


【授權合譯】Il Traviato《倫敦夜迷情》

by EEKWGERMANY, Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Case Fic, False Identity, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Past Character Death, Prostitution (a bit), Romance, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEKWGERMANY/pseuds/EEKWGERMANY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個倒楣透頂的退役士兵遇上一名需要短期伴侶的有錢企業家。一場簡單的交易讓他們各取所需。</p><p>大抵而言。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il Traviato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936670) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



> 【譯註1】  
> 這文參考了兩個故事：  
> 1\. [歌劇"La traviata"《茶花女》](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%8C%B6%E8%8A%B1%E5%A5%B3_%28%E6%AD%8C%E5%8A%87%29)（原文標題因為性別不同所以改為"Il Traviato"）  
> 2\. [電影"Pretty Woman"《麻雀變鳳凰》](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0100405/)  
> 背景架構上來說比較像《麻雀變鳳凰》，劇情轉折比較像《茶花女》，不過兩個都不知道是啥的話也不會影響觀文樂趣。
> 
> 【譯註2】  
> 角色死亡注意。不過...該角色從來沒有在本文裡出現過。  
> 絕對是HE。
> 
> 【Jawnlock囉唆一下】  
> 這篇文其實我數度經過都沒有提起興致。因為《麻雀變鳳凰》是個sex worker被富豪搭上，伴遊一週以後產生感情最後被贖身終成眷屬的故事，這梗對我來有點太過啦！偵探招妓就算了(?!)，醬醬當sex worker我完全吃不下啊～但它的kudo數實在高的驚人，我終於忍不住好奇點進去看了才發現根本不是那樣～～XDDD  
> 我特喜歡這文的人物互動，張力十足，而且把原本的電影情節裡的好多梗都運用得很巧妙，看過電影應該會非常有fu!!!(雙姆指
> 
> 最後特別感謝一起合譯的EEKWGERMANY，這文太長了（原文接近七萬）叫我自己翻實在興致缺缺。但有了好基友一起翻文的動力完全不同啊～（但速度上還是沒辦法保證啦哈哈哈
> 
> 【eekwgermany】  
> 被推了以後廢寢忘食就吞完了！吞完還節譯了好幾個部份去引誘小夥伴們（詳見http://www.plurk.com/p/k710co）然後就變成作者忠實讀者啦！他寫的mystrade也很好看～懇請捧場！

「真高興能跟你談生意，Spencer先生，」Sherlock低語，拿起酒杯向同伴敬酒，「還有終於能給你的聲音安上一張面孔了。希望你確實有你自稱的那麼行。」  
  
那個頭髮精心打理過的男人靠在雞尾酒酒吧裡的雕花立柱上，給了他一個得意的笑容。他順了順他那條紅色的絲綢領帶－－一個刻意設計過好吸引Sherlock注意到他身體的無意義動作。那身Savile街訂製的羊毛西裝強調出他發達的肌肉線條。不說別的，Sherlock對那身西裝的剪裁倒是挺讚賞的。  
  
「叫我Philip吧，拜託。畢竟我們就要…暗通款曲了，March先生。」他淡褐色的眼珠子在金絲眼鏡後閃爍著。「而我呢....的確很行。」  
  
Sherlock低下他的視線，然後讚許地為這話裡的雙關暗示輕笑起來。 _ **飄飄然了，但又還沒顯示出臣服的態度。**_ 他拋出預期中的下一句，讓視線流連地落在Spencer那英俊－－幾乎可以說是美麗－－的身形上。「那麼你一定要叫我Gabriel才是。」  
  
Philip Spencer半點也看不出真正被Sherlock挑起性致的跡象，但這只是他們相識以來拿來測試他的控制策略之一而已。每次他們交手時只要Sherlock試圖佔上風，他就會拋出那些一點也不委婉的調情。作為回應，Sherlock會給出適當的訊號－－過動的雙手，頻繁的眨眼，強迫出來的笑聲－－暗示著他已經真的意亂情迷、而且在獲取情資上其實比他願意顯露出來的還要投入。Spencer先前的客戶也許都是些已經習慣予取予求的男男女女，但到頭來他們都被一個知曉如何刺激他們慾望的男人給輕易操控了。  
  
Spencer一口氣喝乾他殘餘的酒。「就像那個天使名字一樣，」他輕笑一聲吐了口氣。  
  
Sherlock的胃在吸進那口昂貴的蘇格蘭威士忌味道時一陣翻攪，但他藏起自己的反應，吞下自己那杯滿是冰塊的伏特加通寧水好冰鎮一下他那突然緊縮的喉頭。  
（譯註：伏特加通寧水＝vodka tonic，就是伏特加酒+有點苦的無糖汽水，一種調酒）  
  
「再來一杯？」Spencer對著Sherlock那杯幾乎還滿著的杯子點點頭。  
  
「麻煩了。」Sherlock感激地微笑，讓他的東道主展現他的熱心。  
  
當Spencer一端著杯子離開，Sherlock就捏住鼻梁想止住眼窩後方開始成形的頭痛。酒吧是時尚男子最愛的聚會地點，他們聚在這裡暢談這天的勝利，或在垂手可得的酒水或年輕女人堆裡淹沒他們的痛苦，或密謀打倒企業宿敵的計畫。有時還三者同時進行。即使這兒的氣氛柔和而低調優雅，但事實證明今晚這一切還是讓Sherlock的感官應付不來了；有太多人在同個空間裡，太多聲音、太多味道、太多動作。香水太吵雜，笑聲太不協調，連冰塊在杯裡的碰撞聲都顯得太尖銳。  
  
他早想回去他的飯店套房然後脫掉那該死的、令人窒息的領帶，和他扮做Gabriel March時所戴上的媚眼秋波。但打扮也是遊戲的一部分，本來就不是為了舒服而生。它只需要有效就行。Philip Spencer會為Gabriel March打點一切，好提供傳言中Morse工業所發展出來的創新人造醯胺纖維技術。Gabriel March會為這項技術大方開價。Philip Spencer則會試圖殺了Gabriel March。  
（譯註：人造醯胺纖維技術＝aramid synthetic fibre，由從碳基中分出的循環芳香基聚合物形成，用於製作防彈背心和輻射輪胎的材料，也叫作 polyaramid）  
  
目前為止，一切都按著計畫在進行。大抵而言。  
  
「來囉！」Spencer又一次緊靠到他的身邊，把一杯新的冰伏特加通寧水放到他的手裡。  
  
「謝謝你，Philip。」  
  
「從我手裡出來的都是好東西。」Spencer眨眨眼，然後湊近Sherlock的耳朵放低聲音。「我這就把你的善意，」他拍拍放在他自己西裝外套胸前內袋的那個厚重信封，「拿去好好發揮了，Gabriel。喝點酒放鬆一下吧。從現在開始事情就會順利進行，你很快就會是個幸福快樂的人了。」  
  
Sherlock得意一笑然後再次舉杯碰上Shencer的酒杯。「我很期待，」他不甘示弱地說，然後讓某種他知道Spencer會喜歡的、某種掠奪似的神態滲進他的表情。  
  
Spencer的雙眼被深沈點亮，閃著期待。「喔，我也是啊，天使。這可是我最愛的部分。」  
  
Sherlock相信那絕對是真的。Spencer顯然熱愛狩獵。  
  
「我會很快再跟你聯絡。」Spencer最後一次留戀地捏了捏Sherlock的肩膀，然後輕鬆鑽進酒吧人群中溜走。  
  
Sherlock狡猾的笑容在Spencer轉身得剎那就倏然消失。下一步應該要跟蹤他。雖然他懷疑Spencer會逕直跑去找雇主喝茶、笑談今晚的工作，但，好吧，有時候人會走運的。他需要從對方身上得到更多訊息。也該要得到了才是。  
  
 _ **可惡。**_  
  
他已經不在狀態裡了。Sherlock倚著先前Spencer靠過的那根雕花立柱，又開始捏鼻樑。他應該要有辦法 _ **壓下**_ 已經開始內耗他的疲累，沒理由現在屈服於生理不適之下。就算他已經好幾個月沒吃沒睡了…嗯，他也該習慣了。不該有 _ **任何事情**_ 可以影響他原本調適身心狀態的能力。  
  
對軟弱的身體失望地嘆息一聲，他把飲料放上最近的桌子然後走向洗手間。他還看得到Spencer那頭耀眼的金髮往出口前進中。往臉上潑點冷水然後他就能跟上了。  
  
他沒事。他可以處理，而且他 _ **好好的**_ 。  
  
當他打開洗手間的門時，一眼就看見那個坐在紅皮釘釦Chesterfield沙發上無精打采的年輕人，完全避不了。他的西裝外套皺巴巴地躺在地板上，右手裡抓著一枝針筒，針尖抵住左手肘上暴凸的血管，就在捲起的袖子下方。Sherlock僵住，凝視閃著銀光的針頭。  
  
（譯註：忍不住去查了一下[Chesterfiel沙發](http://www.chesterfields.co.uk/chesterfield-sofas/Edwardian.html)，一張一萬磅起跳.....）  
  
  
所有先前令人心煩的聲音都消散了，耳中取而代之的是自己如擂鼓的脈搏。  
  
 _ **需要。我需要這個。**_  
  
「你他媽在看什麼？」沙發上男子怒問，發紅的眼睛閃爍。  
  
Sherlock喉嚨深處發出了像是嗆到的聲音。  
  
 _ **不行。工作。你發過誓的。**_  
  
突然間一切多到難以承受，他不想要擁有但還沒來得及刪除的回憶覷著機會蜂擁浮上心頭。那令人作嘔的太亮的日光燈和飯店走廊上消毒水氣息。嘴裡嚐到鏽銅味。門外傳來的豪放笑聲。  
  
Sherlock在暈眩威脅著要擊倒他時踉蹌逃離男用洗手間，他盲目推搡著人潮穿過酒吧。衝出酒吧門外時，他感到前額和上唇都淌著冷汗，在人行道上俯身，手撐著大腿，大口大口吸進夜晚的冷空氣。  
  
「先生還好嗎？」門口男侍幾乎是極其冷淡地隨口問道。  
  
「快取車便是。」Sherlock衝他發脾氣，接著來回踱步，手指扒梳過頭髮按揉頭皮，一邊等著。黑色賓士一停在路邊，Sherlock幾乎是用拎的把泊車小弟揪出來，急切坐進駕駛座。他讓輪胎猛然轉向，踩下油門，加速消失在倫敦夜色中。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
John Watson跛行上了三樓，每走一步拐杖就重重（比實際需要還用力）地敲在地板上。雙唇抿成一條嚴厲的線，他打開門，用力摔上，接著朝沙發上用毯子裹成一團還打呼的身形大吼。  
  
「這天殺的怎麼回事？」  
  
那團東西因為咆哮而蠕動了下，姊姊的頭顱從毯子中出現，「…誰？John？」  
  
John查看手錶，才剛過九點。他大概兩點半離開公寓的，而她顯然是那時進來好把飲酒作樂的症頭睡掉。整間公寓聞著就像消毒酒精一樣所以她八成又喝了伏特加。至少這次他沒聞到嘔吐物。或尿騷味。  
  
「這，」他朝她扔了一個揉在一起的小紙團，「Harry，這，是，啥？」  
  
Harry扭動著好半坐起身，並從毯子裡伸手去撿那團紙。她撫平紙張瞇著惺忪睡眼地讀了起來，剪短的金髮亂糟糟地，一邊臉頰抹著睫毛膏的污漬。臉上有斑痕，眼睛充血，「不就銀行對帳單，」她嘟囔，「又怎樣？」  
  
「然後上頭說什麼？」  
  
Harry對著紙張眨眼幾次，不滿地咕噥，然後又把紙揉成一團。她翻身躺回去，臉埋進沙發靠背，沒看John。「上頭說 _ **滾你媽的蛋**_ ，我要睡覺。」  
  
「上頭說我的帳戶沒錢了，這才是它說的。Harry，怎麼又來了？房租都已經遲交了。」  
  
「John…我得去趴踢，」她呻吟，把毯子扯高蓋住頭。「反正帳戶裡也沒剩多少錢。」  
  
「去個鬼，Harry，真是…去你的。」John抹抹額頭，「我真的很努力你知道嗎。」  
  
好一陣子沒聽見回答，John還以為Harry睡過去了，然後那一團身影喃喃：「對不起。」顫抖的聲音很小聲。  
  
就在那張毯子底下，就在那層層臭氣、憤怒、防備與羞愧底下，躺著他姊姊。親姐姐。而他沒法幫忙。好個 _ **療癒者**_ 。他就是還不夠努力，對吧？  
  
John把左手緊捏成拳好止住不自主的抽搐。「你還好嗎？」  
  
癱倒的身形抽噎著。「只是需要睡一覺。」  
  
嘆口氣，以防萬一，John從浴室櫥櫃裡拿了個桶子放到沙發旁。他把茶几上那杯冷掉的茶和空掉的薯片袋收進廚房。揉捏著他疼得煩人的右大腿，他檢查冰箱裡剩下什麼東西。那條藍黴起司在他買的時候應該是切達乾酪才對。他不確定那些葡萄乾原本是不是成串販售的。不過他很 _ **確定**_ 牛奶已經凝固倒不出來了。  
  
他檢查了一下口袋，大概還有四磅。還能買點牛奶和豆子罐頭吧？「Harry，我要出去一下。」  
  
沙發那頭打起鼾了。  
  
他只能更加努力了。就是這樣。  
  
如果他們能撐到下一張支票進帳支付房租和生活費，那他們就會沒事；如果不行，那他這個單調的小公寓恐怕也沒辦法再當 _ **他的**_ 單調小公寓多久了。如果Harry天殺的別再『借』走他的卡這一切會容易很多。他明天就去把金融卡密碼再改一次。然後找別的方法賺更多錢。他的軍隊撫卹金和他現在找到的這個校對醫學期刊的工作不太足以在倫敦餬口，特別是現在他還有（離婚了，老是醉醺醺的，而且無家可歸的）Harry要養。他會再試試另一間診所。  
  
瞧。搞定了。他們會沒事的。  
  
John步履蹣跚地下了樓回到夜色中，重重倚在他的柺杖上。他把夾克拉鍊一路往上拉到頂，然後深吸一口沁涼的秋夜空氣。他們家這條街在夜裡挺安靜的，即使不遠處就有間商店以及在街角有間pub。事實上，他大概會在上特易購的路上順道過去一下......他們搞不好還剩些花生。  
  
他才剛要過馬路就看到轉角拐出一台黑色轎車，輪胎吱吱尖叫著擦過路燈，然後在一個輪胎開上路緣時緊急煞車停下。一群打扮得就像要上pub的女孩訕笑著繞過那台車子的引擎蓋。  
  
「老天，」John喃喃道，立刻改變行進方向過去檢查司機和是否有任何乘客。  
  
一個身材高大稜角分明，穿得像生意人的男子把自己拽出駕駛座，在人行道上放聲詛咒著。他正抓著自己的右手腕，且不管他傷得如何，那顯然都沒嚴重到足以抑制他的脾氣或誇張的言行。  
  
「你還好嗎？」John喊道。  
  
「什麼？」那個男人瞪著他。在像個拒絕承認受挫的孩子般蹬完最後一次腳後，男子從咬緊的牙關裡吐出回應。「很好。是的，我沒事。」  
  
John過了馬路慢慢向他跑過去。男子五官立體相貌出眾，雙眼在不自然的昏黃街燈下顯得蒼白，眼神則銳利得可怕。很瘦。那一頭烏黑的頭髮看起來好像曾被好好打理過、向後梳整成適合白天活動的造型，但現在已經散亂成一種更狂野，更自然的狀態。「還有人跟你一起嗎？」  
  
「我自己一個人，所以，沒有。」  
  
「讓我看看你的手腕。」  
  
那個男人用明顯的懷疑眼神盯著他。  
  
「我是個醫生。」  
  
「是嗎？」那個男人拖著聲音道，瞇起雙眼。慢慢地他伸出手臂讓他檢查，戒慎地盯著John看。  
  
John溫柔地測試手腕部分，轉動著直到這男人痛得瑟縮了一下。它已經開始腫脹發熱，還有點發紅了。John也趁著他們靠近的時候聞了聞那個男人身上是否有酒精的味道。除了有點過快的脈搏（在這種情況下挺合理），他看起來沒有喝過量。大概有點激動，但比預期的清醒。這倒是個令人開心的驚喜。  
  
「扭傷了，」John告訴他道，「應該。你可能會想到醫院做一下X光檢查以確保骨頭沒碎。」John對他微笑著然後輕捏了捏他的上臂，就在手肘之上－－一個小小的安撫，就像他在面對他的病人時自動會給出的反應。「但應該沒事。」  
  
那個男人點點頭，從John的手裡抽回手腕。他的表情跟緊繃的身軀都跟著放鬆了一點。沒咬牙咆哮的時候，他的臉還真的是......挺俊美的。要命的俊美。他冰冷的視線掃過John的臉龐。「謝謝你。」  
  
John清清喉嚨。「有沒有，呃，誰能來接你？」  
  
男子望著車皺眉，「為什麼？這車看起來還能開。」  
  
John跟著望車，「是啦…但…我不認為 _ **你**_ 該開車。」  
  
對方臉一沉，John立刻明顯感受到男子覺得被冒犯了。  
  
「為什麼不行？我狀況很好。」  
  
「你不好，你的手腕需要休息。而且老實講…你看起來…不對勁。」  
  
男子豐厚雙唇抿成惱怒的線。他抬起右手與頭齊高，接著就齜牙咧嘴地放下，嘆了口氣。然後他又白了John一眼，彷彿現在這種狀況都是他害的。「那好，」他咬牙道：「我叫車。」接著他瞄瞄街道遠處，似乎相信馬上就有計程車會感應到召喚而現形。  
  
John竊笑，「你跟這裡不熟對吧。」  
  
男子睥睨他，「我跟倫敦熟得很，你會驚訝有多熟。」  
  
「是喔好厲害。那你又在 _ **這裡**_ 幹什麼？」  
  
男子看著John的表情在說自己平常沒怎麼被人取笑過，因此不確定自己是不是錯聽了。「就只是…在開車。」  
  
「懂，」John點點頭彎起唇，看著擋泥板和車門都凹陷掉漆，「所以，你懂車跟懂倫敦一樣多囉？」  
  
有那麼一瞬間，John以為自己玩笑開得太過火了。但他並沒有等到意料中的言語攻擊，相反地，男子驕傲的眼神消解成令人驚訝的輕笑—溫暖渾厚，John發誓連自己的胸腹也被震動得發暖了。  
  
他忍不住咧嘴回應。  
  
「最近的地鐵站是Brixton，」男子嘆道，他試著舉手扒梳頭髮，但及時想起受傷的事而改用了左手。「不然我走去那裡。」  
  
「如果你願意…我可以開車載你。」John聽見自己這樣提議。他捏緊拐杖握把。  
  
那種懷疑的神情立刻回籠。「你為什麼要這麼做？」  
  
 _ **我也莫名其妙啊**_ 。John嚥了嚥唾沫，打量著男子那身數千鎊的西裝和那台數十萬鎊的轎車。他昂起下巴，「只要你可以…給我回來的計程車資。」是了，這應該可行。然後他就走路或搭地鐵，這樣還能有餘錢給自己和Harry買晚餐。  
  
男子再次掃視John，很像一台人形維安掃描機在評估John的威脅等級。John保持站姿與表情不受動搖。他也沒有移開視線，儘管突然間他覺得自己無比透明，對剛才相當於要求施捨的舉動也非常羞恥。  
  
「好吧。」  
  
「好吧？」John挑眉，顯然自己威脅程度很低。「那好，很好。」  
  
那個男人站在那兒看著他。  
  
「好吧......如果你......這邊都沒事的話......我們是不是？」John對著車子點點頭。  
  
那個男人抽了抽鼻子，打開車門，優雅滑進汽車乘客座裡。John爬進駕駛座，在座位上放好他那根柺杖然後調整座位好搭配他那雙比較短的腿。「所以......我們要去哪？」  
  
「Rivers酒店。」  
  
John抬了抬眉毛。「當然了。」肯定是倫敦最好的酒店之一。「他們會有冰塊的，我想。」他在努力摸熟這台賓士的儀表板時若有所思地道。  
  
「冰塊？」  
  
「給你的手腕用的。我們可以去一趟藥局弄點繃帶。」  
  
那個男人茫然地看了John一眼。  
  
「我叫John，順道一提。John Watson。」  
  
那個男人的雙眼瞇了起來。「Gabriel March。」  
  
John伸出左手。Gabriel March瞪著它好一會才握手致意。他的手讓John的手在相形之下小了很多，他貼在John手心的指尖則有那麼一點點粗糙。  
  
在John收回手的時候，感覺有點麻。有時他手的慣性震顫會導致這種感覺。有時候會。  
  
John深呼吸了一口氣。「那麼，好吧.......來看看這傢伙還能不能開。」


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sherlock穿過Rivers酒店大廳那由黑白相間大理石鋪設而成地板，來到櫃台前面，然後出於習慣開始掃視、並在腦子裡分門別類地紀錄下這光鮮亮麗的地方自他上次來過以後有什麼不同。John柺杖底的橡皮墊敲在地磚上，帶有節奏感的堵堵聲就跟在Sherlock身後。「留言？」他問那個在櫃台值班的女孩子。她染了一頭金髮，面無表情，與母親同住，不在家裡抽煙，正在和一名鼓手上床。  
  
「沒有，March先生。」她覷著John，後者正跟櫃臺保持一段禮貌的距離等著Sherlock。  
  
「麻煩送一桶冰塊和一盤三明治上來。」Sherlock也轉頭覷著John。這個醫生正試著對掛在大廳上那個華麗精緻的吊燈表現出泰然自若的樣子。一個藥局塑膠袋掛在他的手上。John堅持得先去買包紮手腕用的繃帶以及撲熱息痛。他那時皺著眉頭專心地選擇他想要的牌子，不覺得Rivers酒店會有適合的選擇。「和前菜拼盤。和各式甜點。還有茶。」  
  
「是的先生。」她拿起桌機傳達他的指令。  
  
「來吧，John。」Sherlock清脆地指示道，轉身朝電梯走去。John在他身後發出小小、猶豫的聲音。Sherlock邁開步伐。一會兒以後，一陣陣柺杖敲在地面的鈍響和藥局袋子所發出的沙沙聲在身後跟上，Sherlock對自己微笑起來。  
  
一進電梯，Sherlock就拿出他的卡刷過磁卡機，然後按下頂樓的電梯按鈕。他感覺到John的視線落在他身上，但保持視線向前好打消對方發問。他的手腕已經開始抽痛，但他現在沒有那個力氣去煩惱它。在一開始跨越泰晤士河、穿過整個市區開往酒店的路途上，他為了得單手打簡訊下指令找人來酒店取車回去修理而滿心挫折。然而一旦處理完畢，車裡的柔和光線和寧靜就開始讓他放鬆了點。John是個冷靜的存在，而且完全沒拿無意義的閒聊煩他。他於是得以把頭向後靠著，就只是聽著賓士的車輪壓過馬路。他的頭沒疼得那麼厲害、神經也感覺沒那麼緊繃了，但他還是想要好好洗一頓澡、穿上他平常的衣服。還有床－－等他搞定John Watson以後。他不想睡覺－－他不需要睡覺－－他只想闔上眼睛迷失在黑暗裡。 _ **我需要這個** 。_  
  
一陣寒意竄過他的背脊，他忍不住打了個哆嗦。  
  
「你還好嗎？」  
  
John的手立刻環上他的手腕，無疑是在檢查他的脈搏和體溫。  
  
「我沒事。」  
  
電梯「叮」的一聲門打開了。頂樓有六間房，Sherlock帶著John來到電梯左邊最遠的一間，然後把他的卡插進門上的磁卡機開門。John在玄關邊猶豫著，試探性地探頭到房裡，觀察起這個不怎麼低調的內部奢華空間。房裡的裝潢是種中性的現代藝術風格，有著橡木地板和一個大大的黑色花崗岩壁爐。「所以，你很......」  
  
「怎樣？」  
  
「有錢。」他就事論事地評價道，沒有半點震驚或怨嘆。「比有輛好車還有錢。」  
  
Sherlock聳聳肩。「家族遺產。我繼承來的。」他可以毫不猶豫地撒謊，但這回卻有些反常地在他的假身份底下說了點真話。他脫掉西裝外套然後把它掛在客廳的高背椅上。  
  
「哇。」  
  
Sherlock的隨著約翰被吸引的目光看向露台門外迷茫的倫敦夜色。這房間有個寬敞的露台向南面對著泰晤士河上的倫敦眼(London Eye)和西敏橋(Westminster Bridge)。在清朗的夜裡倫敦是閃亮的，倫敦眼會閃著點點藍光，而大本鐘(Big Ben)、西敏寺(Westminster Abbey)和國會大廈(Parliament)則被金光點亮。Sherlock走向露台然後拉開門，偏頭示意John跟上他一起走出去。這兒的空氣比起在平地冷了點，但帶著清新醒腦的冷意。令人振奮。或許他並沒有真的那麼累。  
  
「哇，」John虔誠地又讚嘆了一次，走到露台邊緣向外看著整座城市。  
  
Sherlock在圍欄邊加入他。「很美，不是嗎？」  
  
John安靜了。他的嘴角抽緊。「我愛倫敦。」他終於回答，「沒有其他地方能當我的家。」他說完不安地瞟一眼Sherlock，然後聳聳肩。  
  
「不，我...懂。」這位醫生一定曾遠離家園。不只是個醫生－－是個軍醫，顯然，依他的瘸腿和左手間歇性的震顫判斷。那個瘸腿......Sherlock皺起眉。這裡有點什麼不大對。這個男人即使沒有要求穿過整個城市回去的計程車資，經濟上有困難的問題還是很明顯。他的牛仔褲，棕色的雕花皮鞋（譯註：brogue，一種雕花皮鞋款式），和乾淨俐落但破舊的毛衣。他住在低收入地區而且顯然很餓。很累。困擾的雙眼。心事重重。  
  
他曾跑向Sherlock那發生不幸的車子。那麼他的瘸腿是心因性了。  
  
他是受損的。【Damaged. 好想翻成：他壞掉了．．．ＸＤＤ】  
  
沒在執業，不然他也不會這麼寒磣地過日子。  
  
有意思了。這有助於解釋為何Sherlock並未立即就覺得他與大多數普通人一樣討厭。但為何到現在還是不覺得他討厭？他有張善良的面孔，這基本上就 _ **很**_ 討厭。好心腸，也許，但同樣冷靜、有能耐，而且很隨和。穩重但不無聊。某些Sherlock不常在工作上遇到的特質。而且看來還挺講究倫理道德。儘管有明顯需求，直到確定Sherlock毫無大礙之前他都沒想過要求金錢回報，而且就算開了口也只向一名穿金戴銀的貴公子要了一點點金額。  
  
Sherlock猜他大概三十七或三十八歲，但他的臉上已經有了笑紋與壓力刻劃出來的線條，金髮開始轉灰。他的頭髮聞起來很不賴。肌肉線條比同年齡的要來得發達。Sherlock懷疑他現在比較瘦，如果他手頭寬裕大概就不是這樣了。  
  
頭髮聞起來 ** _很不賴_** ？  
  
Sherlock陡然把思緒拉回到這點，然後皺著眉頭遠離John一步。根本沒必要去 _ **聞他的頭髮**_ 。他又不是受害者。走廊傳來有禮的敲門聲把他從更進一步的自我訓誡中解救出來，Sherlock回到客廳，指派的管家進了門，推著用餐巾蓋妥的服務推車，是方才Sherlock要求的客房服務。  
  
那個身軀嬌小、年長的婦人朝他綻開溫暖的笑容。他差點就要溫顏以對、差點就要任自己沐浴在溫暖之下，不過他即時提醒自己她八成對所有客人都是這麼笑的，於是他只有禮貌地點點頭。那灰裙黑背心的身影加上規定的白手套看起來既靈巧又柔和，短髮染成了大膽活潑的草莓金。先生不在了，而且恐怕缺席已久。喜歡玩刮刮卡。計畫於不久的將來退休。  
  
「晚安，March先生。您想讓這些放到餐桌上嗎？」  
  
Sherlock檢查著掩蓋妥實的三層銀盤架和茶壺，心忖是否該點一些比茶更強烈的飲料。葡萄酒？啤酒？白蘭地？「好的，謝謝，Hudson太太。」  
  
「覺得餓了？」John在他身後問道，一面從露台邊進來，在身後把門關上。  
  
「不，我不餓。這是給你的。」Sherlock看著Hudson太太擺盤的時候小心地捏了捏自己的手腕。「你有沒有拿冰塊來？」  
  
她彎身從小推車底層拿出一個小桶子。「就在這兒。先生－－喔，親愛的，您受傷了嗎？」  
  
她的表情簡直難過到不合理，看起來一副要對他大驚小怪的樣子，他主動說道：「沒事的。我有醫生。」  
  
她這次投給John的視線多了點評估意味。「好吧，先生，很高興聽到這個。」  
  
「呃。Hudson太太，是嗎？哈囉。」John尷尬地探出頭來，盡力擠出一個迷人的微笑。他提起手上那個藥局的袋子好像這能給她什麼安慰。「是的，他會被照顧得好好的。」  
  
她看了袋子一眼然後再次看向John的臉，雙眼閃爍。「我相信，先生。」對自己微微一笑，她的注意力回到安排茶水的服務上。  
  
John慢慢瞧著她周圍和桌上那堆跟山一樣的食物然後看著Sherlock，意識到他剛剛說了什麼。「等一下。這些是 _ **給我**_ 的？」  
  
「你餓了。而這比pub裡的食物好。」  
  
Sherlock享受了一會兒John臉上那毫無頭緒的表情。  
  
「你怎麼......」  
  
「拜託，」Sherlock用他沒受傷的那隻手隨便揮散John的驚訝。「你的肚子在來的路上響個不停。」他調整了一下桌子上的一支叉子。「而且你正要去pub，在我....遇上你的時候。」  
  
John對著托盤揚眉。那裡大概有三十種選項排在那兒任君品嚐－－從梅子醬鴨肉春捲到烤布里乳酪甜點到提拉米蘇。「我還沒餓成那樣。」  
  
「我不知道你喜歡吃什麼。」Sherlock聳聳肩。  
  
John瞪著他。  
  
 **什 麼** **？**  
  
Hudson太太輕巧地清了清喉嚨。「請問今晚想升火嗎，March先生？」  
  
「是的，好的。」Sherlock對著她向壁爐揮了揮手。必須承認款待客人他真的不在行。他掀起茶壺蓋子嗅了嗅茶香然後看了John一眼，對方又一次猶豫了，正用一種奇怪的表情看著他。「有問題？」  
  
「不，這很......」John粗嘎地清了清嗓子。他瞟了眼Hudson太太然後視線再次飄走。「這很好。謝謝你。」他把他的柺杖掛在餐桌椅背上。  
  
「還有什麼事嗎，先生？」Hudson太太問道。火光開始閃耀了。  
  
Sherlock不耐煩地叫她離開。  
  
「謝謝你......Hudson太太。」她離開時John在她身後喊道，得到她另一個溫暖笑容。  
  
他們倆站在原地一語不發，直到聽見套房的門在她身後輕輕關上。  
  
「你的手腕。」John遞出那個藥局的袋子，「我是來照顧你的手腕的。不是來......吃晚餐的。」他幽幽地看了看那整桌甜食和小點心，然後從袋子裡拎出繃帶、透氣膠布和撲熱息痛。他對Sherlock伸出手。「那一定很痛。讓我看看。」  
  
Sherlock低頭看著John的手然後搖了搖頭。這些行為竟莫名打動了他－－Hudson太太和善的小小笑容、John令人舒緩的照料。這都只是更加證明了他有什麼地方不對勁，有些不容忽視而且令人擔心的弱點得連根拔起處理掉才行。稍後吧。「這可以再等一會。先吃。」  
  
John猶豫了一下，顯然在誘惑與自認為該堅持對Sherlock施行急救的職責間糾結著。然後彷彿收到暗示似的，他的肚子此時大聲咕嚕起來。  
  
「這可以等。」Sherlock再次堅定重申，放下手好讓他的身子遮住傷處不讓John看見。  
  
「是喔，我......好吧。如果你確定的話。」John舔舔唇，手開始伸向托盤。「你不吃點？」  
  
「不用。」有那麼一會兒他就看著John，後者閃著期待的雙眼現正在檢視甜點托盤。「我一會就回來。請把這裡當自己家吧。」Sherlock指示道，在John專心進攻黑莓蛋白水果蛋糕時心滿意足地悄悄回到他的臥室。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
John慢慢醒轉，從那個還在泰湖（譯註：Loch Tay，在蘇格蘭）旁叔叔的小屋裡靠著火堆、聽親戚唱荒腔走板的聖誕歌謠的飄渺夢境裡回神。他舒適地呻吟著伸展雙腿，把毯子拉到下巴蓋緊。John覺得很放鬆、溫暖，還能瞧見爐火閃著橘色光芒，折射在——  
  
「Shit！」他掙扎著把自己在沙發上的愜意躺姿轉換成坐姿，雙腿和毯子纏在一塊兒。他啥時蓋了毯子的？明明吃完晚餐的時候他還有聽見淋浴的聲音，他也不過就在等待March先生出來的時候眼睛闔上那麼 _ **一分鐘**_ 而已。他看看手錶，午夜一點半。「 _Shit_ ，抱歉。真是不好意思。」  
  
March隨意坐在John對面的酒紅高背椅上，雙眼半開半闔地看著他。修長雙腿往前伸直，腳踝交疊。他穿著準備睡覺的衣著－－寬鬆睡袍罩在T恤外面，搭配睡褲，足不著履，黑髮乾燥鬈曲。他正捧著包著冰袋的法蘭絨布，冰敷在俐落包紮好的手腕上。  
  
「你會說夢話。」  
  
「啥？」John扭動著終於把腿從毯子裡抽了出來，試圖找回一點尊嚴。「不，我才不會。」  
  
March揚起一邊眉毛。「『Nana，布丁又著火了！』」他宣告著，那十足就是在模仿John的聲音。  
  
「嗯，好吧，我會說夢話。」John呻吟著揉走睡意。至少那不是個惡夢，否則天知道他會說啥。他看看四周，燈都已經關掉，唯一的光源就是壁爐，餐桌也清空了。拐杖現在被安放到沙發另一端。「聽著，真的很對不起我…睡著了。我這就離開。」  
  
「John，」March嘆息，「沒必要趕著走。沒關係的。」  
  
「不行，」John搖頭。March那個躺在他椅子邊地板上的筆電是合著的。John有點發毛。他瞧他睡覺瞧多久了？「你因為我在而沒去就寢。你不需要…我也不知道…不需要睡嗎？你該休息才對。」  
  
「不，我…這不重要。」March皺眉垂下視線並聳肩，「我不太睡覺。」  
  
那聲音、那語氣裡有某種又熟悉又淒涼的東西觸動了John。他安靜下來，認真觀察起眼前這個男人。低微的燈光加深柔化了男子眼下暗色的疲乏，五官看起來很戒備，混合著緊繃與空寂。 John對那種表情不能更熟悉了。他以前在軍隊裡天天都要面對－－男男女女石化般的臉龐底下莫不大聲尖叫嘶吼，只希望哪兒能有一個單純的保證，保證他們的心情有被人聽見。  
  
他曾在鏡子裡見過同樣的表情。  
  
沙發與March的椅子中間有一張鋪著上好軟墊的擱腳椅，John改坐到上頭，往前探出身子好讓March與自己只有一臂之遙。他把冰敷包放到一邊，捧起受傷包紮好的手腕仔細端詳。  
  
「腫脹已經消退了。還痛嗎？」  
  
March又聳肩。  
  
「你處理得很棒。」  
  
「這不是我第一次。」March回答，牽起一抹嘲諷的笑。  
  
John探詢地看著他。所以對方根本不需要他的醫療協助，這點很清楚。但他還是把他帶回了自己的房間，餵飽他，看他睡覺。「所以我來這裡，究竟是要做什麼？」  
  
March低頭困惑地望向John還捧著自己手腕的手，彷彿從來沒想過這個問題。  
  
「你是不是需要什麼別的東西？」也許他知道他為何會在這裡。John深吸一口氣屏住，然後順著直覺走。他的手指向上滑到March的手臂。那兒的肌膚溫暖而柔軟地躺在指尖底下，血管在John靈巧而敏銳的撫觸下勃動著。他感到March完全靜止了，脈搏開始加速。  
  
 **_單純的保證。安慰。就只是安慰。_**  
  
他緩緩地吐息，而March眼睛睜大。  
  
房裡寂靜到John能聽見自己的心跳、感覺到手底下March睡袍袖子的柔軟質地。他用拇指指腹輕輕摩挲過March手肘內側柔韌的肌膚，其他手指微微地圈住他上臂結實的肌肉。  
  
「沒事的，」他輕聲道。他也不確定這是講給March還是自己聽的。  
  
 ** _只是安慰而已。不孤單了。交給我。拜託。_**  
  
寂靜痛苦地延續著。March似乎僵住了。看起來…很驚惶。  
  
「噢，天哪，」John拉開視線，火速縮回手，無地自容。他全盤解讀錯誤。他在搞什麼？ ** _天殺的_** 他到底在幹麼？他真的是…大錯特錯。「對不起，」他的聲音發顫，「我搞錯了。」他跳起來，用腿使勁推開擱腳椅，轉身摸索著要去拿拐杖。  
  
March發出了某種尖銳但意味不明的抗議聲，身子猛地向前一躍而起，用沒受傷的手抓住John的手臂。John踉蹌後退一步的同時March則欺進了他的私人空間，那隻手滑上他的肩膀，繞過他的頸子、然後是後腦杓，穩住了John的身形。  
  
也讓彼此靠在一起。  
  
March的唇用力、潦草而且不容抗拒地貼上他的。John身心都毫無準備地攫住March睡袍前襟，兩人的吻開始火熱而且失控起來。他們的牙齒抵在一起，然後John意外地在嘴唇被磕上時發出了點半是驚訝、半是疼痛的悶哼。  
  
March畏縮了一下，低頭盯著John的嘴巴好像那裡發生了故障，接著他開始抽身。  
  
「等一下！不，你…等等。」  
  
March雙眼溜向他，兩人凝視著彼此，就像兩隻動物在考慮倒底要逃還是要戰。  
  
John伸手探探舌尖和嘴唇，檢查有沒有見血。  
  
March警惕地望著那些小動作，靜止但蓄勢待發。  
  
「回來。」John哄著，聲音低而粗啞。  
  
March尖銳地深吸口氣。他手指不再揪著John的頭髮，轉而揪住他的衣衫後領，直到那編織毛料在掌中扭曲成團，然後再次朝著John低下頭。  
  
下一個親吻溫柔緩慢許多，但也更有把握。兩人找到了正確的偏頭角度，這個吻充滿著層層探索與退卻，這個動盪世界裡浪潮般的節奏就在兩具陌生的身軀之間產生。John沉醉在March的臂彎裡，兩人唇舌甜蜜地交纏。他指尖滑下March的胸膛，環上睡袍底下的腰。當他把手探進T恤摸到那光裸燙人的肌膚時，換成March發出了類似痛楚的聲音。  
  
John後退了點，氣息不穩了。March看起來眼神激烈，溼潤的唇微張，手還是揪著John的毛衣彷彿他很 ** _需要_ 他**。John慾望翻騰，臀部堅決地貼向前，緊靠著對方的大腿廝磨，好讓March ** _感受_** 到他的渴望。 _ **交給我** 。_他的視線意有所指、帶著詢問地投向March的臥室。  
  
「好。」Gabriel低語。他伸手拉住John，帶他上床。  
  
  
<TBC>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從這一章開始，有許多場景講到偵探待的酒店和所住的房間。譯者走火入魔跑去問作者有沒有參考哪間酒店？以下是她的回應：
> 
> The answer about the hotel being an existing hotel is "sort of" -- there is not a specific hotel that I intended the Rivers to be, but the website I had open as a model most was Claridge's in Mayfair. I looked at their signature suites a lot and merged some of the features. The balcony on one of them I definitely had in mind, and I think I used their lobby as a model, too! I took a few other features from other hotels and just from imagination and then I just sort of moved it to the right spot for the view. The Corinthia is beautiful, though, that also would have made a great model!
> 
> 也就是說，Rivers酒店的原型主要是參考[Claridge's in Mayfair](http://www.claridges.co.uk)，採用了他家的大廳，房間是大量參考他們家的各種signature suites後融合而成的，露台絕對來自其中某一間。當然也還有參考了其他酒店的房間添加一點設施上來。
> 
> 譯者自己原本依照地理位置找的是[Corinthia Hotel](http://www.corinthia.com/hotels/london/)，他的閣樓奢華到不行，夜景也超美，作者覺得也可以拿來參考XD。
> 
> 所以，大廳可以參考這張圖片  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> 夜景我就拿Corinthia來頂了XD  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

John Watson ** _勾引_** 了他。  
  
在這一切剛開始的時候，Sherlock感到羞恥。恥於自己在雞尾酒吧裡失控、恥於他魯莽的行徑、恥於他對這個男人洶湧而起的需求。生理快感是短暫的，是種他負擔不起、完全沒有意義的消遣。他已經很久沒有讓他的身體這樣主宰過他了－－不管是在性愛或任何其他事情上。而讓身體主宰到去跟別人一起經歷高潮的程度，可是更久以前的事了。  
  
然而現在有個男人正躺在他的床上，Sherlock ** _毫無疑問_** 地跟他一起經歷了高潮。為他高潮。 ** _在他身上_** 高潮，技術上說來。  
  
他自己的反應十分地－－出乎意料。John有 ** _說_** 了一些話，對他耳語了些什麼。Sherlock不太記得內容了，但他記得那些話貼著他肌膚說出口的感覺，火熱而急切。自從他上次這樣被崇拜地碰觸已經是好久以前的事了，於是Sherlock為John燃燒殆盡，在那一刻如此急切地想 ** _成為_** 那值得被崇拜的生物。他掏盡自己，完全地、髒兮兮地在John的手裡傾洩出 ** _好幾年_** 來的自我克制。  
  
後來，John蜷靠上Sherlock的胸膛幾乎立刻就睡著了，儘管他之前已經在沙發上小睡過幾個鐘頭。Sherlock猜想普通人在性交後都是這個樣子的，不是嗎？他幾乎都想不起來了，但他也不記得之前任何一個床伴曾在夜裡這樣 ** _依偎_** 著他過。在他無可否認的有限經驗裡，性交的核心是不帶感情而且基本算汙穢的，幾乎沒有依偎的必要。如果這類的溫柔曾經出現過，那他也大概是－－肯定是－－完全從他的記憶體裡刪除了。  
  
但這個－－他不會為這個感到羞恥。那是種只會帶來反效果的無益情緒。再說也就只有一個晚上。這不過是偏差值。  
  
John咕噥一聲，不安地動了動。Sherlock摒住氣息直到那小小的鼾聲繼續響起。  
  
他小心地吻上這個偏差值的頭頂，指尖深入他後頸上那些亂糟糟的頭髮裡，暗自慶幸John沒醒來目睹他的放縱。John的洗髮精有種淡淡的柑橘香。那 ** _確實_** 聞起來不賴。他喜歡。他喜歡John的身子暖暖地貼著他的胸膛微微起伏著。他可以看到他左肩那個傷疤的邊緣－－就在那個他在睡前穿回去的內衣領子邊上。他還記得那個形狀。槍傷。來福槍。他沿著那白色突起撫摸著。  
  
他轉動身子，把包紮起來的手腕挪到他的枕頭上方，然後用另一隻手臂輕柔而保護地覆在那個熟睡男人身上。  
  
就一個晚上而已。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
John獨自醒來。  
  
寬敞，明亮的房間。早上。他眨眨眼，然後在昨夜的回憶慢慢浮現時瞇眼打量這個不熟悉的環境。開車意外。扭傷的手腕。酒店。客房服務。溫暖的爐火。接吻。狂亂的摸索。手活。Gabriel的黑色捲髮散在白色枕頭套上的模樣。他長長的頸子在高潮時拱了起來。響亮。毫不保留。美極了。  
  
是了。  
  
他翻過身，任那張豪華的緞質床單滑過他的肌膚。他感覺－－ ** _好極了_** 。他自己的高潮顯然不會是昨晚眾多鳥事中最糟的部份。老天，他甚至還低頭望著那隻大手圈住自己然後－－  
  
哇噢。沒錯。只能－－哇噢。  
  
John為這份少見而珍貴的幸福時刻嘆口氣，放鬆身子，在這張巨大的床上盡情伸展著四肢。  
  
話說回來，Gabriel人在哪？  
  
John伸向床頭櫃拿起他的錶瞧了眼，然後不情願地呻吟了一聲。可有點超過起床時間了，他想。他翻身下床，進到那個光亮、鋪著黑白相間磁磚的浴室。解放完膀胱，他在洗臉槽邊發現一管牙膏，於是將那個薄荷口味的凝膠抹一點到牙齒上。他試聞了一下Gabriel某瓶看起來很貴的盥洗用品－－那味道讓他想起油亮的綠葉－－然後又把那瓶子給放了回去，快速用手指梳了梳那頭睡亂了的頭髮，權充打理。  
  
他的衣服在臥室的其中一張椅子上疊得整整齊齊地，雖然他記得昨晚衣服散在臥室地上到處都是。很奇怪的是John不太想去弄亂它們，於是他改將自己裹進浴室其中一件附贈的潔白浴袍裡。  
  
一打開臥室的門John就聽到Gabriel的聲音。他正以一種奇怪、流里流氣的口吻在說話，和昨晚粗嘎而深沈的嗓音完全不一樣。John探頭進客廳，看見March正在用手機交談，漫不經心地在房裡隨意踱步。John在門口停住，就這麼倚在門框上看著他。剪裁俐落的西裝，和昨晚不同套，襯托出他的頎長體型。白襯衫在領口處沒扣，一條藍色條紋的領帶掛在脖子上。  
  
Gabriel一瞧見John站在門口，注意力就整個鎖在他身上。他立刻停下腳步面向他，給了他一個沒有笑意的點頭表示有注意到他的出現。「如果你真認為最好是當面討論的話－－」他對著手機道。他已經刮好鬍子，那頭漂亮、豐厚的捲髮已經再次被打理成一種正式、後梳的髮型。那個保守的樣式讓他看起來老氣了點。這實在－－有點讓人不爽。  
  
John皺起眉頭，意識到Gabriel已經整裝完畢，肯定醒來好一會了。而John竟然在另一個男人（而且是個陌生人，儘管剛親熱過）在臥室裡走動的時候呼呼大睡。  
  
自他從軍以後，他一直睡在警覺、緊繃和期待的邊緣。有時不只是緊繃而已。有一次他甚至在Harry半夜踉蹌走進他房裡想找她的手機時叉住她的喉嚨、把她釘在牆上。那個晚上可不好過。他低頭盯著自己的手。它們從那雙毛茸茸的浴袍袖裡冒出來，現在看起來又小又不具威脅。  
  
他覺得很－－安全？滿足，沒錯，但 ** _安全_** 就完全是另一回事了。 ** _為什麼_** ？Gabriel March看起來可一點都不 ** _安全_** 。  
  
他的左手震顫了一下。  
  
「當然，」Gabriel說著。他油滑的腔調搭配上那陰鬱、完全沒從John的臉上移開的眼神，聽起來真是詭異地刺耳。John甚至都不確定他有眨眼過。「你才是專家。」  
  
John窺探到他的柺杖就靠在客廳的一張扶手椅上，於是走過去拿著，在這段尷尬過程中Gabriel的視線一直跟著他，讓他愈發在意起自己不太流暢的步伐。  
  
「那就去安排吧，」Gabriel寬宏大量地指示道。「好。到時見。」  
  
Gabriel結束了通話，把手機塞進褲袋朝John走來。他在僅離數吋之處停下腳步－－有點太靠近了－－下巴微抬。那是個帶著挑戰的姿勢與表情。他看起來…一臉警惕。他雙眼跟早晨天空一樣是淺藍灰色，也一樣的清澈冷淡。他定定望住John，等待著。  
  
John對一夜情並沒有任何浪漫的幻想。也許對這場邀請而言他根本就已經過度久留了。也許他這個寒磣不體面的陌生人和這個光鮮的VIP頂樓套房、以及這個時髦男子一點兒也不搭嘎；也許，昨晚在熱烈寬厚的壁爐火光前還看不出來，但這事實在今天清明的晨光中根本不言而喻－－對兩人來說都是。  
  
他試著綻開一個愉悅的微笑，即使他感到新生的緊張正在浮現，完全與他的努力互相矛盾。「哈囉。」  
  
Gabriel的肩膀似乎不再緊繃了，眼神也比較柔和，當他對John開口時聲音又變得低沉沙啞，「早安。」  
  
John清清嗓子，「我…你沒叫醒我，可是我看得出來你在忙了。我等等就會離開。」  
  
Gabriel眉間打摺，「不急。」  
  
「噢。」  
  
「我叫了早餐。」Gabriel幾乎是挑釁地補了一句。  
  
「噢。」  
  
敲門聲響起。  
  
「進來。」Gabriel揚聲，一副『我就跟你說吧』的眼神看著John，好像John有懷疑過剛講的早餐只是隨口胡謅。  
  
門打開了，Hudson太太看起來神清氣爽地推進另一輛銀製推車。  
  
Gabriel一點也不在意自己留宿的客人看起來有多麼不體面，但穿著借來的浴袍雙腿光溜溜的John在Hudson眼睛瞄過他的時候還是一陣尷尬。  
  
「早安，先生們。」她對著兩人燦爛微笑。令人安心的是Hudson太太對John的邋遢穿著完全缺乏任何興致，因為她立刻就開始把推車上的食物張羅到餐桌去。  
  
當美妙的香氣充滿房間時，John開始口水氾濫，他走上前去看看來了些什麼。再一次地，她擺出來的食物顯然遠超過兩個人能在一頓內吃完的量－－可頌、千層酥、香腸、蕃茄、蛋、水果、茶、咖啡，還有果汁。  
  
「你真的很想餵撐我是吧？」John輕快問他。  
  
Gabriel不耐地微微聳肩回應，他走到John和Hudson太太中間，伸手調整某個盤子的擺放位置時手臂輕刷過John的肩膀。「我不曉得你喜歡什麼所以我－－」  
  
「－－點了菜單上的所有東西？」John順利接完，抬頭笑著看他。  
  
Gabriel皺起眉把茶壺往左移動了幾公分，這讓John突然有股衝動好想親親他。但他只是耐心地等Hudson太太把裝著果醬、奶油和鮮奶油的小碟子佈置好，Gabriel跟著依序擺弄那些小碟子。Hudson太太示意Gabriel轉向銀餐車底部，「還有些冰塊可以冰敷您的手腕，先生，如果您需要的話。」  
  
「謝謝，Hudson太太。」Gabriel心不在焉地點頭，檢視糖盅的蓋子。  
  
「好好享用您的早餐，先生」她微笑。  
  
當她離開房間後，Gabriel不由分說地挑眉，抬手作勢讓John開始用餐。  
  
「是，呃，謝謝。」John打消親吻的念頭，順從落坐。Gabriel選了個對向的位置，安靜地看著他倒了杯茶然後在土司上大方抹了層果醬。  
  
「你什麼都不吃嗎？」John問著，因為看起來對方真的打算就坐在那兒看他吃。  
  
「我工作的時候不進食。會害我速度變慢。」Gabriel向後倚進椅子，長長的腿往桌子底下伸展，雙臂交疊。  
  
John默默消化著這句，一邊享用著香脆的土司。「OK。所以…那你，睡得好嗎？或是你到底睡不睡覺？」  
  
「只有一會兒。在沙發上。我要工作。」  
  
「那麼…你很少睡，不進食。顯然工作量很大。你是做什麼的？」  
  
Gabriel嘴角因為這個發問而微微揚起。「你想呢？」  
  
「不曉得。律師？」  
  
Gabriel嘴唇明顯抽動了，「為什麼這麼認為？」  
  
「你有那種凌厲又沒什麼用處的表情。」  
  
Gabriel雙眉倒豎。  
  
John竊笑，「好啦，你是看起來很犀利沒錯，『沒用處』這點就很值得懷疑了。」他吞下一口土司，「今天手腕還好嗎？應該沒有比較糟吧？在…那個，之後？」  
  
「手腕沒事。」對方不屑地簡短回答。  
  
「當然了。就想我何苦問你呢。」  
  
「我也這麼想。」  
  
John喝了一口茶，瞄瞄Gabriel敞開的衣領。「你沒法打領帶，對嗎？」  
  
Gabriel暴躁地抿著嘴巴，乾脆把鬆垮的領帶從肩頸上扯下來。「討人厭。」他輕蔑地瞪著那冒犯他的東西。  
  
John很努力不要大笑出聲，他檢查了自己雙手沒有沾到任何油漬或果醬，然後站起來繞過餐桌走到Gabriel身旁。「給我吧，我來打。」  
  
Gabriel站起來，怨憤地把那條藍色絲質領帶塞進John手中。John得先把領帶繞過他的頭，然後塞進衣領下，把尾端妥善收齊。他幫忙把襯衫最上頭的鈕扣別好，非常堅決地沒讓手指碰觸到頸凹處的白皙的肌膚。他太專注在打出一個符合西裝標準的領結了，兩排牙齒不知不覺微微輕咬舌尖，然後當他把領結完美地打好後，滿意地微笑起來。「好了。」  
  
「John，」Gabrie頓住，他嚥口唾沫時喉結滾動著，「我有個提議。」  
  
「嗯？」John哼哼，被挑起了興致，他抬頭看著Gabriel淡淡的眼眸，偏起頭詢問地看著對方。  
  
「一個商業提議。」  
  
「商業？具體是要做什麼？」他對Gabriel俐落包紮的手腕努努嘴。「它可能還要好幾天才會完全復原，但是我不覺得你會需要醫生。從一開始你就不需要。」  
  
「不是醫生，是助理。我希望你這周能陪我。也許一些不太重要的跑腿。跟我一同出席一兩場社交活動。而且我會希望你也能享用我的床。你會得到很好的補償。你會打字嗎？」  
  
「我當然會打字，」John下意識回道，同時眨眼，試著解析剛聽見的，「抱歉，你剛說——」  
  
「是的，你聽見我說的了。」Gabriel的凝視直接到令人不舒服。他又傲慢地抬起了下巴，表情一片空白。「我想僱用你當我的員工。」  
  
「當員工——好跟你睡(to sleep with you)。」  
  
「好跟我上床(to have sex with me)。」  
（譯註：大概是偵探覺得自己不睡覺，所以還特地糾正人家…卷毛你的EQ啊…）  
  
一陣寒意沖走John肚子裡被茶熨熱的溫暖與這頓豐盛早餐帶來的感激－－他現在才明白自己也太容易被這種舉手之勞給打動了。  
  
幹嘛還穿著這件毛茸茸的蠢浴袍呢？他覺得自己根本赤裸裸的。John老早就在想要怎麼自然而不尷尬地提及回家的計程車資了。他明明，還在考慮能不能打包一點吃的回去給Harry呢——丟掉多浪費啊。戰爭英雄，拎著裝滿瑪芬鬆糕的藥局袋、懷裡揣著20英鎊回家，當初這感覺還真挺令人自豪的不是？  
  
「我可不是…娼妓。」  
  
Gabriel皺眉，「我沒說你是。」  
  
「你要我跟你上床好換取金錢。這怎麼不是娼妓？」  
  
「我不想要任何情感糾葛。」  
  
「我們已經上過床了。昨晚，記得吧？免費的。而且我也打算 ** _要走了_** ，沒有 ** _糾葛_** 。」  
  
「可是我 ** _不希望_** 你現在離開啊。」Gabriel固執地昂起下巴，「你是個有能力的人，我需要助理。你對性事活動態度開放，我對你有性趣。你需要錢，我有錢。這是個互惠互利的協定，難道你看不出來？這個協定當然了，你完全能自主回絕。」他用力深呼吸，鼻翼翕動著，眼睛緊閉了一下。再度張開雙眼時，他安靜地說：「但，我希望你能考慮與我一起消磨這周。」  
  
「為了性。」  
  
「我是要講幾遍？」  
  
John不敢置信地哼聲，「是啊，那我們現在談的價碼是多少？」他挖苦地問道。  
  
「你要多少？」  
  
他的腦子想出了一個令人聞之卻步的數字。「七千兩百英鎊。」John惡劣地笑了，他希望Harry參加的戒酒課程光排毒就要先花掉三千鎊，完整的療程甚至不只雙倍價格。即使對富翁來說這也不算小數目。  
  
然而Gabriel甚至連眨一下都沒有，「成交。」  
  
John倒抽一口氣。「什麼？」  
  
「你幹麼這樣？我知道你有聽見。」  
  
John舔唇，定定地點著頭。他的腦子現在真正忙起來了，「那麼…就當我把它理清楚－－你希望我跟你共度這周。」  
  
「我是這麼說。」  
  
「還有在床笫間服務你。」  
  
Gabriel皺眉，「我說的是 ** _分享_** 我的床。」  
  
John挑眉，「差別何在？」  
  
Gabriel抿唇，「我對一個不情願的床伴沒有興趣。任何－－任何性愛快感都應該要是…互相的。如果那些…條件，你無法接受，那…」  
  
「條件，是了。我們應該要討論一下條件。 ** _哪一種_** 性愛快感呢？」  
  
Gabriel眨眨眼，「什麼哪一種？」  
  
「更多手活兒？蹭著我蹭到你高潮？你希望我幫你吹出來嗎？指交？舔肛？你上我？還是反過來？你有道具嗎？也許來點粗魯的？你想要把我綁起來嗎？幫我除毛然後讓我穿著網襪？噢等等，別跟我說你是想鞭打我？你看起來像個愛用鞭子的人。如果你需要一些建議我有很多點子。」  
  
Gabriel紅得發亮。  
  
「你可是要給我 ** _一大筆_** 錢呢。你指示得越明確、我越能確保你值回票價，好吧？儘管提出來，別害羞，你 ** _具體_** 想要怎樣？」  
  
Gabriel氣到咬牙，他狠狠抓住John的前臂，手指甲深陷入肌肉中。  
  
「所以是粗魯點，」John點頭，「現在我們終於有點進展了。」  
  
Gabriel把John的手臂拖近自己的傷腕，就這樣壓在手肘內側不讓他移動，並用力瞪他。  
  
「這他媽是什麼意思？」John質問，困惑地瞇起眼。  
  
痛苦而惱火地一嘆，Gabriel把手伸向John的後腦杓。John剛想抽身，但Gabriel的觸摸很輕，手只是放在那裡沒有控制的力道。他闔上眼睛，輕輕往John靠過去，額頭貼著額頭。Gabriel用鼻子深深地，長長地吸了口氣，然後手落在John的浴袍領子上。  
  
 ** _噢_** ，昨晚。他在重現昨晚的舉動。  
  
John的反抗之心消失了。只是 ** _安慰_** 。  
  
他把拇指壓上Gabriel手肘，撫摸進那件西裝外套的縐折裡。「噢。」是他唯一給得出的回應。  
  
Gabriel頭轉到旁邊，對著John的肩膀講話，就是不看他。「如果這些條件你不能接受——」  
  
「條件可以接受。」  
  
「這是個YES？」Gabriel聲音緊繃，「我們有共識了？」  
  
他真的要這樣做嗎？好荒謬。如果他答應了，這會是John此生做過最荒誕的事。甚至算得上 ** _危險_** 。他 ** _能_** 這麼做嗎？為了錢、為了Harry？  
  
John嘆息攆走最後一絲疑慮。人人皆有價，這句真沒錯。「我們有共識了。」  
  
「好。」Gabriel轉身然後突兀地站住，整理外套和領結，把自己打理妥適。當他回頭看著John的時候，表情再度一片空白。「那我們就開始吧。我整天都會不在，但我希望你去買點衣服。保守，優雅款，一套正式的西裝。你得看起來像我的助理。」  
  
John主動提議，「我有西裝了。」  
  
「一套 ** _體面_** 的西裝。」他一手往自己上下比劃，表明什麼叫體面。  
  
John一臉不爽地反擊：「也許我就是 ** _有_** ——算了。好西裝一套，還有呢？」  
  
Gabriel拿起大衣和公事包走向飯店房間的門口。John尾隨著他。「你的頭髮也得處理一下，我想。」  
  
「我 ** _頭髮_** 又怎麼了？」  
  
Gabriel看著John的頭髮，伸出手好像想摸摸它。「沒事。」他溫和地說道，瞄瞄自己的手，似乎很驚訝為什麼它會自主移動，然後縮了回來，繼續乾脆地說：「日常穿著、大衣、鞋子。任何你這週會需要的東西。我已經讓Hudson太太幫你留了恰當的資金。」  
  
他打開房門走到廊上，然後轉過身來露出一種奇特而猶豫不決的表情，看起來似乎想說點什麼。  
  
「John，」他最終開口道：「我願意支付更多錢的。」  
  
John搖搖頭。「你知道嗎？如果你只是好好問我，搞不好根本一毛錢都不用付。」他柔聲道，然後當著Gabriel的面關上了房門。  
  
  
<TBC>


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
「在這，先生，」Hudson太太遞給John一個密封的厚厚信封，「依照March先生的要求，您的客房鑰匙與手機。」  
  
「我的手機？」John小心打開，拿出手機端詳著。Gabriel認為他沒有自己的手機嗎？呃…好吧，他差不多等於沒有。再不快點繳費的話電信公司大概會停止服務，而且手機昨晚就沒電了。  
  
「我已經將March先生的號碼加到了聯絡人清單，」Hudson太太在John開啟手機電源時指著螢幕，「也是他的指示，還有我已經傳訊通知他這手機的號碼了。」  
  
一則簡訊待讀。 **  
  
  
 _僅可透過此手機與我聯繫。_ ** **_  
GM  
  
  
_** John挑眉。多麼諜影重重啊。他用完後五秒內手機會自動銷毀嗎？要按什麼密碼才能把它變成電擊槍？  
  
「我想這手機背景圖不會是你挑的吧？」他把螢幕轉向她，背景圖是一杯茶。  
  
「小細節才是重點。」她堅定頷首。  
  
「我很喜歡。」John朝她微笑。  
  
她給他的信封還很厚實，John瞄瞄裡頭，看見除了房間鑰匙，還有一小疊紙鈔和一張信用卡。這是Gabriel認為 ** _妥當的購物金_** 嗎？他還不至於無禮到要在管家面前點清金額，但這看起來…應該不少錢。而且，信用卡額度有多少啊？Gabriel怎麼能知道John不會拿著手頭有的這些就走人？「Hudson太太？呃…有件事我不曉得您能不能幫忙。」  
  
Hudson太太挺直腰桿全神貫注：「是的，先生？」  
  
他猶豫了，想找出最不尷尬的措辭來發問。「Garbriel…我是說March先生…想要我…，就是呢，我需要買西裝，還有一些其他衣服。」  
  
「是的，先生…？」  
  
「嗯…我該上哪兒找？要 ** _體面_** 的西裝。」  
  
「噢，我明白了。嗯，」Hudson太太向後退並帶著一種讚美的眼光上下打量他，讓他想起Gabriel某次掃視他的眼神。  
  
他已經在Gabriel離開之後沖了澡，但當然還是得穿回昨天的衣服。它們在地上躺了一段時間所以上衣不大平整。有一段危急時刻他還以為自己一隻鞋不見了，但後來發現它被塞在起居室椅子底下。所以綜而觀之他看起來不在最佳狀態裡，但總還是比稍早那副『我才剛從床上爬起來』的模樣好太多了。  
  
「請容我這麼說，先生，您給我一種正統紳士的印象。」  
  
John低頭瞧瞧自己，「真的？」  
  
「肯定是。我想西裝的部分我們會送您去Kilgour。我猜您有急用？」  
（譯註：Kilgour，老字號客製男裝，是Savile Row街(男裝黃金街)上的老店之一，根據GQ UK 2011年介紹，兩件式西裝訂製費用大概在3750英鎊左右，訂製需時六至八週，但K牌也有推出成衣路線。＜＜[資料來源](http://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/style/articles/2011-07/19/savile-row-bespoke-suits-best-tailors-london/viewall)）  
  
「呃，他沒說…沒明說…我們要去哪，但我想我應該晚上就得穿了。會有困難嗎？」  
  
「完全不會。要訂製男裝怕是來不及了，但當然了，您可以買現成西裝再進行修改，晚上會完成的－－尤其如果是我這麼要求的話。」她淘氣一笑，「先替您預約好嗎？」  
  
「還需要預約？」  
  
「噢是的。至於您的平常服裝，Liberty百貨應該還行。我們也會先預約。不預約的話對您來說可能會太吃力。」  
（譯註：Liberty百貨早在 1875 年就於英國設立，從自行開發布料起家，以販售高級的服飾、精品、還有家具…等等商品為主，具有獨特的品味，也成為英國人相當喜愛的指標性店舖。＜＜[更多詳細資料](http://rola1991.pixnet.net/blog/post/370584542-%5B%E7%8C%B6%E8%A8%98%E5%80%AB%E6%95%A6%5D-%E5%93%81%E5%91%B3%E7%94%9F%E6%B4%BB-%E8%8B%B1%E5%9C%8B%E7%99%BE%E5%B9%B4%E8%B2%B4%E6%97%8F%E7%99%BE%E8%B2%A8-liberty)）  
  
John好脾氣地笑笑，「Hudson太太，我能處理這部份啦，挑幾件毛衣長褲等等的。可能我不知道哪裡能買套 ** _體面的西裝_** ，但我 ** _知道_** 該怎麼打扮。我已經很多年都這麼過來了。」  
  
「沒錯，先生。」她立即同意，接著再次打量他全身上下，精心修飾的眉毛挑了起來。「我想，我們還是替您預約吧。」  
  
John有點兒惱火地瞪著她，但沒多久就放棄了。「好吧，」他嘆氣，然後不好意思地注視她，「謝謝你，Hudson太太，真的。我相信你可能是個聖人。」  
  
「不，先生。只是您的管家。」她微笑著，雙手有禮疊在身前，「您知道嗎，您會看起來非常帥氣呢。 ** _當然_** 不是在說您本來不夠帥，先生。」  
  
「現在我確定你是聖人啦。」  
  
「只是您的管家而已，先生。」她堅定地重複，但雙眼開心地瞇起，「要不要我把預約細節傳到您手機？」  
  
「謝了，那真是…太好了。」  
  
「您還需要其他東西嗎？」  
  
「我想不用了，Hudson太太。」他拎起夾克和拐杖，朝她揮揮手，「我出門了，祝我好運吧。」  
  
她微笑，「我會把細節轉給您。祝您有美好的一天，先生。」  
  
在無人的走廊上，John用拇指翻數了下那些還在信封裡的紙鈔，不敢置信地瞪大雙眼。裡頭有一千鎊。他再數一次確認。一千鎊。光是現金的部分。被金屋藏嬌果然有好處啊。他逐漸意識到自己的處境，心裡一陣七上八下。這不是玩具鈔，是真鈔欸。他 ** _真的_** 有辦法讓Harry接受治療了。  
  
他得回去公寓裡拿手機充電器、筆電、還有一些白天能穿的乾淨衣服。他要是買點東西回去還能讓Harry嚇一跳！拿這些多得過份的零花錢買幾樣小東西不會抵觸到他與Gabriel那份協議的中心精神吧。不是隔夜的瑪芬鬆糕了，他能給Harry買些她以前很愛吃的雀兒喜麵包捲。她現在還喜歡吃吧？還有牛奶和麵包和茶。  
（譯註：雀兒喜麵包捲＝[Chelsea buns](http://www.bbc.co.uk/food/recipes/chelsea_buns_95015)，想到他很疼姊姊都先想到姊姊…好喜歡醬醬喔QQ）  
  
  
John步伐輕快地離開酒店。晴朗的早晨十分明亮，他瞇眼看著蔚藍晴空，打賭老天爺才不會批判他呢。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
在前往西敏區的計程車上，Sherlock大多數的時間都花在拒絕懷疑自己對John Watson開價這件事情上。那是個完美合理的安排。甚至可說再實際不過。John也許起初回應得並不熱烈－－ ** _來硬的、捆綁我、吸_** …Sherlock在座位上蠕動了下－－最後他還是看清事理了。  
  
然而剩餘的車程，Sherlock則全花在迴避所有該如何確切實踐這項協議的念頭－－別盡想著 ** _來硬的、手指、捆綁我。_** 他的思緒－－他顯然開始 ** _分崩離析_** 的思緒－－當時除了要 ** _留住_** John以外可沒想太遠。  
  
現在這案子已經逼近緊要關頭，Sherlock這奇怪的 ** _渴望_** 來得可真不是時候。一種古柯鹼替代品？一種更適用的興奮劑？都有可能，無所謂。他就是想要。而且想要 ** _更多_** 。  
  
況且，反正也就只有一週而已。  
  
「到了。」司機宣佈，打斷Sherlock的沉思，他指示計程車停在路邊時正在回憶那短短地金/棕/灰髮在掌下的感覺。他的目的地是一間標榜販賣手工咖啡的小店，而且極其剛好取名叫Perqs。  
（譯註：perq, 因職務之便而額外傳取的利潤…求指教)。  
  
Sherlock付清車資踅進店裡，迅速瀏覽一圈。週間上午生意還挺興隆的，兩名學生坐在角落小包廂：穿著皺皺的時髦T恤和手織毛圍巾，昨晚未歸。職場女性：有魅力、30出頭、棕褐色風衣和蓬鬆黑髮，專心致志地在用手機。老師：20出頭，金髮粉頰，放假中並希望能遇見好對象，挑逗的紅靴很磨腳。三名從事貿易的鬍渣男在討論足球。零星幾個無趣的人在聊無趣的事情。是個怡人、安全、公開的會面場所。  
  
Sherlock掛起他的Gabriel March牌笑容，走近一名看起來很緊繃的女子，她身著合身的灰色連身洋裝(sheath dress)，坐在店裡靠後方的桌旁。瑪奇朵咖啡上的心型奶泡未曾動過一分，儘管杯子旁邊有張一角已經被撕壞的紙餐巾。Manolo Blahnik高跟鞋鞋跟在木製地板上輕敲出焦慮的斷奏。  
（譯註：sheath dress多半正式優雅，裙長及膝，裝飾極簡。美國第一夫人、英凱特王妃或女星走紅毯都常穿）  
  
  
「Golynski小姐，」Sherlock輕聲道，在女子還來不及意識到之前就滑進她對面的座位中，「謝謝你願意見我。」  
  
她炯炯有神的翠綠雙眸－－目前為止最美的部份－－在厚重睫毛膏中瞇了起來。「我還沒到手，」她急切地低語，「我需要多點時間。」  
  
Sherlock帶著皮手套的雙手伸到桌上平靜地交疊，Clare Golynski把瑪奇朵咖啡往自己挪了些，遠離他的手。些許咖啡溢了出來，把墊在下頭的紙巾染成了褐色。  
  
「還要多久時間？」Sherlock問，保持聲音柔和甜膩。甜得過頭。  
  
「你的人說過我有 ** _兩週_** 。現在只過十天而已！」她的聲音拔尖、音量也提高了。  
  
Sherlock往前傾，肆無忌憚地看著她的臉龐與身形，利用沉默讓她的焦躁節節上升。「這真的有 ** _那麼_** 困難？」最後他微笑道，依舊笑得很甜，「也許你的能力不如我的期待。」  
  
「明天－－」她只能尖聲說。  
  
「噓～～」Sherlock緩慢地眨眼讓她小聲點。  
  
「明天，」她重新開口，音量再度降成耳語，「明晚我要拜訪Ted，他老婆去看親戚了。我有藥而且我知道他把紀錄放在哪兒。會辦成的。」  
  
Sherlock坐回椅子上，十指成塔，看起來很滿意。「好極了。有意思。Ted就是Theodore Trigg，當然了，也就是你的上司，而你打算明天晚上色誘他或是用藥迷昏他。而所謂的『紀錄』，根據你互利互惠的經營項目而言，我推測是給你那些知名大客戶直接下製藥訂單的帳戶明細。我說對了嗎？」  
  
Clare瞪著他，「當然是。是你 ** _吩咐_** 我這麼做的。」  
  
Sherlock一邊嘴角微揚，「也許該說是 ** _我的人_** 要你這麼做的。」  
  
她不解地搖頭。「對，所以呢？」  
  
「Golynski小姐，」Sherlock說，「恐怕你是在誤會之中白忙一場了－－雖說是場精心設計的誤會。我並不是你的勒索人。」  
  
翠綠眼睛警覺地大張，「那你…怎麼…噢，天哪…」  
  
「沒事的，Golynski小姐。我想我們能互相幫忙。」Sherlock注視著她，充滿決心，這次完全是他自己的模樣了，「我們重頭再來一次吧？」  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Harry人在公寓，在John拎著裝得滿滿的購物袋回去的時候謝天謝地清醒了點，也洗過澡了，整個人包在她最喜歡的棕色絨毛晨袍裡。他被她臉上的震驚逗得很樂。  
  
她拖著腳步跟在他背後進了廚房，在他將今早採購的物品一一拿出來時靠上他的肩膀。「Johnny，親愛的，你跑去搶銀行了嗎？」她不可思議地道。  
  
「沒，你這個笨蛋。我沒有啦。」他打鬧似地把她推開。「下去。還有別叫我Johnny。只是買了點東西而已，你知道吧？喔，我去了一趟Wendell的辦公室然後我們，呃，房租多繳了一個禮拜。」  
  
「那好吧，如果你沒搶銀行，這些東西哪來的？嗯？你的支票進帳了？以為還要兩個禮拜，你說過的。」  
  
John轉頭看像他姐姐。「你知道那玩意會讓你看起來像楚巴卡吧？」他對著她的晨袍點點頭。  
（譯註：楚巴卡＝Chewbacca，星際大戰裡的角色，渾身都是棕色的毛。）  
  
  
「你只是還在嫉妒我比你高。」Harry把他推了回去，然後從他身後伸手拿了一包Jammie Dodgers。她把它拿在手裡轉了一圈，然後捏碎包裝兩頭的餅乾，就像他們小時候那樣。「說真的，John...到底怎麼回事啊？」  
（譯註：Jammie Dodgers，一種英國常見的小餅乾）  
  
  
「我找到一份工作。別太激動。就一個禮拜而已。」他已經在犒賞自己坐的那趟計程車裡決定了，他還不打算說他希望她去上戒酒課程這件事。這可是件 ** _大_** 事，所以最好是等到錢真到手了再說。倒不是說他對Gabriel的誠實有疑慮。他懷疑很多事，但Gabriel的誠實並非其一。「但是報酬還不錯。我有得到一點...預付款。很有幫助。」  
  
「是喔...真好，這真棒！來吧說一下那是什麼工作。」  
  
「我還沒辦法說太多，就目前為止。」 ** _我為了錢跟一個男人上床，但至少我沒有搶銀行。_** 「我還有些其他的事要做。很忙而且很重要。我只是得來拿一下我的東西。」  
  
Harry皺眉。「拿你的東西？做什麼？這工作在哪兒？」  
  
「這...沒很遠。在城裡。我得......駐點...一個禮拜。」  
  
「駐點？」Harry的雙眼懷疑的對他瞇了起來。「那就是你昨晚待的地方嗎？駐點？」  
  
他真的該先好好想過這整個故事的。Harry總有辦法知道他是不是完全坦白，即使John覺得自己已經擺了一張絕佳的撲克臉。身為姐姐的特殊能力，他想。John微笑著安撫。「沒什麼好擔心的。那個...雇用我的男人...需要我就近隨時待命。在旅館裡，事實上。時效至上。」  
  
Harry靠回流理台，雙手抱胸。「你跟這個 ** _男人_** 有多熟？」  
  
「夠熟了。」  
  
「你這小騙子。這到底是什麼樣的 ** _工作_** ？」  
  
John面紅耳赤，看起來內疚得要命，雖然他根本還沒撒謊！他挑戰地揚起下巴。「他...」講事實就好。只是不用全講。「他出車禍傷到了手，需要一個助理幫忙一個禮拜。只是跑跑腿，之類的事情。這就是為什麼我得待在旅館。為了...方便。」  
  
「所以你讓個陌生人把你關在一間破旅館？你 ** _腦袋有洞_** 是吧？」  
  
「那是一間 ** _好_** 旅館。」John喃喃。  
  
「而且他還是個 ** _好_** 人，吭？他搞不好...Johnny，你別以為當過兵就知道這些人是怎麼回事，你才 ** _不_** 。」Harry為他如此可悲地天真翻了白眼。「他是變態嗎？還是什麼瘋子？他到底有什麼毛病啊？」  
  
「Harry，沒事好嗎。不是這樣的。」他固執地收緊下巴，脾氣整個被撩上來了。事情不是 ** _那樣_** 。不完全是。如果是 ** _那樣_** 的話他也不會同意。Gabriel不是變態。而且如果Gabriel ** _真是_** 個變態，好吧...那麼John也沒好到哪。再說這也不關別人的事。他們說好的。  
  
Harry嘆口氣。「那你要自己保重，好嗎？」  
  
John也嘆了口氣，讓戒心逐漸散去。「當然了。那你呢？你會...好好的吧，就這個禮拜？」  
  
「我也沒有那麼無助好嗎，John。」她沈下臉。  
  
 ** _我不是在問那個_** 。「是啊，好吧，那麼...我要拿我的東西了。」  
  
他在出廚房時故意撞她一下，姐弟倆交換了個暫時和好的不情願假笑。  
  
John的手機在他走向臥室的時候響了，是Hudson太太的簡訊。 **  
  
  
 _Kilgor 12:30 Rance_ ** **_先生_ ** **_  
Liberty 2:30 Penelop Finch_ ** **_太太  
  
  
_** John讚許地點點頭－－這樣一來他還有時間先把東西放回酒店再去赴約處理服裝。他迅速換了一套新內褲、牛仔褲、乾淨的毛衣，拿了手機充電器，筆電，然後多帶了幾件內褲和牛仔褲，以及盥洗包。他想這差不多就夠用了，如果他還得再買些 ** _合適_** 的衣服度過這禮拜的話。  
  
他在離開房間前頓了一下，然後回身把門關上落鎖，接著打開他的衣櫃門。爬上椅子摸到上層櫃子，John拉出一個沈重的金屬盒子，然後用他那串鑰匙裡的某隻打開來。他持有的那把SIG Sauer P226，在一連串人情和極端好運後，總算在退役時還得以跟著他。手穩重如山，他檢查了一下確認武器的彈匣空著、也沒子彈上膛。他把它保養得很好。John將槍和一小盒子彈放進筆電包的另一個夾袋裡，然後再次關上衣櫃。  
  
他沒有打算要用，但放在身邊他會感覺好一點。Gabriel不需要知道這個。  
  
Harry在客廳等著，一隻手臂搭在沙發上，手裡拿著一杯冒著煙的茶。  
  
「所以報酬很不錯，你剛剛說？」  
  
「非常好，沒錯。」  
  
「有多好？」她做出一派輕鬆的樣子。  
  
「對一個禮拜的工作來說夠好了。」  
  
「然後那個，」她對著廚房彈了彈手指，「只是預付款？你什麼時候會拿到剩下的？」  
  
「這個禮拜結束以後，當然。」  
  
「嗯哼。這大概就是他有毛病的地方。」她吹涼她的茶，從杯緣上看著他。「好吧......就像我剛剛說的...自己保重，你這個大笨蛋。」  
  
「如果你需要我的話，打個電話我就到了。」  
  
「是啊，我知道。現在快滾去賺錢吧！」  
  
「我也愛你，Harry。」John竊笑，把袋子甩到肩上然後拿起他的柺杖。  
  
「還有...對不起了，你的球鞋。」  
  
John轉過頭皺起眉。「我的球鞋怎麼了？」  
  
「喔。你沒看到。」Harry嫻靜地呷了口茶。「沒事。快去吧你！」  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Sherlock繞過Berkeley廣場的一角，邊走邊想著他和Clare Golynski的對話。吹在臉上的冷風讓他的腦子異常清晰，所以他把Gabriel March那件灰色羊毛大衣領子摺回去，拉鬆他的圍巾好讓他的脖子也能感受冷風吹拂。勒索信計畫的細節並不是他在乎的部分。其中最棒、最令人開心的部分在於確認了Spencer－－因為他已經知道了她收到的指示來自Spencer－－是某人的手下。 **  
  
 _某人的手下。  
  
_** Gabriel March的手機在口袋裡響起。Sherlock把它掏出來檢視通知內容。 **  
  
 _  
任務完成。取得： ** _體面_** 的西裝一套。_ ** **_-J  
  
  
_** Sherlock沒有慢下腳步地回覆簡訊，儘管只用左手拇指打字慢得要命。  
  
  
 ** _很好。你今晚可以穿著吃晚餐。_ ** **_  
GM  
  
  
我以為你不吃飯的。_ ** **_-J  
  
  
你吃。_ ** **_  
GM  
  
  
這是個約會嗎？_ ** **_-J  
  
  
這是一頓飯。_ ** **_  
GM  
  
  
我又不需要勾引你。_ ** **_  
GM  
  
  
_** Sherlock轉向Conduit街好前進Savile Row街，沿途經過幾間男裝精品店，而整整走過三個街區都沒有John的回應。他不自主地轉頭掃視街上行人尋找一名拄著柺杖的小個子。現下John不可能不在這區，除非他已經買完了。Sherlock的最後一封簡訊有侮辱他了嗎？他只不過是陳述事實罷了。他們可是有共識的。終於他的手機再次響了起來。 **  
  
  
 _不，我想那是我的工作。_ ** **_-J  
  
  
這樣看起來如何？_ ** **_-J  
_ ** **_（附件：二張照片）  
  
  
_** Sherlock打開第一張照片。是John，在一個看起來是某間店裡的私人更衣室裡自拍。那是個近拍，從John的一臂之遠處微微朝上拍攝，照到他裸露的喉嚨和下巴線條。他俯視著鏡頭，一邊的嘴角揚起一個得意的笑，雙眼微闔，長睫毛的尖端閃著金光。Sherlock的眉毛期待地揚了起來。他揮手讓一對推著嬰兒車的夫婦繞過他的同時打開第二張照片，然後這次真的呻吟出聲了。這張拍的是John沒拉上拉鍊的褲頭。他的腹部光裸，秀出肚臍底下那條一路消失到內褲腰帶下的淡褐色軟毛。Sherlock深吸口氣，然後關掉照片好回覆簡訊。 **  
  
  
 _很好。_ ** **_  
GM  
  
  
非常好。_ ** **_  
GM  
  
  
_** Sherlock在人行道上突然停下。  
  
「小心點，老兄！」一個粗啞的聲音斥責道，繞道的同時肩膀粗魯地撞了他一下。  
  
Sherlcok無視地再次開啟照片。John ** _穿的_** 那是什麼東西？他覷著照片。雖然照片的焦點在John的喉嚨，他還是能看到一部份西裝外套和襯衫。那是件藍外套，上面有著又寬又粗的條紋。他脖子上敞開的那件襯衫上有鮮黃色的漩渦交織。在第二張照片裡，John的褲子上也有那些大膽的條紋。Sherlock猜想他的內褲跟褲子的確有搭－－也是藍白條紋相間。  
  
Sherlock的眉頭痛苦地打結。 **  
  
  
 _John_ ** **_，不行。_ ** **_  
GM  
  
  
John_ ** **_，你的衣服！_ ** _  
GM  
  
  
_ 沒有回應。  
  
  
 ** _John_ ** **_，你看起來像在演默劇。_ ** **_  
GM  
  
  
John_ ** **_，你在哪裡？_ ** **_  
GM  
  
  
John_ ** _？  
  
  
_ Sherlock嘆口氣抬頭看向大街。在這附近的某個地方，John Watson正在一個絕不優雅，也絕不保守的衣櫃前試穿衣服。明天他可以糾正這點，也許陪他去換掉那些俗麗的玩意兒。Sherlock再看一眼照片，然後笑了。  
  
在這附近的某個地方，John Watson。  
  
在這附近的某個地方...Sherlock對著攝政街瞇起雙眼，在角落有個女人正在盯著Clark櫥窗裡展示的鞋。職業婦女：有魅力，三十幾歲，穿著棕褐色的風衣，有一頭濃密的深色頭髮。  
  
Sherlock把手機收進口袋，拉緊圍巾，立起大衣外套的領子。他再度開始走路，轉向攝政街朝著皮卡迪理圓環(Piccadilly Circus)前進。差不多相隔一個街區以後，那個深髮女子轉身開始跟上。  
  
喔，事情 ** _確實_** 要開始有趣了啊。  
  
  
<TBC>


	5. Chapter 5

John漫步穿過River的大廳，沒瘸的那條腿格外有勁兒。他得承認，服裝品質與合穿度的確在他的外表和個人感受上做出了顯著改變。  
  
Liberty百貨將把他大多數的購買商品送至酒店，但他已經直接從店裡穿上了最喜歡的一套服飾（沒錯，現在他有整套服飾(outfit)可以穿了）。一件嶄新而無比合身的牛仔褲、足登菸草棕的粒面皮革雕花皮鞋、穿著他的私人購物專員Penelope（沒錯，他還有個『私人購物員』）極力推薦的暗紅針織毛衣，還有他的最愛－－一件海軍藍麂皮飛行夾克。  
  
在回到飯店的一路上，John總情不自禁地要往任何能稍微反射出影象的表面上瞄瞄自己的身影。他的臀部看起來真的緊實了點，肩膀似乎也更寬了。健康有精神。甚至還比實際更高䠷。他看起來 ** _很帥_** 。還有Kilgor的西裝，讓他覺得自己像個007特務探員似的，修改幾處之後也會送到飯店。John很期待能穿上它。但大部分的他－－誠實說來，而且連他自己都驚訝的是－－更期待看見Gabriel的反應。  
  
他在酒店套房裡脫下飛行員夾克和皇家藍喀什米爾羊毛圍巾。夾克小心掛到玄關櫃子裡，圍巾則是打算給Gabriel的禮物，雖然拿對方的信用卡買禮物給卡主是挺怪的。John在回程一時興起把圍巾從禮盒裡拿出來圍到自己脖子上，現在他重新把圍巾折起撫平、放回層層包裝紙裡頭，並把封好的禮物盒擱到Gabriel的枕頭上。  
  
才一個晚上這就成了『Gabriel的枕頭』和『John的枕頭』啦？John對自己嗤了一聲。Gabriel甚至還不曾真的 ** _睡過_** 這裡呢，見鬼了。  
  
門上傳來一陣輕巧快速的敲門聲。  
  
「Watson醫生？」Hudson太太喚道。她聽起來很興奮。  
  
「進來。」John回應，於是Hudson太太匆匆進房，手臂上掛了個長長的西裝套袋。  
  
「你的西裝已經送到了。我親自去領了上來。喔，先生，這真是好看。」她神秘兮兮地說。  
  
「還真快。」John說，十分感謝裁縫和遞送的速度，他咧嘴一笑。「妳看過了是吧？」  
  
Hudson太太微微臉紅。「檢驗一下品質，先生。畢竟您是聽從我的建議去的。」  
  
「當然了，」John鄭重地點點頭。「非常感謝你的認真負責。所以我做得還行吧？」  
  
「好看，」她興高采烈地重複。「我就知道Kilgour適合你。如果他們對[Cary Grant](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000026/)先生來說夠好的話，」她緬懷似地嘆口氣，「那對John Watson醫生來說一定也夠好了。我不是 ** _告訴過你_** 你看起來會有多英俊了嗎？」  
  
John低下頭自我懷疑地微微一笑，拿起西裝套袋然後掛在客廳椅背上。「你是說過。而我得說......我 ** _確實_** 過得很愉快。再次謝謝你，Hudson太太。」  
  
「這我的職責之一，先生。」  
  
看著她如此鎮定的表情，John突然忍不住想著…Hudson太太有多常替Gabriel提供這樣的服務呢？她似乎對『把John改造成與March先生相配的客人』這任務感到很自在，儘管這是她常規工作內容之一。況且Gabriel是個很英俊的人，他大可擁有各種他想要的陪伴。顯然Gabriel工作時是需要 ** _陪伴_** 的。  
  
John看著自己的鞋。「所以...你常這麼做嗎？照顧你客人的...... ** _客人_** ？」  
  
「那是我的榮幸，先生，」Hudson太太輕笑。「有些要求我協助的事情真的是，說出來你可會嚇一跳呢。」  
  
「啊。」  
  
她銳利地看他一眼，然後伸手拍拍他的手臂。「 ** _其他_** 客人的要求，親愛的。March先生相當地...自給自足。」  
  
「你認識他很久了？他常待在這裡嗎？」  
  
Hudson太太只是溫柔偏頭回答，「我想更進一步的問題，您直接詢問March先生會比較好，先生。」  
  
「喔，當然了...我不是想......」John想故作隨意地否認，結果非常結巴地失敗了。「這實在不關我的事。」他最後聳了聳肩，這當然不關他的事了。「抱歉。」  
  
「如果你沒打算試穿的話，現在可以把那套衣服好好掛起來了。」她輕柔地提醒。  
  
John重新拿起西裝套袋，然後拖著腳把它拿往入口處的衣櫃。  
  
「先生？」  
  
John對著她眨了眨眼。「什麼事？」  
  
「我是說 ** _如果_** 你沒打算要試穿的話...」Hudson太太滿懷希望地說。  
  
再次咧嘴一笑，John轉換方向前往臥室準備換上。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Sherlock回到酒店時Hudson太太正候著他。她在他走近電梯的時候攔截成功，顯然很想把這裝成一個偶然且意外的相遇。「喔，March先生，」她愉快地呼喚，「真高興在這兒找到您。您的醫生要我帶個口信給您。」  
  
「我的醫生。」Sherlock乾巴巴地重複著。  
  
「是的，先生。我相信您的手腕在他的照料之下恢復得很好？」Hudson太太揚起一邊眉毛。「他讓我告訴您，他正在酒吧等著您。」  
  
「謝謝你，Hudson太太。」Sherlock轉過頭看向大廳對面的走廊，一陣低低、很普通沒什麼起伏的音樂正從那邊傳了過來。  
  
「很有魅力的年輕人，」Hudson在他開始動身時在他身後大聲道，「您的Watson醫生。」  
  
Sherlock回頭好奇地看著她。  
  
「祝您今晚愉快，先生。」她臉上掛著神秘的笑容走開了。  
  
Sherlock在前往酒吧的路上看了看手錶。甩掉他那個新 ** _朋友_** 所花的時間比預期長。他的第一直覺是直接找上她，威嚇她說出跟蹤他的原因。這通常是取得資訊最有效的方法。但在更進一步觀察過她的裝束和跟監技巧後，很快她的身份就明顯了－－是 ** _警察_** 。雖然他 ** _為什麼_** 會成為她關注的對象還是個問號，但這顯然和Clare Golynski有關，亦即和Philip Spencer有關，亦即......什麼呢？  
  
他用拇指跟食指捏了捏鼻樑。也許他不該建議吃晚餐的，這只是一時衝動。他該關注的是案子。  
  
他掃過酒吧，尋找一個打扮得像嘉年華遊行花車的小個子。  
  
整整掃視過兩圈以後Sherlock才注意到那個閒適依靠在吧檯邊的男人，身穿完美合身的暗藍色西裝，看上去跟平庸的暗底白細線、俗麗或滑稽感半點關聯都沒有。那男人穿的西裝非常 ** _優雅_** －－而 ** _那個人_** 正是 ** _John_** 。  
  
 ** _迷人。_**  
  
有個女人在他身邊徘徊，小鹿般的眼睛，棕髮如雲身材婀娜，John不知說了什麼讓她笑得有點太前俯後仰。她碰了碰John的袖子，而Sherlock只邁出六大步就穿過整間酒吧。  
  
「他跟我一起的。」他尖銳地宣布。  
  
那女人又大又空洞的雙眼圓睜，吃驚地看著他。「我只是－－」  
  
「我說了 ** _他跟我一起的_** 。」Sherlock欺向前籠罩住她，冷冷地從鼻子底下瞪著她看。她立刻就閃人了，語無倫次匆匆低喃什麼他一點也沒興趣知道的東西，反正只要她 ** _滾蛋_** 就行了。  
  
「你遲到了。」John溫和地說，靠在吧檯上的手拿著個空酒杯。「而且剛那很沒禮貌。」  
  
他的雙眼閃著光。惱火？幽默？還是什麼別的？Sherlock的視線向下，看著John那件西裝外套下的焦糖色喀什米爾羊毛背心上那排緊密相連的鈕釦。最底下的鈕釦是開著的，露出一小塊棕色皮革與銀色腰帶扣環。「你...你看起來...很不錯。」他嚥了嚥唾沫，指尖碰上其中一顆鈕釦。 ** _想要。_**  
  
「你以為會是別種樣子嗎？」  
  
是了， ** _那_** 是個被逗樂的表情。Sherlock控訴地盯著他。「你故意的。那套...誇張的衣服。」  
  
「是啊，那叫作嘲弄(taking the piss)。」他在微笑。戲弄，不是嘲笑。跟 ** _滾開_** ** _(piss off)_** 是不一樣的。  
  
「Voltaire，」Sherlock說，他的視線溜到John那質感紋路很細緻的巧克力棕領帶。他摸上另一個背心鈕釦。那個小圓鈕摸起來冰冰涼涼，但他能感覺到John的體熱從那底下穿透出來。「我們要去Voltaire。」  
  
「好。我不知道那是什麼，但是好吧。只是，」他警告地伸起一隻手來，傲慢地道，「我們先講清楚啊，這可 ** _不是_** 約會。」  
  
還是逗弄。包容，溫暖的雙眼。Sherlock走近他，身體貼上他舉起的手掌心，扯了扯手指間的另一個鈕釦，放低嗓音。「結束後，我就要把你拆了。」  
  
John深吸一口氣的樣子令人很滿意。他的雙頰泛紅，瞳孔放大。他靠上Sherlock，聲音也變得低沈起來。「所以你改變心意要勾引我了？」  
  
Sherlock的唇彎了起來。肯定是 ** _戲弄_** 了。「我還需要勾引你嗎？」  
  
  
+++  
  
根據John到目前為止對Gabriel品位的理解，[The Voltaire](http://voltairebar.com/)有符合John的期待，但同時也出乎意料地舒適，甚至十分居家放鬆。優雅感來自挑高的空間、以白線條點綴的溫暖紅牆，和繪有倫敦與巴黎夜景的大型金框畫作。舒適感則來自有襯墊的用餐皮椅（John只能以 ** _軟綿綿_** 來形容）搭配上極簡純樸的粗木餐桌。每張桌子旁都有立燈，只在用餐者身上落下一圈光線，與他處相對隱密的黑暗一比，創造出一種溫暖又親密的孤島印象。有種非常像家的感覺…如果你家有這裡寬敞。  
  
Gabriel在酒店吧檯那兒出乎意料的佔有慾與撩人的小碰觸，都還在John心裡縈繞不去。雖然他們在前往餐廳的計程車上多半沒有交談，可Gabriel的視線常往他這邊溜，充滿興致與承諾意味地在他身軀上漫遊。  
  
這套衣服成效斐然。  
  
「我今天下午在網路上查了一下你，」John在他們點了餐後主動說道。  
  
Gabriel看著他，眉毛抽動了一下。「找到什麼有趣的？」  
  
John向後一靠，噘起嘴偏著頭思考。「很難說。你經常在美國參加拖拉機跟大卡車比賽嗎？」  
  
「最近沒有。」  
  
「嗯，那大概不是同個Gabriel March了。不，我想我沒找到你的資料。你是個神秘人。」  
  
Gabriel喝了口酒然後皺起臉。「你想知道什麼？」  
  
他的語氣不像他真的會回答，比較像他純粹好奇。  
  
John聳聳肩。「任何你願意告訴我的事，我想。我還是不知道你做什麼的，除了你不是個律師。但如果你不想...分享你的事情，那也沒關係，畢竟......」  
  
Gabriel點點頭。「也才一個禮拜。」  
  
「是啊。」John低頭看著桌子，拿起一把餐叉在手裡轉。  
  
桌子的另一頭傳來一聲苦惱的嘆息。「金融業。做投資。」  
  
有點模糊，但至少是個開始。「嗯。蠻合理的。在這個大都會裡頭。我猜這是個有意思的工作？」  
  
Gagriel再次嘆息，語氣裡滿是沮喪，然而同時他的腿在桌子底下擦過John的。「一點也不。難道你不會比較想聽些－－」他頓住，John身後有什麼事情抓住他的注意力，他的雙眼緊縮。  
  
John轉過身，看到一個穿著淺灰色風衣的銀髮男子靠近他們這桌。  
  
那個男人從鄰桌拉了張空椅子擺到John和Gabriel中間，然後就這麼坐下來了。他愉快地對著兩人微笑，露出的潔白牙齒和那大大的棕色眼眸讓John看著就像某種粗獷帥氣的卡通花栗鼠。「晚安，」他和顏悅色地說，放了個棕色的資料夾在桌上。「介意我加入你們嗎？」  
  
「你朋友嗎，Gabriel？」John皺眉。他在感受到Gabriel身上散發出來的緊張時渾身起了雞皮疙瘩。  
  
「喔，抱歉，」那個男人微笑著對John伸出手。「Greg Lestrade。」  
  
John反射性地握了握，但仍然保持警戒。「John Watson。」  
  
「還有......Gabriel，是嗎？」Lestrade對Gabriel伸出手，對方既沒費心瞧上一眼也沒回握。  
  
「不。」  
  
Lestrade收回手。「不？」  
  
「不，John，這不是我朋友，我不認識他。還有，不，Lestrade先生，一點也不歡迎你加入我們。或者我該說Lestrade ** _警探_** ？」  
  
「探長，事實上。」他點點頭，一點不受影響地從大衣裡拉出警官識別證。「還有，不，你不認識我......但我認識你。」他又瞟了John一眼。「Gabriel。」  
  
Gabriel皮笑肉不笑的。「我很懷疑。」  
  
Lestrade打開他的資料夾。在一大疊紙的最上面是一張Gabriel的照片，和一個很吸睛的金髮女子坐在一個看起來像咖啡廳的地方。John注意到他戴著John早上才為他打好的領帶。Lestrade指著那張照片看向Gabriel。「我想我們都認識同個人。」  
  
Gabriel的視線轉下看著那張照片，然後回到Lestrade的臉上。  
  
「你今天見了這個女人。」Lestrade說。  
  
Gabriel一邊肩膀動了下，深吸口氣後悲慘地嘆息起來。「是個約會。我們在網路上認識，想說可以喝個咖啡試試看。結果沒成。」他皺了皺鼻子。「不是我喜歡的類型。」  
  
John皺眉。  
  
「嗯，」Lestrade點點頭。「那她的名字是？」  
  
「RhinestoneCowgirl69。她幹了什麼壞事嗎？」Gabriel的雙眼圓睜。「我是差點就沒命了嗎？」  
  
Lestrade嘆口氣合上資料夾，手指在桌上輪敲著邊研究起Gabriel。John在他的座位裡不安地動了動。  
  
「我認識你哥哥，你知道。」Lestrade說。  
  
Gabriel像被澆了盆冰水似地畏縮了一下。  
  
Lestrade放低音量。「很遺憾你失去他了。」  
  
John來回看著這兩人。他們之間的氣氛越來越凝重而且緊繃。Lestrade的神色如此真誠而哀淒。Gabriel的唇角發白。「我也很遺憾。」John在這尷尬而緊繃的沈默中開口。兩個人都沒瞧他一眼。  
  
Gabriel舉起他的酒杯大大吞了一口，他的手在發抖。John直覺地想對他伸出手，即使他現在一片茫然完全不知道發生了什麼事。如果Gabriel惹到了警方，那麼John又把自己給捲進什麼事情裡了？Lestrade垂下了視線，給Gabriel一點時間好鎮定下來，又是一陣冗長而難受的沈默。  
  
「我說過，」Lestrade安靜地繼續，「我認識你。我認出你了。以前曾經看過你的照片。他聊過你。而且我知道你是做什麼的。我不知道的是你怎麼會插手 ** _這個_** ，」他用食指重重敲了敲那份資料夾。  
  
Gabriel鼻翼翕動。「我能說的已經全都說了，探長。」  
  
Lestrade再次評估地看了看John。John嚴肅地眨了眨眼看回去。他注意到在Lestrade接近以後Gabriel還沒看過自己一眼。  
  
「我來這可是打破了每一條規定的。Sally很想知道我為什麼還沒逮捕你。」  
  
「 ** _Sally_** ，」Gabriel怒目而視。  
  
「Donovan警官。」Lestrade的嘴角微微一扯。「以為你甩開她了是嗎？她很有辦法的。」  
  
Gabriel的怒火更盛了。  
  
「 ** _我們_** 很厲害。但我想你大概技高一籌。如果你知道什麼有幫助的事情，我們應該 ** _一起_** 合作才是。分享你知道的資訊，我就會給你我們所有的資料。我不知道你在查些什麼，但......人命關天。」  
  
「那就回去做好你的工作、照顧好他們，」Gabriel冷淡道，「希望你的努力能夠成功－－只要你別擋我的路。」  
  
Lestrade搖了搖頭。「而下次要是你擋到 ** _我的_** 路，我 ** _會_** 逮捕你。」  
  
Gabriel坐在椅子裡對他嘲弄答了個禮，兩眼冒火。「期待得很，先生。」  
  
Lestrade疲倦地搔搔下巴的鬍渣。「是啊，目前為止就先這樣吧。」他伸手進口袋裡拿出一張名片，站起身，收回資料夾改將名片放到桌上。「你知道怎麼找到我－－如果你改變主意的話。而且我真心希望你會。Watson先生，很高興認識你。」他對John點點頭。  
  
John喃喃些不知所云的東西回應。  
  
他走了幾步，然後又踅了回來，自我掙扎似的過了好一會才對著Gagriel開口。「他以你為榮，你知道吧。」  
  
「我還以為你 ** _認識_** 他。」Gabriel哼聲，這是他第一次承認他哥哥的存在。曾經存在，John猜想。「但顯然不是很熟。」  
  
「夠熟了，」Lestrade的眼神凝重。「他是個好人。」  
  
Gabriel吞下他杯子裡殘餘的酒然後再次皺起臉。「大部分 ** _認識_** 他的人，要不說他是個了不起的人，要不就說他是個徹底的混蛋。你虛弱的讚美戳破了你的宣稱，探長。」他冷笑。  
  
Lestrade的下巴抽緊。「那麼大部分的人都是白癡。他是個好人。他以你為榮。這就是我來找你的原因。而且我還知道他從不出錯。別讓這成為例外。」Lestrade點點頭。「我想說的就這些了。祝你們用餐愉快。」  
  
等到Lestrade的身影一離開視線，Gagriel就倏然起身，力道猛到幾乎翻倒他的椅子。他在桌子上丟下一大把現鈔。「我們要走了。」他對John簡短道，大步越過剛端著他們的食物上來、滿臉困惑的服務生。  
  
John抓起他的柺杖，拿起Lestrade的名片塞進口袋裡，對著擦肩而過的服務生手裡那盤燉牛肋投以遺憾的一瞥。那應該很美味才是啊。  
  
他幾乎沒能趕上Gabriel招下的那輛計程車，而且暗自懷疑如果不是他在關門前一個箭步衝上前，Gabriel也會就任他就這樣被晾在街頭。這次回程時車上的沈默可難以共享－－像是兩處完全孤立不相干的世界。當Gabriel緊盯著窗外，手緊握成拳地抵著嘴時，John正試圖搞清楚剛才在餐廳裡是怎麼回事。  
  
一回到他們在Rivers酒店的套房，John就跟著Grabriel來到露台，看著他跌進一張椅子裡，收起腳、雙手環抱住自己捲成個球似的，渾身散發出『離我遠一點』的訊息盯著夜空。  
  
「所以剛剛那是怎麼回事？」John靜靜的問。  
  
他得到的回答只有沈默，John於是拉出另一把椅子到Gabriel身邊坐下。「所以你跟一個女人喝咖啡。今天。一個警方在監視的女人。」  
  
「顯然是。」Gabriel咬牙。  
  
「那位警探希望你能協助。然後，」John努力靠自己的理解來釐清，「你不想幫他。」  
  
Gabriel從喉嚨深處發出一陣憤怒的聲音。「她根本 ** _不應該_** 能追蹤到我。我 ** _厲害_** 多了。」  
  
John的眉頭皺了起來。「誰？咖啡店裡的女人？還是那個叫Sally的人？那個...真的是個約會嗎？」  
  
「每件事都 ** _不對勁_** ， ** _錯了_** ，」Gabriel咆哮，從椅子裡跳起來。他開始在露台上踱步。「 ** _我_** 不會犯錯。 ** _我_** 不會錯過任何事。 ** _我_** 不搞，」他對著John揮了揮手。「 ** _這個_** 。」  
  
John眨眨眼，一陣刺痛。  
  
Gabriel沒耐性地嘆口氣。「喔，別那個臉。 ** _你_** 沒有任何不對。」  
  
 ** _哈_** 。他根本什麼都不對。一條瘸腿沒什麼不對，間歇性震顫也沒什麼不對，但他內心深處有什麼不對頭，而那點什麼讓他毫無用處，再也無法融入這個世界。而現在他甚至連 ** _這個_** 都做不到，跟Gabriel的這點事。他以為怎樣？親熱親熱、摸兩下加上一身奢華西裝就可以讓事情有轉機嗎？這讓John笑了，如果他不用力吞下的話恐怕要轉變成一陣瘋狂而充滿混亂的蠢笑。「他......看起來不壞，那個警探。」  
  
Gabriel對這個評論揮了揮手。  
  
「你是不是......惹上什麼麻煩了？有什麼我能做的嗎？我可以...幫忙嗎？」  
  
「 ** _你_** 要怎麼幫忙？」Gabriel停止踱步一臉迷惑地盯著他看。  
  
John只能搖搖頭。「我不知道。」  
  
「我沒辦法－－」Gabriel握緊拳頭激動地低吼。「我需要 ** _思考_** 。」  
  
然後他就走了，消失進黑暗的客廳，在他身後甩上露台的門發出一陣尖銳、不屑的 ** _喀噠_** 聲。  
  
John靠回他的椅子，盯著冰冷的夜空。  
  
  
 **< TBC>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者註】對不起啊Mycroft。我愛你。下篇麥雷再多給你一點親親抱抱吧....（＜＜她真的寫了幾篇很好看的麥雷文喔
> 
> 【譯者註】角色死亡的部分揭曉了....QQ 就這章讓我顧不得三更半夜跑去騷擾eekwgermany逼她看這篇文..QQ  
> 以下補充一些衣服資訊，但在醬醬在餐廳穿的衣服實在沒看到潮爺有穿過類似的...
> 
> 粒面皮革雕花皮鞋＝grain leather指皮面帶有紋路，並非光滑打亮，例如  
> 
> 
> 海軍藍麂皮飛行夾克  
>   
> 不就潮爺款嗎，咳嗯。  
> 
> 
> 暗底白細線的布料：  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本章有肉（應該是無差？譯者標示無能....）

John一直留在露台外頭，任下方倫敦街上的喧嘩聲淹沒自己，直到冷意佔據了他。等他回到套房裡時裡頭寂靜無聲而且仍然一片漆黑。他快速檢查了一下每個房間，確認Gabriel並不在房裡。他揉揉臉，不確定在發現自己獨自一人時是否該覺得惱火。他猜想自己也沒有什麼權利惱火－－畢竟他只是個員工，不是真的客人。而且他完全有能力款待好自己。他的手滑下背心上那排鈕釦。  
  
他想要來杯茶。  
  
他 ** _確實_** 是覺得惱火－－以這個案例來說，他覺得 ** _理由很充分_** －－他竟然沒辦法在這個沒廚房的套房給自己好好泡杯茶。因為光泡茶這個動作就是一半的重點了啊，不是嗎？他最後勉為其難地叫了客房服務。  
  
在等待的時候John換下那身西裝，遺憾而俐落地掛到Gabriel衣櫥最遠的那一頭去。他換上從家裡帶來、舒適而熟悉的睡褲和踢恤，但還繼續穿著那雙海軍藍、千鳥格花紋的溫暖羊毛混紡襪。  
  
他的茶到了，不是Hudson太太而是個年輕人送來的，而且，在John接下那頂多只有 ** _一半_** 安慰能力的茶和選項不多的小餅乾時，還笑得那麼開心，看了真窩火。  
  
他在Liberty百貨買的其他東西在他和Gabriel出門時送到了，所以John的世界秩序在他邊喝茶、邊把他的新衣服擺進衣櫃裡的空角落時有恢復那麼一點點。他把他的盥洗用具塞到浴室水槽上方的角落裡。  
  
這種時間了Gabriel會去哪裡？他正在 ** _想_** 的那些不管是什麼事情到底要 ** _想_** 多久？  
  
John檢查了他的email。他掃過最愛的幾個新聞網站，讀了幾篇看起來有意思的文章。  
  
他練習用手指轉柺杖，但在轉到拇指時因為沒抓對時間差點搞得打破桌燈而放棄。  
  
Gabriel還是沒出現，John坐到沙發上，蓋著毯子看起一部1970年代的英國搖滾樂紀錄片。  
  
他把雙腳從毯子底伸了出來，然後看著他的腳指頭在襪子裡蠕動的樣子。  
  
他再次轉過一個個頻道，直到他發現到一部由Cary Grant和Audrey Hepburn主演的經典電影正要開演（譯註：應該是指《[Charade 謎中謎](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056923/)》）。等演到那個兇狠的Walter Matthau被處理掉、Audrey Hepburn決定和Cary Grant結婚（儘管他有多重身份又詭計多端）、而Gabriel ** _還是_** 沒有回到房裡時，John終於對他的不安投降，用房裡的免費熱線給管家打了個電話。  
  
「很抱歉，Hudsons太太，我知道現在很晚了，但是－－」  
  
「您要找March先生是嗎？」  
  
「你怎麼知－－」  
  
「我馬上過去。」  
  
John沒費心換上更合適的裝扮。當Hudson太太敲門然後示意他跟著她進電梯時，他只是抓起他的柺杖和門房卡就離開了房間。Hudson太太領著他來到大廳－－在這個時段差不多就像個荒漠似的－－然後前往某個酒吧。他聽見音樂聲－－某種淒涼的弦樂獨奏。  
  
Hudson往他肩上輕拍，面露同情地示意他進去。「酒吧一個小時前就打烊了。他整晚都在演奏，」她說，「好悲傷的音樂。」  
  
幾個酒店員工正三三兩兩在這寬廣、光線幽暗的廳裡面逗留，倚牆或靠著椅背而立，手裡拎著打掃用具或抹布，彷彿他們從清潔工作中暫停下來好駐足聆聽。表演台沿著牆搭設，聚光燈投射出柔和的藍色光線。一架高雅的黑色平台鋼琴就在舞台中央，而Gabriel Marc就站在旁邊演奏小提琴。  
  
John只能瞪著瞧，被眼睛所見耳朵所聞奪去了心神。Gabriel雙眼緊閉，眉頭深鎖。他在原地邊拉著小提琴邊輕晃著，從身軀裡召喚出哀傷注入樂器裡。他已經在不知什麼時候脫掉了西裝外套－－就丟在鋼琴椅上和小提琴盒躺在一塊兒－－解開襯衫袖扣好能更自由的活動。他拉弓的手奮力的工作著，從琴弦裡拉出美麗與痛苦的音符。  
  
他用來 ** _拉弓_** 的那隻手。  
  
John的牙關在跨越房間時猛然咬緊，空著的手緊握成拳。圍觀的人們好奇盯著他瞧。「你以為你在做什麼？」他在靠近表演台時低沈、緊繃地質問。  
  
Gabriel的雙眼在他精湛的獨奏中斷時猛然張開，John突然感到懊悔起來。Gabriel眨了好幾次眼才聚焦在John身上。「我還沒拉完。」他說著，皺起眉。  
  
John看著他，關心裡帶著挫折。「你拉多久了？」  
  
Gabriel有點茫然地看了一圈房間，彷彿才剛注意到他人在哪裡。「現在幾點？」  
  
「我不曉得。很晚了。我以為你說你需要想一想。」  
  
「我剛就是 ** _在_** 想。」Gabriel堅持，琴弓在空中不屑地『唰』一聲揮過。  
  
「好了，別拉了，把那給我。」John命令著，伸手想拿過琴弓。令人驚訝的是，Gabriel毫不反抗地放下小提琴與琴弓並交了出來，讓John輕手輕腳地把它們收進琴盒。他小心搭上Gabriel的手腕－－他拉弓的手臂。它現在又腫起來了，John還能感受到繃帶底下的肌膚在發燙。「會痛嗎？」  
  
「比我想的更痛。」Gabriel說。他的表情仍然很引人注意，帶著疏離感，在藍色舞台光影之中眸色深沈。  
  
「嗯，我一點也不訝異。服役時我遇過很多不理會傷勢的激烈例子，但我還是頭一次見到是為了拉小提琴搞的。」John搖頭，輕碰並轉動手腕，敏捷而富有效率地檢查傷害程度。「沒錯，你的傷勢加重了，明天你會感覺更明顯。上樓來，我會處理。」  
  
「你不行。」Gabriel的聲音木訥。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你沒法處理。你修不好的。 ** _我_** 都修不好了。」  
  
John的視線從Gabriel的手腕轉回他的臉，聲音刻意溫和起來。「我們現在是在討論什麼？ ** _哥哥_** ？還是 ** _警察_** ？」  
  
「你 ** _關心_** 這麼多幹麼？關心毫 ** _無_** 益處。」Gabriel惡聲惡氣道。  
  
John哼了哼，做出一個無所謂的聳肩。「嗯哼，太慘了。這是......服務項目之一。」他露出一個扭曲的笑容放開Gabriel的手腕。「不另收費的。」  
  
Gabriel狠狠盯著他深呼吸好幾次。「全部離開！」他對著John的肩膀後面大吼。  
  
John一震，轉過頭看到原本滯留的員工們遵從Gabriel的指示，拖著腳步朝大廳走去。他根本都忘了還有人在那裡。最後一個離開的人替他們將門關上。  
  
脈搏加速似乎是John待在Gabriel March身邊時的自然狀態。強度就像剛跑過公園－－是說John還能在公園慢跑的時候。現在他後頸上的汗毛直豎……而這部分可從來沒在他慢跑時發生過。  
  
他舔舔唇對著那個已經關上的大廳門側頭示意，說，「大家真的永遠都照你意思——」  
  
Gabriel轉動他，將他向後直推、一直向後……他的背撞上牆，嗆出一口驚呼。他的柺杖跌落在地。Gabriel的唇在他一口氣還沒深吸完畢前就壓了上來，火熱而不容抗拒。他用身體把John釘在牆上，手肘壓在他頭部兩旁。  
  
「我想沒錯，」John在Gabriel的唇移到他脖子上時驚喘起來。「喔！」他的手在那牙齒啃嚙著他的肌膚時滑下Gabriel的細腰，又是一陣喘息。  
  
「John。我想要你…」Gabriel咆哮著壓住他。  
  
「我......有發現了。」  
  
Gabriel的堅挺頂住他的腹部，臀部與大腿在John的身上蹭著，上好材質的西裝褲緊貼著John的睡褲。他把手滑進兩人之間，從那柔軟破舊法蘭絨上覆蓋住John逐漸腫脹的勃起，他的嘴啃過John的下巴。「…在我裡面。」  
  
John的心跳差點停了。他能感覺到自己的老二在Gabriel的手裡越發粗硬。「噢，天啊。你...確定嗎？我們先上樓然後－－」  
  
「不，」Gabriel堅持。「就這裡。就現在。」他的手往下滑揉捏John的雙球。他的鼻子壓進John的耳朵下方。「要了我，」他耳語著，「操我。」  
  
John聲音整個變尖。「在 ** _這裡_** ？」他把Gabriel推到能看見他的臉的距離。「我們不能，我們不用－－」  
  
「我的嘴。你想要的。我看過你的表情。」  
  
John的視線立刻就落到他的嘴，他那飽滿、寬厚的嘴。Gabriel舔唇，John呻吟出他的名字：「Gabriel…」  
  
「我想要，」Gabriel堅持，再次頂著John磨蹭，把手伸進John的睡褲底下抓住滿手臀肉揉捏了下。John渾身熾熱起來，然而Gabriel貼在他光裸肌膚上的手感覺還要更火熱。「我想要你。」  
  
Gabriel流暢且毫不遲疑地跪下，膝蓋撞到木頭地板發出噗通的聲音，跪下去的時候還順道把John的睡褲拉下大腿。他伸出手臂摟住John的臀部含住他的老二。「天啊！」John大叫，頭向後一仰敲上牆。「噢，操！」他的雙手垂在身側不曉得該怎麼辦。  
  
Gabriel舔出濕答答、黏糊糊的線條，吻上他的雙球，舌尖逗弄他的包皮，黝黑短髮的頭顱在他的柱身上上下下，笨拙而激烈地又吸又舔。他的嘴火辣又從不停歇，幾乎無所不在。  
  
「天啊，Gabriel！」他喘氣，幾乎都忘了該怎麼說話。  
  
John的腿開始發顫，當他把重心抵住牆時Gabriel輕啄他的大腿。「 ** _動_** ，John。」Gabriel抬頭盯著他，嘴唇濕潤雙眼飢渴。他抓住John的手放到他的後腦杓，讓John的手指能揪著他的頭髮。「我告訴過你我想要。 ** _來吧。我要你這麼做_** 。」  
  
Gabriel又把他吞進嘴裡，吸著John，想含著龜頭吞嚥。他嗆到了，喉頭發出一種很恐怖但又很肉感的聲音。於是他退出，再試一次。  
  
「不、」John粗喘，緊揪著Gabriel的頭髮，讓他別這麼做，「不是像這樣。」  
  
Gabriel在嘴唇滑開時不捨地低吼，John也顫抖得很厲害。「為什麼不行？」他質問，緊盯著John的堅挺，「你想要我，很明顯。你是真的想要我。」  
  
「基督啊，」John喘息。他硬到開始痛了，但這些實在…太過頭。「不。」  
  
Gabriel的表情從挫敗轉為灰心喪氣，他垂下目光。  
  
「要的，」John趕緊說，「我要你。天哪，但。」John舉起另一支手堅定扣住Gabriel的頭。  
  
Gabriel閉上眼嘆息。「你不明白。」他往前親上John的陰莖，伸手輕撫大腿。「我想這麼做。我需要…需要…」他又吻了一下。然後又一下。抬頭對著John，「拜託。」  
  
John又開始想瘋狂咯咯發笑了。這個美麗的人。在 ** _他_** 面前跪著。懇求。「好吧。」 ** _天哪_** 當然好。John鬆開揪緊的Garbriel的頭髮，改用手指輕輕按摩頭皮。深呼吸。把眼睛閉緊。再深呼吸。把眼睛張開。「那麼，照我說的做。好吧？照做。」  
  
Gabriel眼睛都亮了。「好。」  
  
John輕柔地把手伸到他的下巴旁，「張嘴。」  
  
Gabriel慢慢地張開嘴，只探出舌尖。John又哆嗦了一下，Gabriel一邊嘴角得意地揚起。  
  
John把老二往下壓，「輕點來，」他一手還扶著Gabriel的頭，沒有要推他，只是穩住他。「噢，天啊，太棒了。對，你舌頭的動作，就—噢噢噢是那樣。」  
  
埋在Gabriel嘴裡感受到他滿足的哼聲，讓John的感官需求驟然攀升。  
  
「現在用吸的，」他警告性地輕扯Gabriel的頭髮，「那樣就好，就是…對了。」  
  
Gabriel還含著John，同時詢問地抬頭望，手又撫上John的雙球。  
  
「對，就那樣， ** _對_** 。」John低語。臀部想放肆抽插，好想好想做一開始Gabriel就要求他的事。「穩住。就是這樣。」 ** _小動作，頭部就好，然後多一點點，含到一半，就這樣。_** Gabriel閉上眼睛呻吟，John雙手改捧著他的頭開始加速。 ** _小動作、小動作、控制_** 。每次抽插都讓他既疼又爽地低聲咆哮，Gabriel手指耐心又巧妙的玩弄著他緊脹的雙球。  
  
Gabriel手移到John的大腿，指尖一路向上拉劃，指甲輕刮John的肌膚、鑽進T恤裡頭、找到乳尖然後輕捏。John弓起背，卻把自己往Gabriel嘴裡送得更深。「抱歉。」他喘道。  
  
Gabriel抬眼，兩人目光相遇。他含著John的老二發出咕噥聲，舌頭靈活打轉，這下John大聲呻吟了出來。  
  
「對。現在。就是現在。我 ** _要_** 到了。」John試著警告、推搡著Gabriel，但後者只是閉上眼睛繼續 ** _吸吮_** 。John的呻吟在注重音效的大廳裡回盪，聽起來驚人地響亮而粗野，而且現在他也沒有保持靜止的自制力了。他臀部往前推送，高潮來臨得很兇猛，一股接一股的精液灌注在Gabriel喉嚨深處。  
  
John不知道他的腿怎麼還支持得了。他放鬆黑色捲髮裡的手指，暈眩而嗚咽地找回呼吸。  
  
Gabriel咳了咳，用手背擦過他的嘴巴。  
  
「喔，天啊，太過頭了？太過頭了嗎？你還好－－」  
  
Gabriel站起身，在John能把剩下的問題說完之前吻上他，深深地舔入，認真無比。John在Gabriel的舌頭上嚐到了自己，又酸又鹹。  
  
「很棒，是嗎？」Gabriel急促地說，在拉開距離的時候聲音拔尖，雙眼搜尋著John的臉。「棒嗎？」  
  
基督啊。John不認為光用 ** _很棒_** 就足以形容剛才發生的事。但那是Gabriel選的詞，所以他以此回應。「對，」他喃喃，輕撫過Gabriel的頭髮、胸膛、手臂，任何一處他能摸到的地方。「很棒。你很棒。」  
  
他說對話了。Gabriel在他身上融化，把臉壓進John的肩膀顫抖起來。  
  
「你非常棒。你沒事了。你很棒。」站在那裡，睡褲仍然褪到大腿以下，John緊緊摟住Gabriel，在他的頸邊一次又一次的耳語。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
當他們回到套房時，爐火已經升起，還有一桶冰塊就在銀色的小餐車旁等著他們。  
  
「那個女人就是個聖人。你早知道了對吧？」  
  
「她的分內工作做的不錯。」Gabriel克制地說，不過他看起來挺感激的。  
  
他這次讓John好好處理了他的手腕，然後毫無怨言地吞下撲熱息痛。在換上睡褲後他回到客廳裡John的身邊，然後在盡責地捧起冰敷包覆在手腕上同時坐上沙發翹起二郎腿。  
  
John靠上另一邊的沙發扶手，把腿伸過兩人之間的坐墊，好奇的看著他。Gabriel在他們倆回到樓上來以後一直都很安靜，而且視線幾乎都沒有離開過John身上。  
  
「你在盯著我看。」John終於說出來了。  
  
「沒錯。」Gabriel點點頭，明顯已經做好心理準備。「你有疑問。」  
  
John揚眉。時間已經很晚，而且他應該要很放鬆了（高潮過後），但他依然興奮，還不打算睡覺。沒錯，他有疑問。他有一大堆疑問。但Gabriel看起來累極。「那可以等到明天早上再說，」他道，「而明早很快就到了。」  
  
「我有一個問題想問你，但你得先問你的。」  
  
「而 ** _你的疑問_** 就是沒辦法等到明早，我猜？」John偏著頭，被挑起興致。  
  
「不行。所以快問。」  
  
「任何事都行嗎？」  
  
「任何事。如果我不想回答也會說我不想答。」  
  
John點頭表示同意，然後在沙發裡扭動一下想橋個舒服一點的姿勢。「你從哪弄來那把小提琴的？」  
  
這問題太意外到讓Gabriel笑了起來。「你就想知道 ** _這個_** ？」  
  
John聳聳肩。「這是我的第一個問題，沒錯。」  
  
Gabriel的姿勢放鬆了。「那是我的。很顯然。我放在房裡。」  
  
「很美......你拉的那首曲子。我敢說你知道。你當然知道了。」  
  
Gabriel搖搖頭，好像想把這個讚美當成咒語驅散似的。「那不是個問題。」  
  
「你哥哥什麼時候去世的？」  
  
Gabriel低下頭看著自己的大腿。「兩個月前。」  
  
「你們兩個很親嗎？」  
  
「不。」他皺眉。「不大親。」  
  
「那個女人是誰？照片裡那個。」  
  
「她的名字是Clare Golynski，她是Klein藥廠研發部門的執行長。以你的職業應該很熟悉這間公司。」  
  
John點了下頭。  
  
「她被勒索、操縱好取得她雇主的某些資料。我，」Gabriel清清喉嚨，「暫時假扮了她的勒索人好得知…多一點。」  
  
「多一點…關於那批資料？」  
  
「關於勒索人是誰。好吧，我已經知道 ** _勒索人_** 是誰。但我不知道誰是他的 ** _老闆_** 。」  
  
「所以，不是約會。」  
  
Gabriel嗤笑。「就如同我對Lestrade探長所說的......不是我喜歡的類型。」  
  
「你喜歡的是什麼類型？」  
  
「你在離題了。」  
  
「你說我可以問任何事的。任何事都不算離題。」  
  
「這禮拜是個穿著滑稽的條紋內褲、道德感過於旺盛的小個子。」  
  
John好笑又難以置信地哼了哼。「我的道德感最近所剩無幾了，其實。」  
  
「誰說我講的人是你？」  
  
John咧嘴一笑。「說的也是。你是做什麼的？」  
  
「我是個偵探。」  
  
John噘起唇。「但你不跟警方合作。」  
  
「不。」  
  
John的腦子裡閃現Lestrade警探每次稱呼Gabriel時，不時看向他的奇怪眼神。「 ** _Gabriel_**...這是你的真名嗎？」  
  
「不是。」  
  
John安靜了好長一會兒。「那個勒索人。那是你現在的案子？」  
  
「可以這麼說。」  
  
「所以...」John心不在焉地抓抓下巴。「警方在阻止她被勒索？那你為什麼不跟探長合作？」  
  
「警方會礙我的事。」  
  
「但阻止犯罪不是更重要嗎？如果你知道勒索人的話為什麼不告訴他們？」  
  
「我剛剛告訴過你了。我還不知道 ** _他_** 為誰工作。」  
  
「我懂了。」他皺起眉，重新想了一下。「不，我不懂。我還是不明白為什麼你不跟警方合作。我以為……」John猶豫了一下，想起他們在Voltaire餐廳的談話。這只是個猜想，但是……「即使你老瞪著他，但我想你其實是喜歡Lestrade的。我知道你…不爽。但我想你 ** _喜歡_** 他。」John微揚起下巴看Gabriel敢不敢否認，John自認這點洞察力還挺到位的。  
  
「我喜不喜歡他根本不重要，John。我不會讓我自己在這個案子裡變得情緒化。」  
  
「是啊。你看起來一點也不 ** _情緒化_** 。」  
  
Gabriel皺眉。「我 ** _不對勁_** 了。我通常可以保持客觀的。」  
  
「你哥哥才去世兩個月，你感到情緒化，而覺得這...不正常？」John問。  
  
「我快沒時間了，John。」那自制的男中音裡有一絲顫抖。  
  
「什麼意思？」  
  
「這個案子。我...犯了錯。我從不犯錯，John，但我這次犯錯了。我就只剩下一次機會。這就是為什麼我有問題要問你。」  
  
「好吧。」John期待地看著他。  
  
Gabriel嚥了嚥口水。「你願意幫忙嗎？」  
  
John穩住自己動也不動。「我以為你說過我幫不上忙。」  
  
「我沒這麼說。」  
  
「你說了。在露台上的時候。」  
  
「不，我問的是你要 ** _怎麼_** 幫我。現在我知道了。所以問題是....你 ** _願意_** 嗎？」  
  
John感覺胸口中好像有根火柴被點著了，一點小希望嘶嘶燃開。但在全黑的房裡，即使是最微弱的光也能無比炫目。「好。」他的回答好輕。「我願意。我當然願意。」  
  
Gabriel沒笑，但他的眼裡閃著滿意。「Sherlock。」  
  
John困惑地微偏著頭。「什麼？」  
  
「我的名字，」他定定看著John，「叫做Sherlock Holmes。」  
  
  
<TBC>


	7. Chapter 7

「醒醒，John。」清脆的聲音指示著。這個命令以John的床單和被子被抽起丟到床的另一頭、讓他趴睡的身形暴露在冷空氣中當句點。  
  
John的臉磨蹭枕頭套，新生的鬍渣輕輕刮過布面。「嗯點了？」他含糊哼聲，張開一隻惺忪睡眼對著一旁他那個滿頭亂髮的高個子眨了眨。Gabriel眼裡寫滿不耐，低頭瞧他。John翻過身給了他一個慵懶的笑容。  
  
然後再眨一次眼。  
  
不是Gabriel，是 _ **Sherlock**_ 。偵探。勒索。 _ **人命關天**_ 。  
  
他突然整個清醒過來，好像他後頸上有個開關被打開了似的。他的肌膚期待地一陣哆嗦，一種自從阿富汗後就從沒出現過的 _ **躍躍欲試**_ 感。John撐身坐起，隨便抹了抹臉。「對。有什麼計畫？我們要做什麼？」  
  
他堅定的詢問語氣立刻在他發現自己的晨勃正從他的睡褲冒出頭時給削弱了。不是那麼興致勃勃，但也不太正經。他清清喉嚨拉起膝蓋然後拿了個枕頭蓋在大腿上。  
  
Sherlock對著John的褲襠隨意揮了揮手。「看你早上都得幹啥就去幹啥。起床。搞定它。我一直在 _ **等著**_ 。」他已經漱洗過，穿著黑長褲與灰襯衫，雖然他的頭髮仍然是一團不羈的捲髮，然後還在襯衫外加了一件藍色條紋絲綢晨袍。  
  
「OK。是啊。當然了。」John翻身下床，把遮蔽用的枕頭丟到一邊去，然後前往浴室。「我馬上過去。」  
  
自從阿富汗退役之後，John就真心喜歡奢侈地慢慢沖澡，但這個早上他用了行軍般的速度，邊洗邊哼著不成調的曲子。一洗完澡、刮完鬍子，他就穿上牛仔褲和一件全新的、足以對抗外頭看似陰沉寒涼天氣的藍綠色粗針織紋休閒毛衣。好看，但又方便活動。他的牙在穿上襪子的時候點著輕快的旋律。  
  
當他走進客廳想確認下今天到底安排了什麼樣的活動、他的服裝是否適合的時候，發現Sherlock懶洋洋地橫躺在沙發上，還穿著他的晨袍，彎著膝蓋，一隻骨感的腳跨在一邊的沙發扶手上。他的雙眼緊閉、雙手放在胸膛上，左手輕輕環住纏著繃帶的右手腕。他的裝扮唯一改變的地方只有在脖子上多了一條藍色的喀什米爾圍巾。  
  
「我準備好了。」John拍拍他的毛衣，雀躍地上下墊腳。「穿這樣行嗎？」  
  
「茶，早餐，在那邊。」Sherlock眼睛張都沒張開地把頭朝餐桌方向點了點。  
  
John不感興趣地朝等著的早餐看了一眼。「還有時間吃嗎？」  
  
就這句話，讓Sherlock終於轉過頭困惑的看著John。「當然有時間。為什麼會沒時間？」  
  
「好吧，」John點點頭，收緊拳頭又放鬆開來，然後刻意深呼吸了一口氣好安撫他過多的精力。「好吧。只是你從沒 _ **告訴**_ 過我今天確切要做些什麼事，Sherlock，所以沒有 當然 這回事。想補充一下細節嗎？任何細節？在我喝茶的時候可以－－你做什麼？」  
  
僅僅一個眨眼Sherlock就翻下沙發跨過房間來到John的身旁，連絲質晨袍的窸窣聲都幾乎聽不見。他抓住John的肩膀，把他轉過身來面對面。「再說一次。」他要求道，聲音輕柔。  
  
John張嘴試圖回想他剛剛說了什麼。「在我喝茶的時候，你補充細節－－」  
  
「不。再之前。」  
  
「我說你還沒告訴過我要做什麼－－」  
  
「一字不改地說，John。」  
  
John皺著眉不知所措，但仍重複了他先前所說的句子。「只是你從沒告訴過我今天確切要做些什麼事，Sherlock，所以－－」  
  
Sherlock在John肩上的手指收緊了。  
  
「－－沒有當然這回事......」John的聲音慢了下來，漸漸消失。「Sherlock，你到底要－－」  
  
「很好，」Sherlock點點頭，他的視線落到John的唇上。「再說一次。」  
  
 _ **說什－－？喔，不...不是吧？**_ 「Sherlock。」John的雙眼在看到Sherlock慢慢深吸口氣時張大了。他完全不確定自己到底是不是要笑出來了。「我昨晚說過了，你知道。我一定有說過。」  
  
「嗯。」Sherlock無所謂地哼了哼表示知道，然後彎身向前。他把耳朵貼在John的胸前等著。  
  
John讓自己的聲音低沈而穩定。「Sherlock。」  
  
Sherlock再次直起身子，然後緩緩朝John的唇低下頭。他的雙眼維持大張，在移動的時候注視著John的臉龐。他在John的嘴上輕輕一吻，張著嘴，柔軟而不壓迫，試探地。  
  
「Sherlock，」John在這個吻裡低喃，Sherlock的唇掃進他的嘴裡，攫住他的氣息－－就在他名字的第二個音節以後。  
  
John決定他一點兒也不想笑。  
  
在他那被感官知覺充滿的腦袋某處曾猜想，在過了昨夜以後，今早自己將面對的是否還會是同一個人。他才剛開始要認識 _ **Gabriel March**_ －－儘管是以一種緊繃而意外的方式－－但 _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ 又是誰來著？  
  
顯然Sherlock Holmes和Gabriel March至少有一個喜好是類似的－－他仍然受John Watson吸引。而且顯然也被自己的名字聽起來的聲音吸引。而對於這些怪癖，John眼下一個也沒有打算要抱怨。  
  
他把自己緊貼上去加深了這個吻，雙手自行爬上Sherlock的頭髮。「Sherlock。」他耳語著，這次為了他自己。一個確認。他抓了滿手的捲髮，拉起一撮然後讓它彈原本的月牙形狀。「我喜歡它這個樣子。」  
  
「是嗎？」Sherlock慢慢地從吻裡抽身，低著頭對著John眨眼，表情難以解讀。然後他突然轉過身，一副對話沒被任何事中斷過的模樣繼續說了下去。「我已經說過了。我在等待。」他快步走回沙發邊斜躺進椅墊裡，癱倒成他原本的姿勢。  
  
「等待。」又一次失去平衡地，John轉身面向餐桌。「我以為你的意思是...在等我。」  
  
「 _ **沒有**_ 你陪著等。無聊。」Sherlock又一次閉上眼。  
  
「我懂了。這就是我的用處。」他嘆氣，掀起餐桌上那個等著他的唯一一個盤子上的銀蓋子。「等待。」吐司，一排草莓果醬和奶油，還有幾條培根。完全複製了他前天早上選擇的項目。他盯著看了好一會。「我想你吃過了？」  
  
「你要這麼想也行。」  
  
John重重坐了下來，沈默地吃著。一直到他吃掉了最後一口吐司時Sherlock才再次開口。  
  
「你很失望。」他觀察道。  
  
「不，這很美味。」John頑固地回應，完全知道Sherlock已經不是在談早餐了。沒錯，他很失望，但他想這也算不上是Sherlock的錯。畢竟Sherlock從沒保證過他會 _ **見識到火爆場面**_ 。他甚至都沒說過可能會有。想得美，他早該知道的。  
  
所以了。另一個坐一整天的日子。也行。  
  
John倒了一杯茶，然後瞄瞄Sherlock，接著倒了另一杯，他把兩杯都端到沙發處。  
  
Sherlock長腿伸回地板上坐起來，接受了茶，同時也替John挪出了空間。「你是在期待什麼嗎？」他斜眼覷著身邊落坐的人，「或許是，再多點採購？」  
  
John輕笑，「呃，不。我想…我以為…」他低頭啜了口茶，「我也不曉得。算了。」  
  
Sherlock把他那茶杯在桌邊放下，皺著眉頭拉拉脖子上的圍巾，把它弄舒服點。  
  
John彎起一邊眉毛看著他。「真高興你喜歡它。」  
  
「它很暖和。」他像在防禦著什麼似的把下巴埋進圍巾裡，伸出一隻手來把一縷頭髮拉到耳後。  
  
「如果你冷的話我們可以生火。」  
  
Sherlock一臉正經地看著他。「沒這個必要。」  
  
「好吧，」John嘆口氣向後一靠。「那麼，我們到底在等待 _ **什麼**_ ？」  
  
Sherlock轉身倚著沙發扶手，眉頭立刻舒展。他屈膝朝胸，腳跟佔有性地抵住John大腿側。「兩件事。 _ **今晚**_ ，Clare Golynsky會從她雇主那兒拿到Kein藥廠的 _ **特別**_ 訂單清冊，然後安排一場會面好把這份資料轉手給她的勒索人。Golynski和我已經協議好，她會通知我這場會面的時間與地點。」  
  
John吞下另一口茶，一隻手放到Sherlock的裸足上。「所以我們也得去那裡？去阻止它？」他滿懷希望地問道。  
  
「原本的計畫是我會去，」Sherlock的腳指伸展了一下，貼上John的腿。「不是為了阻止它，而是想找出是誰在幕後主使這一切。很冒險，但值得一試。」  
  
「那現在的計畫是？」  
  
「現在 _ **Lestrade**_ 探長，」Sherlock厭惡地皺了皺鼻子。「已經發現Golynski有參與的跡象了，那他對她的監視將會干擾這個計畫的執行，大概無法有什麼好結果。他極可能會逮捕勒索者，而我不能讓這種事情發生。」  
  
「你...不想讓他被逮捕，這樣你才能夠繼續透過他去追蹤到 _ **他的**_ 老闆。」  
  
「完全正確。」  
  
「警方就沒辦法在逮捕他以後找出來嗎？」  
  
Sherlock輕蔑地看了他一眼。  
  
「好吧。」John把他那杯茶放到他的另外一邊大腿上。「那麼第二件事是？」  
  
「一通電話。來自Philip Spencer。」  
  
「那是誰啊？」  
  
「那個勒索人。」  
  
John的茶杯在他快速抬起頭來看向Sherlock時不穩地晃了下，對方嘴角有一抹惡作劇般的微笑。「難道... _ **你**_ 被勒索了？」John問，即使Sherlock看起來一點都不像在乎的樣子，他還是防禦之心大起。  
  
「不是。Spencer跟我－－或者該說是Spencer和 _ **Gabriel March**_ －－有一個協議，關於......別的事。」  
  
John把他的茶放到旁邊。「什麼事？」  
  
「他正在安排Gabriel March收購另外一間公司的機要資料。他會打電話來安排會面。讓我和那個賣家進行交易。」  
  
「所以你是......他的客戶。」  
  
「沒錯。」  
  
「機要資料。像是...Clare Golynskig手上那些東西？我不懂。」  
  
「差不多。」Sherlock委婉地道。  
  
John的手揉過他的頭髮。「這也是為了要追查他為誰工作嗎？」  
  
「Philip Spencer專門促成高層級、高風險的資料交易。他既不提供資金，也不提供資訊，但由他促成聯繫。他是個窗口，但也就只是這樣而已。還有別人在操控這些事，選出哪些交易可以安排然後從中獲利。」  
  
「所以你就讓自己...Gabriel...成為其中一場交易？」John的雙眼視而不見地看著他的大腿，思考起這些新收到的資訊。他在那個問題突然冒出來時抬起頭。「等等。那 _ **你的**_ 客戶是誰？」  
  
Sherlock的微笑消逝。「我沒有客戶。」  
  
「偵探不是通常替客戶查案的嗎？」  
  
「我 _ **已經**_ 沒有客戶了。」  
  
「那你為什麼還......」John看著Sherlock的表情變得更加晦澀與防禦。「是你哥哥，對嗎？你哥哥就是你的客戶。」  
  
Sherlock點頭。「是他透過自己的管道，首先注意到這些看似無關的事件間的關聯性。但他沒有那個時間或資源去追查。他對這事感興趣，但那只是...有點好奇而已。」  
  
John環住Sherlock腳背的手指多施了點力，劃起安撫的小圈圈。「所以他雇用了你？」  
  
Sherlock搖搖頭。「他覺得我需要...我那時......」他再次搖搖頭，這次更激烈了點，好像他想把什麼東西給甩出他的頭髮似的。「我那時沒興趣。然後現在...這很重要，John。由我來完成它很重要。你懂嗎？」他用力抿起雙唇，認真看著John。  
  
「嗯。」John輕撫著Sherlock的足弓，感受肌膚貼在手掌心上的溫暖。他想到軍隊，想到那些被炸得粉碎、被槍殺，或就只是失蹤了的朋友和陌生人，他們每個人原本都有自己的計畫，不論簡單或重要的，關於那個晚上、或明天、或明年，而那些希望和計畫和故事全都沙子一樣流逝了。「我懂，真的。」  
  
他們意味深長地互相注視了一會兒。  
  
「所以我們就等著。」John撐起身站起來，心頭有個該怎麼打發這段時間的想法。「我馬上回來。去拿一下我的筆電。」  
  
「做什麼？」  
  
John舔舔唇。也許他可以以他的方式，留下一點紀錄。「我有個主意。」  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Hudson太太在身後關上房門，帶著她的銀色餐車和John吃完的晚餐餐盤離開房間。在Sherlock吃完自己那半份薑汁燉雞後，John還成功地哄了他多吃了一份巧克力百匯（譯註：一種甜點杯，以多層巧克力加奶油或水果堆疊而成），在回到自己的筆電前時John看起來得意萬分。  
  
伴著傍晚的爐火，Sherlock現在從裡到外都感覺暖洋洋的、舒適得不得了。他不得不脫掉他的圍巾。不過那反正也已經沒有John的味道了。他會找到方法再添上去。也許John會願意睡在那上頭。他可以輕易地想像出這裝飾如何成為他睡眠裝扮的一部份，想像出他那灰／金／棕色的頭髮刷在藍色的喀什米爾上，柔軟蹭著柔軟。  
  
他在房裡踱步想抵抗那股威脅到他的滿足之情。「你準備好要聽引擎的公式了嗎？」他傾身越過沙發背質問著，皺起眉頭，越過John的肩膀看到那些字母爬過他的電腦螢幕，速度慢到令人髮指。  
  
「還...沒......」John回答，繼續敲打鍵盤。  
  
「我還以為你說過你會 _ **打字**_ 。」Sherlock控訴。  
  
John一臉忠厚老實地對著他眨眨眼，兩根食指從鍵盤上舉起。「我 _ **是**_ 在打字啊。」  
  
「我開始 _ **無聊**_ 了，John。」  
  
他並不真的無聊。不完全是，不像他平常在幾乎一整天都沒有適當的刺激後 _ **應該**_ 有的無聊程度。有三件事能讓他的腦袋唱起歌來：古柯鹼、音樂、和工作。就這三件事能讓他完全沈浸其中。而這三件事至少目前來說都無法到手。Sherlock趁著John沒注意把手偷偷伸往自己的肘彎，回憶著那種全然的 _ **不無聊**_ 的幸福感，不管那種感覺有多短暫。  
  
除了他並不真的無聊。但也不是真的 _ **不無聊**_ 。這是某種全新的體驗。  
  
「你不一定得跟著做這個，你知道的，」John提醒他，「我說過，開個部落格只是個想法。」  
  
「不，這......很好。繼續打字，」Sherlock迅速道。「或繼續你現在在幹的不管叫什麼事。」他已經為John講述了他現在的案子和幾個過去的案子好打發這一天，中間只有用餐、喝茶和John討人厭地退回臥室打電話給他姐姐時有中斷過。John對他的智力之讚賞令他滿足到不介意再多解釋幾次演繹過程，好讓John搞清楚箇中細節。「你真的認為會有人對這感興趣？」  
  
「 _ **我**_ 有興趣，」John面不改色。「所以沒錯，我預期會有其他人也有興趣。但就像我說的，我可以幫你開立這個部落格，然後你可以自己決定要不要留著。你知道的…記錄其他的案子。」  
  
「你有部落格嗎？」Sherlock問。  
  
「沒。」  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「因為我沒什麼事好說的，」John回答。「現在…這部分快好了…你想過要給這取什麼名字了嗎？」  
  
「科學演繹法。」Sherlock誇張地宣告。  
  
「嗯，」John乾乾地道，「聽起來可真有趣。」  
  
Sherlock瞪著John的後腦杓，但他預備回擊的話語被他自己的手機鈴聲給打斷了。John回頭看著他，警覺而期待地看著他把手機從晨袍口袋裡掏出來。他看了看來電號碼然後對John點點頭。「Spencer。」  
  
他讓Gabriel的人格再次上身，然後按下通話鍵。「Gabriel March。」  
  
「哈囉，Gabriel！」Spencer的聲音甜膩，Sherlock幾乎都能看到他在拋媚眼。「都搞定了。週五晚上，倫敦大劇院。」  
  
「那齣歌劇？」Sherlock邊問邊瞧了John一眼，對方的額頭皺了起來。  
  
「不行嗎，我以為你會喜歡看表演。」Spencer說，一副很殷勤的樣子。  
  
Sherlock轉身背對John。「把工作跟娛樂結合？」  
  
「一定要的。再說我一向喜歡把工作跟娛樂結合。我送了一張票到你的酒店。」  
  
「兩張票。」Sherlock打斷他。  
  
Spencer安靜了好一會兒。「你有約會？真的，Gabriel，我嫉妒 _ **死了**_ 。」  
  
「沒有必要。」Sherlock輕笑。「有現實需要。我受了點傷。傷勢不重但是行動不便，而我的助理顯然很有幫助。不過他還蠻遲鈍的，所以我應該能輕易開溜。」他轉過頭對著John揚眉，對方則對他比出兩根手指頭。（譯註：猜測是中指XDD）「而且兩人出席肯定會比較......不顯眼？我不想引人注意。」  
  
「你太謙虛了，Gabriel。像你這樣的男人無論如何都會引起注意的。」  
  
「這困擾我相信你也已經很熟悉了，Philip。」  
  
「喔，你 _ **真是**_ 會逗人開心啊，」Spencer輕笑。「我可是非常期待我們的...會面。」  
  
「我們的聯絡人會在那裡跟我們碰頭嗎？」  
  
「她會到。你完全不用擔心。只需要去銀行準備好就行了，親愛的。然後讓你那個漂亮的腦袋休息休息，好好夢想你的勝利吧。Morse的要害已經暴露了，下手的時刻到了。」  
  
Sherlock在電話結束後看著John。「一個了。」他的肌膚興奮得發麻。  
  
John看著他，好奇又若有所思。「你是在...跟他調情麼？」  
  
「別傻了，John。那男人就是個反社會。」Sherlock轉開臉，把手機丟到沙發旁的桌子上。他壓根兒就沒想對John提起Spencer對他有什麼盤算這點小細節，於是迅速引開他的注意力，「你喜歡歌劇嗎？」  
  
John一臉猜疑。「呃，目前為止不怎麼有興趣。那是......交換東西的地點嗎？」  
  
「顯然是。再過兩晚。」他一直都對這個案子的結局半抱著恐懼，而且依他腦子最近麻煩的分心狀態來判斷，幾乎要認為Spencer會擊敗他了。然而 _ **迫在眉睫**_ 的危機感開始發揮神奇的功效。他感覺到自己的血液開始嗡嗡作響，視線又一次變得銳利清晰。  
  
「兩個晚上。所以是要等更久了？」John伸個懶腰然後從沙發裡起身，抓起他的柺杖和空杯子穿過房間來到Hudson太太留在餐桌上的茶盤邊。  
  
「不見得，」Sherlock說，跟著John過來拿起一塊司康。他檢視了一會兒那金色皮表上的小裂縫，然後又把它給丟回盤子裡。「Spencer會選擇歌劇院那樣的地點和那樣的時間，想必是有 _ **原因**_ 的。」有太多事情要在兩天之內理清。為什麼會是 _ **那個**_ 場地？誰又是Morse那邊的聯絡人？Spencer是想同時處理他們嗎？要怎麼辦到？他疏漏了那麼多細節，但現在... _ **現在**_ 該是執行的時候了。  
  
「他喜歡歌劇嗎？」John輕聲問道。  
  
「John，你能打嗎？」Sherlock突然問道，朝著John繞圈，脈搏躍動。  
  
John看了一圈屋內。「這個...我是要跟誰打？」  
  
「我得確認你真的能顧好自己。」  
  
John小心放下他的茶杯。「我可以顧好自己。」  
  
Sherlock懷疑的看著他。「你是個醫生。」  
  
「也是個軍人。」John簡潔的提醒。他低頭看向抓著柺杖的手，收緊。  
  
Sherlock緩緩拉近兩人的距離。「證明一下。」  
  
「你在做什麼？」John的雙眼在Sherlock欺近時一暗。  
  
說到底，他 _ **必須**_ 確定。他不能讓John冒險。如果他能確定－－ _ **完完全全**_ 確定－－John有能力保護自己，那麼.....「我說了 _ **證明一下**_ 。」一個俐落的動作，他把John手上的柺杖扯走丟到一邊。  
  
「搞什麼？我不想傷到你。」John警告，他已經放低重心穩住自己，自動放開腳步成預備姿，Sherlock讚賞地注意到這點。  
  
「你可以試試。」Sherlock陰狠地說，左手揚起一個大大的弧形往John出掌，看起來沒有特定目標，但那種預備攻擊的速度和力道非常明顯。  
  
他的攻擊沒有著落。  
  
他的右腳在身下飛抬，左肩感受到一記重擊。天花板晃進他的視線，在他撞到地板上喝出響亮的一聲「嘩」時，他的武術訓練像風一樣隨之消逝。John跨坐上他的大腿，一邊膝蓋落在他的腿間壓制住他，同時一隻手還捧著Sherlock的右手腕以防碰撞。  
  
「不管有沒有柺杖，我都能打敗你，」他傾身靠向Sherlock的身體，在他耳邊低喃，氣息濕潤而溫暖，「 _ **Sherlock**_ 。」  
  
噢。這是 _ **作弊**_ ！叫他的名字太不公平，John在變更遊戲規則而這就是 _ **作弊**_ ！Sherlock的雙眼讚賞地睜大了。 不可思議 。「John，」他輕喘，臀部往上一頂。四件事。有四件事可以讓他的腦子，讓他的 _ **肌膚**_ 唱起歌來。「你懂。」  
  
「下次你再耍那種特技，就會是你的鼻子遭殃了。」John低咆，雙眼發亮，然後傾身更靠近並用力吻了上去。  
  
外加 _ **美妙**_ 。Sherlock伸手搆向John的毛衣下擺，拉開它好摸到底下的肌膚。John放開他的手腕把手伸到兩人的身體之間，為的是脫掉Sherlock的褲子。Sherlock再次抬起臀毫不矜持地頂上John的手掌。  
  
John在他的頸邊笑開來，輕輕一吻。「可真激情啊我們。」  
  
「手快動，John，」Sherlock堅持，把John的背心從牛仔褲裡拉出來。好了，赤裸的 _ **肌膚**_ ，終於。  
  
「臥室，」John回道，他的聲音又像呻吟又像在笑。雙眼溫暖而自信。  
  
「太遠了，就這裡。」Sherlock貼著John那死都不動的手扭著臀。  
  
「萬一Hudson太太－－」  
  
「她不會，」Sherlock向他保證，竭力啄啃John的頸子。「John，你願意圍著圍巾睡覺嗎？」  
  
門上傳來一聲輕敲。  
  
John凍住了，驚恐地看向門口。「這 _ **一定**_ 是在開玩笑吧？」他喘息。  
  
「他媽的滾你媽的蛋！」Sherlock咆哮，這讓John驚異到垂下頭靠在Sherlock的胸膛上咯咯狂笑不已。「 **走開** ！」他大吼。  
  
敲門聲又一次響起，更堅持了。  
  
John從他身上翻下身，臉紅通通地笑個不停，Sherlock發出絕望的呻吟。「臥室。去。我來打發她走。」John安撫他道。  
  
Sherlock直起身然後不太舒服地邁向臥室，沒耐性地撥弄著他襯衫上的鈕釦。  
  
「 _ **現在**_ 不行，Hudson太太，」他聽到John喊著，然後是套房的門打開了。「喔。」  
  
「你是...Watson先生，對吧？我得見他。」Lestrade探長的聲音低沈而疲倦，但很堅定。「事情有新發展了。」  
  
  
<TBC>


	8. Chapter 8

「Lestrade探長，」John以一種希望能傳進臥室讓Sherlock聽見的音量宣布道。  
  
「我得跟...Gabriel談談。馬上。」Lestrade堅決地繃著下巴，但他同時也看起來很憔悴。  
  
John嘆著氣在內心揮散那個黑色捲髮在白床單上躍動的幻想。「那我想你最好還是進來吧。 ** _Sherlock_** ，」他叫喚道。Lestrade在越過他走進房裡時給了他一個銳利而且驚訝的一瞥。這次他帶了 ** _一整落_** 的資料夾，在John揮手讓他進客廳時在手裡不停的翻來覆去。  
  
不久，Sherlock大步從臥室走了出來，雙眼冒火。他已經換掉晨袍穿上西裝外套，激情的紅暈也已經變成傲慢的冷笑。「我以為昨晚已經說的夠清楚我對你的關注沒有興趣了，探長，」他飛速說道。「你來做什麼？」  
  
Lestrade覷了John一眼。「我想我們應該單獨談談。」  
  
「任何你要說的話，都可以當著Watson醫生的面說。」Sherlock堅定地示意John前進沙發。  
  
Lestrade揚起眉。「是嗎？」他在落座時毫不遮掩地盯著John看。  
  
Sherlock皺眉，跟著Lestrade探索的視線一起看了過去。「怎麼了？」  
  
「只是Myctoft說過......你從不曾...你沒有......」他的視線在John和Sherlock之間來來回回。  
  
Sherlock的雙眼瞇了起來。「我沒有 ** _什麼_** ？」  
  
「算了。那不重要。」他深吸口氣，重整好自己。「有一個人口失蹤案件，可能是一起綁架。」

「那又怎樣？」Sherlock聳聳肩毫不掩飾他的不感興趣，然後轉頭對著John咬牙道，「你 ** _為什麼_** 要讓他 ** _進來_** ？」  
  
「看在老天爺的份上，你能不能至少 ** _聽一下_** ？」Lestrade的提高音量，絕望而尖銳。「就是...先 ** _聽一下_** 好嗎。」  
  
「Sherlock，」John靜靜道。  
  
Sherlock覷了眼John嚴肅的表情，挫敗地重重嘆了口氣。他以一種細緻的優雅落坐到John身邊的沙發上，雙腿交疊，看起來漫不經心，向Lestrade投去一記極度無聊的眼神。「請，讓我 ** _好好_** 大開眼界一下吧，探長。」  
  
就在Lestrade坐到對面的酒紅椅子上，藉著襯墊躺椅把檔案夾裡的資料排散開時，John的指尖暗中撫過Sherlock的腿，對他的讓步表示讚許。Sherlock假裝沒注意到這個舉動。  
  
Lestrade打開一個檔案夾，裡面是一名男子的識別證照片，看起來三十五左右，深色頭髮、臉上掛著不安又害羞的微笑。John認為他跟一般人比起來還好看幾分，因為他有一雙大而有神的棕眼，格外有吸引力。  
  
Lestrade一隻手指指著那張照片。「這是Richard Brook。他今天稍早在他自己的公寓失蹤了。」  
  
Sherlock的雙眼掃過那張照片又回到Lestrade的臉上。「你說可能是綁架。」  
  
「是啊，他有個約會對象來過夜。就是她報案的。說在聽到外頭房間有掙扎聲時醒了過來，有聽到叫喊，但沒看到任何東西。Brook在她從臥室裡出來時已經不見了。公寓的門被打開，椅子都倒了。」  
  
「還真可怕，」Sherlock嘆氣，顯然一點都沒興趣。然而John覺得自己還是在偵探的眼裡瞧見一絲冒升的興致，這會兒還把視線轉回到那張證件照片上。「這跟我又有什麼關係？」  
  
Lestrade腳跟開始敲著地板，一種緊張而連續的節奏，接著他緊盯住Sherlock，「我認為…也許我瘋了，但…Clare Golynski，」他一手耙過漸灰的頭髮，「我認為這兩者有關聯。」  
  
Sherlock慢慢昂起下巴，「我在聽著。」  
  
Lestrade在面前一疊資料上加了一張可怕的照片，那曾經是個年輕女子。現在照片裡她只穿著撕毀而髒污的黑膠迷你裙、紅色蕾絲胸罩、一只紅色厚底的露指高跟鞋。女子皮膚白皙纖瘦，但身軀發脹，深紫色的瘀腫條痕明顯可辨。「Marie Watts，26歲。屍體上週在國王十字車站的垃圾桶裡被發現。」  
  
「是…應召女郎？」John問，研究著女屍傷痕，因同情而用力吞嚥口唾沫。  
  
「臨床研究科學家。Klein藥廠的。算Clare Golynski的間接下屬。」Lestrade靠向椅背，意有所指地看了Sherlock一眼。  
  
Sherlock揮手讓Lestrade繼續。  
  
「Klein藥廠。」Lestrade翻弄另一個資料夾，拿出一張表格，「Bering科技、Rubicon公司，這幾家公司都謠傳即將或已經有重大科技或研究上的突破。」  
  
「是啊。我有看報紙。」Sherlock不屑道。  
  
「是噢， ** _還有呢_** ，」Lestrade拿起Marie Watts的屍體照片，攤開幾落用釘書針釘住的照片與報告，「這幾公司最近 ** _也_** 都有個員工死了。」  
  
「這幾家不管怎麼看都是大公司，探長，」Sherlock傾身，手肘撐在膝蓋上看著那些照片，「人總有一死。這些公司的員工恰巧死亡的機率一點兒都不低。」  
  
「不，不，這機率很低。而且死因還全都不一樣。Marie Watts，俗麗地濃妝豔抹著，被鞭打然後悶死。David Theophanus，在自家花園小屋被刑虐致死；Clarissa Finch，在餐廳廚房被活活剝皮。這幾件兇殺案唯一的相似就在於這些犯罪現場都是最終他媽的能提供線索的地方，」Lestrade深吸口氣，「以及這裡面的 ** _每一個_** 死者都有管道取得公司內部的機密資料。」

Sherlock緩緩往後靠近椅子裡，從半闔的眼皮底下打量著Lestrade。

「然後，」John大膽推估，「你覺得這個Richard Brook會是下一個受害者？」他的視線飄回Sherlock身上，等待他有所反應，不確定這一切是如何和Sherlock跟他分享的訊息、或他身為Gabriel March時的打算有任何關聯。  
  
Lestrade再次指向那張識別證。「Richard Brook在Morse工業的IT部門工作，這企業到處宣揚他們正在研發某種新型防彈衣。我...這只是個直覺。就目前為止就只有這些了但是......這不是巧合。 ** _不可能_** 是。」  
  
「 ** _有可能_** 是。」Sherlock說。  
  
「但並不是吧，是嗎？」Lestrade屏住呼吸，等待Sherlock的回答。  
  
終於，Sherlock輕揚起一邊眉毛，一邊嘴角半彎成個微笑。「大概不是。」  
  
點亮Lestrade臉龐的放心是如此明顯，John忍不住對這男人升起一股同情，然後吐出一口他也憋著的大氣。  
  
Lestrade靠向前，一臉專注。「你願意幫忙嗎？」  
  
Sherlock做出一臉寬大為懷的樣子。「當然了。我怎能拒絕？」  
  
Lestrade揚起眉毛。「那可不，就我對你的瞭解。但是...謝謝你。真的。所以你能告訴我些什麼？」  
  
「我想你已經去過Brook的公寓了？」Sherlock從襯墊躺椅上拾起那堆資料夾，然後迅速開始整理排列，在他決定了Lestrade小心整理的筆記哪些不值一看後就隨意地把那些紙張棄置於地。  
  
「我今天下午自己過去了一趟，用我自己的私人時間，」他聳聳肩，「但這甚至都還不是官方裁定的失蹤人口。我沒有那個時間或資源可以調配。」  
  
「嗯，已經發生過很多起了。他們一直都很低調啊。」  
  
「誰？」Lestrade傾身撿起落在他鞋子上的資料夾時皺起眉頭。「還有你說 ** _發生過很多起_** 是什麼意思？」  
  
「所以你希望我能去那個公寓瞧瞧，我猜？」Sherlock抽抽鼻子，手指頭輪敲著眼前那疊資料最上面的那個－－Richard Brook的資料夾。  
  
「我正有此意，」Lestrade對著Sherlock說，接著咕噥一聲對John道謝，對方正彎身幫他拾起散落的紙張。  
  
John回他一個小小而支持的微笑，自覺有點責任－－和一點點的沾沾自喜－－因為他讓Sherlock新生出一絲協助的意願，然後遞上他收拾好的資料。  
  
「如果我在那兒漏了什麼，就我所聽說你對細節的觀察能力，你 ** _不會_** 漏掉的。」Lestrade直起身繼續說道，「我還希望－－」  
  
「－－我參與到的Clare Golynski勒索案能提供什麼有用的線索讓你們偵察，是啊。這件事我恐怕得讓你失望了，探長。我知道的沒比你現在知道的多多少。」  
  
John對這流利的撒謊眨了眨眼。  
  
「我們仍然在監視她，」Lestrade道。「我想我們很快就能查到她的勒索人了，但如果這和Brook的綁架案有關，到時可能也已經幫不上忙了。」  
  
「我會建議你繼續努力下去，探長，」Sherlock指示，「雖然我懷疑勒索人和殺手會有任何關聯。以我從Golynski小姐那邊所蒐集到的資料來看她就是個入不敷出的人，賺起外快也不會覺得心虛。她的某位員工死了大概只是你檔案夾中的一個意外的巧合。」  
  
Lestrade看著他的資料夾，一臉困惑。「但是－－」  
  
John咬著下唇，同樣困惑。

「探長，雖然我很想跟你繼續討論細節，但這恐怕不是好時機吧？就像你老愛提的那句，人命關天。時間可是很寶貴的。」Sherlock站起身，拉整西裝外套強調著。  
  
跟著他的動作，Lestrade也站起來，「我有車子在等著。」  
  
Sherlock一手放在Lestrade的後背領他前往門口，然後對著他留下來的資料夾點點頭道，「Brook的地址在那裡，我們隨後就到。」  
  
「謝謝你。」Lestrade微微鞠躬、臉上帶著一抹小小感激的微笑轉向大門。  
  
在探長離開後，John轉向Sherlock，雙手大張、無法掩蓋住聲音裡的控訴。「你 ** _明知道_** 誰是勒索人，你說過的。你為什麼要說謊？為什麼你不告訴他們Philip Spencer的事？」  
  
「時機到了自然會說，John，」Sherlock邊說邊自入口處的衣裡拿出他的外套，然後把John那件新買的飛行外套拋向他。  
  
「但是，」John邊套上外套邊道，「如果那個可憐的傢伙有生命危險，你幹嘛要隱瞞這種消息不說？」  
  
Sherlock回頭對John閃出一記大大的、歪唇的笑，而John儘管懷有疑慮，還是因此而心跳漏拍。「醫生，你的道德感又跑出來了。」  
  
「Sherlock，不想看著別人死並不是...表現出了多 ** _了不起_** 的道德感好嗎，這是 ** _正常程度_** 的道德感！」John套上手套。「等等...你說你要買資料的那間公司名字叫啥？」  
  
「Richard Brook沒有生命危險，John。我向你 ** _保證_** 這點。」在沙發旁的桌上，Sherlock的手機響了一下。他越過房間拾起它，看著螢幕，然後再次微笑。「Lestrade沒有我想的那麼笨。他還搞不清完整的故事，也做了錯誤的結論，但他不笨。他看出其中的關聯性了，他只是還說不出箇中緣由。」  
  
「所以你... ** _真的_** 覺得這些事有關聯？你說沒有的。」  
  
「這當然有關聯了。」Sherlock的聲調帶著興高采烈的不耐煩。「動作 ** _快_** ，John。」  
  
「我就來了…準備走了…老天爺。」John在Sherlock推著他往門口走時才堪堪抓起他的柺杖。  
  
「等等！」Sherlock大喊。  
  
John差點絆倒。「你說 ** _快_** 的！」  
  
Sherlock閃進臥室然後抓著他那條嶄新的藍圍巾回來，他把它給圍在John的脖子上，不太順暢地用他的左手塞進外套領子裡。「好了，」他鄭重點點頭，對自己的傑作眉開眼笑。「準備好了嗎？」他完全自相矛盾地問道。  
  
 ** _瘋子_** 。John抬眼看向Sherlock狂亂明亮的雙眼，一陣悸動穿過身子。「你確定嗎？關於Richard Brook。他沒啥危險。」  
  
「完全確定。」Sherlock確認。  
  
「所以，你會在路上解釋囉？」  
  
Sherlock微笑。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
他們的目的地並不遠，而且也很容易－－還極富樂趣地－－就能在計程車上用充滿激情的耳鬢廝磨讓John從無趣的解釋中完全分神。在他倆離開房間之前，John就已經脈搏加快、雙頰泛紅。若不是因為還有要緊事，Sherlock大概就會讓他躺到地板上，聽著John呻吟、喘息著自己名字。就連現在John抵著他的嘴發出的小小噪音也能讓Sherlock身體騷動著回應，一陣低沈而滿足的哼鳴隨著腦子裡的交響樂團唱和。終於， ** _終於_** ，他的大腦又開始奏樂了。  
  
他更加用力地吻著John，一手沿著他的大腿游移，會痛的那邊。 ** _心因性。我能搞定這個。我什麼都能搞定。_**  
  
司機刻意地清了清喉嚨，打破了他們只沉浸於彼此的小小世界。計程車已經停下好一會了。  
  
「我們到了。」Sherlock貼著John的唇道，對John得眨好幾次眼才能回神看清周遭環境這點感到十分滿意。  
  
「抱歉，」John給了計程車司機一個靦腆的笑容，對方在Sherlock付錢時好笑地翻了個 ** _『噢更糟的我也遇過啦』_** 的白眼。  
  
夜晚的冷意在他們站上人行道時竄過Sherlock的背脊。雨已經停了，但空氣仍然潮濕。街道的氣味被強化了－－廢氣、咖哩、走味的啤酒、聞著像香皂的古龍水味、咖啡、金屬－－美味又噁心，活躍而 ** _充滿活力_** 。他貪婪地深吸了口氣。  
  
John哆嗦了下，靠在柺杖上看著他們下車的那條大街。「哪間是Brook家？」  
  
「都不是。」Sherlock看了下門牌，找上一個標示著98號、四層樓高、一樓有鋪著白色磚牆的廚具店。他對著John微笑。「我們得先去別的地方。」  
  
一入內他就徑直前進，John跟著他上了階梯。他一路來到最高樓層，敲上C戶大門。「Hooper小姐，沒事的，我們是警方。」  
  
「什－－」John在他身後開口，但Sherlock偷偷搖了搖手要他安靜。  
  
門開了。  
  
Molly Hooper眼眶泛紅，大大的眼裡泛著憂慮。她緊抓著身上發皺的薰衣草色羊毛開襟衫，棕色的長髮髮尾糾結－－她已經蹂躪髮尾好一陣子了。  
  
Sherlock從外套口袋裡拿出Lestrade的警官證在她面前亮了一下。一如預期，她幾乎沒瞧上一眼。「Edwards探長，Hooper小姐。很抱歉在這個時候打擾你，但Lestrade探長要求我們過來跟你談一下。」  
  
她的雙眼緊張的在Sherlock和John身上來回流轉，最後鎖在Sherlock身上。「Lestrade探長要你來的？」她抽抽鼻子眨了眨眼。  
  
既然探長的名字似乎能給她某種安慰，Sherlock於是重複了，「是的，Lestrade探長。他正努力處理這個案子，但還有幾個問題我們得詢問你。我們能進來嗎？」  
  
「我...好，應該可以。」她顫巍巍地一笑，後退一步讓他們進來。  
  
Sherlock打量著她的房間。不怎麼整齊但並不至於髒亂。燈光柔和，獨居。家人的照片放在書架上－－雙親，大概已經過世，依照他們的髮型和服飾判斷那些照片至少都超過十年。姐姐在澳洲。襪子在沙發下。到處散著言情小說和科學期刊。一疊DVD放在電視機旁，劇情片和浪漫喜劇片。一件黑色套裝皺巴巴的堆在某個扶手椅裡－－被她拋棄的約會服裝。茶几上有她的手機和一小堆溼掉的衛生紙，和一杯微冒著蒸氣的茶。  
  
她深呼吸了兩次好振作自己，然而只成功一點點。仍然飽受驚嚇。更有可能這就是她原本的個性－－一般人在壓力下通常會放大本性。他偷瞧了John一眼，對方正坐在Molly Hooper一張綴飾著粉紅和綠色花朵的扶手椅裡怒視著他。  
  
「Lestrade探長今天早上對我很好，」她說，「我已經告訴他所有我記得的事情了。我什麼都沒看到，你知道的，我不確定還有什麼能告訴你的。」  
  
 ** _說謊。  
  
_** 「請坐，Hooper小姐。」Sherlock對她示意那張最靠近他的椅子，而她順從地坐下了，雙手在大腿上緊緊絞在一起。「你什麼時候接到電話的？」  
  
她的臉明顯發白了。「什麼電話？」  
  
「綁架Richard Brook的人打來的電話，」Sherlock冷靜地道。從眼角的餘光他可以看到John的姿勢轉為警戒。  
  
「你怎麼知道的？」她的聲音低得像一陣耳語。「他 ** _說_** 不可以再打給警方了。我 ** _沒有_** 。」  
  
「沒事的，Hooper小姐。」Sherlock跪在她身前，姿態放軟並減輕他的身高帶來的影響。這一位看起來已經不需要更多的威嚇了。「你沒有做錯任何事。我們知道你接到電話。我們知道他們想要你做什麼。」  
  
「你們知道？」  
  
「Morse工業的新型防彈材料？你正要去取得配方。」  
  
「和樣本，」她補充，點著頭，已經開始急切地想坦白她的秘密。  
  
「你辦得到嗎？」  
  
「可以，」她吸氣，睜大雙眼。  
  
「很好，」Sherlock低沈地讚賞她，「非常好。」  
  
「你......你是 ** _要_** 我這麼做嗎？」  
  
Sherlock嚴肅地點點頭。「在有綁架犯更進一步的線索之前，我們認為最好是依照指示。打電話來的人有提供他還活著的證據嗎？」  
  
「照片嗎？」她問，傾身拿起她的手機。她的臉色在翻出那張照片時繃得更緊了。她把螢幕轉向Sherlock。  
  
「我可以嗎？」他伸出手，於是她把手機放到他手上。在John靠過來好看清楚一點時，Sherlock仔細檢視著照片－－一個男人，被綁在一張平凡的木頭椅上，頭偏過一邊，待在一個幾乎全黑的房間。頭頂上有一絲微弱的光線打亮那張顯然是Richard Brook的臉，就像他Morse工業識別證上的照片一樣，只差臉上和白背心上多了不少血跡。  
  
Sherlock即時忍住沒笑出來。  
  
他把那張照片轉轉寄到自己手機上後才把手機還給Hooper小姐。  
  
「你覺得他能不能...倖存下來？」她問，盯著那張照片，額頭擔心地皺起。  
  
「是的，這一定很困難，看著你－－」Sherlock再次看過那一排言情小說。 ** _多愁善感_** 。「－－ ** _愛_** 的人這樣受苦，但我們覺得很有希望，Hopper小姐。我們都覺得很有希望。」他站起身，看向大門。他們還是得去一趟Brook家，他想，好在Lestrade面前維持一點假象。  
  
「我...不愛他，」她以一種怪異的口吻說道。  
  
Sherlock的注意力回到她身上。一些血色回到她臉上了。「在乎他。」他修正，皺起眉。  
  
「我們才約會第三次。我...我本來要分手了。就是...不適合。」  
  
「那為什麼－－」Sherlock開口，困惑了。 ** _那你幹嘛那麼在乎他發生了什麼事？_** 他越過她看向John，對方正以一種莫名理解的表情看著她。Sherlock皺眉。  
  
「那麼...我們...總之，我們會需要你繼續依照綁架犯的要求，聽從他的指示。只要你照著做，Brook先生就安全無虞。」  
  
Molly堅定地點點頭。「如果必須這麼做的話。」  
  
他偏過頭朝向門口，示意John。「我們會盡快聯絡你，Hooper小姐。」  
  
一回到外面的人行道上，Sherlock就脫下那謙遜、辛勤的警官偽裝。一抹大大的微笑掛在臉上，他簡直想跳起舞來。「John，你做得很好。非常好。」  
  
他轉過身然後，沒錯，John還跟在身後。他看起來沒像Sherlock那麼開心。  
  
「那個可憐的女孩。」他嚴肅地說。  
  
「什麼？喔。Molly Hooper。是啊。真可怕。」他真想告訴John那張Richard Brook的照片的事，因為那簡直是聖誕節。 ** _聖誕節_** 吶。  
  
John皺眉。「你說我 ** _做得很好_** 是什麼意思？我 ** _什麼事_** 都沒做。我連一句話都沒說到。」  
  
「完全沒錯，」Sherlock愉快道。「你說得越少越好。」  
  
「了不起，太謝謝你了。我哪裡還能說上話？我完全搞不懂你他媽的在幹什麼。你那張警官證是哪來的？」  
  
「我...在酒店的時候從Lestrade身上取來的。想說會用上。還有別這樣，我只是單純在表達你很不會說謊而已。」  
  
John怒目而視。「我 ** _才沒_**...你怎麼會有這種想法？你認為我騙過你？」  
  
「沒錯，」Sherlock揚起一邊眉毛。「就今天早上。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你說你沒對我失望。」把這話大聲說出口時所感受到的刺痛讓Sherlock措手不及，壓過了他的快感。他收緊口袋裡抓住手機的手指，那裡面有Richard Brook的照片，血淋淋地弓著身子。 ** _那不是真的。他是個演員。我知道我們為什麼要去劇院了。你看，_** ** _John_** ** _，那只是舞台化妝。看著我。_**  
  
「不。」John的頭微微後退。他張開嘴，合上，再次張開。「是。」  
  
Sherlock從口袋裡拿出手機。  
  
「對，我 ** _是_** 失望，Sherlock，但不是 ** _因為你_** 。我只是以為......當你問我幫忙你的時候...你指的不只是......」他話聲漸消，聳聳肩，低頭看著自己的腳。  
  
「你仍然覺得失望。」Sherlock說。一個事實。一個無可避免的事實。  
  
John再次抬起眼。「我以為你在要求我幫忙的時候，你指的不只是 ** _看著_** 你耍這個不知道是什麼的把戲。」  
  
 ** _但那真的有幫助。_**  
  
「我想要相信我們在做的事情是有用的。我想相信你。天曉得為什麼。我知道，」John比劃了一下Molly Hooper的公寓，「我知道你是個 ** _厲害_** 的騙子。我困惑得要死，但我不是笨蛋，Sherlock。」  
  
Sherlock把手機塞回口袋。他會保留這個。他會保留這張照片，等到John比較有心情欣賞『為達目的不擇手段』時再拿出來。「我們得動身去Brook的公寓了。Lestrade會奇怪我們為什麼這麼久。」他們在那裡什麼都不會找到，當然。Sherlock轉身招計程車。  
  
John抓住Sherlock的外套翻領開始拉扯。  
  
「你做什麼？」Sherlock說，吃了一驚但允許自己被拉著走。  
  
「過來這裡。」John喃喃，把他拖向一間內縮門廊的打烊店家。等他們一到門口，John往後退到入口最高階，背抵在店門上，這樣恰好比Sherlock高一點兒。他保持拳頭揪住Sherlock外套翻領的姿勢，手杖擺靠牆、另一手捧住Sherlock的頭顱向後扯。  
  
Sherlock感覺一陣火辣在自己的腹股間升起，和他被釘在酒店地板時一樣的火熱感。 ** _粗暴_** 。  
  
「吻我。」John命令，聲音裡沒有相應的性起之情。  
  
Sherlock看見John嚴正的表情然後立刻就服從了，靠向他把手環上他的肩膀。他們的雙唇相接。  
  
John的吻深入而探索。  
  
「說我可以相信你。」他抵著Sherlock的唇粗啞地道。  
  
「你可以相信我。」Sherlock重複著John的話。  
  
John再次吻他。「說你會幫那些人。」  
  
「 ** _我們_** 會幫那些人。」Sherlock說，因為John想幫忙。  
  
John將他拉得更近，近到他們的外套所能容許的極限。「你沒辦法用身體說謊。」他在Sherlock耳邊低喃，用牙啃嚙著Sherlock的下巴。「再跟我說一次。」  
  
 ** _喔，_ ** **_John_ ** **_。當然有辦法的。  
  
_** 他偏頭深吻著John。  
  


**< TBC>**


	9. Chapter 9

「馬球？」John懷疑地問道。  
  
「一個慈善比賽。本季最後一場。」Sherlock解釋，專心致志地和他那頭不太乖的捲髮鬥爭著、擺弄成Gabriel March那個後梳風格。他的手腕換上全新的繃帶，穿著嶄新的白色襯衫和西裝褲。  
  
John靠在廁所門口，饒富興味地看著這梳妝打扮的過程。他指向一撮沒抓到的捲髮。「你那邊漏掉了。」  
  
Sherlock認真的盯著自己的倒影，奮力將那個叛徒給梳理到位。  
  
「我猜我們不是去玩的，」John說著，盤起手臂。「還是說你是馬球迷？」  
  
「算不上是，不，」Sherlock得意洋洋地笑，「我們還是得防止Clare Golynski和Spencer碰上。或者，更精準地說， ** _防止_** ** _Lestrade_** 和Spencer碰上。依照Golynski昨晚發給我的簡訊看來，他們會在這個比賽會場見面進行交換。Lestrade和他的隊員會對她嚴加監視。」  
  
「你為什麼不乾脆叫她別出現呢？」  
  
「因為Spencer得看到她現身。別讓他懷疑她的意圖是很重要的。」  
  
「而且我們還是不能讓Lestrade逮住他，」John自己點頭，「因為我們 ** _還不想_** 讓正義得到伸張，對吧？」  
  
「你不適合挖苦，John，」Sherlock說，用眼角餘光瞥著他。  
  
John輕笑。「才怪，很適合的。總比...這套新衣服適合。」他今早很努力在保持他的語調輕鬆愉快，但他的擔心還是藏不住。他煩躁而警戒，而且很清楚Sherlock已經感受到他的不安。昨晚在他們自Richard Brook的公寓回來以後，他並沒有更進一步的動作，只是在John換裝上床後一語不發地退回客廳，讓John不受打擾地睡了一覺。  
  
「反正你懂我的意思。」  
  
「沒有喔，」John搖搖頭。「不完全是。但我 ** _確實_** 相信你。就現在而言。」  
  
「就現在而言，」Sherlock詢問地抬起眉。「直到什麼時候？」  
  
「就...現在而已。」John堅定地重複。  
  
Sherlock從鏡子前轉過身，探詢地看了John一眼。「你可以...你還想再測驗我一次嗎？」他謹慎地發出邀請，朝John走近一小步，帶著希望地把手伸向John的肩膀上方但還沒真正碰上。  
  
這實在讓人很不安－－Sherlock的臉搭配上March的服裝－－更奇怪的是他們現在在John的眼裡看起來就是兩個不一樣的人，就和那些不同之處一樣微妙。他奇怪自己之前怎麼從沒看過這個轉變，因為在頭一晚他吻的那個人並不是Gabriel March。他睡的那男人也不是Gabriel March。John放開交疊的手臂，展開雙手給了他一個沈默的邀請。  
  
Sherlock嘆口氣走進他的擁抱，手掌心在John那柔軟的橄欖綠色羊毛衫背上輕撫著。他的吻嚐起來真的就像薄荷一樣，John帶著興致探索著，享受著與Sherlock那緩慢、溫暖的舌頭完全相反的涼意。要陷入這樣的吻裡很容易。非常容易。容易到讓人停止思考就只是沉淪。但當Sherlock的氣息開始不穩、整個人開始貼得更近更急切時，John抽身了。  
  
Sherlock歪頭看著他，看起來有點迷茫。「John？」  
  
「你真的很擅長這個，你知道嘛？」John的拇指撫過Sherlock的下唇。  
  
「那我們應該再來一次。」Sherlock濃重地低喃。「然後再一次。」  
  
John的手移向Sherlock的胸膛，抵住他不動並放低視線。他抬起另外一隻手看著自己的手錶，只是想看點什麼不是Sherlock的東西。「我們什麼時候得離開？」  
  
「John。」Sherlock伸出手愛撫過John的頭髮，聲音低沈。  
  
「我稍早聽到Hudson太太帶了早餐過來了，是嗎？」  
  
Sherlock放開手落到身旁。「是的。」  
  
John抬頭看向Sherlock的臉並瞥到一抹緊繃，然而一個眨眼就轉換成面無表情。他不確定自己到底從什麼時候開始覺得那些不尋常、有稜有角的身形是 ** _美麗_** 的－－也許從第一眼，或者還花了一兩個小時－－但他現在再無法用別的眼光去看待了。即使戴上冷酷的面具，用Gabriel的臉藏住Sherlock那些生動與激情，那美麗仍然還在。  
  
他不得不移開視線。就那麼一會兒。  
  
「你今天要戴領帶嗎？」  
  
這俗氣的問題讓Sherlock的眉頭打了個無奈的縐折。「是的。當然。」  
  
嘆口氣，John伸出手安撫地在他的手臂上輕捏了下。「那麼來吧...Gabriel。我來幫你戴上。」  
  
  
+++  
  
  
「我不需要知道任何跟馬球有關的事吧，對吧？」John在他們接近一排白色的桌椅和遮頂帳棚時對著Sherlock耳語。這天的天氣清爽，有股季節轉換的味道。選手和他們的坐騎在山上的原野裡暖身，有一排白色的柵欄分隔出觀眾席。  
  
「這裡大部分的人都是來互別苗頭的，」Sherlock告知，「而不是來看比賽。所以，不用。你會十分融入。」  
  
John偷瞧著群眾，注意到有一大堆人穿著奶白色的褲子，拿著酒杯，不少人帶著超大的帽子。他低頭瞧著自己的衣服。他已經在他那身綠毛衣和深褐色褲子外套上了件淺棕色的人字紋外套，和他平常出席運動場合時的打扮比較起來有點兒太正式，但－－好吧－－他 ** _會_** 融入這裡，至少在外表上。「你看到任何人了嗎？Spencer長什麼樣子？」  
  
「高大，體格健壯，」他指了指自己的頭，「波浪型金髮，金邊眼鏡。」  
  
「嗯，高大，體格健壯，金髮......這裡差不多有一半的人符合你的描述啊。」John觀察道，環視一圈。「我肯定先前都沒去對地方。」  
  
Sherlock不快地看他一眼。  
  
John對他咧嘴一笑，在陽光和清爽的空氣下感覺輕鬆了些。「不過這禮拜呢，我喜歡的是高大、黑髮、有點瘋癲的傢伙。會拉小提琴更好。」  
  
「可惜了，最後那個條件，」Sherlock說著抬起自己受傷的手腕。「我好一陣子不能拉了。這是醫囑。」  
  
「誰說我是在講你了？」  
  
Sherlock的嘴角彎揚。「那瘋癲(deranged)呢？」  
  
John點點頭。「這可露餡啦，不是嗎？」  
  
「我知道你的詞彙有多貧乏，John。我想你說的應該是溫文爾雅(debonair)。」  
  
「精神錯亂(Demented)。」  
  
「精力充沛(Dynamic)。」  
  
「糟糕透頂(Dreadful)。」  
  
「敏銳(Discerning)。獨特(Distinctive)。 ** _耀眼_** ** _(Dazzling)_** 。」  
  
「有點混蛋(Bit of a dick)。」  
  
Sherlock開始咯咯發笑，但他的微笑瞬間消失無蹤。「我看到Clare Golynski了。」  
  
John跟著Sherlock的視線越過一個擠滿人的飲料帳棚，來到某張擺設在榆木樹蔭底下的桌子。一個黑髮女人坐在那兒，她戴著尺寸過大的太陽眼鏡，裹在一件滾著皮草邊、以這天氣來說顯得有點太熱的大衣裡。一只黑色的手提包放在她身旁的椅子上。  
  
在他們穿過人群盡可能地靠近她時，Sherlock給了她一個難以察覺的點頭。John覺得自己看到她為抬起下巴作為回應。他掃視過那些能看見Clare Golynski的桌子直到他看到那頭銀髮。「Lestrade在那裡。」他耳語。「還沒看到你的Spencer嗎？」  
  
Sherlock的目光再次巡視過一次。「還沒。我會持續注意他的－－你去找Lestrade。如果發生任何狀況－－」  
  
「我知道，讓他分心。」John點著頭確認了他這份過份簡化明快的任務內容。  
  
「必要的時候可以扔他進球場，」Sherlock指示著，「總之別讓他靠近Spencer。」  
  
「是啊，我想我能盡量做到不讓任何人被踩死。」John乾巴巴地道。「我真的很 ** _喜歡_** 他好嗎。那你去吧。你知道我人會在哪。」  
  
Sherlock動身走進那群亂哄哄的觀眾裡，而John轉身朝Lestrade那張桌子前進。  
  
「探長。哈囉。」John和藹可親地跟Lestrade打招呼。「能加入你嗎？」  
  
Lestrade抬眼看向他然後微笑了。「John，哈囉。好啊，請坐。我們還在等，很顯然。Sherlock在這附近嗎？」  
  
「我事實上是跟Gabriel來的，」John意有所指地說。他在Lestrade旁的座位坐下，選了張他能同時清楚看見Clare Golynski和群眾的椅子。  
  
「喔，對，」Lestrade瑟縮了下，「 ** _Gabriel_** 。」  
  
John真心喜歡Lestrade探長。他喜歡他們在餐廳初見時他應付Sherlock的方式，那種不卑不亢的態度。他喜歡他（儘管已經有足夠的專業能力）願意在需要的時候放下身段尋求幫助好能幫助別人這點。他喜歡Lestrade看起來真心 ** _在乎_** 那些人，不只因為他們的照片剛好出現在他的檔案夾的職責所在而已。最主要的原因還是他看起來似乎是個不錯的傢伙，真的。 ** _這_** 才是那種John應該要愛上的人－－某個心胸開放，言行如一的人。  
  
當然不是說他有愛上誰了。  
  
不，他喜歡Lestrade，但就僅止於此了。顯然他在對Sherlock描述他喜歡的類型時不是在開玩笑。至少...這禮拜不是。瘋瘋癲癲而且有稜有角，充滿陰暗的角落跟暗門，像個謎樣又誇張的...混蛋。 ** _危險。戲劇化。虛假_** 。  
  
沒錯，這就是他喜歡的類型，好吧。幹得好，John嘆氣。  
  
「一切還...順利嗎？」Lestrade古怪地看著John。  
  
John眨眨眼。「是啊，還好。不錯。真的不錯。Sher...Gabriel，是的，他在這裡。你知道的，四處潛伏。他不認為Golynski小姐應該看到你和他一道。」他真的開始搞不清楚他是什麼、不該跟誰說什麼了。Sherlock大概是對的－－他越少開口越好。「但當然他已經準備好要加入而且，呃，在勒索人現身的時候幫一把。有發現...任何跡象嗎？」  
  
Lestrade悶悶不樂地聳聳肩。「什麼都還沒有。如果他能他媽的好好採取行動，我真的會非常感謝。我想回頭處理Richard Brook的案子了。」  
  
「是喔。」John突然間好希望他手裡能有杯什麼。他滿懷希望地看著飲料帳棚，但那裡看起來還是人滿為患。他不喜歡對Lestrade隱瞞資訊。畢竟他是（就目前John所知）少數的好人。那他和Sherlock又是什麼呢？「那兒還發生了什麼別的事嗎？」  
  
「沒有。絲毫沒有他的下落。」Lestrade咬著內頰好一會。「我真的以為Sherlock應該會在那間公寓發現點什麼的。」  
  
Sherlock是說過這 ** _被布置得很好_** 但沒有提供任何更進一步的說明。「我也希望他有。」John同情地道。  
  
「好吧。如果他什麼都沒發現，那裡就沒什麼好找的了。他哥哥曾說過Sherlock肯定有他自己的一套，就是個了不起的偵查員。我很感謝他過來幫忙。」  
  
John的手指摳著桌板上一個不存在的斑點。「我想你們有相同的目標。」他終於盡可能地說了點趨近於事實的話。  
  
Lestrade側眼看著他。「喔是嗎？那麼Sherlock想要什麼？」  
  
「想...捉到...壞人，當然了。」  
  
「他哥哥不這麼想。」  
  
「不是嗎？那麼他哥哥怎麼想？」  
  
「這一切對他來說都是一場遊戲，一場比賽。Sherlock對上謎題。不計一切代價想要贏，所有其他人事全都可以去死。跟對錯毫無關係。」  
  
John皺眉。「你說過他哥哥以他為榮。那...聽起來不像以他為榮。」  
  
Lestrade輕笑。他的視線飄向遠方。「也許一開始的時候不是，但，好吧，你不認識Mycroft。他也不計一切代價地想要贏。不同點在於對 ** _他_** 而言，沒有所謂 ** _其他人和其他事_** 。一切都息息相關，沒有任何事情是遊戲。我想他以Sherlock為榮是因為...因為...」他的聲音漸漸消失，顯然想找到適當的詞好表達那種從來沒有完整表達出來過的情感。那再也無法被說出口的情感。  
  
John靠向前，急切地想要在Lestrade找到說詞的時候聽清楚他剩下的句子。

探長搖搖頭。「Mycroft曾經告訴我在他們還小的時候－－好吧，在Sherlock還小的時候－－他教他怎麼玩圍棋。你知道的，那個戰略遊戲。」  
（譯註：圍棋在此使用的原文為[Go](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Go_%28game%29)）  
  
John抬起眉毛點點頭。「是啊。我玩過一兩次。不過我玩得糟透了。」  
  
「總之，Mycroft說前幾次玩的時候，當遊戲進展對Sherlock來說不利了，他就會打翻桌子，把那些小石頭扔得到處都是好出氣。」  
  
「那聽起來的確像他會幹的事，沒錯。」  
  
「然後每一次，到了第二天，Mycroft都會發現棋盤被恢復成他們上次的樣子，完全一模一樣，而Sherlock會在那兒等著好繼續玩下去。這點...就是他引以為榮的地方。」  
  
「因為他記得棋子的位子？那確實很了不起。特別是對個孩子而言。」  
  
「不，這早在Mycroft意料之內。」Lestrade嗤笑。  
  
「那麼是因為......他從不放棄嗎？」  
  
「他不會。他不想。我不確定他 ** _有辦法放棄_** 。至少...他哥哥是這麼說的。」  
  
「好吧，你是說過Mycroft從來不會錯的。」  
  
「是啊，我從沒看他出錯過...」Lestrade投給John一個好奇的視線。「但話說回來，他也說過Sherlock沒辦法交上朋友。」  
  
John眨眨眼向後靠向椅子，在第一場馬球比賽開始時沈思起來。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
「怎麼回事？」Sherlock低聲喝叱，抓著Philip Spencer的手臂把他拖出人群。「事情出錯了，是不是？」  
  
令Sherlock十分滿意地，Spencer看起來真的被Gabriel March的突然現身嚇得不輕。  
  
「當然有事了，當然，」Sherlock煩躁不安，他的聲音升高到近乎尖叫。「不然你為什麼會在這裡？」他倒抽口氣，開始拉扯自己的頭髮。「喔，天啊，我毀了。這交易沒成的話我就徹底的 ** _完蛋_** 了，Philip。你聽到了沒有？」  
  
「 ** _每個人_** 都聽到了，March，」Spencer抓住Sherlock受傷的手臂怒斥，Sherlock發出一陣不完全作假的叫喊。Spencer皺眉往下一看，這才發現到Sherlock手腕上的繃帶。他的手收緊然後一扭。「 ** _現在_** 閉上你的嘴巴。」  
  
Sherlock發現自己被拖著，身子偏過一邊好減輕手腕上的壓力，後退著來到一個空著的觀眾帳棚和一棵落在觀眾席邊緣的樹之間。「Philip，我受傷了！」他哀嚎。  
  
Spencer把他拉近到Sherlock都能聞到他氣息間那淡淡的鮭魚和荷蘭醬味。「Gabriel，親愛的，」他用一種柔軟、唱歌似的聲音道，「告訴我你在這幹什麼。」  
  
「我們來看比賽的，當然了。」Sherlock皺著鼻子以強調這問題有多愚蠢，接著Gabriel的睫毛困惑地的煽動著。「你的意思是...你不是...你不是為比賽來的？」  
  
他手腕上的壓力減輕了一些，但Spencer清淡的褐色眼珠子仍然盯在Sherlock臉上。「好吧。這可真是巧。」他的微笑閃閃發亮。  
  
「該死，Philip，你...你可以放開我的手了嗎？」  
  
Spencer不太情願地鬆開手指。  
  
Sherlock揉揉他的手腕，然後讓Gabriel傲慢地皺起眉頭。「你真的讓我緊張了一下，」他哼了哼，懷疑地晲視著Spencer。「你完全不知道我會在這裡？」  
  
「完全不知情，我可以保證。而且－－」他舉起一隻手止住Gabriel的表情變得更焦慮，「一切都 ** _很好_** ，明天的時程表照舊。」  
  
「很好。好極了。很高興聽到你這麼說。」  
  
Spencer瞧一眼他的手錶（[TAG Heuer](http://www.tagheuer.com/)，Sherlock注意到）然後他的嘴角緊繃起來。「沒錯，太妙了。Gabriel我 ** _得_** 趕時間去見另一個朋友了，所以－－」  
  
「約會？」Sherlock用Gabriel那種可悲的調情手法插嘴，試圖從自己的失態中恢復。「我該嫉妒嗎？」  
  
「沒有必要，」Spencer壞笑著，眼角閃著虛偽的幽默。「生意嘛。你知道這都怎麼回事的。」他頓了下，好奇地歪著頭。「 ** _我們_** 是誰？」  
  
Sherlock困惑地皺眉。「抱歉？」  
  
「你說 ** _我們_** 來看比賽的。 ** _我們_** 是誰？」  
  
「喔，」Sherlock的一臉頓悟。「我的助理。John。」他繞過他們站著的樹幹然後指向觀眾區。「他就在那裡。那個穿著舒適綠色羊毛衣的小個子。」  
  
Spencer的視線跟著Sherlock的指示看過去，停到了John和Lestrade身上。John的腿在桌子底下伸展著，他的柺杖靠在椅子上。他和Lestrade顯然在交談，他們的頭靠向彼此，兩人的表情都是淡淡的興味。John在Lestrade說了什麼特別的話時笑得頭整個往後仰。Spencer的整個上唇翹了起來。「你知道他跟誰坐一起嗎？」他小心問道。  
  
Sherlock漠不關心地聳聳肩。「某個朋友吧。我不知道。他就喜歡 ** _社交_** 。」他對著最後那個詞輕蔑地嗤之以鼻。「在我迫切需要再來一杯的時候真的很 ** _惹人厭_** 。我應該跟他好好談談的。」  
  
Spencer的視線從John和Lestrade那兒挪開，在Sherlock強拉住他以後第一次看向Clare Golynski。他轉回來盯著Sherlock的臉，這回微笑裡多了飢渴。「你的確該這麼做。你得對某些人硬起來。」他的手伸上來鎖住Sherlock的脖子，然後推身向前，嘴碰上Sherlock的，天鵝絨般的唇、尖銳的牙齒和濕潤的舌頭掃過然後他咬了－－ ** _咬了_** Sherlock的唇。  
  
Sherlock的頭猝然向後，雙手胡亂抓著身後樹幹上的樹皮。Sherlock Holmes不會忍受這個，但Gabriel...Gabriel March不會知道該怎麼反應 **。** 猝不及防的是 ** _Gabriel_** ，不是他。  
  
「否則，他們還以為自己可以逃過 ** _謀殺罪_** 呢。」Spencer貼著Sherlock的臉頰耳語。接著他抽身後退，速度就跟他欺身奪吻一樣突然迅速。他的雙眼閃著愉快的光芒，舔下沾在他唇上的那一絲血跡。「現在我真的得走了。明天見，Gabriel。我 ** _美味的_** 天使。」  
  
Sherlock靠上樹，輕輕摸上他流血的唇，努力壓下噁心感。Gabriel的手在抖，他深呼吸幾口氣直到鎮定下來。他在離開帳棚混入人群時沒再看向John的方向。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
「－－然後他從內褲裡掏出手電筒來，」Lestrade竊笑著。  
  
John大笑。「他不是吧！」  
  
「嗯啊，他忘記把它關掉對我們來說可是好事，不然－－她要走了！」Lestrade陡然在椅子邊緣直起身來。  
  
「什麼？」John的頭轉回Clare Golynski的方向，對方正站起身倉促地收拾著她的東西。她沒跟任何人說過話。沒有何人靠近她。也許是Sherlock給了她什麼訊號？「她為什麼要離開？她還沒進行任何交換－－有的話我們會看到的。」  
  
「我不知道。」Lestrade 說，慌忙拍著他的大衣。他對著另一個男人銳利地點點頭－－另一個警官，顯然是，打扮和位置完全不啟人疑竇，以至於John完全沒發現他的存在。「也許他們改變地點了？我不知道。該死，我們得跟上去。以防萬一。」  
  
John抓起他的柺杖把椅子往後推，和Lestrade一起站起身。「沒錯，當然。我會告訴Sherlock的。等我找到他的時候。」他掃視群眾尋找Sherlock那深灰色的西裝、茂盛的黑色捲髮，但只看到一張張陌生的臉孔。「如果我找得到他的話。」他挖苦地說。當然他有他的手機，但他不想打擾Sherlock，搞不好他正在忙著...不管他在忙什麼。  
  
當Lestrade和他的人動身跟蹤Clare Golynski時，John開始走過那一群群聚在一起聊天的觀眾，並試著別去撞上任何人。如同Sherlock觀察到的那樣，幾乎沒人在看比賽。廣播員只是在鼓勵大家踴躍捐款時零星地播報賽馬結果。到處都碰頰寒暄、笑聲陣陣、杯觥交錯。John試圖在高大男士和頭戴上流寬帽的女士之間墊腳眺望，但什麼都看不見。  
  
穿越整個觀眾席都沒看到Sherlock以後，他把手機從口袋裡拿出來想發簡訊。  
  
一隻手摸上他的袖子，他抬起頭，看到一個高大、身材健美的金髮男人，他眨眨眼。  
  
「John，是嗎？」那個男人微笑著，清淡的褐色雙眼在金邊眼鏡後瞇起。  
  
 ** _Spencer_** 。「是的。哈囉。我想我們沒見過面吧。」John盡可能隨性地回應。  
  
「喜歡比賽嗎？」  
  
「是啊，呃，那個......馬兒很美。非常...健壯。」  
  
「他們叫作 ** _迷你馬_** ，親愛的，」Philip Spencer的雙眼在John的身軀上上下下地漫遊了一趟，一種閒散、私人的檢視。在他的視線再次對上John時，一抹微笑在臉上展開。「所以你是這個月的主菜。」  
  
「我...抱歉？」John自那個男人對他手臂的碰觸裡抽身。  
  
「你可真沒特色啊，不是嗎？」Spencer的視線落到他的柺杖上。「還有點缺陷，我看，但你身上肯定還 ** _有點_** 什麼地方是有趣的。畢竟你最近可是好好 ** _娛樂_** 了我們的Gabriel呢，是不是啊你？」  
  
John猛然合上嘴，雙排牙齒喀地咬緊，他擠出一個嘲諷的微笑。「我是March先生的助理，如果你是想問這個的話。」  
  
Specner的雙眼閃閃發光。「他的得力右手？」  
  
John抬起下巴。Spencer知道他是Gabriel的助理。他不可能知道John和Gabriel...Sherlock的另一個協議...可能嗎？John忽視掉那個暗示，淡淡回答，「直到他傷勢痊癒，沒錯，我想是。」  
  
「然後你很快就有空。很好。也許我可以等Gabriel結束之後用一用那隻手。」  
  
「你想要幹麼？」John打斷，轉過臉直接面向Spencer。  
  
「不繼續調情了嗎？喔，親愛的，我讓你不開心了嗎？這麼容易？你跟我的Gabriel撐不了多久的，恐怕。但話說回來我猜你也早就知道了。」  
  
 ** _他想恐嚇你。別讓他得逞。_** 「你想幹麼？」John重複。「最後機會。」  
  
「我只是想見見你罷了。」Spencer噘嘴。「畢竟我們有這麼多相似之處。」  
  
「我懷疑這點。」  
  
「真的嗎？」Spencer笑了。「我們都跟Gabriel有 ** _業務_** 往來，是還不是？」  
  
John保持視線堅定，但Spencer那油滑、暗示的語氣已經開始讓他反胃。  
  
Spencer的微笑擴大了。「如果我們還時不時地摻和了點操幹或吸舔什麼的，也不會礙著生意嘛。就是潤滑一下輪子，對吧？他很擅長這個，我們的Gabriel，不是嗎？ ** _潤滑_** 。」  
  
 ** _他在說謊_** 。John的臉繃得更緊。他能感到自己臉頰溫度攀升，然後那火熱在他氣自己被激到時越燒越旺。 ** _他在說謊。_**  
  
「還有他的嘴可真是 ** _神奇_** 啊，是不是？但...喔親愛的，喔親愛的。你不會以為你是唯一吧？」Spencer輕柔笑了，偏著頭給了一個憐憫的眼神。「他是不是讓你覺得自己很...特別？這招他也很擅長。」  
  
 ** _他是。天啊，他是。_**  
  
John向前欺進了Spencer的私人空間，以示自己完全不受Spencer講的那幾句空話給威脅到－－關於那個他連真名都 ** _不知道_** 的男人。  
  
那個叫會叫Spencer **_Philip_** 的男人。 ** _把工作跟娛樂結合？不計一切地想贏。全都是場遊戲。_**  
  
「你在玩什麼把戲，Spencer？」  
  
「喔，你 ** _認識_** 我的嘛！」他開心地驚呼。「我想我終究還是在你身上看到一點火花了，在靠近一點看過以後。Gabriel大概會覺得你很好控制吧。」  
  
 ** _你也是，你這個王八_** 。John站得更開，對著Spencer志得意滿的表情怒極反笑，「不管是什麼遊戲，我不奉陪。Gabriel也是。」  
  
Spencer大笑。「你很懂他是嗎？」  
  
「我知道這個交易對他很重要，」John定定說道，「我也只在乎這個。這是我的工作－－看他成功。除此之外你想...搞什麼都不關我的事。」  
  
Spencer的雙眼縮緊，再次把John從頭到腳打量了一次。「不錯，」他用絲綢般的聲音誇讚，「好孩子。幹得好。我差點要相信你了。」Spencer提起手指刷過John耳朵上的頭髮。那動作是如此讓人聯想起Sherlock以至John忍不住一陣戰慄。「你應該會想放開那隻手機免得捏碎了。怎麼老讓你等啊他？也許你可以回去找你 ** _另一個_** 朋友。」  
  
「隨便你想信什麼。說清楚你的目的然後我就要走人了。」John再往Spencer的私人空間裡前進一步，微笑咧得更大了。「還有如果你再碰我一次，Spencer，我 ** _會_** 打斷你的手。我說到做到。」  
  
「啊，你也喜歡粗暴一點啊。也許你們倆比我想像的還要速配呢。」Spencer咬著下唇對John眨眨眼，但他的目光嚴厲。「在我走之前最後一件事。給他一個訊息，行嗎？告訴他我 ** _不相信巧合_** 。」  
  
「那是什麼意思？」  
  
「告訴他就是了。」Spencer大吼，他的調笑瞬間轉換成咆哮，然後轉過身大步走開。  
  
John癱軟只靠柺杖撐著，終於好好吐了口氣。他低頭看著自己的手。他那兩隻各抓著手機和柺杖的手指都發白了，就如同Spencer注意到的那樣。手機。他跟Sherlock的專線。 ** _你很懂他是嗎？_** 他盯著手機好一會才把它塞進口袋，旋身以他所能走出的速度儘快地朝出口前進。  
  
 ** _這一切全都夠了。  
  
  
  
_ <TBC> **

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉注意，福華無差。
> 
> and 兩位譯者三次元人生都開始忙了....  
> 我們仍會盡量設法維持一週一章的速度  
> 但很可能會無法很準時的週更或上來跟各位討論劇情 QQ

John靠著露台圍欄，情緒不佳地盯著下方的城市燈光，看著它們在泰晤士面上波光粼粼。一艘船緩緩逆著河流北上。船上的燈光在行過滑鐵盧大橋下時消逝無蹤，然後在進入另一端後恢復閃耀。 ** _夕陽觀光船又回來了_** ，John呆滯地想著。 ** _風景大概不錯_** 。  
  
他聽見套房的門打開又關上的悶響。他舉起手上那個裝著琥珀色液體的酒杯大大喝了一口。幾分鐘後他身後的露台門打開了。後頸上的肌膚因著Sherlock的靠近而起了雞皮疙瘩，但他沒有轉身。  
  
「你把東西打包了。」Sherlock平直地說道。  
  
John把飲料在圍欄上放下，然後再次拿起，傾杯吞掉裡頭剩餘的威士忌。即使這大概是上好的威士忌他也不在乎了，只要喝起來火辣灼燒就好。「沒錯。」他點點頭。「真是觀察入微。」  
  
「為什麼？」這句話說得既緊繃又受傷還帶著那麼點變調，讓John光是聽著就想轉身安撫地碰碰他。他甚至都能在指尖感覺到那股衝動，好像手指很想伸展出去似的。但相反地，他緊握成拳。「是你姐姐？」Sherlock放膽猜測，「發生了什麼事嗎？」  
  
「我姐姐很好。」一陣輕微但刺骨的冷風掃過他的頭髮。他沒穿外套站在外面，已經開始感覺越來越冷了。在等著Sherlock的時候他就只有帶著威士忌－－享受那股讓他緊繃的火辣－－尖銳而且毫不間斷。  
  
「我還在等你的解釋。」Sherlock要求道。不耐煩，惴惴不安。  
  
這角色的對調令John沒有笑意地笑了。「很挫折吧？」準備好要面對Sherlock擺出來的不管是什麼樣的表情，John轉過身看向他。  
  
Sherlock的樣子和John第一次遇見他的那個晚上驚人地神似。他的頭髮蓬亂，看起來好像有手指反覆耙動過。 ** _誰的手指呢_** ？他的臉既疲倦又緊張，露台上琥珀色的燈光加重了他銳利又特殊的稜角。他的襯衫領子開著，領帶還掛在肩上－－大概是在他一進套房就拉鬆開來。 ** _又或許是更早的時候_** ？最顯著的改變是他下唇上多了道刺目豔紅的痕跡。  
  
John說話的時候眼睛直盯著那道痕跡。「在我開始打包的時候，心想我真希望從沒遇見過你。從沒上過你那台愚蠢的車子。」他盡可能讓自己聲音低沈而平穩。  
  
Sherlock臉色變得暗沈，好像覆上了一層陰影似的。「John，發生了 ** _什麼事_** ？」  
  
「他要我帶個訊息給你。」John輕聲道。  
  
「他？」Sherlock皺起眉困惑地搖了搖頭。「Lestrade？他說了什－－」  
  
「不是 ** _Lestrade_** ，」John的怒火瞬間燃起，但他吞了回去。「是Spencer。」他啐道。  
  
Sherlock陡然向前衝了半步，雙眼焦慮地上下打量John。「他跟你說過話？他...就只有做這件事嗎？」  
  
「這就夠了。『我不相信巧合。』這是他的訊息。對你來說有什麼意義嗎？」  
  
Sherlock皺起臉來，眼瞼顫動地闔上。「蠢。 ** _蠢透了_** 。」他轉身，踱離John身邊邁過半個露台，轉身又踱了回來。「John，聽著，我很抱歉他做了那種事。我承認我沒有預料到這個…回應，但你沒有任何危險。在那兒時沒有。」  
  
「沒危險？」John咧唇笑，「是指那個男人這樣直衝著我來打臉根本......」他打住，嚥口唾沫，「還是說像那個 ** _沒危險_** 的Richard Brook的處境一樣，在你說他不會有事以後？事實上，我記得你用的那個詞好像是 ** _保證_** 。」  
  
「噢，又為了 ** _這樁_** 。」Sherlock抿唇，鼻子惱火地哼聲。他對John揮揮手，「這 ** _正是_** 為什麼我獨自工作。」  
  
John瞪著他，舔唇，緊緊地點個頭。「是啊，那麼…祝你好運了。」  
  
他推開Sherlock好打開通往套房的露台門。拐杖就靠在門邊，他一手抄起它逕直走向放著行囊的臥室。  
  
「所以你是要走了？John！」Sherlock緊跟著他。「我需要提醒你我們有過 ** _約定_** 嗎？John，你，實際上，是我的 ** _員工_** 。」  
  
John回飯店之後匆忙打包的筆電包和旅行袋就放在床舖中央。他扯開旅行袋，抓出一大把衣物－－皺巴巴的睡褲、一件背心和一隻襪子－－往床上扔。「再也不是了。」  
  
Sherlock難以置信地瞪著他，然後表情一冷。「尊重合約只到此為止了是吧？嗯？」他輕蔑地昂起下巴。  
  
「我在這裡有做過什麼很有尊嚴的事麼？」John反問，又從袋子裡扯出一條牛仔褲和另一隻襪子。「Sherlock，說說看，真的。因為我不確定還有誰曾讓我感覺這麼沒尊嚴過。」  
  
「噢，這可真令人難以置信。」Sherlock回嘴。  
  
John停下動作直直對上Sherlock的注視，嚴肅而且失望。  
  
Sherlock垂下視線。  
  
「你才是那個變更遊戲規則的人，」John指出，「而且你顯然一點也不想徹底開誠布公。」  
  
Sherlock發出一陣怪異、介於低吼和John無法解讀的某個詞之間的聲音。他走到床的另一邊用力拉開一個書桌抽屜。  
  
「所以你就有藉口走人了是吧。而且當然… ** _當然了_** …從一開始就是為了錢。我對這點從來沒有任何幻想。你還會有什麼－－」他轉過來再度面對John，眼裡的怒火突然熄滅了。他鬆手讓一個信封落到床上。「－－別的理由？我想你應該會覺得現金比較方便。拿去，」他的聲調平板，「你收下吧。」  
  
「太棒了。謝謝你啊。」John緊咬著牙關說。他揪出盥洗盒子和穿去採購的毛衣，把它們丟在信封上。盥洗用品在盒子裡碰撞發出了喀啦喀啦的聲響。  
  
Sherlock對這聲響皺起眉，然後望向那一堆衣服，第一次真正注意到它們的存在。他指著那一落衣物，幾乎控訴般地：「你在幹嘛？」  
  
「看起來像什麼？」  
  
「你在 ** _拆_** 行李。」  
  
「又一次觀察入微。我可以明白為什麼你的偵探能力行情這麼看俏了。」  
  
Sherlock無視挖苦，繼續瞪著John的衣物，好像他錯過了什麼深藏其中、極為重要的線索。  
  
「因為我們有約定，」John回答了那個沒被問出口的問題，「因為現在這件事情已經不止於此了。至少…對我來說是這樣。」他說話的語氣帶了點憤恨，因為即使他這麼說了，他也不確定自己真被追問時能講得清楚還『不止』什麼。為了Harry，是的。為了Lestrade跟Brook跟Molly Hooper。但也是為了他自己。為了某種東西他必須堅決做到底。他把旅行袋裡剩下的所有雜物全都倒出來後把空袋與筆電包都丟下地板，然後不卑不亢地站著，挑釁地望向Sherlock。這是他要幫助的對象。不管他天殺的要不要他幫忙。  
  
好一陣子Sherlock臉上交織著不同的情緒，打從John認識他起都還沒見過這麼多種表情。有驚訝、不敢置信、快樂、憤怒、脆弱。John完全不知道Sherlock是全都感受到了、抑或只是想試出正確的情緒，但他最終停留在一種帶著謹慎而又盼望的表情上。  
  
「你會留下來？」Sherlock伸出手撫摸John的一隻襪子。腳趾部份已經快破洞了。自兩人認識之後John就一直穿著它。  
  
那是個出奇溫柔的舉動，瓦解了John的自制力。「你應該跟我說一聲的，」他不情不願地磨牙道。 ** _該死_** ，他本來沒打算提起Spencer的，至少不是像 ** _這樣_** 提起，但話就這麼說了出來。「我真希望你說了。這完全不干我的事－－我 ** _清楚得很_** 。我 ** _真的_** 明白我只是…權宜之計。但如果你 ** _有_** 說，他衝著我來的時候我就能有 ** _心理準備_** ，我就會知道要怎麼應付了。」  
  
「John…我不明白。」  
  
Sherlock看起來真心不懂，而這相對地也讓John更加困惑了。  
  
「我也不明白，」他哼道，「你說過他是個反社會。也許你就是性好這口。昨天他打來之後你可是樂壞了，對吧？或者你之前只是在做你認為非做不可的事。或者…還在做。幹。我不知道。」John沉著臉怒瞪自己的手－－在他說話時又一次緊握成拳了。接下來整天他手掌心裡頭恐怕都會有指甲留下的月牙印。他用力握緊拳頭直到能夠再度控制自己的聲音，然而開口時卻只剩下一種丟臉又不自然的嘎吱聲，低語吐出最後幾個字，「我只是希望你…有…先說一聲。」  
  
Sherlock在John還沒抬頭看之前就繞到他身邊，一把抓住他左邊肩膀。他微屈身瞪著John的雙眸，漸漸明白了。「情侶。他…跟你說我們是 ** _情侶_** 。」他直起身子，垂眼怒目，齜牙咧嘴。  
  
雖然這麼做已經太遲了，John還是試圖聳聳肩讓這件事情過去。這不重要，也跟他無關。跟他差點就走人無關，跟他決定要繼續待著也無關。他和Sherlock也許在床上－－或抵著牆、或在地板上－－很 ** _契合_** ，對，這不假，但他並不擁有Sherlock。不管怎麼看都是如此。覺得自己好像腹部挨了一拳似的鈍痛感實在沒道理。  
  
「他說過你喜歡粗暴點。」John挑釁地挑眉：「所以你嘴唇才會那樣？」  
  
Sherlock的手從John肩膀抽回來摸上自己的嘴唇，彷彿忘了那兒有道口子。他面紅耳赤地轉開視線。「Philip Spencer跟我不是情侶。我們 ** _從來_** 就不是。我自從…很久以來都…沒找對象，」他不自在地講完，「直到遇見你。」  
  
John喉嚨一緊。他沒有理由相信Sherlock的話，但再一次，John的直覺催促他信任這個難以捉摸、充滿矛盾的傢伙。不是他的表象，不是閃耀在水面上的亮麗陽光，而是其下深不可測之處，儘管那可能十分混濁。底部有任何可立足之地嗎？Sherlock是說了他想聽的話，可這不代表那就不是事實。  
  
「我會留下來，」John確認，「但不是以你員工的身份。」  
  
Sherlock快速眨了好幾次眼，困惑地蹙眉。「那麼是…以什麼身份？」他的手又回到John肩上擰緊了他的毛衣，彷彿John可能會試著逃跑似的。  
  
John伸手捧起Sherlock的手臂，輕輕轉動傷腕，檢視完整包紮好的繃帶。「你到底在跟他玩什麼把戲，Sherlock？你跟Spencer，」他擔心地問，拇指指腹微微碰觸Sherlock外套袖釦。「他…不是個好人。」  
  
「噢！」Sherlock突然再次動了起來，抽回雙手上下拍摸著自己，直到在左邊褲袋找到手機為止。他在手機上按了幾個按鍵然後遞給John。「你看。」  
  
John取過手機，瞄著Sherlock叫出來的那張Richard Brook的可怕照片。他皺起臉，「對，我看過了，怎－－？」  
  
Sherlock不耐煩地左右交換重心，「不，John，認真 ** _看_** 。」  
  
「我 ** _有在_** 看，我知道，他在流血…」John的語速在瞇眼細瞧照片時慢了下來。他之前是不是從沒 ** _認真_** 看過？「等一下。他流血方式… ** _不對_** 。」他抬頭望著Sherlock，困惑了。  
  
Sherlock臉上咧出一道笑弧。「繼續講。」他催促，看起來很興奮。  
  
John再次低頭檢視手機。「嗯，這很難看清楚，但…」他指著，「以這種撕裂傷來說出血量太少了，而 ** _這裡_** 又流太兇了。另外那個瘀血…時間應該還沒有久到能成形才是，至少也沒到這種顏色。」他抬眼對上Sherlock，想知道有什麼解釋。  
  
「那我們為什麼要跟Spencer在歌劇院見面？」  
  
John搖頭，「我不…我不曉得。」  
  
「在那個 ** _戲院_** ，John。」  
  
「這是…佈置好的，你說過 ** _佈置精妙_** 。這是化妝？舞台妝？」  
  
Sherlock對他笑逐顏開。「Richard Brook是個演員。這場綁架不過是替Spencer要脅Hooper小姐的一場特技表演，為了讓她乖乖合作提供新型纖維的樣本。顯然他們覺得這麼做－－訴諸她的浪漫的天性－－會比利誘她有用。」  
  
「而你打算拿她當餌，」John憂心忡忡地皺眉插嘴。  
  
Sherlock臉一垮，「 ** _重點_** 是Richard Brook從來就沒有 ** _身陷_** 危險。」他長指對著手機一伸，「就像我 ** _說過_** 的。你看見了沒？」  
  
John瞪著他。那種急切、索求的表情又回籠了。John ** _看見_** 了，沒錯。他看見那種想被肯定的單純需要，不自知但依舊渴求著。他也看見了那底下的孤立疏離，在這點上他們是一樣的。只是John會融入背景，而Sherlock會風風火火地讓人分神注意他，但最後目的都一樣。 ** _別讓人注意到真正藏在簾子後的那個人_** 。「我一直都沒問對問題，」他驚訝地輕呵一聲，對自己咕噥。問題從來就無關信任。  
  
「什麼？」Sherlock困惑皺眉。  
  
John若有所思地望著他好一會，然後下了決定。「我要帶你上床。」  
  
Sherlock眨眼，看起來對這項宣告既驚又喜，然後再次困惑地望向手機，好像Richard Brook照片裡可能藏著John突變行為的解答似的。「John，我…那很好…但…」  
  
「我是說現在。我想馬上把你帶上床。放下它。」  
  
Sherlock將手機塞回口袋。「那麼我就當作爭執已經結束了。」他慢慢道。  
  
「過來床上就對了。」John傾身把床上的雜物全掃到地上去。Sherlock沒動作，John一把揪住他的襯衫前襟，扯低他的身子好給他一個吻。  
  
Sherlock最後一秒才撇開頭，伸舌輕舔唇上的那道還很新的口子。「別，」他生硬地說，「還沒…清理。」  
  
「沒關係。不會有事的。」John把他拉回來抱緊，一手梳過他的頭髮，舒心而輕巧地開始弄亂那頭服貼的鬈髮。 ** _Spencer_** ** _才不懂你的喜好。_** 「有個醫生隨時待命供你使喚，感覺不錯吧？現在閉上嘴。這可是認證過的醫療技術。」他踮起腳尖親吻Sherlock的上唇，一個輕盈、不侵略的溫暖壓力。 ** _但我懂_** 。這個體悟讓他感到一股洶湧而上的自信。他繼續吻上Sherlock的下唇、就在正中央，既不著重也不特意避開左邊的咬痕－－那還 ** _真的_** 是個咬痕。他再親一次，然後又一次，然後側過頭完完全全吻上Sherlock，舌頭逗弄著誘他張嘴。  
  
這說服沒花多少力氣。Sherlock抱著他的手臂收緊了，然後又更緊些。John忍不住抵著他的嘴滿意地低笑出聲，同時Sherlock的親吻也變得更加飢渴。有那麼綿長而甘美的一會兒他什麼都不想，就只是讓Sherlock的熱氣焐暖他的嘴、他的胸口、他的骻部、他的腳趾。Sherlock右手腕緊貼著他的頸背，左手則像貓爪一樣攀住John的下腰處，佔有地緊抓著催促他靠近一點、再近一點。  
  
John抽了口氣拉開距離，把Sherlock稍微推開，克制著想把自己和Sherlock熔為一體的欲望。Sherlock正倚著他，眼眸深沈臉頰泛紅。唇瓣色澤因為親吻而變濃了，讓Spencer留下的印記相對沒這麼明顯。這是只個開始。  
  
「Sherlock，」他確保Sherlock有看著他的雙眼。「脫掉你的行頭。上床。」John指示，他等著Sherlock領悟他的語調，認出這並非請求。這次不是。「然後照我說的做。你明白麼？」  
  
「是的，」Sherlock喘道，雙眼燦燦，聳肩脫掉外套、同時踢開鞋子。「我明白。」  
  
John舔唇，讚許地點頭，「全部脫掉，動作快。我想瞧瞧你。」他退後觀賞。  
  
Sherlock手迅速解開襯衫釦子。他扯鬆領帶，但還穿著襯衫，前襟大敞，接著彎下腰，以一種優雅又有效率的動作脫下長褲、底褲和襪子。他抬眼，幾乎是不好意思地覷著John。  
  
「秀給我看。」John鼓勵他。  
  
他看見那個 ** _表演模式_** 被打開了。Sherlock挺直腰板拉開襯衫，就像種氣勢磅礡的揭幕動作一樣。那頎長偏白皙的身軀線條引得John目光一路向下，看往他雙腿之間那處濃密深色毛髮，陰莖通紅而粗脹。Sherlock雙手移往髖骨輕輕向下滑，撫過肌肉分明的大腿上方，是另一招充滿展示意味的動作。John微笑而大方地斜眼瞟他。當他再度看往Sherlock的臉時，Sherlock綻開一道知情而挑逗的壞笑。  
  
 ** _自大的渾帳_** 。John竊笑著昂起下巴。 ** _雖然的確很有本錢_** 。「我剛說 ** _上床_** 。」他溫柔地命令。  
  
Sherlock儘管願意服從，但他走得特別緩慢，故意讓自己背面的姿態與正面一樣令人垂涎。他回頭好確認John有認真欣賞。「對，沒錯，」John為這挑逗微笑起來，「我 ** _的確_** 非常喜歡看著你。不，停住。我不要你躺著。跪下。面向我。」  
  
John沒有忽略Sherlock倒抽了口氣，並在Sherlock背對著床頭跪坐下來時再度滿意地微笑。  
  
「張開腿，」他指示著，走到床邊桌拉開抽屜，手伸進去找東西。接著他爬上床，Sherlock臀部正微幅搖晃著，John心忖他可能根本沒意識到自己正在這麼做。但真的，有沒有意識到都無所謂。John靠過去親上他的老二。  
  
Sherlock發出一種愉悅而原始的呻吟，雙手伸向John的頭髮。  
  
「不行，」John把手推開坐起身，對Sherlock懇求的眼神微笑。「你想要我吸你嗎？」  
  
「我 ** _現在_** 想了。」Sherlock低咆。  
  
「那好，」John把一瓶潤滑液丟到他旁邊落在床上。「用這個。先把你自己擼硬。全硬。」他翻下床離開時，聽見瓶蓋啵地打開的聲音。John把房間角落一張襯墊扶手椅拖到床腳，當他看向床上時，Sherlock正套弄著自己的勃起，嘴微張，視線牢牢鎖在John身上。  
  
「好極了。」John讚許地低語，他再次拾起潤滑液然後坐進扶手椅，望著Sherlock的手部動作。「再快一點。」  
  
Sherlock從命時眼簾顫動著，套弄的速度變快了，大手迅速往上拉、然後慢慢往柱身下降，包皮被扯動著，龜頭在拇指與食指圈住的空隙中若隱若現。  
  
「不久以後，我會要你操我，」John閒聊似的說著，「就像那樣。」他心滿意足地聽著Sherlock壓抑地咆哮起來。把手伸到雙腿之間，他隔著褲子給自己的勃起揉捏了一下。「眼睛看前面，Sherlock。」他溫和地要求。「通常我沒有這麼喜歡那樣。當下面那個。但跟你在一起的話…我會要你從後面來，我想。我喜歡你從背後抱著我。秀給我看你會怎麼操我。」  
  
「John。」Sherlock呻吟。  
  
「所以，你喜歡那個主意… ** _秀_** 給我看。用你會操我的方式操你的手。」  
  
「像這樣。」Sherlock喘息道，保持John替他設定的律動速度，「你說你想要這個。」  
  
「現在我想要更多。Sherlock。 ** _用力點_** 。」John又一次捏著自己，手掌按揉褲檔裡那溫熱沈重的老二。「讓我感覺到它。」  
  
Sherlock停住手改為移動臀部。他跪著往上挺，捅進自己的拳頭，又快又狠。他的雙眼緊閉，修長頸子用力伸直。  
  
「停，」John說，「張開眼睛。」越來越難忍住別就這樣爬到他身上了。John調整了好幾次呼吸，潤潤唇。「你現在感覺怎麼樣？」  
  
「我要你，」Sherlock咬牙道。  
  
「很好。我也想要你。但我是真的很喜歡看著你。」他這話說得真心誠意。「現在從頭開始。慢慢來。」  
  
Sherlock發出長長的嘆息，帶著挫敗的陰暗眼神坐回原位，緊握住淌著前液的老二，重新開始緩慢地上下擼動。他的眼簾在快感不斷堆積時又開始顫動了起來，但仍然聽命地緊盯著John沒闔上雙眼。  
  
John解開褲頭，連同底褲往下拉到只到夠露出他的勃起。他打開潤滑液在手心擠出一團。「再來一次。」他的手覆上自己的陰莖好好潤滑了一番，期待地吐息，「操 ** _你_** 將會…非常美妙絕倫。坐起來一點。手伸到背後。對了。只要摸就好，揉一揉。不要把手指伸進去。噢，我真希望你的手腕已經復原了。」  
  
Sherlock看向自己的右手。「我可以的…我能－－」  
  
「不行。手放回你的老二上，那老二可真美。左手，我也會用左手。我會面對面操你，Sherlock，這樣我就能看見你爽翻天的表情。而且我保證會操到你露出那種表情。麻煩動一下你的手。」John的手也開始了一種迅速輕巧、配合著Sherlock的節奏。上帝，他不需要更多刺激了。「而且我絕不會讓你碰自己的老二。」John的聲音急速低沉下來，充滿濃濃的欲望。「因為現在擼著你的會是我的手。再快一點。操進去，撸上去。我會完全擁有你。我說了 ** _快一點_** 。」  
  
Sherlock手裡一片模糊溼潤的水聲。「John，」他粗喘，「我不行…沒法…我快要－－」  
  
「停，」John命令，呼吸急促。他自己沒有停手，仍然上上下下地套弄著發出濕漉漉的聲響，在每次撫弄到頂端時揉捏頭部。  
  
「John，」，Sherlock嗚咽，「我受不了，John。」他看起來火熱且飽受折磨，頸子和鎖骨處一片通紅，泛出層薄汗。他的胸膛劇烈起伏著，大手籠著他的老二，懸空而沒有接觸。  
  
「天啊，Sherlock，」John喘息，「 ** _過來_** 。」  
  
Sherlock跳起身越過大床。  
  
John的椅子差點被推倒，接著在它盪回來時Sherlock將他拖到床上躺下。「脫掉！」他朝John的褲子大吼，就著口袋往下扯。  
  
「別管了，」John在褲子被扯到大腿半途時開口，反正他的鞋子也還穿著。「過來。」  
  
他只來得及看到一抹黑髮與狂亂淡色的眼眸，接著濕滑而放蕩的偵探就撲了上來。  
  
「噢， ** _上帝_** 。」Sherlock在兩人的老二蹭到一起時呻吟了起來。他一把摟住John的肩頸，毫無章法地吻了上去。  
  
John的腦子裡還在想著方才對Sherlock描述的鮮活情境，「你想不想－－」  
  
「不，」Sherlock使力貼緊John，就著對方的腹部、臀部滑動，再蹭上他的老二，就著任何能提供那種難以名狀卻萬分重要的摩擦度的地方磨蹭。「只想先－－」  
  
「－－來一發，」John上氣不接下氣地同意，也跟著碾磨回去。他的雙腳被困著在長褲裡，他低聲咆哮、咒罵，試圖再靠得 ** _更近一點_** 。  
  
「沒錯，」Sherlock用手肘撐住自己，抬高一邊臀部、左手擠進兩人之間把彼此的陰莖握在一塊兒。  
  
「對，」John低吼，找到了在Sherlock手中抽送的絕佳節奏。他吻遍所有能吻到的Sherlock－－脖子、下巴、胸口，他的唇瓣以同等的喜愛遊蕩過每處肌膚跟鬍渣跟毛髮－－亟需釋放的衝動令他的下腹美妙地緊繃起來。「別停。不要停。」  
  
「說出來？」Sherlock懇切地企求。  
  
這荒謬的傢伙。他扯著Sherlock的頭髮，把他耳朵往自己湊近。「Sherlock。」他的竊笑在高潮時轉成呻吟，揪著Sherlock的頭髮、扒抓著他的背，在兩人身體間射出溫熱白濁。「Sherlock！」  
  
又衝刺了兩下，Sherlock埋進John的頸脖間哭喊出聲，接著癱倒在他身上，在高潮餘韻中喘息抽搐。  
  
John在兩人再度一起移動時伸臂環住Sherlock。他們緩慢地挺動著，互相把黏膩磨蹭到對方身上。  
  
「John，」一個長吻後Sherlock喘道，「那真是－－」  
  
「比自擼還爽？」John親親他的額側，唇瓣逗留了一會兒，好品味留在肌膚上的微鹹。  
  
Sherlock稍微退開一點點，低頭看看兩人之間。「還髒。」他嘲弄地評論。  
  
「手 ** _不准_** 抹到我毛衣上，」John警告，扭來扭去，「那是全新的！」  
  
「John，你的毛衣早就一塌糊塗了，」Sherlock撐起身子指向John的襯衫與毛衣下擺，志得意滿。  
  
John瞄瞄兩人之間。「呃。這個嘛…好吧，是 ** _可以_** 挺髒的。但還是勝過…你自己來。」他吻了吻Sherlock，輕微地皺眉。「你懂吧？」  
  
Sherlock蹙眉望回來，掩住一聲笑，「你作弊，」他讚許地，「又一次。」  
  
「不，」John安靜道，伸手探進Sherlock現在亂成一團的髮間，想輕輕解開那些糾結，「我只是不玩你那什麼僱用合約了。」  
  
「你還真不委婉啊，是嗎？」  
  
John笑了，像個謎似的，他想。  
  
Sherlock仔細看著John的臉，指尖輕撫他的耳廓。「如果不是員工那麼是什麼？」  
  
「我不知道。」John搖搖頭。這問題顯然重要到會讓Sherlock想重複詢問，只是他沒有答案。「但我知道...Sherlock，你不能那樣利用那個女人，Molly Hooper。那不公平。也不正確。還有個殺人兇手在這之間攪和，一定還有別種方法來進行。」  
  
「John，你真無趣。」Sherlock說，不怎麼尖刻地。他更進一步吻上John的眉頭好緩和這句話。「公平。不公平。警察是好的。罪犯是壞的。」  
  
「嗯...沒錯。事情通常就是這個樣子。」  
  
「我告訴過你了，John...這很重要。我會做任何該做的事。」  
  
「是啊，你哥。但這會是他想要的嗎？」  
  
Sherlock嘆著氣把臉埋進John的肩膀。「他會想要我 ** _贏_** 。」不過他的聲音聽起來沒先前肯定了。「我不會讓她受到傷害的，John。」  
  
他們靜靜躺在那兒好一會，John愛撫著Sherlock的背脊，直到他開始覺得冷了而且對他動彈不得的雙腳感到沮喪。他扭動著直到能用腳指脫掉鞋子。「我們要黏住了。」他道。  
  
「嗯。」Sherlock以一種昏睡而贊同的聲調回應。  
  
John咯咯輕笑，一腳踩上床然後翻過身，把咕噥抱怨的Sherlock那沈重的身子掀到一旁。「來吧，先把你給清理一下。」他的拇指撫上著Sherlock的下唇。那兒又開始流血了。  
  
  
 **< TBC>**


	11. Chapter 11

John獨自醒來。又一次。他睡眼惺忪的伸手摸過身邊空出來的床，聆聽著套房裡其他地方的動靜。Sherlock有睡滿一晚上嗎？或該問的是...他有睡過嗎？John只知道，他在John一睡著就溜下床去踱步或盯著天花板或幹什麼他想幹的事去了。  
  
他翻身下床，然後從地板上他那堆衣服裡抽出他的盥洗包。在上過廁所刷過牙之後，他穿著那件（他個人挺喜歡的）黑短褲晃進客廳。「Sherlock？」  
  
房間是空的。  
  
「Sherlock？」他打開露台的門向外探頭，然後在一股冷風灌在他暴露的肌膚上、讓他從後頸到手臂和大腿都豎起雞皮疙瘩時迅速又把門給關上。他對自己保證，這陣哆嗦和發現Sherlock不見時的不安沒有半點關係。他很可能隨時就會回來了，因為他們在今晚與Spencer（John想到這男人時下巴不自主地緊繃起來）見面之前還有那麼多事得先討論。  
  
也許Sherlock還在構思什麼能夠讓他贏過Spencer的計畫。某種錯綜複雜又詭計多端的計畫，毫無疑問。或者是種隱蔽又令人意外的妙計，但對Hooper小姐而言會安全一點，對Sherlock亦同。倒不是說他不覺得Sherlock能應付一點危險，但Spencer看起來就像那種會在暗地裡放冷箭的人。一個狙擊手。John的唇抿成一個不愉快的線條，他快速聳了一下左肩想揮去那個痛苦的回憶。  
  
折回臥室時他似乎又跛行地更厲害了。他從床底下拉出那個掉在那兒、因昨晚的混亂只有一半露在外面的筆電袋子。他坐到昨晚觀賞Sherlock那美妙表演時所坐的扶手椅裡，快速從袋子裡拿出他的SIG手槍並仔細地檢查了下槍膛、彈匣和扳機，以及他的彈藥數量。對手槍狀況十分滿意地，John把它藏回筆電袋子裡。他盯著空蕩蕩的床鋪好一會兒，腦子裡跟著喚起那個影像：Sherlock火辣而顫抖地跪在那裡，如此驕傲而又脆弱，即使只是回憶都讓John的胸口一陣發緊。  
  
John ** _已經_** 讓他明白了。有吧？  
  
**_你不用獨自處理這個。事實上我也不會讓你這麼做，即使你想。  
  
_** 一陣憂慮襲上John的心頭。有時候積習就是難改，而Sherlock對保密和誤導似乎 ** _非常_** 習慣了。  
  
他站起身，從書桌上取來他的手機。  
  
  
你在哪裡？ -J  
  
  
好了。John把手機丟在空蕩蕩的床上然後前進浴室。等他漱洗整裝完畢應該會能得到一個令他安心的回覆了。  
  
他沒有。  
  
他沒什麼胃口，但還是點了早午餐以當作藉口召來Hudson太太。喝點茶不錯。而且她大概會知道Sherlock在哪－－既然她那夜都知道Sherlock跑去哪即興演奏小提琴了。  
  
她不知道。  
  
「先生，您是否...一切都沒事嗎？」她親切地問道，擔憂看著John的前額上泛起緊張的線條。  
  
「Hudson太太......」他沒辦法告訴她哪裡 ** _不對勁_** ，但突然間獨自一人坐在這又大又空曠的套房裡喝茶變得幾乎無法忍受。他掛起一個企盼的微笑。「一起喝杯茶？」  
  
他看見她的雙眼為這邀請愉快地閃動了一下，但她立刻就搖頭說 ** _不_** 。「先生您真好心，但是－－」  
  
「拜託，」他用他那最具說服力的聲調打岔。「我堅持。你這會是幫了我一個大忙。畢竟今天早上就只有我一個人了。」  
  
她猶豫了會，然後心軟地順了順她的裙子。「好吧，先生，如果您 ** _堅持_** 的話。我想我該當作是服務的一部份。」哈德森太太在餐桌旁服從但莊重地坐了下來。  
  
John咧嘴一笑，為他們兩人各自倒了杯柑橘調香甜氣息的伯爵茶。  
  
「先生，你明白我沒法告訴你更多關於March先生、但你又還不知道的事。」她說著，以一種逼人的眼光看著John。  
  
他輕輕搖頭。「我沒打算要問。」  
  
Hudson太太低頭啜口茶，從杯緣上瞧著John。  
  
他的嘴角因她的意圖和急切的表情而彎起。「然而你很想告訴我，是嗎？」  
  
「這麼做不符合我的身份。」Hudson太太堅定地說。「那會很不專業。」  
  
John的手環繞在溫暖的小杯子上，噘起嘴。「Hudson太太，」他對她揚眉，「對你處理最複雜困難局勢的能力，我已經產生了非常強大的信心。」  
  
「貧嘴，」Hudson太太斥道，但雙眼笑意盈盈。她的視線若有所思地瞧向天花板。「Watson醫生，我 ** _能_** 告訴你的只有，我幹這行看過太多事和太多人。」  
  
John在喝他的茶的時候鼓勵地發出類似 ** _繼續_** 的聲音。  
  
「而這其中有些人可能會不太 ** _容易_**...照料。」  
  
**_但他很好照料啊_** ，John心中一小部份想防禦地爭辯，然而另一部分的他又用沒看見隻字片語就被獨自留在酒店這事實讓自己閉上嘴。 ** _喔，不，他真的不容易。  
  
_** 她以一種微妙的謹慎把她的杯子放回茶碟裡，但她的目光仍然銳利。「而且這些人通常不覺得 ** _去_** 在乎是件容易的事。但不管容不容易－－」她深吸口氣，「喔，看在老天爺的份上。親愛的，那孩子迷死你了。」  
  
有那麼一會兒John的臉部表情很掙扎，拿不定到底是要為聽到Sherlock被稱作『那孩子』而笑，還是為Hudson太太如此確信他對John的感情而感到不可置信。他搖搖頭否決掉這一切，然後掙扎著吞下另一口茶。「你這麼說真是貼心，Hudson太太。」他最終說道。  
  
「我毫不懷疑他跟你一樣還莫名所以，但對 ** _我_** 來說這一切真是再清楚不過了。我看過他瞧著你的樣子。我也看過夠多的年輕人為了對方一頭栽下去，然後跌跌撞撞不知道自己為什麼暈頭轉向的，所以我瞧一眼就知道愛情來了看起來是什麼樣子。」  
  
「喔。不是。Hudson太太，我很抱歉，但你完全 ** _搞錯_** 了。我－－」他覺得自己面紅耳赤起來。Hudson太太是個可愛的女士，而且顯然還很浪漫，但天可憐見他是 ** _被雇用_** 來上床的。這實在稱不上什麼愛情故事。「我幾乎不認識他。我們沒有 ** _相愛_** 。我們只是...我只是......」  
  
「感覺有點頭昏腦脹？」Hudson太太刻薄地看進茶杯，喃喃低聲說道，「 ** _呆瓜_** 。我很抱歉，親愛的。但那可是你 ** _要_** 問的。」  
  
「不，」John的臉皺成一團。「我沒有，沒真的問。」  
  
「只要記住...他大概也覺得有點昏頭了，你的年輕人。」  
  
「頭暈我有辦法治療。我 ** _是_** 個醫生。」他扯出一個悲傷的笑。「我...希望這一切有這麼簡單就好了，Hudson太太。真的。」  
  
她嘆口氣，同情地看了他一眼。「那些小爭執確實有時候會讓人喘不過氣來，不是嗎，親愛的？你曉得什麼時候會再看到March先生嗎？」  
  
「今晚，如果他沒早點回來的話。我們本來要去歌劇院的。」  
  
「嗯，那聽起來 ** _很_** 浪漫啊。我相信你們到時候能釐清的。」  
  
John哼了哼。「我想那聽起來確實浪漫。喔...我該送洗我的西裝。呃－－」  
  
「我已經處理好了。您真可恥，先生，把那麼棒的東西像那樣塞在衣櫥裡。」Hudson太太看著他的表情未免也太失望。「March先生肯定也會穿他上好的西裝。我們可不能讓你不如他，對吧？」  
  
John的嘴角彎成半個扭曲的微笑。 ** _但我的確不如他。我不比從前了。也沒有我需要的堅強。_** 也許確實如此，但不管他對Sherlock的感覺為何，不管Sherlock對他又有什麼感覺，有些事他也許就是得去完成，不管他適不適合這那份任務。  
  
「有張名片，Hudson太太，在其中一件西裝外套裡。我想...打個電話過去。」  
  
「是的，先生。在書桌的左邊抽屜裡。」Hudson太太對著臥室偏偏頭。「我把它塞在你深綠色的襪子底下了。」  
  
「很好。」John咬著下唇。「太棒了。」  
  
「還有，先生？」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
她對他肯定地點點頭。「您也讓我覺得您是個能處理複雜困難局勢的人。」  
  
John粗嘎地笑了。他伸手揉揉雙眼，想揉掉藏在那後頭的不確定。當他再次對她微笑時，他展現出對她這番鼓勵的話有多感謝。「Hudson太太，我有沒有說過你－－」  
  
「有，親愛的，」她對他回以溫暖的微笑。「你說過的。」  
  
在她離開後，John盯著他的手錶良久才給Sherlock再次發個簡訊。  
  
  
我就再問一次。 **你在哪裡** ？ -J  
  
  
二十幾分鐘過後，他收到一個簡短的回覆。  
  
  
在忙。  
GM  
  
  
John對著那個縮寫皺眉，直到他想起自己發送的簡訊是指定傳到Gabriel March的手機上。倒不是說他還有別的電話能打。他看過Sherlock還有另一支手機，但他從沒給過John那手機的號碼。  
  
隨著時間一點一滴的過去，John的不安越來越甚。發出去的好幾則簡訊都沒有回應，直到最後一個簡訊來了。  
  
  
倫敦大戲院。19:30。到時見。  
GM  
  
  
所以就這樣了。沒有什麼資訊分享，沒有什麼策略制訂。他終究還是沒能讓Sherlock明白。Sherlock會繼續一意孤行－－用Molly Hooper當誘餌吊在陷阱口然後等著突擊，期待著能逮到他想要的東西。  
  
時間到了。John為那個夜晚緩慢而細緻地穿上他那套藍色的三件式人字紋西裝，以及燙得筆直的白色襯衫。至於他的口袋領巾和領帶，他選了深紅色的絲綢。血的顏色。危險。暴怒。激情。愛。  
  
他好好打理四周，以確保他的東西都待在臥室、書桌和衣櫥裡的合適位置上。他把他的筆電袋子和他空蕩蕩的旅行袋放在一起，然後看著那那把被放在灰色柔軟羽絨被上的配槍。他曾試著打給Harry，但她沒接聽，而John也沒留下訊息。相反地，他拿起Sherlock前晚擲給他的那個沉甸甸的信封，找來一隻筆在上面寫上Harry的姓名地址，以及一張留給Hudson太太的紙條。 ** _請轉交_** 。他把信封塞回他的書桌抽屜，就在他的綠色襪子底。  
  
他沒帶槍套來，所以只得將那把SIG手槍放在他的外套內袋裡。他在套房入口的鏡子裡瞥見自己時頓了下。  
  
這次回瞪著他的，不再是那個他一直都在鏡子裡瞧見的空殼子了。也許他是被僱來作些美其名為 ** _照料_** 的事，但他昨天自顧自地下定了決心：什麼叫做照料可是他說了才算。而且，沒錯，該死，他就是 ** _在乎_** Sherlock。他在乎、撫慰和哄誘，且同時享受著執行過程與結果。他是個照顧者。他是個醫生，但他 ** _不只_** 是醫生而已。  
  
他同時也是軍人。 ** _積習難改_** 。  
  
他拿起自己的手機與Lestrade的名片開始撥打。結果直接進入語音信箱。「探長，我是John Watson。Sherlock的...朋友。關於你的案子他有些事沒告訴你。有些你該知道的事。關於..關於該死的每個有關的人。」  
  
John開始講述他所知道Sherlock和Philip Spencer的一切，並在身後關上門，替上戰場作準備。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Sherlock在戲院門口等著，就站在那短短的水泥樓梯頂上靠著倫敦大戲院外牆的深色柱子。他的雙臂在胸前交疊，面色凝重。他已經打扮梳理成Gabriel March的樣子－－攏起濃密、深黑的頭髮，一路服貼到他的領口。他還戴著John給他的那個藍色喀什米爾圍巾。  
  
在看見John從聖馬汀巷對著他小跑過去時，Sherlock從柱身上推身而起，雙眼圓睜好像很驚訝似的。他以為John不會出現嗎？等今晚結束，如果一切 ** _順利_** 的話，John確信Sherlock可能會對他火大萬分，甚至會恨他。因為John就像在Sherlock向來運作順暢的齒輪間插進了扳手大搞破壞。  
  
「對不起，」John在靠近Sherlock時喘著氣，對方正走下人行道來跟他會合。「我...遲到了。」  
  
「開幕場從來都不會準時開始。」Sherlock的視線掠過John身上，但沒對他伸手。他看起來對John的態度似乎就像John對他般小心翼翼。「況且我在中場之前都不會和Spencer見面。」  
  
而如果，這一切 ** _出了差錯_**....John的心跳變得很用力。那些影像迅速在他的腦子裡閃過： ** _Sherlock_** ** _，在極樂中張大雙唇、向後仰著頭。_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _倔強地繃著下巴，下唇不自覺而誘人地噘起。難得一見而害羞的微笑。在指尖摸上他肌膚時那柔順、火辣的觸感和貼在他胸前的隆隆笑聲。_** John握緊拳頭對著入口點頭。「我們走吧？」  
  
他們的票是劇院上層的一個私人包廂。兩人默不作聲地穿過富麗堂皇的維多利亞風格大廳、和因找到座位而逐漸稀疏的人潮，警戒加上對這兒的空間佈置的不熟悉讓John一路緊緊跟著Sherlock。在他們行進間，他暗中掃視著旁人臉孔、偷偷想好逃脫路線、留意任何可能是Spencer，甚至是Richard Brook的蹤跡。他已經上緊發條準備好了，但同時也很平靜。他把呼吸調節成一種緩慢穩定的節奏，眼瞼微垂、露出一種對周遭不感興趣的模樣。沒有威脅性。乏味。  
  
他們的包廂在樓上走廊末端，所以當兩人抵達並開門時走廊上已不見其他人影。包廂是四人座，但看起來今晚只有他們倆。Sherlock在身後關上沈重木門，John則脫下大衣偷偷檢查了其口袋裡的SIG手槍，然後把外套妥適疊放在空位上。當準備把手機放進西裝外套時，他放低了手機在身側，有點兒焦慮地查看是否有Lestrade的簡訊通知。他 ** _天殺的_** 到底跑哪兒去了？  
  
「我要他別接你的電話。」  
  
John被Sherlock低沈的聲音嚇了一跳。對方正彎身貼近他的耳朵，有那麼一會兒他以為自己無意見把問題給大聲說出來了。他僵住，吞了口唾沫。「誰？」  
  
Sherlock的手指落到了John的手腕上，表示他注意到John手裡的手機。「Lestrade。」他平靜道。  
  
觀眾的嗡嗡細語如潮水般從厚重絲絨襯墊的各個包廂擴散出去，刷過最底部平台上正在熱身的管弦樂團、漫延過高牆上彷彿在站哨般的金燦燦小天使和戰車。整座恢宏的表演廳以玻璃罩頂，被這種不和諧的嗡嗡聲完全淹沒。那聲音也在John耳間迴盪，和他的心緒混雜在一起，給他目前混亂的情緒又多添了一道聲音。他慢慢轉身對上Sherlock雙眼。什麼都解讀不出來，Sherlock的面容藏在陰影中。  
  
「你跟Lestrade在一起？」他問，幾乎無法確定他真的聽到Sherlock這麼說了。「在我打給他的時候？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「你一直都跟 ** _Lestrade_** 在一起。今天。」  
  
「還有Hooper小姐。整天。事實上直到我見你之前都是。」Sherlock頷首，比先前多低垂了幾度，雙眼在微光下閃爍。「你給他的資訊非常詳盡。我印象深刻。」  
  
John的臉色煞白。「你有聽見－－」  
  
「全部。」Sherlock定定注視他。「除了最後一段。他不讓我聽。那一段說了什麼？」  
  
**_回電給我，你他媽的王八蛋。我不知道還有誰可以打。我以為這對你很重要。我以為你也是個朋友，至少為了他哥哥好嗎？拜託！我不能把他交給隨便什麼人，_ ** **_Lestrade_ ** **_，你懂嗎？拜託！_**  
  
「大部分...就是...胡罵一通了那時候，」John喃喃，然後突然明白過來地眨眨眼。「他已經知道了？你 ** _告訴_** 他了？」  
  
「全部。」  
  
「你說 ** _全部_** 是指－－」  
  
「就是 ** _全部_** ，John。」  
  
「那麼...那麼Molly Hopper呢？」  
  
「也是全部。」  
  
「所以......」  
  
「他在這裡。藏在暗處，當然。跟他隊員一起。Molly同意讓這個會面繼續進行下去，雖然我們已經把她要提供的資料 ** _調整_** 了一點。她則會帶上初期的纖維樣本原型，而不是最終版。Lestrade會親自注意她的狀況。只要一進行交換他們就會逮住Spencer。」  
  
John瞪著眼，張口結舌。「那...Spencer的老闆呢？」  
  
Sherlock移開視線。  
  
「Sherlock，我－－」John不確定在劇院燈光開始閃爍時他到底嚥回了哪些話。 ** _我好開心。我真替你驕傲。我很抱歉。我好－－我好害怕現在這一切就要結束了。_**  
  
「我們該入座了，John。」  
  
「Sherlock，他們就在這裡，他們不會跑掉的。你－－你還好嗎？」  
  
Sherlock的聲調平板。「我當然很好。」  
  
「你在生我的氣。因為我打給Lestrade。」John點點頭，毅然挺起胸膛。「我明白的。Sherlock，我－－」  
  
「你以為我對你 ** _生氣_** ？」Sherlock對著他的胸膛正中央推了一把。John退了兩步而Sherlock前進了一步，包廂拱頂垂墜下來的紫色布幔順勢半掩住兩人，遮去了其他可能探見的目光。Sherlock猛地俯身吻上John－－這吻在Sherlock抬手將他整個身子摟得更近時抽走了他的氣息、他的心、他的恐懼。John揪住Sherlock還戴著的圍巾，兩手抓著滿滿的喀什米爾。Sherlock的唇滑到John的耳邊低喃。「我沒有生氣。」  
  
John的雙手滑下Sherlock的大衣與西裝外套。他身體暖烘烘的，心跳和John一樣激烈。「這裡有衣物間嗎？或者是...儲藏室？」  
  
Sherlock對他眨眨眼。「這建築佔地至少一畝，John，這裡有各種房間。怎麼了？」  
  
「因為，」John急切地低語。「我現在就想帶你進其中一間房，扯掉你的衣服，幹得你又深又狠，幹得你下半輩子都能感受到我的存在。」

  
他的喉頭在意識到自己竟然就這樣未經修飾地脫口說出『你的下半輩子』時緊張地收緊，但Sherlock瞬間呼吸困難的樣子輕易化解了他的驚恐。「我…雖然那很吸引人…我……」他艱困地清清喉嚨。「John，我們得保持專注。」  
  
「我知道，」John點點頭。「是啊，我知道。我有。專注。」  
  
「但...在這之後...」Sherlock耳語。  
  
John的微笑緩緩擴大了。還有個『以後』。「你等著瞧吧。」  
  
劇院燈光再次閃爍。  
  
John坐進其中一張豪華襯墊椅子中，努力別笑得太開懷－－紅色絲絨和觀眾席與深紅地毯正好十分合襯－－然後在Sherlock脫下外套坐在John身邊時等著表演開始。劇場裡的吵雜聲已經急遽降低成一種低沈、期待的細語。樂團安靜無聲。  
  
「所以我們還要熬過半場歌劇。」John喃喃，手在膝蓋上搓揉著。  
  
Sherlock對著他黠笑。「你搞不好真的會喜歡。音樂非常震撼。」  
  
John不置可否地拿過Sherlock遞給他的節目表。他掃過節目大綱。「在講一個交際花的故事，是嗎？好吧...我想這是有點可看性。」他假裝冷冰冰地覷了Sherlock一眼。「她不會剛好有顆寬大又高尚的心吧？」  
  
Sherlock回以同樣冷淡的語調，「據我所知只有最棒的交際花才是如此。」  
  
John呵笑一聲看向舞台。「Sherlock？」他在燈光黯淡下來時輕聲道。  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「以防我之後忘了告訴你...我這週真的過得很愉快。」  
  
Sherlock不確定地看著John，彷彿在確認他是否在開什麼玩笑。當John回以一個微小而誠摯的笑容時，Sherlock垂下了視線。「謝謝你。」他低喃。  
  
觀眾在沈重的紫色舞台垂幕分開時鼓掌起來。指揮舉起指揮棒然後小提琴跟著開始演奏，不久單簧管獨奏跟著加入，開始一段甜美而高亢的樂章。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
渾厚的男中音在交際花那崩潰的情人衝進夜色奔向命中注定的悲劇時飆高。對唱腔和劇情都已十分熟悉，Sherlock的注意力這會兒反而都投注到John身上－－他對歌劇的興趣缺缺早在第一幕Alfredo對Violetta告白時消逝無蹤。他這會兒正在椅子裡傾身向前，嘴唇微分，雙眼專注地瞪視著，彷彿他一個眨眼或吞口水就會錯過什麼重要劇情似的。  
  
當中場落幕時，John大力鼓掌著直到他偏過頭看到Sherlock那毫不掩飾的興味。「好吧。算了。總之...閉嘴啦，」他難為情地咧嘴一笑，低聲說道：「我喜歡這齣戲。」  
  
**_而我喜歡你_** ，Sherlock想著，然後驚訝地對自己皺起眉。不只是想要。是 ** _喜歡_** 。這不過是個 ** _渺小_** 的字眼，描述一種微弱的感覺，舉凡早餐到鞋子都能輕易用上這個詞。那為什麼這會感覺這麼... ** _重大_** ？  
  
John看見了那短暫的蹙眉而理解成是在心煩他們懸而未決的會面。他的表情轉為嚴肅。「好了。我們該走了。」  
  
「我們會在露天吧台見面，在屋頂。那裡應該不會很擁擠，」Sherlock在Johnt穿上外套時說道，「Lestrade和他的組員會就定位。應該會...很快就結束。」  
  
「Sherlock…...」John的手放在門上，頓了頓，他抬眼對上Sherlock的視線。他看起來似乎還想說點什麼，但最終搖搖頭似乎就這麼算了。「準備好了嗎？」  
  
他對John微微點頭。「是。」  
  
John點頭回應，如此令人安心而有自信，然後推開門。  
  
兩人離開包廂走向樓梯時John還在Sherlock前方－－ ** _就在_** 前方而已－－忽然不知從哪兒突然伸來一隻手掩住Sherlock口鼻，另一隻手臂迅速壓住了Sherlock氣管，立刻把他往後拖，幾乎扯離了地。他被拖進走廊末端妥善被垂幕遮住的門中，John遇上了其他散場的賓客，正要轉頭對Sherlock說些什麼時，門就這樣當著Sherlock的臉關了起來。  
  
他摸黑往後踢了對方一腳，但脖子被突地收緊，壓力增加了。  
  
「噓噓噓，小乖乖，噓噓噓」Spencer在他耳邊低喃。「別亂動。我們剛剛改變地點了。」  
  
Sherlock拼命想呼吸、踉蹌往後退，而Spencer手臂掐得更緊。  
  
「我想要讓你落單，你懂吧。你的 ** _助理_** 似乎變得有點太黏你了。雖然他是蠻可愛的。我看得出來你為什麼會喜歡他。他跟你提過我們的閒聊了嗎？他喜不喜歡我在昨天比賽場上給你的小小紀念品？」Spencer的拇指粗暴揉過Sherlock下唇的痛處。「你說什麼，親親？我聽不見。」  
  
Sherlock在Spencer終於放鬆箝制時用力汲取著空氣。「John。」他嗆出一個詞，總算不再眼冒金星。  
  
「是了，沒錯，我們是在談John。」  
  
Spencer開始又向後走，一路上就這麼勾著Sherlock脖子拖曳他。如果今天對手比較虛弱或缺乏經驗，或許Sherlock還有辦法掙脫，但Spencer讓他無法保持平衡，而且不給他接近自己身體或腿部的任何機會。Sherlock收緊下巴好盡可能地貼近Spencer的手肘彎，這樣可以讓喉嚨壓力減輕一些，好有些施力點。他的眼睛開始適應陰暗的環境了，這兒Spencer似乎很熟悉，毫不遲疑地東轉西繞。看起來他們似乎在員工通道中，但並不常使用，木頭地板，聞起來有積塵味。兩人穿梭在空的木板箱、各種延伸走道和門板之間，到處堆著許多東西與箱子，他甚至似乎瞧見了一尊衣帽架，上頭掛滿誇張的羽毛圍巾。  
  
「昨天比賽會場上，我挺訝異你沒認出跟他在一起的那個 ** _朋友_** 。」Spencer繼續用一種瘋狂雀躍的語氣說道，「還是你都不讀報紙的啊？也許你 ** _其實_** 認識他呢，對吧，Gabriel，我的心肝？」  
  
Spencer突然旋身，改了方向一把將Sherlock往牆上摜。Sherlock未癒的手腕和臉都被狠狠撞往牆壁，但力道只到讓他疼上一小會兒。當他轉過身時看見Spencer高抬手裡的閃著金屬光芒。Spencer笑嘻嘻的，近得Sherlock難逃子彈射擊範圍，又遠得搆不著。  
  
「我不知道你 ** _他媽的_** 在說什麼，Spencer，」Sherlock用上Garbriel那種狂妄但受到驚嚇的粗啞聲音，「你根本就－－瘋了。我們可是說好的，我只想要我出錢買的那份。Morse來的接頭人呢？我有 ** _付錢_** 。我們有過 ** _約定_** 。」說到最後，他的聲音絲毫不需費力就顯得尖細刺耳。  
  
Spencer露齒一笑，在黑暗中反而陰森醒目。「你還沒付清呢。」他揮揮槍示意，「現在快走。走到底，上樓。」  
  
Sherlock遲疑了。「我們要去哪？」  
  
「我說了 ** _快走_** ，」Specencer尖銳地道，「我已經收了你的錢了，很快地Morse那女的和她帶來的一袋獎品馬上也能到手。如果現在非得一槍斃了你我也沒什麼損失。」  
  
Sherlock嘆氣轉身遵從Spencer的指示。爬了兩樓之後他推開通往屋頂的一扇金屬防火門。迎面襲來的冷空氣令方才Spencer掐住的頸子部份灼燒起來。他先前把圍巾留在包廂的椅子上了。他幹嘛把它留在那？他衝著天上壓低的密佈烏雲眨眨眼，在右手邊還能看到在歌劇院屋頂緩緩轉動的球型招牌。  
（譯註：那個會轉動的球型招牌長這樣）  
  
  
  
「走出去。一直走，親愛的。別停下腳步。」  
  
Sherlcok穩穩地走向灰撲撲的屋頂中央。逃生門應聲關上，他轉身緊張地打量著Spencer。「我們沒跟任何人約在這裡，對吧？」他問，下唇顫抖著，故意誇大自己的無知愚蠢和恐懼。  
  
「我們當然沒有，你這 ** _白痴_** 。」Spencer舉起槍。「我知道你很失望。我也是。那種酒吧裡的交易多 ** _浪漫_** 哪，從桌子下方把公事包偷偷滑給對方什麼的，多像 ** _真正的_** 間諜。他們就愛這種，我的客戶都這樣。你們全都是 ** _白痴_** 。走那裡。」Spencer短促用槍指指自己的左方。  
  
Sherlock照作，猶豫又緩慢地邁步。如果Spencer得靠近他，他也許就有機會奪槍了。  
  
「我也很愛啦，當然。尤其是那種 ** _戲劇效果_** (theatre)－－請原諒我這小小的玩笑。畢竟那對我來說也是個樂趣。」Spencer在Sherlock越來越靠近屋頂邊緣時持續說過不停。「好吧…這和殺人都很有趣。停下。上去。」  
  
Sherlock嚥口唾沫，踏上矮緣。他瞄了一眼屋簷外的景象。這裡距離地面有五層樓高，下頭是個遠離主要道路、並停靠了幾輛深色大型車輛的小地方，沒有任何東西能阻止墜勢。右手邊遠處有大型通風口，搞不好他可以鑽到後面躲藏－－這開始感覺像個 ** _絕佳_** 的方案了。  
  
但Spencer很愛講話。所以還有別的方法。  
  
「你每次都會殺了你自己的客戶嗎？」Sherlock發問，讓聲音聽起來像在聊天，跟Spencer的語調一樣輕快閒適。  
  
「我們已經為你 ** _量身安排_** 了特別節目，我親愛的Gabriel。你真的很特別你知道嗎。」Spencer笑得讚許有加。  
  
「 ** _我們，_** 」Sherlock喘息，左右張望。「你還帶了朋友來？」  
  
Spencer聳聳肩，對這問題揮了揮槍，現在既然Sherlock人抵達他要的地點，他就不介意洩露任何訊息了。「我能跟這些玩具玩玩，而他就只喜歡看而已。」  
  
「他現在正在看嗎？」  
  
「他會代替你去那個露台酒吧赴約，」Spencer狡詐地微笑，「你的聯絡人如果看到他會很驚訝喔～」  
  
「所以Molly Hooper不算 ** _你的_** 玩具了？」Sherlock昂起下巴等待Spencer的反應。「她是 ** _他的_** 。」  
  
「她－－」槍又倏地被舉起，Spencer的邪笑消逝無蹤。「你怎麼會知道她的名字？我從來沒跟你說過。」  
  
「你沒講過嗎？」Sherlock詭譎一笑。 ** _現在_** 除了那些乏味調戲能提供的樂趣以外，Spencer會想從他身上要點別的了。  
  
Spencer俊俏的五官扭曲成一種醜陋陰狠，他走向Sherlock，抬起槍。「 ** _你到底是誰？_** 」  
  
Sherlock微笑。  
  
「你想玩遊戲，是嗎？那就來玩這個遊戲－－」他跟著踏上Sherlock身處的矮緣，槍管對準Sherlock的頭。他朝Sherlock前進一步。  
  
Sherlock咬住牙。 ** _再近一點_** 。狂風吹過他的頭髮。  
  
「－－我要看看你會不會飛，天使。然後我會去找到你的小Molly Hooper，轟掉她的臉、砍斷她的手，然後把它們綁在她的頭髮上、掛到竿子上餵烏鴉。 ** _那_** 聽起來像不像個有趣的遊戲？」  
  
Sherlock用力吞了口唾沫。 ** _再近一點。_** 「你聽起來的確 ** _很_** 想玩。特別是對Hopper小姐。為什麼？她碰了什麼屬於你的東西？我以為你說過他只喜歡 ** _看_** 。」  
  
Spencer又前進了一步。「好像他會 ** _碰_** 那個乏味的小 ** _婊子_** 似的。」  
  
「我懂～了。」Sherlock深吸口氣，微笑。「我的助理並不是唯一一個有點太黏的人。」  
  
「別以為我不曉得你想幹嘛。」  
  
**_再近一點_** 。「人 ** _的確_** 是會喜歡上他們的寵物。」  
  
「我才不是他的 ** _寵物_** 。他 ** _需要_** 我。」嗤地一聲，Spencer撲向前抓住Sherlock的翻領。Sherlock感到他的手槍冰冷堅硬地抵上他的下巴。  
  
機不可失。Sherlock做好準備。  
  
「放開他。」John從黑暗中現身。「否則我 ** _會_** 殺了你。」  
  
Sherlock瞪著眼。John握著他自己的手槍指著Spencer。他的雙手穩定，剛毅的下巴顯示出決心，目光硬若磬石。  
  
「 ** _哈！是你_** 。如果你對我開槍，John，我會帶著你可愛的男人跟我一起，」Spencer張大雙眼看著John，然後嘲弄地瞧向Sherlock。「還是你根本就不在乎？」  
  
「你會死的。不管怎樣。」John的聲音堅定。「還是你根本就不在乎？」  
  
Spencer怒極反笑，槍口更使力抵進Sherlock下巴。  
  
如果用力推Spencer一把，John就能開槍了。Sherlock希望John會是個很 ** _厲害_** 的槍手。他退後了，只有一點點，但那距離足夠他推－－  
  
在他能行動之前，夜空中劃過一聲槍響。  
  
他猝然歪過身子時，光滑的鞋底滑出水泥屋頂邊緣，Sherlock的感官銳利起來。他感覺到空氣中的濕意就像一朵雲刷過他臉頰。他聽見街上傳來的笑聲與談話，還十分確定聽到了 ** _跳舞_** 這個詞。他自己挺會跳舞的，雖然他記不清最後一次跳舞是什麼時候了。在眾多氣味裡他聞到了義大利麵醬的香氣。他想帶John去他鍾愛的義大利餐廳。他們離開包廂之前John是想說些什麼呢？而Sherlock會怎麼回答？ ** _我喜歡你，_** ** _John_** ** _。我也過得很開心。  
  
_** 這個世界就這樣在他的腳底下遠去。  
  
  
  
\--  
THE END!  
  
OK 還沒結束啦:-)  



	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock的手指在水泥矮緣上摳抓，他一手夠強壯，但另一手還很虛弱，這樣支撐力不夠。遠遠的下方傳來的肉身撞擊與玻璃破碎聲被強勁風聲和他耳裡血液的轟鳴給抹掉了。他的手掌灼燒地疼，滑了開去，然後手指也抓不牢了，然後只剩指尖。  
  
恐懼讓他雙眼大張、讓他滑溜的鞋無用地蹭在牆面時一片盲目、讓他忍不住想嘲笑自己早先怎麼會以為智力足以戰勝一切。現在他什麼周遭的聲音都聽不見了，只剩下那陣死之將至的呼嘯逐漸逼近，直到一隻手攫住他的手腕，John的話語凌空而來。  
  
「Sherlock！撐著點！」  
  
Sherlock帶傷的手放開矮緣，改緊攀住John的手腕。John另一隻手的手指攢住Sherlock的外套袖子，扣住他。Sherlock反抓回去，用力喘息。他看不到John的臉。只有手臂。然後是頭髮。  
  
然後是他的眼睛，幽暗巨大，深沈似海，又像迎面而來的浪潮。John是他的救生索、他的浮標、他的定錨好讓他不會墜落－－不，等等，是飛走－－他就快要飛走了。  
  
他看到了John的肩膀。然後是他的背。  
  
John正跟著他一起滑下邊緣。  
  
「放手！」他掙扎道。太重了。他太過沈重讓John跟著滑下來了。  
  
John的額頭青筋畢露，臉部線條緊繃，牙關緊閉。「我 ** _不會讓你掉下去_** 的。」  
  
「 ** _John_** －－」  
  
「我、不、許。」  
  
腳步聲和叫喊聲傳來，然後 ** _呼_** 地一聲，有人在John的身邊補上，伸出第二雙手揪住他。John停止下滑。有用了。John挪了挪身子。那雙手抓牢Sherlock、就著他的手臂將他拉上來，然後是肩膀，然後抓住他的衣服將他給往 ** _上_** 抬。  
  
一搆得到邊，Sherlock就手腳並用地爬過矮緣回到平地，大口喘氣，半趴在John身上、半躺在屋頂地板上。他一隻手摸上那冰冷、粗糙的石子地，感覺到砂礫刮得他手心生疼。那股疼痛的感覺真的是 ** _太美妙_** 了。  
  
Sherlock用手肘撐起身子緊盯著John。他正張大雙眼，一臉茫然困惑地抬眼看著灰暗的天空，彷彿他能穿透那片沈悶的雲彩看進那之後的無盡星空似的。  
  
John慢慢轉過臉面向Sherlock。他們的視線相接，然後就再無它物。Sherlock直直看進去，感覺自己彷彿又在墜落。  
  
一隻手抓住Sherlock肩膀用力晃了晃，剎時所有聲音又湧回了他的世界裡。他驚喘著眨掉那陣眼冒金星。  
  
「老天爺！」Lestrade側趴在Sherlock身旁。他藉著Sherlock的肩膀彆扭地將自己用手肘撐起身來，然後焦慮地來回看著Sherlock和John。「Sherlock？沒事嗎？John？你們倆都沒事嗎？」  
  
現在有喊叫聲了。一個聲音。接著又一個。奔跑的腳步聲。手電筒的光線在黑暗中掃盪。  
  
「沒事。對。我很好。」Sherlock自己的聲音聽起來奇怪地有些遙遠，彷彿來自某個他看不見的膽小分身似的。他猛吸口氣將之召喚回來，然後冷靜地再次開口。「 ** _我們沒事_** 。」  
  
在Lestrade身後，Sally Donovan走到屋頂邊緣探出頭，然後為下面的景象噁心地拉長了臉。「那位可很有事。」  
  
Lestrade蹣跚爬起，呻吟著來到他的警官身旁。他往下一看。「該死。Sally，快下去處理一下，別讓任何人－－」  
  
一陣驚恐的尖叫從下方的人行道上傳來。Spencer的屍體顯然是被發現了。  
  
「太遲了。」Sally鬱鬱地道，她的雙眼以一種不以為然的猜疑掃視著Sherlock和John。  
  
「該死，」Lestrade嘀咕，一手刷過他凌亂的灰髮。「Sally，你就－－」  
  
「我知道！這就去。」Donovan的棕褐色大衣衣擺在轉向樓梯時掃過Sherlock的臉，已經開始對著無線電吼出一連串的指令。  
  
Lestrade轉過身低頭看著Sherlock，他已經撐起自己，笨拙而不協調地癱坐著。「你確定你完全沒事？」Lestrade又問了一次。  
  
「我當然確定。」Sherlock皺眉。他傾身向前站起，默默感謝雙腿沒虛軟。他可不怎麼確定它們是不是還能撐得住他。他對John伸出手，但John已經站著了。  
  
「我聽到一聲槍響，」Lestrade說著，意有所指地看向John，「你沒辦法告訴我任何相關訊息，對吧？」  
  
John才剛張開嘴，Sherlock就迅速站到他身前。「Lestrade，Spencer有把槍。就指著我的頭，事實上。」  
  
「Sherlock－－」John在他身後開口。  
  
「我建議你的小隊專心去找回 ** _Spencer_** 的武器而不是去管些 ** _其他_** －－」  
  
「Sherlock，不是我開的槍。」  
  
Sherlock轉過頭瞪著John。「什麼？」  
  
「什麼？」Lestrade也重複。  
  
John舔舔唇，小心看向Lestrade。「對，我.....是有準備。但我找不到機會開槍。」  
  
Sherlock困惑地皺起眉。「John如果你...沒有選擇的餘地...我瞭解的。」  
  
「老天，Sherlock，你真的以為我會把你射下屋頂嗎？那簡直...我 ** _幾乎_**...我那時想著你應該會給我點良機，但那 ** _不是_** 我。那槍來自－－」John轉身指著對面屋頂的陰暗區域。「－－那裡。」  
  
「 ** _媽的_** ，」Lestrade嘶聲，雙眼圓睜地大喝。「離開屋頂！ ** _全都給我馬上離開_** ！」  
  
「如果他想殺了我們－－」John開始抗議。  
  
「他早就走了－－」Sherlock開口。  
  
「閉嘴然後 ** _動作快_** ，」Lestrade咆哮，用力推了他倆一把。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Lestrade和他的團隊迅速而高效地搜索了屋頂上的開放區域，以及Spencer拖著Sherlock經過的樓梯間和員工走道。事實證明－－正如同先前Sherlock宣告過的－－徒勞無功。Sherlock低聲和Lestrade交談著說服他至少先徹底終止搜索行動。雖然John能很明顯地看出 ** _Lestrade_** 很挫折，Sherlock看起來幾乎是得意忘形。  
  
他不知道是什麼助長了Sherlock的興頭，但John確實也感受到自己飆高的腎上腺素。Lestrade的搜索迅速而確實，但過程中的每一秒都像砂紙刮過John急躁的肌膚。他不想像這樣 ** _呆站_** 在那裡。他想嘶吼、奔跑然後開幹。他想讓Sherlock貼上牆、褲子褪到腳踝，狠狠肆虐，一起陶醉。  
  
John用拇指來回繞圈並摩挲指尖，享受著那種被強化的微微刺痛感，但表面上呼吸深長、不動如山，只望著Sherlock與Lestrade交談。  
  
有人找到走廊上的燈該怎麼打開了。早先John在尋找Sherlock和Spencer時倉皇奔過的那些頗具威脅性的鬼影幢幢，如今看來－－儘管還有點缺乏真實感－－完全無害。中場休息時兩人才邁出包廂不過幾步，John轉身想跟Sherloc說句話就見不著人影。他毫不懷疑Sherlock身陷危險，而那種猛烈的恐懼感讓他什麼都忘了，只想著要 ** _救回他_** 。他跑回走廊底，立刻就發現了員工專用的那扇門，John行動時毫不猶豫，任由從軍時訓練出來的專注與信心帶著他走。他管那叫直覺。他一邊用電話聯絡Lestrade，一邊檢查路上認為可疑的幾扇側門，雖然後來發現都上了鎖。Sherlock大概能在John一進入走道就指出有哪些線索和證據－－灰塵上的拖行痕跡（如果他那雙因恐懼而大睜的雙眼還看得見的話）、或凌亂而錯位的箱子什麼的－－然後催他直上樓梯來到屋頂。  
  
中場休息已經結束，現在演奏的音樂在John的耳裡聽起來既明快又輕浮－－簡直就像在嘲笑John。他就錯了一件事。是 ** _有_** 個槍手在，但卻完全不是Spencer。他搞錯而Sherlock差點就沒命了。  
  
他緊繃地對著自己一笑。 ** _差點_** 。  
  
Lestrade和他的隊員從員工通道清查到走廊，John跟著上前。一隻手拉住他的外套衣領，幾乎像用拖的止住去勢，接著他發現自己被抵在牆上。他幾乎沒怎麼注意遠方的輕咳聲，通往走廊的大門就這樣闔上，Sherlock壓住他，雙臂抵在他兩側肩膀上的牆壁將他完全籠罩住，大腿緊貼住John的。  
  
Sherlock的氣息火熱噴在John的耳邊，好一會兒他們倆就只是這樣靜止不動，緊繃而期待。  
  
「John。」Sherlock的聲音低沉。「你所做的事。在樓頂。」  
  
「不。閉嘴。」John大口吸氣，手裡緊抓住Sherlock的大衣。「吻我。你還沒吻我。」  
  
Sherlock對著John低下頭，但沒吻上去，反而用手指勾住John的外套領子一把掀開。他把鼻子蹭進John的頸子聞著，深深地、像動物般野蠻地汲取他的氣味。  
  
然後，響起了一陣呻吟，彷彿來自他們相抵的臀間。John不確定那是從誰的喉嚨發出來的，但接著Sherlock的牙齒就在John脖子上了，就著夾克和襯衫領子裡所能觸及的範圍又吸又咬出個深印子。這突來的疼痛和快感令John驚喘著偏過頭，裸露出更大片頸子。「 ** _用力點_** 。」他要求，狠狠抓住Sherlock的頭髮。  
  
隨著一聲發狂般的嘶吼，Sherlock欣然從命，然後那股快感就像電流般從John的脖子滋滋竄到胯下。  
  
「操我。」John聽見自己喘道。他感覺真切原始。他感覺野性大發。  
  
「John，不行，我得......」Sherlock一陣戰慄，他不情願地跟John拉開距離。「 ** _你所做的事_** ，」他頑固地重複著，聲音緊繃。他伸出左手臂好圈住，不..... ** _捧住_** John的頭。「你在 ** _往下掉_** 。」  
  
「你掉得 ** _更快_** ，你這...傻瓜。」  
  
「John，這沒道理。物理上－－」  
  
「操他媽的 ** _物理_** 。」John拉扯著Sherlock的頭髮，試圖再次將他的頭拉低。他的聲音破碎。「我說了 ** _操我_** 。你沒聽見嗎？」  
  
Sherlock瞪著他然後－－ ** _這個混蛋_** －－笑了，一陣止不住而近乎瘋狂的咯咯傻笑。「我以為是 ** _你_** 想－－」  
  
「 ** _沒錯_** 。操 ** _你_** 。」John呻吟。「操 ** _我_** ，隨便，我不在乎，我就是...我就是 ** _想要_** 。」  
  
Sherlock的幽默瞬間消失，就跟它出現時一樣突然。緩緩地，刻意地，他貼近John。他也硬了。「沒有時間。」他低喃。  
  
「操他媽的 ** _時間_** 。」  
  
「不，John。我想要...」  
  
「很好。沒錯。我也是。來吧。快點。」  
  
「John。」Sherlock的手揉捏著John的後頸，低頭靠近John的耳邊。他的聲音降成一種最低沈轟鳴，就像遠方的雷聲。「不。我得...我想..... ** _慢慢來_** 。」  
  
**_慢慢來_** 。 一陣期待的哆嗦竄過John的肌膚，他發出含糊的聲音拱向Sherlock。他們緊擁住彼此，緊貼著對方上氣不接下氣地大口呼吸，彷彿過了許久又不夠久。 Sherlock修長的手指愛撫過John的脖子然後深入他的髮中。John伸手想將他的另一隻手臂環繞上Sherlock的肩膀，卻忍不住痛苦地倒抽口氣。  
  
Sherlock抽身關心地問道，「肩膀？」  
  
「是啊。會疼。有點。」John皺起臉。微笑。接著是大笑。他的老二還因欲望而疼痛。他的肩膀感覺像扎滿了玻璃。「會 ** _疼_** 。這...這簡直 ** _太棒_** 了。」他笑著，因為這不是你所有希望都像沙子從指尖流失般那種落空的疼，這是那種全由自己掌握、給絕望狠狠打臉的疼。 ** _操你的。我還活著。我感覺生龍活虎。_** 他笑得像個瘋子。  
  
Sherlock的笑容又出現了，和John一樣瘋瘋地咧著嘴。隆隆笑聲彷彿從丹田發出般宏亮，那是種低沈、渾厚的聲音，點亮了Sherlock雙眼、似乎也點燃了John胸口中的火種。他們都還活著而且都瘋瘋癲癲的。  
  
「天啊，Sherlock，我愛－－」  
  
「我 ** _知道_** ，John，」Sherlock的笑聲變得喘不過氣，他的雙眼閃亮。「你愛這個。就跟我一樣。你就 ** _像_** 我。」  
  
John打住自己說到一半的話。「這個？」  
  
「這個，」Sherlock沒特定對象地揮著手臂，算是指著他們身邊的 ** _每件事_** 。「這些危險。這些刺激。我今晚一看到你就知道了，已經準備好要 ** _行動_** 。」  
  
「你這是什麼意思.... ** _一看到我_** ？」  
  
Sherlock的微笑擴大成一個歪斜到不可思議又興高采烈的版本。「你還沒注意到嗎？」  
  
「注意到 ** _什麼_** ？」  
  
「John...你的柺杖在哪？」  
  
John皺起眉，低頭看向自己的雙腿。他看向牆壁，他的柺杖應該擱在那兒的。他把它扔在屋頂了？不對。他把它留在包廂了？不對。老天。他把它留在 ** _酒店_** 。怎麼會...他像貓頭鷹似地對著Sherlock眨著眼。「我...我只是在想......」  
  
「倫理道德？」Sherlock的笑容抽搐。  
  
John驚奇又困惑地哼笑了聲。「諸如此類的。」  
  
Sherlock正經了點。「所以就是這個原因了。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你所做的事。在屋頂的時候。」Sherlock不確定地皺起眉。「那也是...道德心使然嗎？」  
  
John用力吞下Spencer頭部中彈時猛地往後一倒的那個景象，他和Sherlock的身體就像慢動作一樣在屋頂邊翻倒。他的胸口揪緊，疼到他有那麼一會兒得強迫自己呼吸。他已經見過太多死亡。有些是他親手殺的、其他則是他無力挽救的。 ** _這次不行_** 。John舔舔唇緩緩點頭，悄悄舉起右手撫開Sherlock太陽穴邊一撮不聽話的捲髮。「是啊，」他低喃。「諸如此類的。」  
  
「那很...好。」Sherlock一下左腳一下右腳地變換重心，突然尷尬起來。「John，我－－」  
  
「來吧，」John對著門點點頭，掠過Sherlock。「你說的沒錯。我們該走了。」  
  
Sherlock 毫無異議地跟著他。他們從包廂裡取回Sherlock的大衣和圍巾，然後在主大廳找到Lestrade和Molly Hooper正在一起。這地方空蕩蕩的，又像路徑複雜的洞穴，只有他們和幾個好奇的戲院員工在場，看起來有點不太真實。John懷疑踩在酒紅毯上的每一個足音都響亮到能蓋過悶在音樂廳裡的樂聲。兩名男高音的對唱似乎就在他們頭上那金色繪製的拱頂裡繞樑不絕，像煩惱的天使之音。  
  
Molly披著Lestrade的外套並拉緊，把她小小的身軀掩實。她微微發顫，但看起來大致冷靜。  
  
「你沒事吧？」Sherlock一看到她就問。「那場交換。發生了什麼事？」  
  
「我很好。」Molly聳聳肩。「因為什麼事都 ** _沒發生_** 。沒人出現。」  
  
Sherlock的雙眼緊縮。「有意思。」他輕聲道，但點著頭，好像他早知會是這個答案。  
  
Lestrade走過來加入他們，一手放到Molly的肩上。「在我接到John電話的時候我們都已經在露天吧檯都準備好等著了。」  
  
「真高興你總算決定要接 ** _那通_** 電話啊。」John既抑鬱又感激地嘟囔。  
  
Lestrade射去一記眼刀，表明他懂那句話各個層面的意思。「是啊，總之，我離開Molly讓Barrett和MacPherson去監視這場交換，確保她安全，但我猜 ** _你_** 才是這整件事的重心吧，Sherlock。」  
  
「嗯，」Sherlock的唇扭曲成一個陰沈而滿意的微笑。「顯然如此。這跟Molly或Morse工業的防彈布料再也沒有關係了。這是一個 ** _全新_** 的遊戲。而 ** _那_** 只是開場而已。」  
  
John沒漏掉Sherlock的雙眼被興致點燃的樣子，也沒忽視掉他唇角流連的那抹笑裡的好奇。「而那會讓這場遊戲有新玩家......也就是Spencer的老闆？」  
  
Sherlock的微笑擴大。「就是他。而現在我們知道他是誰了。嗯...某種程度上。」他期待地從John看到Lestrade再到Molly。  
  
「我們知道？」Lestrade問。  
  
Sherlock為他預留的沈默卻只得到呆滯的瞪視而惱怒悶哼。「當然知道了。」  
  
「是誰，Sherlock，到底是誰？」John不耐煩地問道。  
  
「Richard Brook，當然了。」  
  
Molly一手飛快地掩住嘴。「你說過他是個 ** _演員_** 。」  
  
「一個演員，沒錯，而且顯然演技很好。實際是傀儡師的時候又扮演著傀儡。躲在大家的眼皮底下。聰明。真的 ** _非常_** 聰明。」  
  
「Richard Brook。」John皺眉。「他不會還在這裡吧？在後台？在觀眾群裡？如果他喜歡躲在大家的眼皮底下，那會是絕佳的藏匿地點，不是嗎？」現在女高音正悲悵地開唱了，他想像著Richard Brook--那個長相平凡的Richard Brook，正用那雙黝黑深情的雙眼從舞台暗處往外偷瞧。  
  
「這個想法不錯，John，」Sherlock對著他讚賞地點點頭。「但我不認為如此。他很小心，而這地方對他來說再也沒有任何用處了。我想歌劇院很快就會發現今晚的演出少了一個不重要的角色。」  
  
「你為什麼那麼確定是 ** _他_** ？」Lestrade插嘴。「他不就只是個演員嗎？」  
  
「因為Spencer告訴過我，」Sherlock滿意地微笑。「在屋頂的時候。John，你也在那裡，你一定也聽到了。」  
  
John的眉頭在試圖回想起Philip Spencer最後那幾句話時皺了起來。 ** _我的助理並不是唯一一個有點太黏的人_** 。「他說...他不是寵物。」  
  
「很好，」Sherlock鼓勵著。  
  
「他不是 ** _Brook_** 的寵物。肯定句。Spencer曾為Brook工作，不是反過來。」  
  
「曾？」Molly試探地問道，「他現在沒了嗎？」  
  
「是啊，關於這點......」Lestrade舉起他拿著無線電的手對著出口點點頭。「我該去瞧瞧Sally的....清理，弄得怎麼樣了。你需要去看看屍體嗎，Sherlock？」  
  
Molly眨眼。「 ** _屍體_** ？」  
  
Lestrade抱歉地看著她。  
  
「你之前人在...屋頂，」她喃喃，朝那個看得見人行道的大廳窗子覷了一眼。她瑟縮了下。  
  
「不用。」Sherlock回答Lestrade的問題。「Spencer已經把所有我需要知道的都告訴我了。」  
  
「好吧，別亂跑啊你們兩個。我還得錄口供。」Lestrade命令道，轉身朝出口走去。  
  
「你不想先送Hooper小姐安全到家嗎？」Sherlock輕快地問。  
  
Lestrade頓在半路。  
  
Sherlock轉向Molly。「你該知道 ** _你_** 在幫助我發掘到Richard Brook這點上很有幫助。」  
  
「我…我是嗎？怎麼會?」  
  
John緊張起來，回想起他偷聽到Spencer提到Molly的某幾句話。正如他所期望地，Sherlock的答案謝天謝地省略了那些細節。  
  
「Spencer還挺嫉妒你的，事實上。」Sherlock說，聲音低得像在密謀什麼。「對於你和Brook間的關係。這就是我所需要的優勢。」  
  
「 ** _嫉妒_** ？」Molly皺了皺鼻子。「為什麼？我們才約過三次會而已。」接著驚慌寫滿她的臉龐，她飛快看向Lestrade。「他睡在沙發上！」她脫口道，「我的意思是、那晚、我們沒...他...他睡在沙發上。」  
  
Lestrade眨眨眼然後清了清喉嚨。他硬是不看Molly，轉而盯著Sherlock。「你不認為Brook現在會找 ** _上_** ** _Molly_** 嗎？你說過這已經和布料樣本無關了。」  
  
Molly的臉色發白。  
  
「不，」Sherlock說得很肯定，筆直看向Molly的雙眼。「我不認為他會。他沒派任何人來完成這場交換，而且我懷疑如果他想傷害她的話，你的Barrett和MacPherson有辦法阻止他。Spencer也許會為了 ** _樂趣_** 而回過頭來殺了她，但Richard Brook，我想，是個更有 ** _遠見_** 的人。不，Molly對他而言除了棋子之外什麼都不是，而且是個已經下過的棋子。」  
  
Molly對Sherlock點點頭，顯然為 ** _棋子_** 的說法令他安心，但Lestrade再次一臉憂慮地盯著她。  
  
「無論如何......」Lestrade緩緩道，「我還是該確保你安全到家。讓人看著你的公寓。」他心意已決地點點頭。「Sherlock，那我們明天再錄口供。」  
  
「看你怎麼樣方便，探長。」Sherlock說。  
  
「我不會在外面和，呃，Spencer先生，待太久。」Lestrade對Molly道。「Donovan警官應該已經都處理得差不多了。」他動身走開時視線盯回Sherlock身上，眉頭皺起。「明早 ** _第一件事_** 啊，Sherlock。」  
  
「當然，探長。」Sherlock友善地笑了笑。  
  
Lestrade對Sherlock這不尋常的禮貌懷疑地瞇起眼，但仍走開了。  
  
「Lestrade，等等，」John在探長身後叫喚，小跑過大廳握住他的手臂。Lestrade疑問地看著他。「只是想說聲...謝謝。為了今晚。你救了他的命。」  
  
「你也是啊。」Lestrade指出。  
  
John聳了聳單邊肩膀。「是啊，但，如果沒有你......」  
  
Lestrade不自在地扯動嘴角。「好吧。如果我讓他在那兒出了什麼事，Mycroft搞不好會從墳墓裡爬出來殺了我。」  
  
John為Lestrade聲音裡的真情流露微笑起來。「真高興知道有人看照著他。」  
  
Lestrade一臉古怪地看著他。「是啊。沒錯，的確是。」  
  
「John，」Sherlock叫喚的聲音裡充滿不耐。「我們該走了。」  
  
John再次拍了拍Lestrade的肩膀然後跑回Sherlock身邊，感覺意外地輕鬆。「 ** _現在_** 你又急著走了？」  
  
「我讓我們今晚免做口供了，」Sherlock探詢地抬起下巴。「你還想繼續聊天嗎？因為我想帶你回家了。」  
  
**_家_** 。這個字就這麼溜出Sherlock的舌尖彷彿他完全沒注意到其中意涵。那只是個酒店套房，即便對Sherlock而言也不算家。然而和Sherlock一起 ** _回家_** 的念頭遠稱不上討厭。Sherlock的家會是什麼樣子？大概一樣豪華。優雅。實用。現代化。閃亮光潔，有大大的窗子、大大的壁爐和大大的床，即使他幾乎都沒怎麼在那上頭睡覺。  
  
Sherlock熱切地看著他。  
  
John眨著眼清了清視線。「是啊，呃，很好。那就...回家吧。」他毅然重複了那個字。  
  
快速向Molly Hooper道別後，他們一起走進夜色。低低的雲層柔和地反射出建築物的另一側閃動的藍色燈光，但眼前的街道安詳而平靜，幾個路人或低語或調笑地擦身而過。酒店離此不遠，但John在他們起步之前拉住Sherlock的手臂。「Sherlock，嗯......介不介意我們繞個遠路回去？只是想......」他拍拍自己的右腿，臉上有一抹小小的驚奇微笑。「我的腿。」  
  
「當然。」Sherlock低頭看著John沒抓著柺杖的手，壓住一個微笑。「John！」微笑轉成滑稽的震驚臉。「我還沒吻過你，是不是？」  
  
「這個嘛，其實還沒。」John咧嘴笑著，期待地朝他晃過去。「你還沒。」  
  
「如果你有興趣的話，」Sherlock揚起一邊眉毛，然後昂首挺胸。「就把親吻當成走 ** _快一點_** 的獎勵吧。」他轉過身，然後，側頭給他一個 ** _來抓我啊_** 的挑戰神情，大步沿著人行道開走。  
  
John在他身後開懷笑著跟上。  
  
  
**< TBC>**


	13. Chapter 13

等到John把他壓到酒店套房門板上時，Sherlock已經性奮得難以自持。  
  
依照John的要求，Sherlock帶著他繞了段路走回酒店，本該只是五分鐘的腳程變成了十五分鐘，結果又因為John中途在St Martin's Lane尾端的公共電話亭裡、Trafalgar廣場上、Northumberland大街的某商店櫥窗上，還有維多利亞堤岸的樹下跟Sherlock好好耳鬢廝磨了一番，而延長為三十分鐘。  
  
這一路上有好幾次因為被John高昂的興致所感染，Sherlock不得不執行最嚴酷的心戰喊話以確保自己能繼續好好走回Rivers酒店，那裡才是他打算要立刻帶John上床共享極樂的好地點。  
  
嗯，幾乎是立刻吧。Sherlock知道自己並不是個有耐心的人，和John上床又把這份不耐激化成一種他從未預料自己也會有的、全然等不得的急躁。但是，今晚一定要『有所不同』才行。  
  
Sherlock不需運用最敏銳的觀察就能看出John眼裡高昇的自信或他邁步的力道。John今晚可是蓄勢待發，但Sherlock卻覺得自己才是那個被點燃的一方。如果 ** _這個_** 男人想要Sherlock的程度有Sherlock想要他的一半...一陣得意在他的血液裡歡唱，這比古柯鹼還迷人。  
  
這會兒，John的手正壓在他的腹部把他定在他們的房門口，Sherlock的脈搏因興奮而狂跳起來。  
  
「鑰匙，」John低沉地命令聲響起，飢渴視線落在Sherlock的唇上。  
  
Sherlock在外套口袋裡摸出房門卡，低頭瞧一眼好轉對方向，然後伸到背後插進讀卡機裡。聽見開鎖的聲音John伸出手壓下門把，Sherlock能感覺到房門在身後打開了，但John牢牢抓住沒再往後將門推得更開。  
  
「你確定，」John開口，視線從Sherlock的雙唇移到他的喉嚨。「你還想 ** _慢慢來_** 嗎？」  
  
**_呼吸_** ，Sherlock提醒自己。他鬆開圍巾。  
  
「 ** _是的_** ，John，」他說，緩緩拉下繞在他脖子上的圍巾。「雖然我很感激你的...驅策。」他把圍巾繞到John頸子上。  
  
「你的感激表現得未免也 ** _太含蓄_** 。」輕快咧嘴一笑、眼裡閃著掠奪的光芒，John鬆開把手。  
  
Sherlock在房門大開時迭步後退，John亦步亦趨跟上。沉鬱的夜空映射著柔和的灰色光芒，穿過露台房門與閃爍的火光一起點亮相對黑暗的房間。大門在John身後『喀噠』一聲重重關上，也隔絕掉走廊上的燈光，而Sherlock則得到了滿懷性致大發的John Watson。  
  
「 ** _你作弊_** ，」Sherlock在他們溫暖而熱切的親吻間貼著John的唇愉悅低喃。迷失在John懷裡是如此容易。說到底他真的無法肯定這算不算好事，但這 ** _感覺_** 非常好。然而他今晚還不想失控。至少還不到時候。他已經在回家的路上計畫好了一切。他在親吻間微笑起來。  
  
他們花了好一段時間在彼此懷裡纏綿，互相脫掉對方的外套、拉掉手套以及－－欸，那條圍巾，然後John才終於往火爐的方向多看了兩眼。  
  
「我事先傳過簡訊了，」Sherlock在John的眼裡的疑問成形之前主動道。「那邊還有......」Sherlock清清喉嚨，然後眉開眼笑地對著用餐區的銀色小餐車點點頭，「香檳和草莓。」  
  
John盯著他，一抹有趣的微笑彎起。「你認真的？」  
  
「怎麼？」Sherlock的臉垮了下來。他以為這是普通人會幹的事，但現在他突然對自己這點小小的感性舉動開始感到困窘。  
  
「不，不。Sherlock，我感謝你的勾引，真的。」John捏了捏他的肩膀。「只是，給你點提示好嗎：我早就是你的 ** _囊中之物_** 了。」  
  
Sherlock呵笑，低頭藏起自己開始升溫的雙頰。每次看著John，他就感覺胸口滿溢到好像不斷在膨脹似的。  
  
「 ** _除非_**......」John開口然後瞇起雙眼。「等等，你什麼時候...喔，別跟我說在我想盡辦法把你吻到暈頭轉向的時候、你還傳簡訊給Hudson太太！」  
  
「只有一次。」Sherlock張大雙眼無辜地聳聳肩。「雙手閒閒。你應該要更周全一點的。」  
  
「啊，」John深吸口氣。「所以是要這麼進行了是吧。那好。轉過去。面向牆壁。」  
  
John眼裡閃動的邪惡光芒簡直讓人無法抗拒。緩緩地，Sherlock轉過身面向牆壁，同時偏著頭保持John在他的視線範圍裡。「嗯...我為什麼要這麼做？」  
  
John一手貼上Sherlock的後腰將他推向前，靠上牆壁。火光在那乳白與金色相間的幾何浮雕壁紙上搖曳。「我要沒收你的手機。」John嚴正宣告。  
  
「已經不需要這麼做了，」Sherlock咧嘴一笑，「而且它在我的外套口袋裡。」  
  
「那是你 ** _說_** 的，」John說道，「我可被明確告知我得要再 ** _周全_** 一點。把手舉高放到牆上。好吧，左手。」John在Sherlock右手腕上一個輕拍，免除了右手的任務。  
  
Sherlock高舉起雙臂，右手小心翼翼地輕靠上牆，然後把他全身重量放在左手掌上。他的手腕現在大概腫脹得厲害了，他想，但他一點也不覺得疼。John的肩膀也是這樣嗎？他感覺到John向前一步靠近他身後，一隻手從Sherlock的肩上往下滑到他的背上，來到他的身側，進到他西裝外套的空口袋裡。  
  
「外套檢查完畢，」John以一種尖銳而專業的乾脆口吻道。「你現在可以脫掉它了。」  
  
隨著這個新遊戲開始進行，Sherlock興奮地咧嘴笑開，從肩上脫下外套，然後聽見John把它丟往附近的椅子，就落在剛被棄置的那些大衣上。在他繼續恢復成貼牆姿勢的同時，John的手再次回到他的肩膀上，現在透過Sherlock那薄薄的襯衫感覺更加溫暖而熱情。他的撫觸堅定，不疾不徐地反覆檢查著Sherlock的身體，這次是更閒適而且仔細的探索，指尖巡迴過Sherlock背腰上的每一條曲線。他在Sherlock的腰褲帶上稍停，把襯衫衣擺從褲子裡解放出來。  
  
John沒把手伸進襯衫底下，反而轉向Sherlock的大腿，五指大張。他緊捏著堅實四頭肌的力道剛好到感覺既磨人又舒服。他的拇指滑過Sherlock大腿內側，撫平貼著敏感肌膚上的布料。當John把手往上滑到Sherlock的臀部然後探進到褲子口袋裡時，Sherlock溢出一種半是呻吟、半是傻笑的尷尬聲音。  
  
「這裡有藏東西嗎？」John問，非常嚴肅。他靠近了點，讓自己身體和Sherlock只有那麼些微接觸，挑逗地。「任何東西？」John的指尖溫暖地在Sherlock的股溝間揉搓，如此誘人地接近他希望它們接下來能碰觸的部位。Sherlock挫折地扭擺臀部。  
  
「看到沒？」John開口，Sherlock完全可以想像那雙深眸裡閃耀著什麼樣的光芒。「我也可以 ** _慢慢來_** 。」John再次靠近，溫暖地壓在Sherlock的背上，然後伸手解開Sherlock的褲子。  
  
Sherlock的思緒變慢了，下腹因期待John的觸碰而緊繃起來，他的下頷 ** _渴望_** 得發疼。「這個...」他的聲音破碎。「這個不在劇本裡。」  
  
褲子上的拉鍊拉開了，John將他的褲子連內褲後頭往下扯，就只往下幾英吋，冰冷的氣息在笑聲中吹拂過他暴露的肌膚。「這還有劇本？」John在Sherlock的臀瓣上印下一個濕濡的親吻。  
  
想像著John的唇繼續往下、用手將他分開、緊抓著他的臀肉、然後輕碰，然後那濕潤而探索的熾熱就這樣推進的時候，Sherlock腦子有那麼一會兒是全然的空白。 ** _幹得你又深又狠_** ，John說過的， ** _幹得你下半輩子都能感受到我的存在_** 。God，yes。Sherlock的雙腿顫抖。「劇本。」他試圖想起他的劇本。香檳，跟慢慢來。「本來想...我想要你......」  
  
John在他身後直起身，再次貼著他，這次伸向Sherlock的襯衫。「這個嘛，你會得到我的。」靈巧的手指解開一顆又一顆的鈕釦，一路向下。「我保證。」  
  
Sherlock的襯衫大開然後 ** _終於_** ，John的雙手摸上他的身體，肌膚對著肌膚，溫暖而穩固地貼著他顫動的腹部筋肉。他緊緊閉上雙眼，被一陣強烈的情感淹沒，得強迫自己吐氣之後才說得出話來。「想要 ** _你_** 感覺這個。」  
  
John愛撫著Sherlock腰間敏感的肌膚。「感覺什麼，love？」  
  
**_這個_** 。他該死的劇本還沒能找到詞來代表。 ** _這個_** 是什麼？這種有隻手在黑暗中緊緊護住他安全的感覺。這種在最寒冷的夜裡在最溫暖的火爐前被最溫暖的毯子裹住，邊看著星星邊分享著呼出口的熱氣的感覺。這種歸屬感，總算。  
  
「感激，」Sherlock試圖說明。  
  
John的手定住了。「感激。」他的聲音聽起來不太穩。  
  
「沒錯！」Sherlock推身離開牆壁，轉身面對John時臉上帶著蠢到不行的微笑，在他雙眼掃視著John的臉龐時甚至咧得更誇張了。「John，我真的很感激。」  
  
John的眉心蹙現一條直線，他輕搖了下頭。「Sherlock...」  
  
難以自己地，Sherlock猛然低下頭把唇壓上John的。John還沒有感覺到－－為什麼今晚一切都這麼困難呢－－但沒關係。Sherlock突然覺得自己很有說服能力。他伸手環繞住John，讓自己赤裸的肌膚貼上他背心上那排冰冷的鈕釦，然後伸向他那個紅色領帶結。「讓我來？」  
  
John的嘴角彎起。他放下手臂、手心向上，做出個邀請的手勢。  
  
Sherlock一頓，雙眼再次上下掃視John的身軀。他對上John的雙眼，抬起眉，簡單地道，「好看。」  
  
John輕笑了。  
  
**_呼吸_** ，Sherlock再次告訴自己。他的胸腔感覺太緊繃了，彷彿外面不斷在收縮而裡頭不停在長大。他用一隻手指鉤住John的領結然後一拉，絲緞發出似有若無的輕響從領口滑了開來。他繼續伸向John背心上的鈕釦，然後發現自己不太利索。他皺了皺鼻子。「停下來，John。」  
  
「停下什麼？」  
  
「停止這麼...這麼......你讓我的手指感覺太粗大、太笨重了。」  
  
「實在不覺得這對我來說是個問題。」John頑皮地板著臉。  
  
Sherlock嗤笑著打掉John伸上來的援手。「不行！慢慢來，記得嗎？」他加緊努力，把另一個麻煩的小圓鈕推出扣眼。「我想要這過程持久一點。」  
  
John伸出一隻手來把手指伸進Sherlock的髮間。「還是不覺得會是個問題。」他輕柔道。  
  
Sherlock咬著下唇。一個鈕釦。然後是另一個。火光在John的白色襯衫袖子上閃耀著金光，Sherlock在跟背心奮戰時頓了下，解開John襯衫上最上方的鈕釦好看看火光在John喉頭凹陷處上閃爍的樣子。「啊，我會想念這個地方的，」他深吸口氣，指頭虔誠地撫上那點點金光。  
  
John的身子緊繃起來。「你什麼意思？」  
  
Sherlock把John的領口往兩旁推開好蹭上他的肩彎裡。「Gabriel March。他的身份。他的酒店。這現在對我來說已經毫無用處了。但我 ** _會_** 想念它的。」John的出現讓冰冷轉變成奢侈的溫暖。  
  
「喔。」John的手指在Sherlock的髮間收緊。「好吧。」  
  
「某種 ** _新事物_** 正在等著。但 ** _那_**......」他吻上那晚稍早他在John頸子上留下的痕跡。「...要留待新的一天，心無旁騖以後。而 ** _我們_**...」他吻上John的下巴。「......還剩這個晚上。所以...」他將John拉近然後對著那個痕跡咬了下去，索取著、品嚐著。  
  
John抽身離開的動作如此突然到令Sherlock向後跌了一步。  
  
「John？我傷到你了？」  
  
一手揮開Sherlock，John快速走向臥室。「我...只是需要一會兒。」他聽起來有點喘不過氣，Sherlock咧嘴笑了，希望自己總算在John身上造成了一點John似乎在他身上造成的效果。  
  
「當然了。我來開香檳！」Sherlock在他身後叫道，穿過房間走向銀製推車時甚至允許自己輕快地轉了個圈。「一場慶祝當然值得開香檳。」他打開軟木塞，將冒泡的液體倒進兩個Hudson太太－－她可真是個聖人－－準備的雕花玻璃杯裡。在他帶著酒杯和草莓進臥室時聽見浴室的流水聲。「記得，John，不許脫掉衣服！那是我的工作！」  
  
  
+  
  
  
John盯著浴室鏡子裡的自己。  
  
所以這就是他們在一起的最後一夜了。  
  
**_感激。_** ** _  
  
_** 他到底 ** _以為_** 會發生什麼？Sherlock和他 ** _墜入愛河_** ？變成一對情人，永永遠遠，就像什麼 ** _童話故事_** 一樣？  
  
當然在經過屋頂事件後Sherlock大概會覺得感激。Sherlock不是偏離了協議的那個人。John會感覺...不只於此，並不是他的錯。  
  
John的雙手緊握成拳。他吞下希冀和心痛然後挺起下巴。  
  
自從阿富汗回來以後他就比自己所以為的還要更加勇敢。今晚正是證明這點的時候。他有將Sherlock自墜落救回的力量。他有面對自己的感情終將沒有回報的力量。而當時候到來，他也會有離開的力量。  
  
  
+  
  
  
在脫掉鞋子時，Sherlock從臥室的鏡子裡瞥見自己的身影，他皺起眉頭。那是Gabriel March的模樣，雖然到了現在是有那麼點凌亂了。他粗魯地用手指耙過頭髮，盡可能地弄出些他自己的捲髮。結果看起來很滑稽，於是Sherlock轉暗John進入臥室時打亮的燈光。反正柔和的燈光也比較浪漫，不是嗎？暗下來的光線跟著將客廳裡的火光邀請進臥室。沒錯，絕對是浪漫有情調了。  
  
Sherlock靠到床邊，伸手撫平被子。  
  
**_做愛。_** ** _  
  
_** 這是個愚蠢又多情的術語。多愁善感。可笑。  
  
所以...一般人到底怎麼進行這種事的？  
  
在John不在的期間（即使在Sherlock希望中大概才一下子），Sherlock已經對該怎麼進行開始感到有點緊張。 ** _為何緊張_** ？這一點合理解釋也無。他和John現在已經很瞭解彼此的身體，都用雙眼、雙手和嘴巴探索過了。絕對不可能是 ** _害羞_** 。  
  
John是否會 ** _欣然接受_** 這種為了做愛而進行的準備？在他們回家的路上、他在Sherlock耳邊低語描述的那些生動的情境，對Sherlock來說稱不上浪漫，雖然那些顯然充滿了想像力也…令人心猿意馬。Sherlock不在乎他們 ** _怎麼_** 做－－John可以插進來，坐上來，輪流來－－只要John在過程裡開心就行。  
  
預作準備，Sherlock從床頭櫃裡拿出潤滑劑和兩個保險套放在那兩杯香檳旁邊。他皺起眉。這會不會不太浪漫，太實際了點：把保險套放在草莓旁邊？他把它們挪到桌子的另一邊去。好多了。  
  
John從浴室裡冒了出來，在身後關上房門。他的臉龐大部分在暗處，但Sherlock看得出他已經洗過臉或至少在臉上潑過水。遺憾的是他背心上的鈕釦現在全解開了。  
  
「你是對的，」John以一種低沈而沙啞的聲音說道。  
  
「我當然是對的，」Sherlock以一種強迫的輕快道。他願意做 ** _任何_** John今晚想做的事，說老實話。任何事。但他仍然希望John會願意讓他 ** _做愛_** 。或嘗試做愛。那是原本的計畫。那是原本的劇本。Sherlock現在 ** _非常_** 緊張。「對了什麼？」  
  
「關於好好利用今晚。」  
  
「啊，沒錯， ** _那點_** 我絕對是說對了。」但John沒在微笑，而Sherlock的笑感覺有些僵在臉上，於是他乾脆放棄了。  
  
顯然John早先的玩興已經沒了，而Sherlock不知該如何解讀這點。哪邊出了差錯？還是John也－－感覺到 ** _不同_** 了？有那麼一會兒，Sherlock對自己缺乏融合性與情感的經驗感到懊悔，但說實在也從沒有其他機會可以讓他進行學習。做愛需要莊重嚴肅一點嗎？也許是。也許John和他一樣感到不知所措。  
  
**_呼吸_** 。Sherlock繞過床，以緩慢而刻意的動作武裝起他的勇氣，然後把手放到John的肩膀上。這是John，沒有必要假裝，但這樣想也無法讓他更容易開口。  
  
他緊抓住John的肩膀，然後在聽到John馬上倒吸口氣時趕快放鬆他的掌握。 ** _愚蠢_** 。他 ** _正_** 疼著呢。 ** _專心點_** ！ ** _為什麼_** 他非得－－一個無疑很聰明的男人－－怎麼會在真正 ** _重要_** 的時刻裡如此 ** _無能_** ？  
  
「對不起。我很抱歉。John，我真的很想把這個做 ** _對_** 。」他真誠地道，「為了 ** _你_** 。」  
  
John皺眉。「這個？」  
  
Sherlock張開嘴，然後又合上了。他的喉頭緊縮。 ** _做愛_** 。也許他還是不該說出來。這概念對他來說還很新，至少在私人領域方面是如此，而且他懷疑，在這個時機點使用情緒這麼強烈的措辭可能不太恰當。John可能會反應不佳。倒不是說John有可能回應時表現殘忍或隨便打發，但比起單純的殘酷還有更多傷人的可能性。  
  
「 ** _這個_** 。」Sherlock放輕他的碰觸－－愛撫，溫存。他撫摸John的頭髮，親吻他的臉龐、他的雙唇，手指滑過他的後頸。John保持沈默而靜止。這次Sherlock手指在解開John襯衫上剩餘的鈕釦時動作流暢。他把襯衫自John的肩上推下，他的雙唇順著滑落的布料輕柔地吻上John受傷的肩膀。「 ** _這個_** 。」  
  
John發出一陣小小的聲音，像是嗚咽，然後倚向他。  
  
Sherlock在胸口那個無形的枷鎖驟然鬆綁時抽了口氣。「 ** _John_** 。」  
  
**_慢慢來_** 會是個 ** _大問題_** 了。  
  
他把John拉到胸前，一手環繞住他的身軀、然後另一手粗魯地伸進他褲子後頭，手指抓牢布料下堅實隆起的肌肉。所有在他體內累積的期待爆發成凶猛渴望，所有審慎和控制的念頭全都消失了，被捲進流竄過他全身的發紅慾望裡。Sherlock再次低頭親吻啃咬John的頸子，然後在John的跨間磨蹭自己發脹的老二。他那個溫柔版的劇本解體了。此時此刻， ** _這_** 才是他們之間 ** _該_** 發生的事。  
  
John回過神來，發出一聲低吼，好像在呼應Sherlock內心的呼號，他扯掉Sherlock敞開的襯衫，當Sherlock抓著他後退兩步往床接近時，他正在跟Sherlock的褲子奮鬥，兩人吻得難分難捨。現在他們彼此只剩粗喘與溼熱的聲音。Sherlock伸進兩人之間好解開John的褲子，手腕扭轉的角度很疼，但能讓John與他一起摔進床裡、赤裸地疊在他上方，這疼痛只是個微小代價。他扭動著蹬腿把長褲與內褲一併褪盡、不願意鬆開摟住John腰間的手去幫忙。他也感受到John的勃起，又硬又熱貼著他的大腿，Sherlock忍不住挪移臀部好讓自己的與John的熾熱一同磨蹭。  
  
John朝桌子伸出手，吃力地咕噥著抽身拿向潤滑劑和保險套。  
  
「不，回來，」Sherlock立刻就抱怨了，一腳鉤住John並收緊他的摟抱。他是怎麼在好幾天、好幾小時、好幾分鐘沒有John Watson赤裸貼著他扭動還活下來的？沒有John他幾乎都不能 ** _呼吸_** 了。他用雙唇，用舌尖，用牙齒膜拜過John的臉並往下來到他的脖子。親吻太緩慢而他沒有這個時間。John的後腰汗濕，Sherlock在掌心搓揉著他感覺到的汗液邊把John的臀壓近自己一點。  
  
Sherlock聽到『喀噠』一聲然後John在他懷中扭轉身子，把手伸向自己身後。  
  
「你在做什麼？」  
  
John從Sherlock身上推身而起，在把重量放到他的肩膀時再次痛皺了下臉，從被單上的保險套上用滑溜溜的手指拆下一個丟給Sherlock。他用手和膝蓋撐住自己，雙頰燒紅，眼神狂野，這下Sherlock終於明白他準備做什麼。John再次靠向前，用單邊手肘撐著放低身子。再次向後伸手要準備自己時，他的呼吸火熱吹拂過Sherlock的大腿。  
  
「不。那也是 ** _我的_** 工作。」Sherlock疾聲厲色，嗤牙咧嘴地。在一陣不怎麼優雅而猴急的努力之後他終於戴上了保險套，Sherlock十指濕滑、蜷在John身邊，右臂伸到John身下好讓左手可以四處遊走。他往下探，讓手滑進John腿間，把雙球往後輕拉。John重重呻吟出聲，Sherlock指尖趁機劃過他的會陰，然後輕輕推入一根手指。  
  
一根 ** _長長_** 的手指，他得意地想，John誘人地嗚咽，臀部往前一晃，接著向後用力一頂。Sherlock吻住John後頸，喃喃說著鼓勵的詞語、一邊親吻、手指一邊往John體內抽送，緩慢地，一次又一次。  
  
「再來，」John抽氣。他的背貼著Sherlock的胸膛顫抖。  
  
Sherlock的呼吸很快，心跳砰砰作響，陰莖突突抽動。他緊閉著雙眼，兩指推進John的緊熱裡。他盲目地不斷親吻John肩膀上同一個部位，手指頭抽插著讓指關節輕刷過John的前列腺，直到他再次呻吟著，「 ** _再來_** 。」  
  
Sherlock眨掉汗水，一把抓來潤滑液，再替自己老二倒多一些——也許太多了。他緊貼著John，陰莖一開始只是在John腿間滑動，接著蹭上了臀縫。那股快感讓Sherlock呻吟起來。  
  
「 ** _快啊。_** 」John喘道。他一手環繞上自己的老二，轉著手腕快速套弄起來。  
  
專注地咬著唇到幾乎要見血，Sherlock手往下伸，把繃緊的老二頂上John，然後慢慢推進。John用力深吸口氣，頭猛然往後仰。Sherlock頓住，伸手溫柔而安撫地在John的下腹輕揉。他再次前進一點…愛撫…然後再進入一點…直到他完全深埋在John的體內。  
  
低吼一聲，Sherlock雙臂摟住John然後從側躺轉成背躺，小心讓John整個人躺在他身上時還不中斷他們的親密接觸。他一手攏住John的陰莖頭部，輕輕揉捏的同時臀部緩慢搖動，把自己抽出來然後再次挺進John深處。  
  
John在Sherlock的胸前弓起背，頭垂靠在Sherlock肩上。他又開始顫抖了。因為 ** _Sherlock_** 。是 _他_ 讓John有這些感覺的。  
  
「 ** _John_** _，_ 」Sherlock喘息，臀部找到穩定的節奏，一邊在John身體裡抽送、一邊用近乎殘忍的速度套弄John的陰莖。他把臉埋進John的肩膀，汲取他的氣息、品嚐他的汗味。  
  
John在Sherlock的手裡高潮時發出一聲嗆住的哭喊，聽起來像極了抽泣，他的牙關緊咬、雙眼閉得死緊。  
  
Sherlock眼前出現了密佈星點。他情難自己地抹開John喘息起伏的小腹上的那抹濕濡，然後雙臂再次使勁箝住John，急切而紊亂的低聲咆哮著在John體內衝刺。  
  
「天哪，Sherlock，」John哭喊，聲音破碎。他抓緊Sherlock環住他的臂膀，「別放手。」  
  
在第一波高潮猛烈來襲時Sherlock狂放的呻吟著把頭往前拱去，接著狠狠咬住John的肩頭，顫抖的大腿使力一次又一次地挺進，直到他完全釋放為止。  
  
他抵著John的肩膀喘息，每次呼吸肺都像燒著了一樣。Sherlock現在明白自己為什麼找不到詞語向John解釋自己的感受了：這沒得形容。做愛跟快慢無關，跟莊重，或浪漫，或保險套是否就放在草莓旁邊也無關。做愛跟這些 **一點關係** 都沒有。  
  
John手指深深陷入Sherlock的前臂裡，讓它們緊緊環住自己身體。「拜託別放手。」他低聲說。  
  
  
<TBC>

 


	14. Chapter 14

John瞇起眼迎向從臥室窗簾裡透出來的螫人日光。他寧願是個雨天好符合他的心情。在穿上晨袍時他堅定地無視床邊桌上那兩杯還滿滿的香檳和那盤已經漸黑的草莓。他的肩膀過了一夜變得僵硬不已，隨著他的動作帶來一陣劇烈疼痛。  
  
Sherlock坐在餐桌邊－－桌上擺著滿滿的早餐－－盛裝穿著合身的深色西裝，酒紅色襯衫開著領口。又一次地，他顯然就是能夠離開床去梳洗著裝又完全沒驚擾到睡夢中的John。他眼前擺的不是盤子而是Sherlock打開的筆電，在John一進來就闔上了。  
  
「早安，John。」Sherlock 閃現一個溫暖而歡迎的笑容，那讓John如此迅速又自動地感到安全到幾乎要為此痛恨起他來。幾乎。  
  
「早安。」John回應，試圖讓口氣輕鬆點。他繞過桌子來到Sherlock身後，好讓自己可以在經過的時候把手指穿梭過他那頭捲髮，低頭深吸著那翠綠仲夏般的洗髮精味道。「在想什麼，一個人坐在這兒？」  
  
Sherlock做作而自豪地對著那桌早餐揮了揮手，那幾乎完全複製了他們在一起的第一頓早餐：有蛋和香腸、麵包、茶、咖啡，滿滿一盆莓果。  
  
John嘴角邊的那抹緊繃幾乎像個微笑了。「菜單上的每樣東西嗎？」  
  
「嗯，」夏洛克聳聳肩，驕傲地對著他微笑。「我想－－」  
  
「最後一天了。好好利用是吧。」John點點頭打斷他，坐到Sherlock對面去。他從最近一個盤子裡拿下一個可頌麵包剝下一邊，然後嚐也不嚐地丟在他身旁的空盤子裡。「我們不用去找Lestrade嗎？錄口供？」  
  
Sherlock愉悅的神情消退了一點。看著John對滿桌食物興趣缺缺，他感到疑惑不解。「不急，不過就是 ** _Lestrade_** 罷了。我在想，晚點－－」Sherlock伸出食指繞住那個鑲著金邊、盛滿黑莓的盆子然後把它拉向自己。他用手指戳了戳其中一個小黑莓，讓它在盤子上來回滾動。「我想我大概會休息一天。」他再次抬起頭，滿懷希望地檢視著John的表情。  
  
「休息？你的 ** _休息_** 是指什麼？」  
  
「離開案子休息一下。」  
  
「我以為你今天整天都會處理這個Richard Brook的案子。你知道的，全神貫注地處理。而且你會想打包你的東西好去...你要去的地方。回家。」  
  
Sherlock再次對著莓果盤皺起眉頭，搖了下頭像在趕昆蟲似的甩開John的評論。「我想我們可以去公園。」  
  
「公園？做甚麼？」  
  
Sherlock的聲量和速度攀升，彷彿想用那些的話填滿空隙好不讓John有機會插入問題。「攝政公園，也許。或者...或者肯辛頓公園，如果你比較喜歡的話，雖然在這樣晴朗的天氣下紛至沓来的遊客簡直糟透。去散散步。嗯。帶上中餐。起司或...水果。一點酒。一般人都還會做些什麼？帶書？大聲念出來。 ** _就像破曉時分的雲雀_** （譯註：Like to the lark at break of day arising，出自莎士比亞十四行詩第二十九首），這一類的事？」Sherlock一臉驚訝地頓住，「我都不知道我還記得任何詩集。總之，那邊的噴泉很不錯而且...John，你為什麼那樣看著我？」  
  
「那聽起來非常想個約會。或者該說...爛片裡的那種約會。」  
  
「不是 _ **約會**_ 。不是...那樣。」Sherlock帶著明顯的恐慌皺起眉，指甲尖在盛著莓果的瓷器邊上敲個不停。「我想跟你討論點...事情。我想如果環境是開放和...中立的，會比較有助這場談話。」  
  
「 ** _中立_** 的環境。所以是哪方面的事情？」  
  
「跟工作有關的事情。」  
  
「什麼樣的工作？」被Sherlock的措辭帶回到Gabriel March提出要他 ** _服務_** 的那個早上，John突然意識到心跳在耳裡轟鳴。他在胸前盤起手臂彷彿這樣就能平息那個噪音，然後輕柔、小心地回應出那場對話裡他的下一個對白，彷彿那就是魔咒的下一句。「你需要醫生？」  
  
「你不想...去公園走走嗎？」  
  
「Sherlock。別再扯什麼鬼 ** _公園_** 了。直接告訴我你要什麼吧。」John說，他的下巴緊繃，心臟帶著希望怦怦作響。「拜託。」  
  
「是，好吧。」Sherlock似乎在斟酌著下一句話，嘴巴張了又合。總算，他的胸膛跟著深吸的一口氣伸展。「John，我想再見到你。在今天以後，我是說。當然。就是...持續見面下去。」  
  
John感到一股暖意流竄過他的胸膛，他的四肢。「你這麼想？」  
  
「是的。」Sherlock的雙眼因他在John的表情裡解讀到的不管是什麼東西，跟著受到鼓勵地明亮起來。「沒錯。我想。非常。」  
  
「所以你有什麼打算？」他握緊雙拳，在期待中將自己摟得有點兒緊。  
  
Sherlock推開那盆莓果打直背脊。他的雙手合掌擱在桌上，手指交握向前一傾，表情誠摯無比。「我需要一個助理。」  
  
這些都是咒語，對吧？就是同份劇本把他倆捲進了第一場安排，現在又套用到新階段了。John沒忍住呵笑：「嗯，我是 ** _會_** 打字沒錯。」  
  
「那麼...你會考慮這份工作囉？當然，我會繼續提供你一筆...可觀的金額。」Sherlock的姿態放鬆下來，一隻手放到他的筆電上，依然熱切地說：「我整個早上都在網路上查找公寓。我可以安排你住在我附近。和你姐姐一起，當然了，如果有此需要的話。你住附近會最方便。我的時間很不固定，但我 ** _會_** 希望有案子時你就能隨叫隨到。」  
  
John對著他眨眼。就跟它升起到喉頭一樣快的速度，他的心直直墜落。「你認真的，是不是？」  
  
「我當然是 ** _認真_** 的。」  
  
「你真的是想要一個 ** _助理_** 。」  
  
「我知道。沒錯。」Sherlock快速地點點頭，伸出手來掌心向下彷彿想安撫他。「這是很大的改變。我一向都獨自作業。但你這一週的存在證明你在各方面都...很有啟發。在看過光明以後誰還能回到黑暗呢？當然了，馬上我就會專注在Richard Brook的案子上，但這剛好能給你點時間找到新的地方安住下來。有間你可能會覺得舒適的公寓就在－－」  
  
John緊閉上雙眼。「不。」  
  
在桌子對面，一陣沈默佔據了Sherlock座位好一陣子他才跟著重複，彷彿他聽錯了似的。「不？」  
  
「不。」John張開雙眼，強迫自己筆直地看著Sherlock。他的臉頰微微泛紅，就像他剛被吻過一樣。他臉上的線條是那種每次事情不如預期時會出現的那種不敢相信自己被背叛的表情。 ** _當然_** John想再見到他。一次又一次。他想得要命。他在情感和肉體上都赤裸裸、放開一切地躺在Sherlock身上， ** _乞求_** 過。 ** _你聽到了嗎？這就是你的答案？一個附近的公寓和一份兼差？你會慢慢地撕碎我的心_** _。 **我是個醫生－－我知道俐落地一刀兩斷才是最好的。**_ 「我沒有興趣。」  
  
「但，John，這很合理。你還不懂嗎？這能解決你的財務困難。輕而易舉。雇用你顯然很令人開心，而且很 ** _適合_** 你這樣的人。而且...我們合作愉快。」Sherlock眨眨眼，聲音小了下去。「是吧？我們...在一起挺好的。」  
  
「這是個很好的提議，Sherlock，」John酸澀而溫柔地微笑著。「對一個像我這樣的人來說。可是我沒有興趣。」他感到一股奇異的冷靜。他並不憤怒，那通常會是他面對痛苦的第一反應。他也不麻木，那通常會是他的下一個反應。他 ** _確實_** 很痛，而且確定這感覺會持續跟著自己好一陣子，但他也感覺到自己的力量。離開這段和Sherlock相處的日子就算沒別的收穫，至少也再次找到了自己的價值。  
  
Sherlock對著桌子蹙眉好一會兒，才再次看向John。「是因為...性愛嗎？John，如果你真的不覺得我...如果你不想...那不是 ** _條件_** 之一...」他頓住，低聲詛咒了幾句，他的唇緊抿成白色的線條。「我不 ** _需要_** 那個。John，我...我 ** _喜歡_** 你。」他專注地看著John。  
  
「你喜歡我。嗯，謝了。我也喜歡你，Sherlock。但是，」John舔舔唇然後悲傷地輕笑了。「並不會永遠都是這樣就夠了，是嗎？」  
  
Sherlock垂下視線。「難道沒什麼別的是我能給你的了嗎？」  
  
John嘆口氣低頭看著自己的大腿。「給我？不。」他聳聳肩。「我要的更多。」  
  
「我不懂。比我能給你的還要多？」  
  
「沒關係的，Sherlock。」John對著他微笑，把椅子拉近一點好讓他能把手放到Sherlock手上。「聽著，我過得...很愉快。跟你在一起的這段日子。我欠你太多。」  
  
「我不懂。你...救了我的命。 ** _你_** 還能欠 ** _我_** 什麼？」  
  
John只是搖搖頭，捏了捏Sherlock的手。「謝謝你，Sherlock。為這一切。」  
  
Sherlock抽走手臂，聲音裡滿是壓抑和挫折。「John，我不想要你的 ** _感激_** 。我想要－－」他的嘴猛然合上。他瞪著John。  
  
他西裝外套口袋裡的手機開始響的時候他還在瞪著。就在Sherlock還瞪著，顯然沒有打算要動作的時候，John伸手進他的外套掏出手機來。「Lestrade，」他迅速瞥了眼螢幕後說，按下接聽按鈕。  
  
「我是John...是的，我們要過去了...是的， ** _現在_** 。」  
  
他掛斷電話把手機放在桌上。Sherlock的雙眼跟隨著他的動作，但仍保持沈默，迷失在自己的思緒裡。John傾身親吻他的前額。他忍住不留戀過久。他的手在壓抑住不伸進Sherlock髮裡的努力下抽搐著。「我快速沖個澡，然後我們就能過去了，好嗎？」  
  
「好，」Sherlock靜靜的道。「好吧。」  
  
  
+++  
  
  
在蘇格蘭場作筆錄這件事，漸漸消磨了John小心建立起的泰然自若，冷靜的假象被輕易揭開。回想歌劇院的事件強將他拉回那晚所經歷的每一種情緒－－堅決、希望、寬慰、恐慌、振奮和驕傲。那些回憶就像再也不合身的美麗衣裳；是時候脫下華服、換上他自己的舊裝備了。  
  
Sherlock一反常態地維持著低調而面無表情的態度，回答了大部分Lestrade問題的同時還頻頻注視著John，深長而若有所思卻似乎和他的供詞毫無關聯。那些注視對John逐漸增長的焦躁毫無助益。他感覺太過暴露，掙扎著想在輪到他說話的時候保持聲音穩定和高深莫測的神情。  
  
一直到Lestrade和Sherlock繼續談到調查Richard Brook的下一步時，Sherlock的雙眼才又亮了起來。當這對警探的討論越來越熱絡，John的手開始顫抖。沒耐性，他告訴自己，因為他們的計畫 ** _跟他一點關係都沒有_** 。  
  
他在Lestrade不知說到什麼地方時猛然從椅子裡起身，對著Sherlock的方向語速有些太快的宣布，「我跟你在酒店見。」  
  
Sherlock和Lestrade雙雙張大嘴巴看著他，一副John在他們的對話間找了個尷尬的時間點 _ **按了**_ 暫停鍵的模樣。  
  
John清清喉嚨想淡化他的不適。「我...只是看你們倆還有事要討論而我得...和Harry聊聊以及打包我的東西。所以，」他扭著頭朝向門口「我就，先走了，行嗎？」  
  
「John...」Sherlock傾身向前，一手搭上他椅子的扶手作勢要站起身。  
  
John伸起一隻手阻止他。「不，你處理完。我們回頭酒店見吧。」他緊繃地對著Lestrade點點頭－－對方的嘴巴都沒能合上－－然後推開辦公室大門。他以一種審慎而自制的步伐朝向電梯走去。控制得非常好，他想。  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Sherlock和Lestrade在John驟然離開後留下的沈重沈默間對著彼此眨了好一會眼。當他們終於能再次說話時，異口同聲。  
  
「我是不是該追上去－－」  
  
「打包他的東西？」  
  
Sherlock猛然閉上嘴。  
  
Lestrade抬起眉，大拇指勾向辦公室大門。「 ** _那_** 是怎麼回事，Sherlock？」  
  
「 ** _什麼_** 怎麼回事？」Sherlock嗤了一聲，一副他沒注意到有什麼不對的樣子。  
  
Lestrade的雙臂在胸前交疊，仍然一副等你給我好好解釋的表情。不...他升級了，刻意垂低頭讓視線轉變成指責的瞪視。  
  
他真想哪天看看Lestrade探長進行審問。Sherlock沈重地嘆口氣，知道自己 ** _打算_** 全盤托出。他發現自己還真的想找人說說，但他不願表現得太熱切，所以就板著臉開口。 ** _「_** ** _John_** 要打包他的東西， ** _我_** 也是，因為我們今天要離開酒店了。」  
  
「好吧。那你要去哪？」  
  
「回去我的公寓，當然了。」Sherlock看向Lestrade桌子後的窗。「如同我昨晚對John解釋過的，已經沒有必要繼續住在那裡，因為Gabriel March在他的關係人不幸身亡後已經沒有生意好談了。」  
  
Lestrade抬起下巴伸長腿，在腳踝處交疊。他向後靠向他的椅子看著Sherlock，那個討人厭、眼神低垂、張著嘴的表情顯示他現在正試圖著要 ** _思考_** 。「John也一起？」  
  
「不。」  
  
「我懂了。」Lestrade咕噥。「那麼是分道揚鑣了。」  
  
「顯然。」Sherlock隨意地聳聳肩，但在Lestrade還是一臉估量時沈下臉來。「 ** _幹嘛_** ？」  
  
「好吧，我只是以為你們...你知道的... ** _在一起_** 。」  
  
「你把事情浪漫化了，這只是一個...一個...一般的...工作上的...短期的.....」Sherlock對著Lestrade嚴厲地瞇起眼。「喔， ** _當然了_** 。古龍水。新剃刀。整燙過的襯衫。你今晚有個 ** _約會_** 。一個 ** _特別_** 的對象，從你那雙便宜的鞋子閃亮的樣子判斷。當然你會把事情 ** _浪漫化_** 了。」  
  
「是啊，不錯的嘗試，想轉移話題啊？」Lestrade冷靜地道，為Sherlock這顯然很虛弱的聲東擊西嚴厲地瞪了他一眼，雖然他還是簡短而不悅地瞥了一眼自己的鞋子。「你問過他了嗎？」  
  
Sherlock翻翻白眼咕噥。「你又為什麼要跟我講這些？你現在可不是我 ** _親_** 哥哥，你知道的。即使 ** _他_** 跟 ** _我_** 都從沒聊過這種事情－－」  
  
「Sherlock。你 ** _問過_** John了嗎？」  
  
「當然我 ** _問過_** 他了，」Sherlock咆哮，拉起雙腿定在他的椅子上。他雙臂環繞住他的小腿，同時瞪著他的膝蓋和Lestrade的鞋。「他說了『不』。」  
  
Lestrade若有所思地盯著大門。「你確定？」  
  
「我當然 ** _確定_** 。我人就在 _ **現場**_ 而且我的觀察力事實上可敏銳得很。」  
  
「你問對問題了嗎？」  
  
「我不懂那是什麼意思。 ** _天啊_** ！為什麼我今天 ** _一句話_** 都聽不懂？」挫折地怒吼一聲，他把腿踢下椅子、一手盲目地亂揮。Lestrade桌上的電話哐噹掉到地上。Sherlock轉過頭為著它的擋路怒目而視。  
  
「是喔，真是謝了，超強觀察力先生。」Lestrade說，淡定起身把電話放回去。「我是這麼想的：John想跟你在一起，但你搞砸了。」  
  
Sherlock沈重地嘆口氣然後緊閉上雙眼，在小小而無用地耍了一頓脾氣後挫敗地癱了下來。「這個...實在不是我的領域。」  
  
「還用說。」  
  
John對他 ** _道謝_** ，但Sherlock不想要John的 ** _感激_** 。  
  
Sherlock用力吞咽了下，突然感覺無法呼吸。「我想我可能...其實是個...笨蛋。」  
  
「是啊，你哥哥提過這點，」Lestrade說，「一兩次吧。」  
  
想起昨晚的John。微笑，大笑，調情， ** _感謝_** 。在Sherlock說了 ** _感謝_** 以後就全變了樣。  
  
**_別放手。  
  
_** 天啊，他 ** _就是_** 個白癡。他是全倫敦最大的笨蛋。愚蠢。 ** _愚蠢_** 。他 ** _看見_** 了，但他沒 ** _觀察_** 。  
  
「聽著，Sherlock。你這個案子做得 ** _很好_** 。而且...好吧...」他清了清喉嚨。「我不知道要怎麼說才不會聽起來太倚老賣老，但是...我真心為你感到驕傲。你可能是個笨蛋，但你也是個好人。John也這麼想。現在，你想要他嗎？」  
  
他想要John待在他身邊，在大街上，在案子裡。想要夜裡有他的身軀、他溫暖的雙腳埋在被子裡。想要他眼裡鋼鐵般堅定的光芒，他雙手令人安心的力量。想要他咬著唇邊打字邊哼哼作響的樣子，和早上啜飲著第一口茶時他臉上的表情。每次坐下來時他發出的那種小小呻吟。他的條紋內褲。Sherlock ** _全部_** 都想要。「是。」他勉強呢喃出聲。  
  
「那就再去問他一次。拜託...這次別搞砸了。」  
  
那是不是就是John想從他身上得到的？ ** _別放手_** 。Sherlock緩緩站起身把圍巾繞到脖子上。 ** _拜託，別放手_** 。「案子...」他邊套上外套邊喃喃。  
  
「不會跑掉的。」  
  
Sherlock在門口頓住，一臉震驚。「Lestrade...」  
  
Lestrade哼了哼，溫和笑了。「我們不會是要...抱抱還啥的吧，是嗎？」  
  
「不是。」Sherlock的呆滯被驚恐打破。「老天爺，不是！」  
  
「很好，因為...我今早才剛燙好這件襯衫欸。」  
  
Sherlock輕笑了，緊繃跟著消散，然後低頭看了眼Lestrade閃亮的鞋子。「替我跟Molly說聲哈囉。」他微笑。  
  
「也許吧。 ** _如果_** 我見到她的話。」Lestrade把雙手插進口袋，踮了踮腳根，然後對著大門點點頭，壞壞地咧嘴笑了。「快去吧你。」  
  
  
+++  
  
  
John搭乘地鐵回到酒店，走路能不帶上柺杖的喜悅被慢慢逼近的道別給漸次削減了。在這種時候鑽進地鐵或多或少感覺挺適合的，但等他一從堤岸站出來，終究還是得再次面對刺眼的明亮和宜人的一天。陽光在泰晤士河面閃耀著，混著海水和乾葉的味道在他呼吸著冷空氣時刺激著鼻子。  
  
走在回河岸酒店的剩餘路途中，他掏出手機打給Harry。他拿她當藉口離開，但現在發現自己真的很想聽聽熟悉的聲音。先預告一下他今晚會回家也好，總之，以免她需要先整理一下。或清醒一下。他不確定她會接聽－－打給Harry每次都像亂槍打鳥。她有可能僅只是睡在他的沙發上或是出門跑趴跳舞完全無視現在什麼時候，但她還真的接聽了他的電話。  
  
「嗨，Harry。還好嗎？」  
  
「我當然好了。」Harry在電話另一頭咕噥。她的聲音粗啞但沒太口齒不清。好現象。她人在一個安靜的環境，所以大概是...沙發上。「怎麼了？ ** _你_** 還好嗎？」  
  
「是啊，很好。我只是想給你一點警告。」  
  
「喔，天啊，幹麼？」  
  
「就是我今晚會回家。所以你可以趕快恢復我不在家期間搞髒的不管什麼東西了。」  
  
「噗。公寓好得很。 ** _一塵不染_** 。」  
  
John聽見嘟嘟囔囔的動作聲和某種像是壓到薯片袋子的聲音，他微笑起來。  
  
「所以這個偉大的工作已經結束了？」Harry問。  
  
「是啊。」John在靠近維多利亞公園的某棵看起來很像他前晚在下面吻過Sherlock的樹時皺起眉頭，然後快步過街好避開它。「都結束了。」  
  
「挺快的啊，不是嗎？還是...今天星期幾了？」  
  
John嘆氣。「是啊，說到這個...好吧，等我回家再聊，但...你記得Emerson中心嗎？」  
  
Harry沈默良久才回應。「那個勒戒所？」  
  
「是啊，嗯...Harry，我想我們現在能進行了。」  
  
一陣更長的沈默。「你什麼意思？」  
  
John的喉頭升起腫塊。他真希望能看見他姐姐的臉，讀懂她的感覺，但他知道她會感激能有點隱私，不用在他眼前重新打理好自己的情緒。「我可以送你進去。我有錢了。如果你還想去的話。」  
  
這回沈默的時間長到John得將手機拿開耳邊，確認一下是否還在通話中。  
  
「喔，Johnny，」Harry的聲音哽咽。「怎麼會？」  
  
「別管了，」John咧嘴笑了，他的手緊抓著手機。「所以你還是想進去嗎？」  
  
「你做了什麼？」  
  
**_我該做的事。我想做的事。我希望我還能持續做的事。_** 但 ** _這_** 才是他一開始這麼做的原因。這有幫助。沒錯。這很有幫助。他很高興自己打了這通電話。「就是...我想你可能會想考慮一下。你懂嗎？」  
  
電話的那一頭傳來一連串響亮、濕答答的抽泣聲。「混蛋，」Harry終於道，「我才剛上好妝而已。」  
  
「好像那有什麼用似的。」  
  
「去你的。」  
  
「我也去你的，」John輕笑，「還有別叫我Johnny啦。」  
  
雖然這通電話讓他打起了一點精神，但John在他認為是最後一次打開他們套房大門時，他的元氣還是威脅著要再次沈陷。他在入口脫下外套。餐桌已經被清理過，房間整整齊齊，陽台窗簾拉對開好迎入陽光。一絲甜膩的菸味殘留在無聲無息的房裡。  
  
John頓住，皺眉。他前臂上的汗毛直豎。  
  
「Hudson太太？」他呼喊出聲，朝向臥室走去。「Sherlock，你已經回來了嗎？」  
  
一個輕輕的氣息撫過他的背頸，John猛然轉過身。速度幾乎夠快到能躲過頭上那一下重擊。  
  
幾乎。  
  
  
<TBC>


	15. Chapter 15

John眨眨眼，呻吟。光線好刺眼。沙漠。他在空曠野外，暴露著。太安靜了。他試圖傾身靠向前，好遮掩住自己，但他的手卡在身後的沙裡。

「啊，你醒了。」一個輕柔的聲音從他左邊肩膀飄了過來。

他再次眨眼，用力了點。周遭房間景色模模糊糊地浮現。深呼吸。專注點。呼吸和專注。他們的客廳。還在酒店裡。在椅子上。雙手被綁著。雙腿也被綁著。疼痛緊箍住他的頭還拉扯著他的肩膀。但他還在呼吸。 ** _Sherlock_** 。Sherlock在哪裡？John在束縛裡掙動，轉頭想看清房裡其他地方。

「不不，別起來，」那個聲音－－一個男人的聲音，深沈而柔軟，like a caress wrapped in a whine－－告誡著，一手壓制住他的肩膀。「不用這麼客套。我們就要成為朋友了，你跟我－－暫時就你跟我。在等待的時候。」那個男人從John椅子背後走了出來，背對著John慢慢走過房間，手指佔有地划過酒紅椅背、燈罩邊緣、沙發扶手。深色的頭髮。貼身海軍藍西裝。在抵達陽台門口時，他轉過身面對John，閃現一個扭捏作態的笑，「不是嗎，Watson醫生？」

「Brook，」John倒吸口氣，認出來了。

Richard Brook對著John晃了晃手指。「嗨！」他開心地道。

「在我們等什麼的時候？」John問，在另一陣急遽攀升的頭疼蔓延過眼後時畏縮了一下。很糟，但還沒有第一次疼。那一下沒挨得太嚴重。他太陽穴旁挨打的區域附近肌膚感覺有些緊繃，但似乎沒在流血。除了輕微腦震盪以外看起來沒有受傷。他掙動被綑綁的手。柔軟。布料。但很牢固。他昏過去多久了？Sherlock該死的在哪？

「他在哪？」Brook問道，彷彿從John的腦袋裡偷到這個念頭。

 ** _不在這裡_** _。_ John沒眨眼，沒嘆息著鬆了口氣。Sherlock不在這裡，沒躺在某個John視線餘光所不能及的血泊裡，沒被綁著、堵著嘴掙扎著。「誰在哪？」

Brook輕笑。「你有點虛弱而且 ** _肯定_** 頭很痛，所以我就原諒你這一次。但只有這麼一次，Watson醫生。 ** _他在哪_** ？」

John收緊下巴。「我不知道。」

「好多了。大概還真的是事實。」Brook點點頭然後把頭一偏，傾身更仔細地檢視John的臉。在他更逼近的時候，John能聞到某種在他被打暈以前所聞到的相同味道－－甜膩而帶著塵土味，就像昂貴的雪笳。而他的雙眼－－John奇怪自己怎麼會以為那很有 ** _靈氣_** 。那雙眼根本呆滯、空洞，完全 ** _了無生氣_** 。「那麼他什麼時候－－」

「而且我不知道他什麼時候會回家。」John簡潔地打斷他，無法自己地顫抖了。

「你聽起來對這麼無法肯定真是夠怨恨的。是了，我相信你，」Brook帶著一絲驚訝地說。看來愛睡覺的下垂眼角在他微笑的時候皺了起來。他直起腰，讓他那深沈的視線爬過整個套房。John那種他和Sherlock的私人空間被侵犯的感覺，簡直和他的身子被脫光檢視一樣強烈。「 ** _家_** 啊，是嗎？」

John對著Brook眼裡嘲弄的光芒皺眉。

「好吧！」Brook打直身子雙手一拍。「那我們該怎麼打發時間？」

Brook誇張的歡快語氣下潛藏的威脅激起一陣戰慄竄過John的背脊。 ** _冷靜_** 。「我[康克戲（conker）](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%BA%B7%E5%85%8B%E6%88%B2)玩得還不錯。」他冷笑著回應。

「啊，Philip說過你很 ** _有趣_** 。」Brook的嘴角扭曲。「我可憐的Philip。」

John嚥了嚥口水，一語不發。 ** _保持冷靜_** 。

Brook的視線穿過房間看向用餐區的小吧台，然後他的表情回轉成一個和藹的微笑。「介意我喝一杯嗎？」

「請自便。」John乾巴巴道。他舔舔唇，發現他的唇實際上是真的很乾。就在Brook從他身邊走開時，他在綁住手腕的束縛裡死命掙扎，又扯又拉，結果惹來另一陣頭痛。那布料綁得死緊而且打了專業的結。他的手指擦過一個像鈕釦的東西。Sherlock的某件襯衫，從那布料的質感推測，他帶著一股近乎感激的痛苦理解到這點。 ** _Sherlock_** 。John闔上雙眼。Sherlock可能要回家了...隨時都可能 ** _回來_** ，而Richard Brook對這點可不會有什麼令人愉快的念頭。

「如果你是想呼叫，順便一提，勸你算了。」Brook拿了瓶威士忌嗅了嗅，皺起著鼻子。「畢竟，你以為是誰會出現？那個打理你們房間的可愛女士嗎？」

「你不許 ** _動_** 她。」

「只要你別呼叫，」Brook愉快地說，給自己適度地倒了兩指單一麥芽純麥。手裡拿著酒，他對著一張木頭餐桌椅皺起眉頭表示出他的不讚賞－－那與John被綁著的椅子同組－－轉而選了較為舒適的古典高背扶手椅。在坐下前，他把手伸進外套，掏出一把珍珠鎳電鍍的點32 Beretta手槍，然後把它隨便地放在鄰近的桌子上。挪動他的椅子面對John，Brook坐了下來向後一靠，雙腿隨性交疊著。「沒有其他人被邀請進我們小小的聚會了。就只有我們三個。我有點害羞，不喜歡擁擠。現在，我再問一次...我們該怎麼打發時間？」

「你想要我們怎樣？」John說，想問出清楚的答案。

Brook隔著杯緣若有所思地看著他。「 ** _你_** 的話呢，親愛的Watson醫生，我絕對什麼都不想要。」

現在那股恐懼從John背脊向外擴散開來了，但憤怒淹沒他的速度也一樣快。「那麼...對Gabriel呢？想做什麼？復仇嗎？」

「喔！」Brook陡然坐向前，神采奕奕。「你現在被綁著的樣子、打在你臉上的光線、還有你眼裡的絕望...我們應該寄張你的照片給他！就像我寄給Molly的一樣。只差在，」他把杯子放到一旁，搓了搓他那剃得很光滑的下巴，噘起嘴，「我沒帶我的化妝工具來。只好即興創作囉。喔，別那個表情，John。我可以叫你John嗎？我不會 ** _揍你_** 。我是個 ** _藝術家_** ，可不是什麼普通的暴徒。」

「所以你會對我開槍。」

Brook翻翻白眼。「別那麼 ** _明顯_** 吧，John。對你開槍？復仇？真的，多 ** _無聊_** 啊。我真希望Gabriel－－我們還要這麼叫他麼？－－快出現。 ** _你_** 一點都不好玩。事實上，來看看，」Brook測身斜靠在他的座位上，把手伸進他的西裝外套內袋。「我們能不能促進一下他回來的速度。」

John嗤牙咧嘴地咆哮起來－－Brook手裡拿出他的手機秀給他看，螢幕背景就是全然不起眼的普通茶杯。

Brook開始在手機上敲打按鍵，臉上帶著邪惡的期待地無視John的瞪視。他暫停了下，看著螢幕，然後眉毛高抬。「有意思！我懂了...一隻給Watson醫生的手機，一套給Watson醫生的西裝。這可是不是要被 ** _寵壞_** 了啊？你幹了什麼，醫生，才有這些－－喔！」他抬起頭看向John，陰沈地笑著。「我看到你幹了什麼了。你可真是上鏡，不是嗎？再加上強烈的時尚品味。Gabriel也喜歡啊，我懂。」

John瞪著他，在那雙幽暗的雙眼掠過他與Sherlock那些無邪的調情時極度反胃。

「我現在有主意了。來給他送個簡訊吧。」Brook愉快地咧嘴笑了，開始打字。「先從點簡單的開始......」

 

+++

 

**你在哪裡？ -J**

 

在計程車後座，Sherlock急忙在手機上回應簡訊，害怕John也許已經打完包了。回John身邊的時間被拖延了一會，因為他在離開蘇格蘭場前又多待了一站好取個小禮物－－如果他沒想錯，比起Sherlock前晚那些傳統的平淡嘗試，John應該會覺得這浪漫多了。他一手拍拍口袋裡沉甸甸的重量，用另一手打字。

 

**快到了。別離開。**   
**SH**

 

**為什麼不行？ -J**

 

他從沒做過這種事，這種他想要做的事。那些他想對John說的話。他從沒想過這麼做，從來沒有。即使現在他的希望感覺是如此地難以捉摸，就在他觸不到的地方戲弄著他，他也不會放手。

 

**拜託，John。先別離開。**   
**SH**

 

**我哪兒都不去。 -J**

 

Sherlock鬆了口氣，對著他的手機傻笑。他瞧著窗外那些經過速度也太慢的建築，靠向前，彷彿這樣就能敦促司機加快速度送他回John身邊。想保持著聯繫，他硬是要自己再次發送簡訊。

 

**我有個問題要問你，John。**   
**SH**

 

**正確的問題這次，我希望。**   
**SH**

 

他緊攢著手機等著。

 

**別讓我懸著。現在就問。-J**

 

**不。我得見到你。**   
**SH**

 

計程車轉了個彎，駛離維多利亞堤岸往河岸酒店前進。近了。Sherlock的腳在鋪著薄地墊的地板上焦慮地打著拍子。

 

**見到我？-J**   
**（附加照片）**

 

一個貼身、緊靠的照片，微微模糊而且打著耀眼的金光。向上對著John裸露的喉嚨和下巴上的曲線。

 

**我正等著，但可沒什麼耐性。-J**

 

**我希望那是個我能回答yes的問題。-J**

 

**快點。-J**

 

喔，天啊。John已經明白了。他明白了嗎？他會給他機會好把事情做對嗎？看起來答案似乎是yes。John。暖暖的在他臂彎裡的John。他的情人John。他的John。他配不上的John。他從沒想過有可能的John。沒有笑話，沒有詭計，想要他的John。Sherlock總是工作個不停，但John也能 ** _融入_** 。John適合他，John會完美的融入他的生活。不是嗎？他已經融入了好多Sherlock從沒注意過原來如此空虛的地方。

付過計程車司機，穿過河岸酒店大廳，然後帶著朦朧的期待搭完電梯。在他們套房的門把上有個門牌掛著。

**請勿打擾。**

來了。Sherlock整了整圍巾然後用手指爬梳他那頭卷髮，希望能理成John好像挺喜歡的模樣。 John喜歡他的頭髮。Sherlock咬著下唇，期待而愉快地輕哼了哼。John喜歡 ** _他_** 而且還在房裡等著。他打開房門，全身上下洋溢著喜悅，臉上露出難自制的愚蠢咧笑。

「終於！請進，」Richard Brook和藹地說。

Sherlock臉上的笑容溜走了，冰渣碎片插進了胃。John。被綁著。綁在椅子上。早餐椅。Sherlock還幫他訂了鮮紅的莓果當早餐。有一道深紅色的凝結血跡從太陽穴往下延伸。雙眼大張。疼痛但也警戒。他身後站著Richard Brook。槍。槍指著John。指著John的頭。John柔和、金燦燦、用柑橘香洗髮精洗過的頭。一槍下去就會像從歌劇院屋頂往下扔的血橙一樣，血肉橫飛。

Sherlock的雙眼緊盯著John的。 ** _還好嗎？還好嗎？_**

John的睫毛微顫，然後他點點頭，就一次，幾乎難以察覺。 ** _還好。_**

「不錯的地方，」Brook說著，拿著他的槍傲慢地比了比房間。

Sherlock關上身後的房門，刻意讓表情與身體放鬆，雖然內心有隻兇惡猛獸隔著牢籠咆哮。他昂起下巴盯住Richard Brook，傲慢而不在乎地聳肩。他讓自己的回應與Brook那種悠閒歌唱般的語調相符：「多謝。畢竟是個家。」

「那字眼又出現了。 **_家_ ** 。但不是真的家啊，對吧？不管你多想玩辦家家酒。」Brook 容忍地衝著John 後腦杓微笑。「噢我懂了。他們也能有趣好一陣子——這些普通人啊。雖然你奪走了我的。也許如果我奪走了 **_你的_ ** ，我就不會感覺失去 **_我的_ ** 會這麼難受了。」

「 ** _你才是_** 那個對他開槍的人。」John咆哮。

「噓～，John，大人在講話呢。」Brook斥道。

「他說的對，」Sherlock說，把Brook的注意力引回自己身上。

「當然是我殺了他。他開始有點...黏。 ** _需索_** 。他們有時候會這樣，不是嗎？」Brook垂眼看了看John，然後給Sherlock一個明白的眼神，突然大笑著聳了聳肩。「喔算了，我可以再找一個。」

「你以為我不能嗎？」Sherlock冷笑。

「你能嗎？」Brook的聲音變得溫柔，就像滑過絲綢床單，然後他把手放到John的臉頰上。John緊繃起來，但在他的碰觸下仍保持不動。

當Brook從他的口袋裡拿出John的手機時，Sherlock的唇角扭曲起來。然而在他能恢復之前，Brook已經看見了，為他的露餡得意洋洋地笑了。

「抱歉玩了點小遊戲。眾多遊戲中的第一個，我希望是，」Brook的聲音跳躍。「是說你想要問我們什麼？喔，來嘛。真的越來越感人了。我想看看這會怎麼結束。」

「以你裝進棺材裡結束，」Sherlock說，從口袋裡掏出John的槍對準Brook的頭。

Brook瑟縮了下。「好吧，這看起來是有點 ** _戲劇化_** 了。雖然我想是我起的頭。」同情地扁了扁嘴，Brookd微微指向John被綑綁的雙手。「 ** _這_** 也挺戲劇化的，但我真的得制服他。他喜歡當英雄，不是嗎？」

John的表情轉為苦澀，但他高度警戒著，看著Sherlock等待暗示。他能認出他自己的槍（顯然是從蘇格蘭場的證物室放出來的），他也能輕易地就認出Sherlock肯定在虛張聲勢。

「你也很愛逞英雄哪。」Brook輕笑。他靠近John的耳邊，讓他的槍管進到John的視線裡，然後以一種假裝的耳語聲道，「告訴他 ** _我的_** 倒是真的上膛了。」

當John保持沈默，Brook把槍抵住他側邊頭上的傷口，更嚴厲地，「我說 ** _告訴他_** 。」

「他的上膛了。」John平靜地覆誦，彷彿Sherlock懷疑過這個事實－－但Sherlock沒有－－而John狼狽的表情證實了這點。裝腔作勢就此結束。

「雖然說真的，我不想把事情搞的這麼不愉快。Philip才是那個享受製造痛苦的人，不是我。我只是來聊聊而已。我想我一開始就弄僵了，未經邀請就前來拜訪。沒禮貌，我知道，但我急著想親自見見你本人。」他對著Sherlock沈緩地眨眼，「面對面。認識一下彼此。」

Sherlock眨眼回去，模仿Brook的表情。他漫不經心地越過房間，在坐進那把已被轉向John的側邊椅時，把John的槍丟進沙發裡。他隨性地把腳交疊向後一靠。他無法以武力取勝－－至少不是現在這個時間點。他微笑。「好吧。這樣的話，我想知道為什麼你 ** _現在_** 要殺了Spencer？為什麼你最終不需要那些Morse的設計了？」

「那些 ** _設計_** ，」Brook嗤之以鼻。「我隨時都能拿到那種東西。這從來都無關那些設計。這是關於那個遊戲。可憐的Philip並不知道那個特別的遊戲已經結束了。」

「為什麼結束了？」

「因為你，」Brook嘆息。「你摸得太近了。你毀了它。但我沒生氣。老實說，那個遊戲反正也已經變得了無新意了，而我還有許多其他的遊戲。」

Sherlock皺眉。「不只是偷竊商業機密。還有勒索。還有謀殺。」

Brook輕笑。「謀殺全是Philip幹的。他的獎賞。我讓他太沈迷了。那些資訊，那些錢，都很有用，當然了，但那不是有趣的部分。你懂的，不是嗎？」

Sherlock緩緩點頭。仲介一場高風險的商業機密交換、勒索或謀殺掉那些參與者、從這些資訊與金錢裡脫身。反覆執行程序直到這開始無趣了。「這太容易了。」

「你真的懂，」Brook輕輕微笑，但他幽暗的視線如此專注到令Sherlock感覺那幾乎像有形的拉力。「我就知道你會懂。要是我說我在找尋新的遊戲你也會懂的。」

「沒錯。」

「而當我找到時，你會置身事外。」

「我會嗎？」Sherlock嘲弄道。

「是的。你會。」Brook緩緩點頭，他的表情陰沈。他的目光飄向John的身軀，停在他的脖子和肩膀的交界處，那裡有個Sherlock弄出來的紅色痕跡，從他領口縫隙處就可以看到。「因為我現在知道你住哪了...Sherlock Holmes。」在John的背後，Brook再次舉起他的手機微笑。他寄送出去的那張John的照片就顯示在螢幕上。

Brook眼裡的冰冷闇黑讓Sherlock對這威脅的真實性毋庸置疑。「不會太久了。」他聳聳肩道。又一個虛張聲勢。

「即便如此...我永遠都能找到你。」Brook的微笑擴大。「我慢走你們不必送了。」

 

+++

 

Sherlock幾乎在門都還沒卡上鎖之前就跪到John的椅子邊了。「還好嗎？」

「對不起，Sherlock，」John在喃喃道歉聲－－ ** _為哪樁？_** －－緊繃地傳了出來。

「你 ** _還好_** 嗎？」Sherlock更清楚明白地再問一次，扯鬆把他綁在椅子上的袖子。那是Gabriel March的襯衫。他要 ** _燒了_** 它們。

「我讓他逮到我，」John說，搖搖頭。Sherlock一解開他一隻手，他就立刻抬起手指刺探頭側的紅腫，結果疼得皺臉。

「 ** _John_** ！」Sherlock強硬問道。

「我 ** _很好_** ，是的，看在老天爺的份上。」John粗聲回應。

Sherlock緊繃地點點頭，把打在John一隻腳踝上的結扯鬆。

John嘆口氣，把剛鬆綁的那隻手歇到Sherlock頭上，拇指伸進Sherlock的頭髮裡。他的聲音溫柔。「 ** _你_** 還好嗎？」

Sherlock的手指在解開第二個打在腳踝上結時停住了，然後握住John的小腿，捏了捏小腿肚上的肌肉。有那麼一會他又再次像個孩子，站在大人的腳上－－他父親嗎？還是Mycroft？不重要－－緊緊抓住大腿在房裡走來走去，無憂無慮地大笑。他把頭歇到John的膝蓋上深吸口氣。現在不是孩子氣的時候，而且現在絕對不是感到安全的時候。「是的。我沒事。」他對著Jon的腿說道，然後緊緊閉上雙眼。難以自己地，他吻上John的大腿根，把臉蹭上那令人安心的溫暖。

「小心點，」John的手指撫過他的頭髮，「我知道我才是那個提出要玩綑綁的人，但這並不 ** _完全_** 是我想像中的那種玩法。」

Sherlock抬頭看向John的雙眼。嚴肅地大睜著、風暴藍的眼眸深處閃著亮光。這時候他們應該要開始笑了。John的嘴角都已經開始往上彎了，他的四肢開始因為需要消耗掉的能量而震顫。這時候他們應該要笑成一團語不成聲，然後鬆口氣地吻住彼此，在他們安全而溫暖、隨便要航向海上任何地方的小船裡輕晃。

Sherlock沒笑。連微笑都沒有。他低下頭繼續他的任務，解開John腳踝上的結，接著是他另一隻手腕上的。他拿起那些襯衫然後丟過房間，為那絲柔的觸感感到噁心。一回來就發現其中一件襯衫就纏在John的喉嚨上是一樣容易的事。John，被Sherlock的絲襯衫給勒斃。John，從陽台上摔出去。John，鮮血淋漓、或被凌虐、或被剝皮、或被蹂躪、或像個 **_微不足道_ ** 的東西一樣被棄置。Sherlock的喉頭幾乎要被因驚慌而升起的硬塊給嗆住。

**_我知道你住在哪裡。_ **

Brook確實知道，而那代表Sherlock該搬出去了。

「好吧！這真是遠比我所計畫的歡送要來的刺激 ** _多_** 了，」他在他們倆都站起身時對著John說道。他聳聳肩，雙手做出個 ** _但也只能將就一下了_** 的動作，尷尬地噴出不太真誠的笑。「你應該要跟我要一大筆危險加給的。事實上，我 ** _堅持_** 該給。」

John正開始揉著他的手腕，但這會兒停下來瞪著Sherlock皺起眉。「Sherlock，你知道我不想－－」

「我 ** _知道_** ，John，」Sherlock流暢地打斷他，一抹安撫的微笑固定在臉上，「但我再一次覺得自己真的欠你很多。」

「為我被綁在椅子上？」John面色不善，一抹自我厭惡潛藏在那些話語之下。

「為 ** _那個_** ，」Sherlock眉開眼笑，指向Brook離開的門。「因為 ** _那_** 可 ** _有意思_** 了。你不懂嗎？那可是某種全新的東西。某種我可以全神貫注的東西。某種令人興奮的東西。」他試圖讓他的雙眼看起來更閃亮點。他試圖用活力照耀這一切－－而那股活力確實存在。這 ** _是_** 全新的。這 ** _是_** 有趣的。如果不是威脅到John，Sherlock現在大概就已經為Richard Brook有多見鬼地 ** _有趣_** 跳起熱舞來了。相反的，他只感到噁心。「你是促成這一切發生的成因之一，John，帶著我來到這裡。我很感－－」

「 ** _別_** 說了，」John對他揮手，搖搖頭，神色不豫，彷彿在忍痛一般。他也指向門。「 ** _那_** 不叫好玩。 ** _那_** 根本是瘋狂。」

「我想你拒絕我的提議對你而言才是最好的，」Sherlock回答，而既然他都打算好了，便開始半是漫步半是跳舞地走過房間。「這可幾乎不會有時間讓我分神，不是嗎？你大概不知怎麼已經感受到了。我的John。既明智又勇敢！」

「是啊。那就是我。」John的肩膀癱了下來。「Sherlock，他很危險。告訴我你知道這點。」

「我知道。這不是很 ** _棒_** 嗎？你懂這一切，而我 ** _會_** 想念你的，」Sherlock咧齒微笑，旋身而過時在John的頭上落下一吻。「但我確實獨自作業比較好，而且我有種感覺我即將要大展身手了。你感覺到了嗎？空氣中的 ** _那種特殊_** ？」

「Sherlock...你他媽的在幹嘛？」

Sherlock無辜地眨眼。「你是什麼意思？」

「你是在唬我。」

Sherlock責難地看了他一眼。「你以為你就 ** _那麼_** 瞭解我？」

「他說你要問我一個問題。是什麼問題？」

所以John沒看到簡訊？Sherlock對著他誇張的聳聳肩。「John，我不知道－－」

「夠了。你的確在唬我。就現在。」John挑釁地抬起下巴，但他的雙眼滿是懷疑。「就告訴我事實吧。把這當我的 ** _津貼_** 。」

Sherlock嘆氣，臉上瘋狂的喜悅消退了點。顯然該用上另一種策略了。「好吧，沒錯，那是事實。我說過我有個問題要問你。」

John吞咽了下，帶著明顯的戒心看著Sherlock。「Well？」

「好吧，事實。你應得的，John。」Sherlock的視線從John的臉上移開了。「我承認。我打算再次說服你繼續跟我一起工作。」

「喔？」

John臉上那混著希望和警覺的神情令Sherlock的胸口一痛。他得意洋洋地笑了。「John，我顯然很享受你的陪伴。我以為我也許...找到了合適的激勵方案來誘惑你。」他走近了點，抬手放到John的頭側，手指頭玩弄著他的後頸。他令自己的聲音變得低沈粗啞，傾身在John耳邊低語。「要勸誘你對我來說不是難事。我知道你喜歡什麼。」

「Sherlock…...」John動也不動，他的眉頭緊鎖。

「我帶回了你的槍當禮物，」Sherlock柔滑說道，把身子貼近John。他想融化在這溫暖裡，擁抱著、緊抓住、再也不放手。John的手從身側抬起來到Sherlock的腰間，彷彿無法克制自己。「給一個熱愛危險的男人的禮物。給一個喜歡扮演英雄的男人。你懂嗎？多容易啊？即使現在，你都還想 ** _拯救_** 我，而我會讓你以為你做到了。我是個自私的男人，我想要什麼就要拿到。」

「Sherlock。別說了。不管你現在這是在幹什麼。別再說了。」

「我告訴過你...你理當得知事實，而且你值得一個比我提供的更好的事實。」Sherlock嘆口氣，不情願地退後。「我享受你的陪伴，但那就是我所能給你的 ** _一切_** 了，而現在我有了別的興趣。」 ** _別放手_** 。Sherlock的嘴角扭曲成一個嘲諷的笑容，就像那些彷彿擰住他心臟的手指一樣冰冷。「我昨晚聽見你了，John，我知道你想要我什麼，但我 ** _會_** 放手讓你走。」

John臉色發白。他像塊石頭一樣站在那兒好一會，Sherlock在無情而冷靜的凝視下等著。「好吧。」John終於點點頭。「我這就走。」

「我就讓你安靜打包吧。」Sherlock微微一笑，彷彿鬆了口氣。「反正我也有很多事要做。為我們的Brook做點安排。」

「我祝你們兩幸福快樂。」John低咆著轉過身。

Sherlock歡快的神情差點在John又轉回來前塌了下來。

「不，等等，」John說著，進一步靠向Sherlock。「我的意思不是－－我的意思是...我不想。不是 ** _他_** 。」他指著大門。「去死吧他。我不知道你在......我不懂。你在做什麼。為什麼這麼做。但我真的想...祝福你...」他的笑聲刺耳，搖了搖頭，他伸手把Sherlock拉低快速而用力地給他一吻。「算了。我這就去拿我的東西。再見，Sherlock。」

John走進他們的臥室然後把門在身後關上。

Sherlock抓起他的外套、他的藍圍巾，然後拖著自己走過房間，出了套房大門，來到走廊上。這感覺就像他這輩子所行經最遠的一段路程。這一次，在安全地進到空蕩蕩、沒人的看見的電梯前，他都沒讓自己的表情崩潰成痛苦。

 

+++

 

John盡可能有效率地快速打包，又慢到能確認好幾次臥室門外那似有若無的細微聲響的確不是Sherlock折返回來、告訴他這最後一日只是個可怕的誤解。他已經清潔了額側的傷口，賭氣穿上了他最喜歡的衣服——暗紅色毛衣與強調臀部線條的牛仔褲——也打算穿走那件海軍藍的夾克外套，但其他Sherlock買給他的服飾他並不會帶走。那並不是真的 ** _屬於他_** 。他伸手撫過那高級的西裝，然後套回衣架塞進衣櫃深處。最終，他的旅行袋幾乎跟他抵達時一樣輕便。裝著現金的信封比想像中沈重多了，但他有清點鈔票，確保數量沒有比自己要求的Harry勒戒費用更多。他只需要再取回他的—

「先生？哈囉？」Hudson太太的聲音從臥室門外呼喚著，接著是一聲輕敲。

他打開門看見Hudson太太一手扶著臀，一手拿著他的槍。

「March先生說你要退房了，」她皺眉，神色不變地把武器遞給他。他接過手，迅速檢查過，打開保險，然後把它收進筆電袋子裡的特製口袋。

「真高興你來了。我正想在離開前見你一面，」他告訴她，「我想跟你道別。」

Hudson太太皺眉。「我猜你不會陪著March先生...繼續下去了？」

「不。我不會。」他不得不在Hudson太太同情的眼光裡轉開視線。「我該回到現實世界了。但這很好。我就活在那裡。你知道的，大部分時候。」

「我真的很確定－－」

John打斷她，一手在她小小的肩膀上溫和地捏了捏。「這很複雜，Hudson太太。」

「喔，看在老天爺的份上，John，事情永遠都很複雜。沒有道理－－」

「真的很高興能認識你。」

挫折地輕叫一聲，Hudson太太無視他伸出來的手抱住他。「笨蛋。」她在抽身時低聲呵斥，擦了擦眼睛。

「我沒法跟你爭辯這點，」John悲傷地笑了，拿起靠在牆上的柺杖，把他的包包甩過肩膀。

他離開酒店並招了輛計程車回家－－他真正的家。

 

<TBC>

 


	16. Chapter 16

John一進門就重重放下他的袋子和拐杖。一陣尖銳、欣賞的口哨聲迎了過來。

「看看你，這麼時髦！」Harry驚呼，在繞過咖啡桌走向John時難以置信地看著他。「天啊，我不敢抱你了。我怕會把你給弄皺！」

但她還是毅然抱了上去。這真尷尬－－他們從來不是那種會 ** _摟摟抱抱_** 的姊弟－－但他仍然感激這個舉動。在拍著她的肩膀的同時，John從他姐姐亂翹的金髮間偷瞧出去，檢視一下公寓狀況。仍然髒亂。其實無論公寓髒不髒他都已經很，呃，感動了，但房間確實看起來像才剛清過一輪。沒有成串的糖果紙屑散落在沙發旁，也沒有成堆的半空的杯子排在咖啡桌上。除了那股顯然是Harry剛用過的沐浴乳鮮花香味外，John認為自己甚至還聞到一股通常是他們的吸塵器所製造出來的焦塵味。拋開那個如果他沒事先提醒過他要回來的話到底會看到什麼景象的念頭，John微笑了，緊緊給了Harry一個喜愛的擁抱。

「你看起來也不錯，」他在他們鬆開彼此時說道。Harry那身樣式簡單的黑長褲和寶藍色的上衣，基本已經算是她的正式打扮了。

「是啊，好吧， ** _我_** 這身打扮可付不起我們整個月房租－－」Harry皺起鼻子，閃過頭去把他打量得更仔細了點。「等一下， ** _那_** 是啥？」她用雙手抓住他的頭把他給轉過一邊去，瞪著他太陽穴上那個繃帶，然後用拇指粗魯地戳了戳。

「噢！」John拍開她的手。他一直試圖把頭轉到某個看不見傷口的角度，但就長期而言顯然不是有效的策略。「沒什麼。我只是...撞上一輛計程車的車門。門開得太快，在我靠過去的時候。就是這種事。太蠢了。沒注意到。」

「那通常不是我的台詞嗎？」Harry嗤之以鼻，意味深長地揚起眉。「所以你的注意力是放到某個有趣的 ** _事情_** 上囉。或者該說...某人？」她戲弄的笑容在她觀察著他的反應時漸漸消逝。「你確定你沒事嗎，Johnny？」

「我沒事。」John從他姐姐身邊轉開，那股再次見到到姐姐所爆發的暖意很快又回到平常那種疲倦和不滿。 ** _他_** 才該是要操心一切的那個人，而且他 ** _很好_** 。

她捏住他那件厚厚的絨面夾克，在拇指跟食指間搓揉著。「好吧，除了頭上的傷口之外，你整理得挺好。」

「你幾乎每天都看到我穿牛仔褲和毛衣，」他用脫掉外套的那種漫不經心來處理這句讚美，謹慎把它掛到他們放在門邊拿來當『掛衣椅』的高背木椅上。

「這可不像 ** _那種等級_** ，」Harry狡黠道，「這是幹嘛來著？好打動那個有錢老爺嗎？」

 ** _或多或少吧，是啊。然後看看我現在。_** Harry在嗅到有什麼能拿來開John玩笑的時候，真是只有頑強能形容了，而他顯然正散發出喜歡上Sherlock Holmes的濃濃氣息。他重重走到客廳最遠的那一頭，悲慘地癱倒進他們的扶手椅裡，椅子裡破爛的藍格子軟墊一陣吱吱作響。「是啊，好吧，」他承認了，從多年的姊弟相處經驗中清楚知道，最好的策略是少透露有用的訊息而非混淆視聽。「我買了幾樣東西。工作需要。但他不是我 ** _老闆_** 。」

Harry楞楞地盯著他看。

「幹嘛？他 ** _不是_** 我老闆。現在尤其不是。」John繃著臉，「就像我在電話裡告訴過你的，都結束了。」

Harry瞪大雙眼指向他丟在門邊的柺杖。

「喔，」John對著她眨眨眼。「那個啊。」

「 ** _那個_** ？John，」Harry驚奇的說，「你不瘸了耶。一點也不瘸了。」

「就...」John的手在右大腿上柔軟的牛仔褲布料上搓來搓去。「就是變好了。」

「就是變好了，」Harry緩緩重複。「這...就這麼發生了，是嗎？」

「有時候會這樣。」John說，以一種『相信我我是個醫生』的保證姿態點點頭。

而Harry－－大概從來就不信他是個真正的醫生－－不買帳。她走過來坐進最靠近John的沙發裡。她拿起一個紫色的裝飾靠墊抓在腿上，小心翼翼看著他的樣子彷彿她無法決定他們之間是哪個人有妄想症。

「John，你這禮拜到底見鬼的幹了什麼？這個...這個『不是老闆』的傢伙到底是誰？」

「Harry，說真的...我的腿，就為它感到開心吧，行嗎？那跟他沒有半點關係。他是...就像我說過，就像我 **_一直_ ** 在說的，都結束了。」

「你知道你聽起來不像在講工作吧？」Harry向後一靠，瞇著眼了然地看著他。「那是你的決定嗎，結束？還是他的？」

John在胸前環起手臂，惱怒自己竟然無法隱瞞...任何事。 ** _該死_** 。他試圖維持住僅存的尊嚴，來個蠻不在乎的聳肩。「嗯。他是問過我要不要...繼續，之類的。作為他的助理。但我說不。」

「你說不。」Harry覷著他。

「沒錯。絕對是...不。」

Harry瞇得更用力了，接著她翻了個白眼呻吟出聲，「喔不。」

「幹嘛？」

「我認得你那個表情。」

「不，你才不，」John抗議，接著皺眉。「什麼表情？」

「那個『你看我多不感興趣啊』的表情。你愛上他了。」

John皺眉，嚇壞了。「Harry，拜託。」

「你愛上他了對吧？」她自信地點著頭。

「聽著，Harry，我沒有那麼蠢好嗎？我沒有愛上他。」他激烈地否認，知曉自己的雙頰正熾烈發紅起來。

Harry揚起眉然後開始咧嘴笑。

「我只是...我喜歡他。」

「你喜歡他。」

「喜歡他。」

Harry把雙腳放上咖啡桌，鞋尖彼此輕點。「所以...你打扮得花枝招展，你撞倒了頭，你的腿神奇地痊癒了，然後你陷入愛河了。不過就尋常的一週工作內容，是吧。」

「我沒有 ** _陷入愛河_** 。」而且這也是件好事，如果是的話他的心現在不知要傷得多慘重？他沒有 ** _那麼_** 蠢真是件好事。

「嗯哼。」

「Harry？」

「是？」

「閉嘴。那不重要了。都 _ **結束**_ 了。」

「嗯哼，」Harry投降地舉起雙手，雖然她顯然還是覺得John和他的新男友只是有點小摩擦罷了。「好吧，如果你這麼說的話。那麼...接下來呢？」

「Emerson，」John說，決定改變話題，強迫自己擠出一抹他認為會在他們更深入地討論勒戒計畫以後就能變得真誠的笑容。他對這個希望能夠成為Harry的人生轉捩點所展現的興奮無需假裝。他知道勒戒對她而言會是一條漫漫長路，診所只是第一步，但也是值得慶祝的一步。「記得我們去參訪的時候你說過，如果可以你就會進去...嗯，現在你可以了。」

Happy抬起一邊肩膀把臉埋了進去，她的臉龐開始緊繃。

「怎麼了？」John問。

「我只是無法相信你拿到那筆錢了。」她再次抬起頭，她那瞬間滿溢淚水的藍眼轉向天花板。

「Harry，」John靠向前，一手放到她身旁的沙發扶手而沒真正碰上他。她把雙手塞在身邊彷彿自我保護。「別管那些見鬼的錢了，好嗎？」他溫柔說道，「我明早就去銀行把錢存進去。我們明天中午就可以可以去Emerson了。」

「這麼快？」Harry眨著眼。

「是啊，我不確定下一個行程週期什麼時候開始，但我們可以先註冊，搞清楚細節，好嗎？」

Harry用手背擦擦臉龐。「存進去？別告訴我這傢伙付你現金啊？因為這真是一點都不奇怪呢。」她的語氣諷刺，然後突然對自己的最後一句話清醒起來。「你確定你沒惹上什麼麻煩嗎？」

「Harry，」John嘆氣。「真的沒事。別再擔心 **_我_ ** 了。我 **_很好_ ** 而且我...我真的很高興我們能進行這個了，好嗎？」

「是喔，好吧。」Harry靠向前用力推了John那酸痛的肩膀一把。「真的 ** _實現_** 了呢，不是嗎？」

那挺痛的，而且讓他的頭發漲，但他也對這一推感到高興，他的胸膛為自己能替她實現這個而湧起一股驕傲。「對啊，真的實現了。」他回報地踢了她的腿，兩人都躺回各自的椅子裡害羞地笑起來。

「你有沒有可能...很快就能跟這傢伙和好，或...之類的？」Harry猶豫地問。

John不想看見她的微笑消散，所以他帶著希望地微笑了。「是阿，也許，」他點點頭。「也許。」

 

+++

 

Sherlock一整個下午都在走路，直到他發現自己在攝政公園停下，麻木地盯著噴水池裡粼粼水光直到太陽西下。他本來要帶John來的。就像個約會。 ** _不是約會_** ，Sherlock在John追問時聲明過，但他其實就想要個約會。

他轉身走回酒店，因為John現在應該已經離開了。

在他離開期間套房被整理過了，大概是John啟程後的事。曾被挪動的椅子都已經回歸原位。被Sherlock棄置在房裡的襯衫都已不在那兒。他們房裡的床整理好了。浴室裡沒有半點John的東西。現在套房如此整潔而安靜，彷彿Brook那天稍早不曾出現過。彷彿Sherlock和John不曾在用餐區吃過早餐，不曾爭吵。不曾在那張床上做過愛。全都被清光了。

他想是該離開的時候了。

Sherlock開始有條不紊而盲目地打包他的行李，不怎麼注意他自己的東西，直到他打開衣櫃看見John留下來的那些衣服。那景象令他一時無法呼吸，被他知道自己沒權利感覺到的被拒感重重一擊。他輕撫過綠色羊毛衣的袖子，John曾穿上它好搭配他的polo衫。

他做了 ** _對的事_** ，遣送John離開。保護他安全。即使Sherlock感覺如此之 ** _錯_** 都不重要了。

他來到套房門口把那個『請勿打擾』的牌子掛在門外把手上。關上套房裡的所有燈光，他回到臥室，拉開羽絨被，然後穿著一身西裝連鞋子都沒脫下地爬進被單裡。床單被換過了－－它們聞起來再也不像John了。John已經走了。

Sherlock閉上雙眼，讓他的腦袋徹底放空。

 

+++

 

John在襯衫領口還微微汗濕、還帶著遇見Sherlock Holmes以後的第一場惡夢的朦朧記憶醒來。他越過沙漠朝熱浪起伏的倫敦天際線狂奔，和一隻在他被石頭絆倒、嗆了一嘴砂時對他狂笑的黑鳥賽跑。那些黑羽毛上有毒，而John永遠來都不及趕到倫敦。

至少他沒有吵醒任何人，John苦笑地想著把手揉過他的頭髮，想驅散睡夢中的回憶。他臥室的牆上灑著微弱的灰藍色光線，顯示這會是個陰暗的早晨，公寓裡除了屋外傳來的微弱的細雨聲外一片安靜。

在換掉襯衫套上老舊的綠格子晨袍後，John輕手輕腳地走過客廳前進廚房。他猜想Harry還在睡夢中，但一瞧見那空蕩蕩的沙發後糾正了自己的假設。在進入廚房時，John張嘴想叫喚她的同時注意到被放在水壺旁的那個顯眼的信封袋。

來自河岸酒店的那個乳白色高檔信封袋上鑿著Harry的名字和他們的地址，那是John潦草的筆跡。原本滿滿的裝著一袋現金，那個信封袋現在變得消瘦了，一紙蒼黃的折疊信箋從裡頭露了出來。John打開來閱讀。

 

 

親愛的John,  
史上最棒的弟弟

我真希望我能告訴你我對這一切有多感激。我知道你希望我進診所，但我需要的只是一個全新的開始，也就是這些錢能帶給我的。一個機會。那會是給我的，就像你的腿是給你的機會。會越來越好的。等我能站穩 **我的** 腳步－－就像你一樣－－我就會再跟你聯絡。你會刮目相看的，我保證。等你再次見到我絕對會以我為榮的。但我猜你現在大概會很高興沒我繼續煩著你，好讓你打給那個有錢的不是老闆。他一定也『喜歡』你，如果他想提供你更多工作，是吧？你會搞清楚的，我知道。我想我們從現在開始都會漸入佳境的。

Love, Harry

 

 

John重讀了一次，然後就站在那裡越過Harry的信箋盯著廚房牆壁上那黃白相間的花磁磚。他的視線沒有焦距，除了磁磚的顏色和Harry的信紙有多相配外什麼念頭的想不到。真是個令人開心、充滿希望的顏色。帶著麻木的心情和漠然的雙手，他把信箋放在檯子上，拿起單薄的信封蓋在上面，然後填滿水壺。

 

+++

 

Sherlock在持續不懈的敲門聲中醒來。

「走開！」他大喊。

他伸手到床單底下脫掉他的鞋子，然後掀起被子徹底蓋住他的頭。

 

+++

 

Jonn躺在沙發上看著天花板，看著頭上的燈具的陰影穿過房間角落。他身旁那杯茶早已冰冷，絲紋未動。

 

+++

 

Sherlock試圖盯著天花板好一會。然後他閉上眼盯著眼皮內側。他傾聽著繁忙的靜默聲直到他能從耳裡中區分出自己的心跳聲，暖氣低低的轟鳴，和從十四層樓底下傳來的街上雜音。然後他轉過頭把臉埋進沙發座墊裡聽著他自己被蒙住的呼吸聲。他赤裸的雙腳跨在沙發底的扶手上。冷冰冰地，但那不重要。

敲門聲已經在那天早上停住，但現在又回來了。也許是Richard Brook，回來殺了他。又或者－－ ** _愚蠢！_** －－搞不好是－－

「John？」Sherlock猛然坐直，手臂被他的晨袍纏住。

門開了又關。「是Hudson太太，先生。」

「喔。」Sherlock重新跌回成沙發上一個瘦長的身影，在Hudson太太打開入口處的燈、光線直落到他的臉上時瞇起雙眼。他沒發現自己一直坐在黑暗裡。那一樣不重要。「 ** _你_** 是來殺了我的嗎？」

「我還不能確定呢，先生，」Hudson太太以一種幾近她平常溫暖的語調說道。她把那個『請勿打擾』的牌子放在入口處的桌子上。

「那就走開。」Sherlock在他再次躺下時翻過身，面朝著沙發椅背，把膝蓋向上拉近他的身子。

「我以為你昨晚就離開河岸酒店了，先生。」Hudson太太追問。

Sherlock拉過一個靠墊蓋住頭好蒙住那侵擾的聲音。

「所以你就只有走到沙發這麼遠的地方。」

「你難道沒有什麼...枕頭...要打鬆嗎？」Sherlock悶悶地嘟囔。

「事實上呢，我沒有，先生。我只是來收你碰都沒碰的午餐。」

Sherlock轉過身，對著房間另一頭的用餐區那兒的銀色推車皺起眉頭。那上面有一個蓋住的餐盤，一瓶水，以及河岸酒店獨有的銀瓷茶具。「我沒聽見你進來。」他喃喃道。

「March先生，你還好嗎？要我替你拿點什麼東西嗎？」

「沒有我需要的東西。」

Hudson太太雙手交握放在她那件樣式簡單的灰色裙子前。「那你需要什麼？」她溫柔問道。

 **_John_ ** **_。注射器。我哥哥。洗個澡。_ ** **_John_ ** **_。大部分是_ ** **_John_ ** **_。_**

Sherlock嘆口氣。「一個新公寓，顯然。」Brook說他知道Sherlock住哪的挑釁也許只是個比喻，但就算當真也不會是不明智的事－－即使只要Brook想要的話大概還是能輕易地找到他的新住所。說到底還是Sherlock不想回到他原本的家。那個某人曾經住過的家－－某個沒有失去哥哥，某個沒有遇見過John Watson的人。某個以為他的人生只需要注射器或洗個澡或一個案子的人。

「為什麼？」

他掙扎著回到坐姿，然後低頭垂肩把腳放到擱腳椅上。「因為我招了個敵人，Hudson太太。」通常他會宣告地更戲劇化、更生動一點的，但現在這一點也不像原本該是的那樣有趣了。

「我懂了，」她若有所思地點點頭，「這就是為什麼John需要他的槍嗎？」

Sherlock對著她眨眼。

「喔，別那麼驚訝的樣子。真的，March先生，不管你們兩是偵探還是什麼，你們可真不怎麼小心啊，不是嗎？John把他的槍丟在那兒，而 ** _你_** 似乎甚至都沒有一把，你的案子記錄在John的筆電裡，就在一個完全公開的網站上，你衣櫥裡那些案件註釋和你襪櫃裡那一整疊現金....」

「你翻過我們的東西？」

「當然了，先生，」Hudson太太甜蜜地笑了。「畢竟，我得知道該怎麼滿足賓客們的需求。服務的一部份。」

Sherlock聳聳肩，然後點頭接受這個非常合理的職業與道德衝突。

「所以這就是John為什麼會需要那把槍嗎？好保護你面對這個新敵人？」

他皺眉。「是，那是...他的想法。」

「他做的不夠好嗎？」Hudson伶俐地問道，「他一定是很不稱職，你才會遣走他，因為你真的這麼做了。」

「他很 ** _完美_** ，」Sherlock對她發怒。他把手指插進髮間想耙過他的頭髮，卻被那些糾結所拖住。他只是 ** _害怕_** 。害怕Brook會傷害John。他做了件 ** _對事_** －－生平第一次，並且說服自己那股在背頸上啃噬著他的疑慮，只是他想不惜一切代價地 ** _留住_** John的自私心在作祟。「那不安全，」他微弱地抗議。「對他來說。」

「March先生－－」

「Holmes，」Sherlock不耐煩地揮手更正她。他不想再聽到那個討厭的假名了，永遠。

「Holmes先生，」Hudson太太流暢地順應了他的新名字，「你覺得那會是他真正在乎的事嗎？他不是那種人。如果你這麼對他說了，那可真 ** _可恥_** 。」

「我告訴他不是－－」Sherlock的聲音在他能完成句子前就卡住了。那是否就是他做的事？

他非常清楚自己有多殘忍。他必須如此，畢竟－－John是個頑強的保護者。

John，總是奔向危險。John，在屋頂槍擊事件後眼裡閃著狂熱的喜悅。John，自己治癒了他的心因性腿傷好保護 ** _Sherlock_** 。John，永遠想做 ** _對_** 的事。John和他的道德感。

Sherlock也 ** _試圖_** 要做對的事，但是他－－就如同Lestrade老愛說個不停的－－又一次搞砸了。Sherlock不是英雄。他從不相信他們存在，但John...即使他從來不是那樣看待自己，John可是極品。

而Sherlock告訴John的－－他完美的John－－卻是他 ** _不夠好_** 到足以當一個英雄。

「Hudson太太，」他吸氣，感覺搖搖欲墜，感覺反胃，「我想我犯了個錯。」

「我也是這麼想，親愛的。」她皺著臉點點頭。

他對著她眨眼，問出那個說不出口、不知所措的問題。 ** _我現在該怎麼辦？_**

Hudson太太嘆口氣，在他們酒紅色側椅的邊緣上落座。「也許你沒注意到我要退休了。」

「是，我當然注意到了。」他在他們認識的第三天就推測出來了。「那跟這事有什麼－－」

Hudson太太抬起手來打住他，「我很快就要退休了，也就是說，我也許就能待在一個能直接幫助到你現在局面的位置上。我...有個主意。」

「你？」Sherlock看著她，帶著好奇而毫不掩飾的企盼。「 ** _你_** 要怎麼幫 ** _我_** ？而且...為什麼？」

「我們可以談談怎麼做。至於 ** _為什麼_**...出於一片好意，當然了，先生。我還挺喜愛你們的。沒錯，你們兩個 ** _都是_** 。」她溫暖地微笑，然後她的微笑消逝。「而且因為我想要點別的作為回報，Holmes先生。」

「Sherlock，」他再次糾正，聚精會神起來。

 

+++

 

John Watson不是那種會坐著發呆太久的人。特別是與Sherlock短暫相處過後，這個 ** _全新_** 的John Watson。或者該說 ** _重生_** 。戰爭和他的傷勢令他破碎、沒用而且不受重視，至少他心裡這麼認為。就像喪失和Sherlock在一起的希望一樣疼痛，他們共度的時光也治癒了那個特別的傷口，或至少啟動了這個程序。因此即使他的心還在為Sherlock、Harry和他自己發疼，他還是能繼續前進。他骨子裡的那個軍人回來了，而軍人會持續行進。

Harry留給他剛好足夠付掉當期房租的現金，但在他付過Wendell先生時，他就告知要終止租約。他還不確定接下來要去哪，但也該是前進的時候了。他在幾間診所的最新一輪代班工作面試成果豐盛，而且現在他有自信能繼續保持下去了。這可能不是他那重新發現的能力最令人興奮的作用－－他嘲諷地想著－－但這能付掉一些帳單並幫助他保住一間新公寓。

在Harry走後他沒有聽說半點消息，而且完全不知道該如何或上哪找到她。但願他認識能幹的偵探....

在他剛把廚房裡的用具打包完畢，帶著杯威士忌坐進沙發裡的時候，他的手機響起收到簡訊的通知。

 

 

**貝克街221B。如方便速來。**   
**SH**

 

**如不便亦來。**   
**SH**

 

**麻煩你。**   
**SH**

 

 

<TBC>


	17. Chapter 17

「Sherlock，你再不停下來就要踩穿地毯了。」Hudson太太輕斥。

Sherlock在兩扇面對大街的窗子前那張散滿紙張的桌邊轉個不停，只停頓了那麼一會兒好無視掉她遞上來的茶。是誰把這張該死的桌子擺這兒的？檔到 **_他_ ** 的路了！他在經過時踢了踢桌腳然後沒耐性地往最右邊的窗外偷瞧。窗外的景色－－他注意到－－跟最左邊的窗外基本相同，但都檢查一下－－而且是反覆地－－也無妨。

「你這麼做的話我要扣你房租了。」Hudson太太喃喃道，小心在四處散落、仍未打包的箱子與剛拆開來、疊得歪歪斜斜的書本群間找出一條路，來到咖啡色的皮沙發裡坐定。

「他不會來了，是不是？」

「嗯，親愛的，他是有可能不來，」她聳聳肩，平靜地啜了口Sherlock的茶，好像她在談論的不是他迫在眉睫的危機似的。「但從你發簡訊給他也還沒那麼久吧？你不是現在才把簡訊發出去而已嗎？」

「都發了 ** _好幾世紀_** 了，」Sherlock忿忿不平地糾正她，重重踩著腳步繞過那張 ** _該死_** 的桌子好再次從左邊窗子檢查街景。

「才半小時。」

「三十 ** _三_** 分鐘了。」

「你說他沒有回覆。你怎麼知道他到底看到了沒有？他有可能正在 ** _忙_** 。他肯定有些事情要做而不是坐等某個他從沒想過會再聽到的人召喚。」Hudson太太尖酸地看著他提醒道。

「他能有什麼 ** _事情_** ？」

John已經有超過十四個沒有他的日子可以去辦 ** _事情_** 了。超過三萬一千六百分鐘。再 ** _加上_** 三十三分鐘可是真是太多了。Sherlock沈下臉來再次看著他的手錶。三十 ** _四_** 分鐘了。

「你有好好地問了嗎？」

「我說了『麻煩你』。」

「嗯。」Hudson太太為這個詞真的有代表『好好問』了嗎投以懷疑的眼神。

「如果你沒打算說什麼 ** _有用_** 的話－－」

汽車減速。煞車。Sherlock衝到最接近的窗子前往下看。是計程車！是 ** _John_** ！

「他來了！」

Hudson太太起身，微笑著，輕輕把她的茶放到茶几邊上。「你瞧－－」

「冷靜點！」Sherlock對著她咆哮，瘋狂打散他的頭髮。

「你到底在做什麼啊？」

「他喜歡...頭髮...會讓他想起...性愛。」Sherlock轉了一圈，檢查房裡的－－啥呢？爐火。椅子。箱子。小提琴。人頭骨。Hudson太太。「我看起來如何？」

Hudson太太瞇起眼，滿腹懷疑地看著她。「看起來好像你剛被電擊過。」

「非常好。現在走開。別動。」他用力而快速地摟了她一下，然後衝下樓梯朝面向大街的門絕塵而去。

 

+++

 

John從計程車上下來，謹慎地看著貝克街221號那個黑漆漆的大門。第一眼看來並不特別不祥－－一個座落在間晚上打烊的小咖啡廳之上、外表頗為體面的建築。街上行人匆匆自John身邊擦身而過，個個把手塞進口袋、下巴縮進圍巾裡以抵擋日落後轉冷的風勢，但在貝克街221號二樓窗子裡仍然透出溫暖的光芒，黃金燦爛地從灰暗裡透出來召喚他。

John對Sherlock唐突召喚的第一反應是充滿憤怒：他 _ **竟敢**_ 如此厚顏無恥、該死的卑鄙－－但萬一Sherlock是真的有麻煩了呢？萬一是Brook呢？John準備了他的SIG手槍並藏在牛仔褲腰裡，穩定地以每五次沈重心跳一次的頻率呼吸。當然也可能與Brook無關。可能是Sherlock突然很想打個快砲，John見鬼的清楚得很。又或者...可能跟Brook有關。John在他的理智或驕傲跟上來之前，人就已經在人行道上衝往幹道招計程車了。

在John走近大門時，其中一扇金色的窗子在暗中搧動了一下。就在他的手還在標誌著221B的門鈴和黃銅門環－－也標誌著221B－－間徘徊，聽見裡頭傳來一陣悶悶的叫喊聲和匆忙的磕噠聲。大門在他眼前倏然開啟，溫暖的空氣呼地從裡頭像個溫暖而愉快的氣息向他撲面而來。

「哈囉，John。」

 

+++

 

有那麼一會，Sherlock以為John對他伸出手－－一個急切的擁抱，他配不上、不應得、但仍然會提供，因為那就是 ** _John_** －－於是他的雙手彷彿有自己意識似的急切地伸向John。然而他很快就有所自覺地放了下來－－John僅只是把一隻手撐在門框上支撐住自己，幾乎癱在那兒。他的頭沈重地垂著。Sherlock皺起眉。惱怒？生氣？鬆了一口氣？

他只想得到是鬆了一口氣，因為那正是現在光只是看著John的頭頂就盈滿他身軀的感受。當然不會有擁抱了。太快了。太樂觀了。他們之間什麼都還沒搞定。贏回John Watson的計畫才剛開始。但John已經在 ** _這裡_** 了，再次伸手可及，Sherlock感到充滿希望。如果他 ** _真的_** 伸出手會發生什麼事呢...？

「搞什麼 ** _鬼_** ，Sherlock？」John啞聲說道，扭著脖子檢查Sherlock身後環境。

啊。原來是生氣。Sherlock第二次垂下手，對這個問題迅速點頭表示理解。他拉拉自己的西裝外套，深吸口氣，擺出一個他希望適合拿來陳述他精心準備的理由的演講姿勢。沒有謊言。沒有操弄。只有事實。說出他的感覺和他要什麼。老天。一般人都是怎麼做到的？「John，我－－」

「 ** _你是嗎_** ？」John質問，總算好好看著Sherlock的雙眼。生氣，但 ** _不只_** 有生氣。在那深藍色的視線裡翻攪的情緒多到Sherlock都還沒能好好釐清。

Sherlock眨眨眼，因為這裡頭有個問題。「我是…什麼？」

「安好沒事。」John看著Sherlock的表情好像他在找碴，故意誤解那個沒被大聲問出口的問題。「你是否安好沒事。因為，我發誓，如果搞了老半天是想打砲，」John咆哮，結結實實捏緊了拳頭，「我就要讓你吞下你自己的－－」

「John！你來了！」

就在Sherlock還在努力想瞭解John的招呼內容時，Hudson太太從他身邊推身而過－－這段時間她顯然一直靠著多年的專業管家經驗偷偷隱身藏在一旁。她把John拉進一個結實、喜愛的擁抱，甚至還在他的臉頰上快速一吻。

「 ** _Hudson_** 太太？」John在從擁抱裡退開時震驚不已。「這是他媽的…這是怎麼回事？」

「Sherlock！」Hudson太太斥道，把John拉進門廊裡。「快請他進來啊，看在老天爺的份上。進來吧，John。見到你真好。別介意他的失禮，親愛的，」她在John身後把門關上時對著Sherlock方向點頭。「 _ **你**_ 知道他是什麼樣子，」她的聲音神祕兮兮地放低了。「而且他今天一整天都為這事兒緊張死了。」

「Hudson太太，」Sherlock尖聲警告，雙眼視線終於從John身上挪開。他清清喉嚨。「不過還是…請進來吧…John。」他說，為了彌補他的禮節，荒謬地正式鞠了個躬。

「謝了，我已經在裡面了，你這個笨蛋。」為了強調這點，John頑固地把腳定在地板上，雙臂在身前交疊。他看看Sherlock然後轉頭看向Hudson太太，然後又回到Sherlock身上。「所以？」

「所以什麼？」

「我在這裡了。你找我 ** _幹嘛_** ？我以為是有重要的事。畢竟，」他再次瞧了Hudson太太一眼，這次在發現到她對他們之所發生的一切的理解時懊惱起來。「發生了 ** _那些事情_** 。」

「你沒告訴他？什麼都沒提？喔，Sherlock，」Hudson太太嘆氣，哀傷地看著John混亂不已的表情，「瞧你搞得一團亂。去吧，帶他上樓好好聊聊。」

「聊聊，」John重複，瞇起眼懷疑地看著Sherlock。

「快去，」Hudson太太堅定地重複，一手朝著樓梯揮了揮，一手安撫地拍拍John。

一陣短暫的遲疑過後，John咕噥著服從了－－畢竟誰有那個腦袋能抗拒Hudson太太直接下達的命令？－－然後開始爬上階梯。Sherlock跟在他身後，陷在自己的愁雲慘霧裡。他曾徹底地思考過這整個對話－－他 ** _真的_** 有－－但現在John人在這兒了，所有他打算要說的話似乎都變得完全不合適了。在樓梯頂，在Sherlock繼續往裡面請的指示下，John通過那扇通往客廳的開敞大門，好奇偏著頭。

Sherlock在他們身後關上門，在禮節之下再躲一會兒。「我能替你掛一下大衣嗎？」是那件藍色的麂皮夾克。被John留下的少數幾件禮物之一。他的掌心在回想起那觸感時感到一陣溫暖，記憶起那底下是John溫暖而結實的身軀。他在穿上的時候是否有想起Sherlock？

「我還不確定我會待那麼久。」John瞥了一眼門後，Sherlock的深藍斜紋軟呢大衣已經掛在那兒了。他的唇在瞧見也掛在架子上的那條藍色的喀什米爾圍巾時明顯地繃緊了。「這是什麼地方？」

「你說呢？」Sherlock咬著下唇等待John的反應。

「某人的公寓，」John漫不經心地聳肩猜測，視線掃過房裡那些被扔得到處都是、佔據所有表面的書本和紀念品，以及任意丟在角落的半空箱子。「但還有這些散亂的垃圾...我不知道，犯罪現場？」

Sherlock對他的冒犯皺眉，彎腰撿拾稍早在他踱步時被掃下桌的散亂紙張。他試圖把它們堆成整齊的一疊。「呃，我可以把東西收好。一點。」

John眉頭緊鎖。「這是 ** _你的_** 公寓？」他再次掃視整個房間，這次Sherlock看見他的視線落在窗邊的樂譜架和小提琴盒上，然後是廚房桌上的顯微鏡。「這一點也不時髦或...或閃亮。」

「你不喜歡？」Sherlock問，備受打擊。他就知道他該整理這個房間， ** _他就知道_** ，但他沒法再等下去了，而且這反正也不是真正 ** _重要_** 的那個房間。「我才剛搬進來。以後會...好一點。」

「我...」John古怪地看了他一眼。「只是你在我想像裡是住在不一樣的地方。不是這麼...居家。」

John ** _想像_** 他住在別的地方。這是好事，不是嗎？居家是好事嗎？John的表情似乎溫柔了點，就那麼一點點，所以也許真是好事。Sherlock趁勝追擊，試著換上溫和愉悅並提出不冒犯又有家庭氣氛的建議。「你要不要坐下來？我可以泡茶。給我們。我們兩個。」

不，這一步又錯了。那若有所思的溫柔從John的臉上流逝。

「Sherlock，我不想喝什麼茶。如果這裡沒什麼真的要我去 ** _做_** 的，那麼就直說你叫我來這裡是想說啥吧。」

**_回到我身邊。如果方便的話，回到我身邊就是了。馬上。拜託。我想你。回來。_**

Sherlock低下頭。「John，我明白你為什麼會對我生氣－－」

John的唇扭曲成一個酸澀的微笑。「是嗎？」

「是的，我明白，而且我也不期待你能無視...我們分別時的情況。但你問過我是否安好。而既然你問起了......」他抬起頭看著John，神情裡的懇求沒有絲毫作假。「不，我不好。」

「怎麼了？」John皺眉，快速地上下掃視Sherlock進行一輪目測檢視。「沒有血跡。沒有繃帶。手腕到現在應該已經完全痊癒了。而且我也沒看到任何拿著槍的瘋子在暗處徘徊。」

「喔喔。」Sherlock雙眼大睜。「你以為......」

「是啊，」他晦澀地說道，雙頰泛紅。「我以為。」

「Brook。」

「是啊，」John開始脫下他的夾克，他的動作使勁而且憤怒，就好像他純粹是為了活動手腳才有這個動作。他瞧了眼門後的掛衣架，然後倔強地把夾克改掛到棕色皮沙發的椅背上。他從腰間拉出他的槍，檢查過保險拴，然後放到咖啡桌上。「顯然我是用不著 _ **這個**_ 了。」

「 **_那_ ** 是你來此的原因。」Sherlock吸氣。

「好來 ** _救_** 你？」John疊起雙臂，防備中帶著挑釁。「是啊，我衝來救你了。我想我證明了你的論點。你說過這很 ** _容易_** 。你說我喜歡 ** _扮英雄_** 。就只需要一封簡訊，一點危險暗示，我就來了。我是如此可笑而你贏了。又一次。恭喜。」

John挑釁地抬起下巴，看看Sherlock膽敢給什麼反應，彷彿他除了蔑視和嘲笑之外沒有別的期待。

「不，John！」 ** _Sherlock_** ** _，瞧你搞得一團亂。_** 他不由自主地朝John伸出手，那不知怎麼似乎也帶走了他眼裡的傷痛。 ** _安慰。就只是安慰_** 。他預期會遭遇反抗－－他的擁抱沒理由受到任何歡迎－－但John在他懷裡就跟石頭一樣，既不接受也不屈服。Sherlock的手指穿梭進John柔軟的短髮裡，在他的髮際線上落下一個個親吻。「你還不懂嗎，」他貼著John的前額低語，把他摟得更緊。「我失去一切了。」

John發出一陣毫不掩飾、痛苦的呻吟，然後在他的觸碰下扭動，伸手把Sherlock的翻領攢在手心裡。有那麼令人陶醉的一刻，Sherlock以為John會抬起頭，向上看，墊起腳尖，放下一切，吻他。但John把他給推開了，非常粗魯地。

「別，」John呻吟。「你連 ** _那個_** 也非得要證明是嗎？那個，儘管經過這一切，我還是想要你？天啊，Sherlock，你為什麼要這麼做？我以為你有了新的...玩具。其他的 ** _興趣_** 。你說得很清楚了。」

「我還沒找到他。這跟 ** _他_** 一點關係也沒有。」

「所以這是怎樣？」John尖銳地比著他們兩個之間。「在等待的時候給自己找點樂子？」

「不，John，你不是個消遣。不是玩具。不是論述。不是遊戲。你是...跟我來。」Sherlock急切地道，伸出手。「跟我來我秀給你看。」

「老天爺。秀給我看啥？在哪？」

「就在樓上。拜託。」Sherlock張手對他召喚。「 ** _求你了_** ？那是我請你來的原因。」

John用雙手揉著臉。「好吧。行。來去看看。不管那是什麼。」他轉身，擦過Sherlock伸出來的手，猛然推開起居室的門，開始爬到上一層樓。

Sherlock快步跟上前，好在John來到樓梯頂推開那個半掩的門時就緊跟在後。

「一間臥室？」John沈重地嘆氣，攤了攤手。「你想秀給我看你的臥室？這可一點都算不上含蓄。」

「不，我的臥室在樓下。」Sherlock從John身邊溜進房裡，雙手大張地展示著。「這是你的臥室。」

John張開嘴，困惑地吸氣。「你是什麼意思... ** _我的_** ？」

Sherlock在床邊彎腰，驕傲地順了順蓋在上頭的那床被子。這是他特別訂製的。表面絲綢，內填冰島鵝絨。「藍色的。你懂嗎？你喜歡藍色。」這顏色可以完美地匹配John的雙眸，當然。他倏地轉過身，朝那張擺在唯一窗子邊的小小木頭寫字桌走去。不是什麼昂貴的東西，但那是他小時候的，現在從倉庫裡拿出來重新拋光到恢復它的活力。Sherlock曾在那個小小的天鵝絨抽屜裡偷藏他最愛的石頭和小鈔，用從他哥哥那兒偷來的有趣小玩意填滿兩個天鵝絨隔開的秘密小格間。「你可以在這兒寫部落格。或是...任何你想想的東西。」他迅速補充，畢竟擅自假設John會再次紀錄Sherlock的案件也太自以為是了。他轉向衣櫥－－一塊高大的非洲紅木上交錯相嵌著紫檀木－－然後拉開其中一扇門。這本來是Mycroft的，用來保護他那些精心保養的西裝，現在拿來裝John那些衣服應該也夠格了。它也讓搬運工人流了不少汗水、在奮力搬上樓時帶來不小的痛苦。Sherlock在手指撫過John的襯衫和毛衣袖子時咧嘴一笑。Hudson太太說毛衣應該摺好，但Sherlock就喜歡看到他們排排掛在衣櫥裡的樣子，各種明亮的顏色和不同的材質－－而且在他感覺孤獨時也比較容易摸到和聞到。「而且你的東西已經在這裡了。」他輕柔道。

John現在站到他身邊了，他伸手以指尖碰上青色羊毛編織毛衣的袖子，就在Sherlock的手停歇處之下。「你留下它們了。」

「我當然會留下它們。」Sherlock任他的手指向下直落、覆蓋上John的手指。「我知道這房間不是很大，但是...它在白天的時候很明亮。特別是在早上的時候。而且...你會有你自己的隱私。」

John沒挪動他的手，也沒轉頭看Sherlock。當他開口的時候，他的聲音破碎好像他的喉嚨徹底乾涸。「那...我為什麼會待在這個房間？」

「John，我...我想提個建議。」

「這樣很好玩嗎？」

Sherlock轉頭面對John，他的心跳如擂鼓。「不是為了好玩。不是...不是一個建議。是個提議。」

John舔舔唇，他瞥了一眼Sherlock的嘴唇，喉嚨，然後回到他的雙眼。「一個提議。另一份工作？」

「不，」Sherlock深呼吸。「一份伙伴關係。」

John嚥了嚥。他定住不動，不是像石頭那種靜止，而是像剛剛Sherlock試圖擁抱他時那樣。警戒而靜止，小心翼翼，好像他在站哨一樣。「哪一種－－」

「都好。全部。不管你想要的是什麼。用什麼詞句隨你挑選。」他專注地盯著John，試圖讀懂他的表情，但那全封住了他什麼都推測不出。一個世界上最好看透的男人突然讓他看不透了，而Sherlock猜想這並不是John隱藏思緒和感覺的能力有了變化。是Sherlock被自己的情緒蒙蔽了，就像鏡頭上的油漬一般。他一直都對這種不顧一切、在多重感情影響中失去自己的敏銳度感到恐懼，但現在和可能的回報一比，完全無關緊要。他不知所措，只能笨拙地繼續說下去，「我...我會說任何關係我都想擁有，如果全由我作主的話。但...我明白我也許早已沒有這種選擇權了。你不一定得接受這個房間。當然。但如果你不願接受...我提供的一切，也許你願意接受一部份就好。你可以住在別的地方。John，我願意接受一切。任何事。只要你會回來。以某種形式。我過得不好，因為，我身邊沒有你。我失去了一切，因為我失去了你。回到我身邊，求你了。」

說出口了，全部。這就是事實—Sherlock Holmes飽受對John的需要所折磨。他沒跪下，但也跟跪了差不多；因為他就是在懇求了。他衣著完整，但也跟裸體差不多，因為他已經徹底坦露了自己。

而John…...John從他身邊退開了，仍然戒慎，仍然小心。

「你傷了我。」他說。

Sherlock點點頭。「是。」

John伸手撫上那光潔的衣櫃。「為什麼？」他簡潔地問道。

「因為我想保你安全。」

John點點頭，他的唇不悅地抿著。

「但那不是我真正想要的。」

「我不明白。」

「我告訴過你我是個自私的男人。」

「是啊，」John給他一個痛苦的微笑。「我相信你。」

「我試圖遣你離開是無私的舉動。是對的事。那種我認為大概是 ** _你_** 會做出來的事。但我並不長於此道。不是我的領域。搞砸了。手法爛透了。但，說到自私...喔，自私我 ** _在行_** 得很。那才是我該聽任的直覺。而我再也不會犯下那種錯誤了。John，如果你回來...我發誓我 ** _永遠_** 不會再犯那個錯誤了。」

John盯著他彷彿過了一輩子似的，直到他終於開口，「我會考慮。」他緩緩看了這小房間一圈，不太情願地，彷彿也許－－Sherlock的胸膛流動著希望－－他不想離開。「關於這一切。」

「John－－」

「我 ** _說了_** 我會考慮。」

「好吧。」Sherlock點點頭。這就夠了。他想他現在就只能等待了。好吧...這一點都不夠。他的腦袋迸出一堆他也許能用來驅策John往正確的方向思考的策略。而且既然身為一個自私的男人......但，不行，現在他會等。

以他勉強所能做到的冷靜，他跟著John回到客廳，安靜地等著John套上他的外套，把彈匣從他那把SIG手槍裡退出來，把手槍跟彈藥分開放進不同口袋然後繼續往外走。他們幾乎抵達平地時John陡然停下，突然到Sherlock差點跌在他身上。

「一個問題，」John說，轉身抬頭看著他。

「是？」

「你是什麼意思，那不是你要的...你應該聽任你自私的直覺？」

「那意思是，John，我不想要讓你安安全全的。就是，身為一個自私的人，我真正想要的是，再也不想在冒險犯難時沒你在身邊。如果 ** _我_** 哪天會需要任何人拯救，我希望那個人是你。」

這次Sherlock能讀懂John的表情了，即使只有那麼一會兒。他的唇角向上微彎而他的雙眼閃過驕傲。就在那個時候，就在那一閃，Sherlock相信若有任何人在他的心臟貼上發電器，肯定能照亮整個倫敦。他做對了是吧？終於，他做對什麼事了。

「而且...如果我能時不時救你當作回報，那會...很好。」

John咬著唇。「好吧。」他堅定地點頭。「我想好了。」

Sherlock深吸口氣然後摒住，等著。

John彎曲的唇咧成一個害羞、邀請的微笑。他的雙眼裡閃耀著燦爛的承諾。

Sherlock衝上前去摟緊John時幾乎把兩人推下樓梯。他知道John眼裡的 ** _yes_** 可能不代表 ** _yes_** ** _，什麼都好_** 。那可能是 ** _yes_** ** _，生意伙伴_** 。他知道親吻他生意伙伴的頭頂或聞著對方的頭髮可能不太恰當。即使他的雙腿發軟，貪婪地把對方拉上樓梯直到兩人向後翻倒、在著地時一同發出呻吟可能不太恰當。佔有地把腿纏上他生意伙伴結實的身子、把手環住對方的頭、用他每一條可用的肌肉緊緊摟住可能有點不太恰當。

「Sherlock，」John在Sherlock胸膛裡咕噥－－悶哼，「我不能呼吸了。」

「我也是。」Sherlock虔誠地低喃。

John的呻吟聽起來像個笑聲，然後就在他的環抱裡扭動著想把他推開。

「喔，」Sherlock眨眨眼，猝然放手。「你是說你 ** _真的_** 快不能呼吸了。」

John的臉紅撲撲地，興奮地咧開嘴笑，伸出一隻手來摟上Sherlock的頸子把兩人的嘴貼在一塊。「是啊，嗯...呼吸很無聊。」他呢喃著把唇封住Sherlock的。

階梯硬梆梆的，而且聞起來就像塵土和油木。John的頭髮聞起來像檸檬熱茶。他們倆之間的空氣沈重而潮濕。Hudson太太的房裡響起管弦樂聲。Vaughn Williams。Sherlock在佛羅里達時為她買的唱片。John在被吻的時候發出最美妙的音樂。

Sherlock的新生意伙伴的行為也開始有點不太恰當了，Sherlock在John的大腿插進他的之間然後向上一挺時反應過來。不過是『John Watson為何如此完美』那個不斷擴張的清單裡新增的一條。某人呻吟了，而Sherlokc在John的牙找上他的下唇時意外踢上欄杆。Sherlock永遠都不會是完美的，他邊想著邊緊抓住John的腰身然後沿著下巴線條一路啃吻過去。事實上，他會持續保持他的不完美，只為他的醫生，他的士兵，他的英雄。

如果John Watson想要危險，那麼Sherlock Holmes就會給他一個危險的男人。這，他能做到。

他把John的肩膀壓在樓板上，對他的脖子產生越來越野蠻的意圖，但他的喉嚨背叛地發緊了，發出來的聲音一點都沒有威脅感而且還丟臉地含糊。

在他的懷裡，John身子開始因為大笑而發抖。「是啊，」他說，手指揪緊Sherlock的頭髮。「我也是。」

  
<TBC>


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：給那些以為我忘了共浴那一幕的Pretty Woman粉...我沒忘喔。 :-)

「我知道今天是什麼日子，你知道吧。」

「John，我真為你感到驕傲，」Sherlock慢吞吞地說道。「你的演繹技巧有長足的進展呢。接下來會是什麼？小手和大手？」

John放掉了手裡拿的滿是泡泡的法蘭絨布，瞄準Sherlock身體上某個脆弱的部位懲罰性地一捏。Sherlock扭來扭去地想躲開，搞得浴缸裡的泡澡水晃動飛濺。John夾緊雙腿好把他定住。為強化禁錮他把雙臂也環上Sherlock的胸膛，在他的後頸上落下一吻當封印。

「你騙不了我的，你知道吧，」他喃喃，把鼻子蹭進Sherlock耳邊濕漉漉地頭髮裡，呼吸著他肌膚上濕熱的氣息。「我知道我們為什麼來這裡。」

「因為你說想在結束後洗個澡。」Sherlock哼了哼，深沈而困倦。繚繞的蒸氣煙捲在他從溫暖的池水里抬起一隻腿來時被驅散了。「你已經忘了？當你說你 ** _心醉神迷_** 的時候，我竟不知道你是真的喪失記憶了。」

「我 ** _知道_** ，」John堅持不懈地咧嘴笑了，從Sherlock的大腿旁取回法蘭絨布然後懶懶地在他胸膛上畫弧。「為什麼我們會在 ** _這天_** 來到 ** _這間_** 酒店的 ** _這個地方_** 。」

「因為你說那些化學味道聞了不舒服，」Sherlock說，把頭歇在John的肩榜上，滿足地嘆了口氣。

「今天是十四號。」

「而且煙燻痛了你的眼。」

John把絨布沿著Sherlock隆起鎖骨擦過他肩膀上的曲線。「你在沙發著火之前就把你那些案件記錄從牆上拿掉，可真是幸運啊？」

John看著Sherlock的眼角彎起縐摺。「可不是嘛。」Sherlock嚴肅地同意了。

那些或黏或釘在客廳牆上的新聞剪報、照片和註記，以及像蜘蛛網一樣串起所有關連的線繩。雖然John明白其中某幾條關係，大部分對他來說就是一團混亂......但Sherlock已經開始看出其中的模式。而一旦開始看出端倪，他幾乎就能孜孜不倦地打破沙鍋追到底。自從好幾天前他再次逮著他的獵物行蹤以來，他的雙眼就一直閃著光芒，就像陽光底下的冰塊。 ** _小心了，_** ** _Brook_** ** _。他要逮到你了。我們要逮到你了。_**

而同時呢，他們的性愛...見鬼，他們的 ** _性愛_**...John的身子因回憶而悸動，準備就緒地貼上Sherlock的身子－－ ** _又一次地，準備好了？是的，拜託，已經準備好了_** －－他邊想著邊把手裡的絨布換成沐浴海綿。他浸濕海綿然後擰乾，任那些在空中涼掉的水緩緩流下Sherlock斜躺的胸膛。「而且還真有趣，嗯，就發生在我們認識滿三個月的那天？」感覺似乎已經過了更久。感覺似乎已經過了一輩子，最好的那種。每天John都覺得自己不可能更愛Sherlock了，然而一到隔天他又會發現自己錯得多離譜。

他感覺到Sherlock的大腿伸直，肩膀往後一貼，渾身懶洋洋的。「是嗎？」Sherlock終於轉過頭，越過肩膀給了John一個又驚訝又無辜的眼神。

John吻上他那噘得離譜的嘴角，Sherlock愉快地陷入John舒適的懷抱裡。

「所以你要送我什麼？」John問。

Sherlock再次轉頭，為John明顯地喪失的判斷力揚起雙眉。他用手戲劇化的比了比自己全身，意有所指地一瞟。

「謝了，」John在他了頭髮裡竊笑。「我愛死它了。」

「是啊，我想你值得最好的，」Sherlock滿足地哼哼。「那我呢？」

John扭著臀貼上Sherlock的後背，同樣意有所指。他感覺到Sherlock無聲的輕笑。

「我愛死它了。」Sherlock讚賞地低喃。

「你愛死 ** _我_** 了。」

Sherlock把臀往後頂。就那麼一點。就剛好足夠。「我是嗎？」

John聽出他聲音裡的笑意...和挑戰。遊戲永遠都是現在進行式。「你是。你說過的。我記得很清楚。」John的聲音在他蹭向Sherlock的下巴時低沈起來。他的雙手往下鑽－－一邊手掌平伸，一邊還攢著海綿－－來到Sherlock的下腹，然後再次慢慢拖回到他的肩膀。他的舌頭輕觸Sherlock頸邊的脈動，在品嚐他肌膚上帶有礦物質的鹹味時也感受著穩定的心跳。「我記得非常、非常清楚。」

Sherlock把手心覆上John的手背，讓兩人手指交纏。在John把海綿放到白瓷浴缸邊上時，Sherlock把John的另一隻手在他雙手裡壓平，一起拉上他的下巴擺出他的思考姿勢。他把John的手困在他手裡檢視著。小手，大手。他們都在學習。（譯：作者你到底想講什麼...偵探跟軍醫的手掌大小差異…？）「我最近讀到一個關於記憶怎麼被創造出來的研究。」他若有所思，開玩笑地道。

近乎開玩笑。他還在努力，但John聽得出他聲音裡的挫折，然後因此又更愛他一點點。「你今晚要再說一次。」他宣示，全然相信他對Sherlock的影響力一如Sherlock之於他。

在221B，在家裡，John仍然在樓上保有他自己的房間。那是 ** _他的_** ，那美妙萬分，他無法忍受放棄－－還不行－－但自John搬進去以後，他和Sherlock就不曾分開過夜。

這鑲著黑白相間磁磚的浴室裡燈光昏暗，空氣中滿是沈重的蒸氣與在他們在水裡有動作時飄逸出來的辛甜柑橘香味。一組澎鬆的白毛巾掛在不銹鋼的毛巾保暖器上。他們的衣服則在別的地方，散在套房裡－－一件毛衣披在豪華的勃艮第側椅上，一隻鞋落在擱腳椅下，一條綠色羊毛襪子從鴿子灰的床單下露了出來。「我們會在這裡是因為你很浪漫。」John溫柔地控訴。

Sherlock把John的手拉到他的胸膛上。「我是嗎？」

John把另一隻手滑過Sherlock長長的胳膊，停在他濕潤的肘彎裡。他轉動手腕好讓他的拇指可以愛撫那片光滑、精緻的肌膚。是Lestrade告訴了John那些毒品的事。Sherlock不曾提過。Sherlock有許多事不曾對他提起，而且大概永遠都不會提了。不過那沒有關係。John也從未提過阿富汗，而且他大概永遠也不會提。每個人都有要自己面對的戰爭。他知道如果Sherlock那光滑的肘彎發生任何狀況時該怎麼處理，就像John在半夜哭叫著醒來時Sherlock也知道該怎麼處理一樣。他們知道的那些就已經夠了。他們會沒事的。

「你很擅長耍浪漫。」John用一個使勁、開心的擁抱向他保證。

「好吧，我擅長任何事。」

「比方說...機智問答？」

「幾乎每件事，」Sherlock呻吟，「我們再也別玩那個。」

「不，」John毫無異議。「我們不玩了。」

「我擅長任何 ** _你_** 喜歡的事。」

他無法否認這點。如果John喜歡什麼，Sherlock就會確保自己能把那件事幹得精采絕倫。Sherlock ** _精采絕倫_** 。而且還是 ** _他的_** 。「Sherlock。現在就說出來好嗎？」John要求，這次帶著謙卑。「為了我？」

Sherlock轉過頭，動了動，把唇貼上John的喉嚨耳語出他的秘密，就只讓 ** _他_** 知道，就只有三個字，如此輕柔到它們幾乎一離開John的肌膚就聽不清了。那些字令John的身子顫動得如此之用力到他們週身的水都泛起漣漪。Sherlock在氳氤的溫暖空氣裡眨眨眼，給John一個帶著慾望、近乎凶猛的眼神，「John，告訴我你再次準備好了。」他低聲咆哮。

當然準備好了－－為了痛快的野蠻嚎叫，而Sherlock手甚至還掩著John的嘴。為他可能得再次拄上幾天柺杖的激烈性愛。為找到他們被焚燬的家具。為躲在冰冷的小巷裡好幾個小時只為等待盜匪現身。為逮到那個給了他們一個殘忍的道別之吻的瘋子。為牛奶旁邊那一整袋切下來的腳指頭。為了能在壁爐旁來杯茶。為鑽進溫暖大腿底下那雙穿著襪子的腳。

John準備好了，於是他也這麼對Sherlock說了。

 

<END>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jawnlock譯後記：  
> 人生真是計畫趕不上變化，譯者們在合譯前段跟合譯後段簡直是兩個人生 XD  
> 有許許多多的抉擇，就在譯這篇文的時候出現轉折  
> （甚至連美國都在我們譯完這一天通過同性婚姻了（不要牽拖XD）  
> 人生的路上能遇到志同道合的伙伴真的是八輩子修來的福氣  
> 感謝死線太太這些日子扶持與杯塔，沒有你這篇文不會這麼完整通順～  
> 也感謝一路追到現在的讀者，沒有你們這邊文沒有趕完的動力  
> 現在我心頭一顆大石放下，想好好去休個假了哈哈哈～  
> see you la~~


End file.
